My Name Is Kikyo Monami
by KarinXToshiro
Summary: Kikyo is just an ordinary girl...or so she thinks! Follow her crazy adventures as her true self is awakened with the help of our favorite white-haired Chibi Taichou, with romance, comedy, AND action. ToshiroXOC Get's better as it goes along COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1:My name is Kikyo Monami

Chapter One- My Name is Kikyo Monami

This is set after the arrancar arc. Toshiro Hitsugaya is on a mission in the real world…(I do NOT own bleach, sadly, Tite Kubo does. The only things that I own are Tsuki, Taiyo, Kikyo and any other OC that i create. Hmph. Tite Kubo better be hoping he doesn't meet me in a dark alley somewhere, that lucky ass.)

* * *

><p>The girl ran through the deserted streets for dear life, panting heavily, a hideous monster hot in pursuit. She had been seeing some strange things recently, but never something as monstrous as the beast behind her. <em>What's going on? <em>She though desperately, _Am I going to die? _

Suddenly, in the blink of an eye, a flash of black and white shot past, before she knew it, the monster was disintegrating and fading into the air. A boy of about her age stood on the ground about twenty meters in front of her, she was about ready to believe anything at this point. He had spiky, pure white hair, a couple of strands covering his face. His eyes were an amazing shade of turquois. Not only his hair colouring was strange, He was dressed in a strange sort of black kimono with a white, sleeveless kind of coat on top. He had a green sash around his shoulders and a long, sword in his hand.

He glanced at the girl for one moment before disappearing, she gasped. No, he didn't disappear; he was just too fast for her eyes to follow. "Wait!" She called desperately, but he was gone. She sighed and took a few minutes to take in what had really happened, taking deep breaths. _Okay, so I was on my way to school when I hear a roar and a monster jumps out, and then some weird boy with white hair and a sword kills it? _She bit her lip until it bled, _am I going crazy?_

* * *

><p>The day went very slowly after that, she got lectured for being late when she finally arrived at school and nearly ended up with detention. She was in her first year of middle school, it was only about a month since she had started, and she wanted to show the teacher's that she was a good student. It wasn't <em>her <em>fault she was late, she could have told the teacher's what had happened, but they would definitely not believe her. She couldn't concentrate in class, staring into space the whole time. At lunch break, she walked to her usual place, head hanging, alone, as usual. Everyone in her class had at least one person from the same elementary school and stayed with them, but she knew nobody, since she had moved before going to middle school. She reached the shady spot under the old tree and sat down in the grass, _I need to thank that boy….from before…._

* * *

><p>It was late night, the stars were out and the moon was glowing ominously. She walked through the streets, carrying some shopping bags. She had forgotten to do the shopping after school and the fridge was bare, so she had to sacrifice sleep-time to go shopping at a long-hour shop. She couldn't believe her eyes when she saw a boy with white, spiky hair and turquoise eyes sitting on a bench, illuminated by the street light, although he was in normal clothes this time and the sword was nowhere to be seen. "It's you!" She gasped, nearly dropping her shopping bags in excitement. The boy looked up, he didn't seem to care about much, and he looked a bit angry. She wondered if he always looked like that. "Do I know you?" He asked he had a phone in his hand; it wasn't a kind she had seen before.<p>

"Yes…No…Kinda? Do you not remember? Wasn't it _you _who killed that monster earlier?" the girl questioned him excitedly, she had tonnes of questions to ask him, and she now had her chance. He just stared at her, mouth slightly open and eyes wide. "I'm right, aren't I? I know I am!"  
>"You could <em>see <em>me?"  
>"I can see you now, can't I? And of course I could see you! You saved my life! I have heaps of questions to ask, like what <em>was <em>that thing?" The girl went on. The boy sighed, and the surprise seemed to fade back into his old serious face, "This isn't the right place to talk about this." He stood up and stuffed the phone into his pocket, "Do you not have anywhere to stay? And what's your name? And where _is _the right place to talk about this?" The girl showered questions at him frantically and eagerly, "I don't have anywhere to stay, and I don't need one. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya…" Toshiro replied, he seemed irritated. _Who is this girl?_ He wondered, _she can see me…I suppose her reiatsu is quite high…_He was snapped out of his thoughts by the girl suggesting loudly, "You can stay at my place! Even though I am quite young, my aunt leaves on business trips often, so I'm alone right now! It won't be a problem! And I'm Kikyo, by the way, Kikyo Monami!" Toshiro shook his head, this girl seemed crazy. "I'm fine, I don't need somewhere to stay" "Oh yes you do! And anyway, you need to answer my questions or I'm going to go crazy!" So in the end, even though against his will, Kikyo ended up successfully dragging him to her house. _Why is she being so nice? _ he thought, _maybe she's planning something?_

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: Stay at my place!

Toshiro: No, I'm fine!

Kikyo: But it's _dangerous _for a kid to be out alone all night!

Toshiro: *Vein pops*

Kikyo: What did I say?

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

This is my first ever fan fiction, I hope that you like it! I have had this story in my head for ages and it feels great to write it down!

Me: Ahahaha she thinks you're a kid, Toshiro!

Toshiro: SHUT UP!


	2. Chapter 2:The Shinigami World

Chapter 2- The shinigami World

"I've told you everything, so I'd better leave now." Toshiro sighed; starting to stand up, Kikyo grabbed is arm and pulled him down again, "No! Since you have nowhere to stay, what's wrong with staying here? My house is clean and everything! I clean it every day! You can have my aunt's room!" she begged, Toshiro stared at her, surprised, "Why do you _want _me to stay so badly?" He demanded, she was beginning to get on his nerves now. "Because you saved my life!" she breathed, "And…Because…I'm lonely. I have no friends at school and my aunt is barely here so…I…" she blushed slightly, looking away from Toshiro's face. "I see…" Toshiro said, thinking, suddenly he sighed, "I suppose I'll stay here, then…" Kikyo jumped up with joy, "yay!" She shouted happily, her green eyes bright. "You don't seem to want me here for my sake, though. I think you want me to stay for _you._" the side of Toshiro's lips lifted up slightly, Kikyo's face turned twenty different shades of red, "N-No! It's to repay you!" She insisted shyly, and then remembered something. "So you said you were here on a mission…What mission?" she questioned, her face turning more serious.

Toshiro's smile (Well, it wasn't much of a smile) disappeared and the serious face returned. "It's a long story…The shinigami guarding this neighbourhood reported that humans kept disappearing without leaving a single trace, I'm here to investigate." He explained; Kikyo didn't really get much of what was going along, but nodded anyway, "I see. Oh, I forgot, how rude of me. Are you hungry or thirsty Hitsugaya?" she asked, standing up, _subject-change time! _She thought to herself. Toshiro shook his head, "Thanks though…And it's _Hitsugaya Taichou." _He pointed out, a vein popping. Kikyo apologized, and then there was silence. Neither of them really knew what to do. Kikyo wanted to go play on her video games or something, but she couldn't leave Toshiro sitting there bored. Then an idea popped up into her head. "Hitsugaya…Taichou! Would you like to play on the X box with me?" she asked kindly, Toshiro shook his head immediately, "It's too childish…" was his reply, and Kikyo stared at him, scratching her head in a confused way, "You _are _a kid though, right?" she wondered to Toshiro's anger, "NO!"

* * *

><p>So in the end, Kikyo ended up playing X box in her bedroom and Hitsugaya sat on the sofa in the sitting room, staring into space, thinking about the mission. There had been very little information; all he knew was that humans were disappearing around that particular area- Karakura town- and he had to find out who or what was behind it as soon as possible. He still had to alert the substitute shinigami, Ichigo Kurosaki, about this, he could be of help. Toshiro decided to pay him a visit in the morning. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud shout from Kikyo's bedroom, "OH YEAH! HIGH SCORE!" she yelled proudly, followed by another, quieter call, saying, "Sorry…I forgot I had a guest here…" he couldn't help but smile to himself, Kikyo was not only strange but rather amusing, amusing enough to make even Toshiro smile (Shock, Horror!) He heard footsteps in the hall and then Kikyo appeared, "How long are you staying, Hitsugaya?" she asked, adding "Taichou." at the end after receiving a glare from the young captain. "A week, two at most." Was the reply. Kikyo gave a small, "I see," Before saying more loudly, "So, after that you'll be going back to the Soul Society place?" Hitsugaya nodded quickly.<p>

She sighed, "'Kay. Just wondering. Good night then. I set up auntie's bedroom for you…" she told him before disappearing into the hall again. He heard her bedroom light turning of, but didn't hear the door close. He smirked, _is she afraid of the dark? _He though, before looking at the room that was prepared for him. He wasn't really tired so he just lay on the bed using his hands as a pillow (even though there was already one) thinking. Today had been a lazy day, he had to work tomorrow or he was never going to find out who was behind all of this. He sighed, _that girl keeps distracting me. I wish she would leave me alone…No; she's just trying to be nice…but…._

He couldn't think, maybe he needed some sleep after all. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Kikyo lay in bed, unable to sleep. She heard Toshiro's breathing slow down and even out, she sighed. <em>He gets to sleep easily…lucky. <em>Kikyo usually had trouble sleeping, and when she _did _manage to get to sleep, she usually sleep-talked. Her aunt was usually grumpy in the morning since she was kept awake with the mumbling coming from Kikyo's room. Suddenly, she heard a loud noise and a scream outside. She sat up, bolt upright, _what's going on? _She though. She climbed out of bed and into the hall, Toshiro appearing shortly afterwards. "What was that?" I whispered, worried. Was it another one of those monsters? What are they called….Hollows? "We're going to find out." He said, seriously (Not that he wasn't always serious) and Kikyo found herself following him into the street out front, where the noise had come from, with a bad feeling.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

(I couldn't think of anything funny about this chapter, so I decided to do this instead. This won't make sense unless you've seen the omake episodes where Ukitake attempts to give Toshiro candy.)

Ukitake: Shiro-chan!

Toshiro: Huh? Oh, it's Ukitake. *Sigh* what kind of snack are you going to give me this time?

Ukitake: *grin* what are you talking about? I'm not giving you any snacks! *Whips out stuffed dragon teddy* A stuffed animal!

Toshiro: *Sigh* I give up. *Takes the stuffed animal.* Thank you, Ukitake.

Ukitake: No problem!

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

I didn't really get a chance to describe Kikyo, so I'll do that now! She has long, dark brown hair that reaches around mid-back and her eyes are emerald green. Her skin colour is normal and she likes to wear dresses and skirts and girly things. She's very kind.

Me: You accepted the stuffed animal! I KNEW YOU WERE A CHILD INSIDE, TOO! I KNEW IT!

Toshiro: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A CHILD?

Me: *Sticks tongue out* you!

Toshiro: *Vein pops* HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO T-

Me: Okay, That's enough Toshiro. The Author's Notes omake is finished!

(And by the way, i didn't explain this in the story but the reason Toushiro only got surprised when he heard Kikyo had heard him before was because before he was in shinigami form and in their second meeting he was in a gigai. He explained that to her, but i didn't put that into the story. I hoep you like it so far and if you are still reading it, then many thanks!)


	3. Chapter 3:Trouble

Chapter three-Trouble

Toshiro used shunpo to quickly exit the house and investigate, leaving Kikyo behind, running as fast as she could. "Hitsugaya! Wait up!" she expected to hear some scolding after forgetting to add Taichou, but there was silence. She finally reached outside to find him standing there, staring at the sky, wide eyed. There was a strange black portal kind of thing stretching across the night sky, "H-Hitsugaya? What is that?" Kikyo asked nervously, she had no idea what this was, which made it even more frightening. "It looks like…A Garganta!" Kikyo was about to ask what it was when two figures appeared in the strange black portal. "What's happening, Hitsugaya? Answer me!" she panicked, (Toshiro hasn't yet explained about Aizen and all of that) "I'll explain later. A Garganta means trouble." Was the reply. The two figures became clearer, revealing a dark-skinned, blonde and busty woman with the lower part of her face covered by a black and white jacket that cut off just below her breasts, revealing her stomach.

Next to her was a short girl with shiny black hair tied up in a high pony tail and strawberry milkshake coloured eyes, she was wearing a similar black and white outfit to the blonde woman. "Harribel!" Toshiro gasped, still staring, wide eyed. "Was the scream their doing? Who are they?" Kikyo panicked even more, guessing that the two were bad guys. "I told you I'll explain later!" Toshiro snapped, taking a strange pill out of his pocket and swallowing it, the shinigami-Toshiro bursting out of the gigai, leaving it standing by itself. Kikyo nearly panicked and shouted "Two Hitsugayas!" but then remembered him explaining about Gikons. The two figures jumped down, landing a little while away from us. "Make sure my Gikon doesn't do anything stupid." He told her before jumping into the sky, leaving Kikyo and the Gigai by themselves.

"What am I supposed to do?" the gikon asked, turning to face me. "I-…I'm not sure. Let's just stay here and wait for Hitsugaya to return." Kikyo said nervously, she was unsure of what was going on, and was worried about Hitsugaya. _Typical, _she thought with a sigh, _the one friend I make isn't even human. Still…He'd better be okay._

* * *

><p>Toshiro got to the place where the two arrancars had landed as fast as he could, wishing the shunpo was faster. He found them in the local park, sitting on the bench as if normal people. Harribel continued looking at the moon as if he wasn't there and the girl he didn't know turned to face him, grinning darkly. "We've been waiting for you, Shirooo-Chan!" She teased; standing up abruptly, Toshiro removed his sword for its sheath and held it in his hand, ready for battle. "Weren't you…?" Toshiro started before Harribel interrupted, "Dead? No. If you remember, Aizen sent me back to Hueco Mundo. He didn't kill me though." She said calmly, removing her gaze from the moon and fixing her eyes on the surprised captain.<p>

"Why are you here?" He demanded, pointing his sword at them. The unknown girl started to speak but Harribel motioned for her to stop. "Yes, Harribel-sama." She replied obediently, bowing. Harribel stood up slowly. "I still need to avenge my three subordinates." She said, her face was calm but her eyes were angry. "But why are you here? The shinigami who killed them is still in Soul society!" Toshiro questioned, relaxing his sword a little bit as the talking seemed like it was going to go on for a bit longer. "I came to see how my other subordinate was doing killing humans." Harribel replied, causing the black haired girl to grin even more. Toshiro got his sword ready again, "Why are you killing humans!" He demanded, _so it was her all along!_ He thought to himself, "We were making sure that Soul society acknowledged our existence." The girl replied, her eyes glistening in the moonlight. "I can't allow you to do that!" Toshiro said loudly, suddenly charging at Harribel. The girl un-sheathed her sword and blocked the attack swiftly, jumping in front of Harribel. "I don't think so! I'm Tsuki, by the way. Nice to meet 'cha!" she laughed, sticking her tongue out and back-flipping away from Toshiro, getting into battle position. "So I guess I have to defeat you first." Toshiro sighed, "Sit upon the frozen heavens….HYORINMARU!" He shouted, a giant ice dragon erupting from his sword, crimson eyes gleaming.

"Harribel-sama told me all about you and your little ice tricks!" Tsuki said confidently, dodging the dragon elegantly as it soared towards her. Toshiro clenched his teeth, swinging his sword again; the dragon attempting to catch the cat-like girl may times and failing. "Is that all you got?" she laughed like a maniac, deciding it was her turn to attack. She dodged the dragon once again and used sonido to appear next to the startled Toshiro in the blink of an eye, swinging her sword horizontally at him. He blocked just in time, sparks flying off of the two swords as they clashed. "Good reflexes." Tsuki grinned, taking her sword away from Toshiro's and then swinging it again and again, Toshiro clenching his teeth, making sure he blocked every single attack. Suddenly, a new enemy appeared behind him, slashing him across the back, blood bursting out. Tsuki smiled at the small girl and waved. "Welcome back, Nee-Chan!" she called as the girl appeared next to Harribel and bowed, paying no attention to Tsuki at all. "I'm back, Harribel-sama." She told the blonde woman.

"Another one?" Toshiro choked, still in shock after being slashed across the back. The wound wasn't deep, but it was still bleeding quite a lot. The girl turned to face Toshiro, she looked nearly identical to Tsuki, but her outfit was of slightly different design and her eyes were green, her hair hung loosely around her, reaching well past her waist. "Who have we here?" she asked, her voice was calm and emotionless. "This is Toshiro." Tsuki told her, then turning to face the bleeding captain. "Say Hi to my sister, Taiyo. Be nice to her, 'Kay? She's younger than me!"

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: Do you think Toshiro will be okay?

King: (Name of Gikon Toshiro used) we must find a place to hide! Ah! I know! Look, see the dustbin over there? Let's hide in there! The probability the enemy will find us is 27%!"

Kikyo: I'm not hiding in a dustbin!

King: I knew it! The probability you would refuse was 97%!

Kikyo: Stop saying stupid things in Toshiro's body! It's creepy!

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Taiyo and Tsuki are so cool! Maybe I should have made one of them the main character instead?

Me: So, Taiyo, Kikyo and Tsuki. If you had to choose one word to describe Hitsugaya Toshiro, what word would you choose?

Kikyo: Chibi!

Tsuki: Midget!

Taiyo: enano…

Me: AHAHA! You all said midget in a different language! Priceless!

Toshiro: *Vein pops*


	4. Chapter 4: Strawberry is in the house!

Chapter 4- Strawberry is in the house!

Kikyo paced back and forth on the pavement nervously, King, the name of the Gikon Toshiro uses, following her. Suddenly she heard a sound like swords clashing in the distance, and she could just about barely see a giant ice dragon over the roofs off the houses. _So that's his power…_she thought to herself, staring at the amazing frozen creature as it lunged towards the ground with a CRASH! _Please be okay…_she thought. She had only known him for a couple of hours, but she was still concerned for his safety. Heck, if he was a stranger she would be concerned for his safety! Those two were carrying some nasty looking swords with them. "What's master doing?" King asked, staring at the ice dragon too. "He's taking a while. The probability that the fight will end soon is…" "Oh shut up!" Kikyo snapped, interrupting him before putting her hand on her mouth. She had never spoken harshly to anyone, especially if they weren't really doing much wrong. "I'm sorry…" she murmured.

Toshiro panted multiple cuts all over him. "Aw, poor 'lil Shiro-chan all covered in blood." Tsuki squealed before doing the maniac laugh. "He's no match for us." Taiyo pointed out. Harribel was just standing there, watching, a bored look on her face. "The fight…hasn't even started yet…" Toshiro coughed, "Daiguren…HYORINMARU!"

The two girls were surprised as the young captain released his bankai, but Harribel just watching, expecting this to have happened anyway. The air turned even colder and Tsuki and Taiyo could see their breaths in front of them. "Guncho Tsurara!" Toshiro shouted, sharp icicles flying out of his sword and into Tsuki and Taiyo. They managed to block most of them, moving their swords extremely fast, the ice shattering, but in the end there were too many icicles. One managed to get past their defences and into Tsuki's arm. She yelped and pulled out the icicle, throwing it onto the ground, blood staining the point. "Now…You'll pay!" She said through gritted teeth. "You aren't the only one who wasn't fighting at full power!" The two arrancar put their swords together, forming an X shape, they both said in perfect sync, "Show them the beauty of light and darkness…sun and moon…Taiyo to Tsuki!" there was a glowing light, temporarily blinding Toshiro, when the light dimmed, the two were standing there, resurreccion finally released.

They didn't look _that _different. "As hollows, I and Taiyo both had interesting powers, powers to control the sun and moon." Tsuki said with a dark smile. Toshiro stared in awe. They hadn't changed _that _much compared to the other arrancar. They were both balanced on long, metallic tails that they now had Tsuki with a silver crescent shape at the end of hers and Taiyo with a sun. They're neatly kept nails had turned into long, sharp, metallic claws. "Time to…" Taiyo began before Harribel interrupted, "No, we have wasted enough time here. We weren't even supposed to fight, for now. Let's return." She instructed, Tsuki scowled and reluctantly bowed and muttered "Yes, Harribel-sama." Taiyo did the same. "Wait!" Toshiro shouted. They all ignored him. Tsuki pointed her finger at the moon, and suddenly, it began to dim until the moonlight was no more and it was pitch black. "He may try to follow us if we let him stay mobile…Tsuki, Taiyo, make sure he can't follow us, but don't kill him. He needs to pass on a message for us…Hitsugaya, tell them…Harribel has returned." He heard Harribel say before feeling a sharp pain in his leg, well what was left of his leg. His right leg had been sliced clean off, he felt breath on his face and a quick, "Sorry, Shiro-chan! Don't think we won't have a rematch!" in his ear before he fell to the ground.

"Stop!" he choked, but they were gone. He could hear the Garganta open and close. The moon's light returned. He felt something wet and warm soak into his shihakusho, blood. He was unsure whether they really _were _trying to keep him alive before he suddenly felt a familiar reiatsu. _They must have known he was coming and would take me to Inoue. _He thought. The reiatsu was unmistakably Ichigo Kurosaki's, before long, his easy-to-spot orange hair came into view and he was standing over him, his eyes wide. "Yo, Toshiro! What the hell happened?" was the first thing he asked, looking confused. "It's…Hitsugaya…Taichou." Toshiro coughed. His vision was getting blurry. "Whoa! I need to find Inoue, quickly." Ichigo said, voice more panicked now. He threw Toshiro onto his shoulder and carried him that way. "Wait…I need to tell Monami not to worry…" he protested weakly, he felt as if he was going to pass out from blood loss. "Who's that?" Ichigo asked, starting to use shunpo, the wind blowing Toshiro's hair, which was stuck to his face with sweat, around wildly. "A…friend." Toshiro replied after a pause. _Is she a friend? _He wondered afterwards. "You'll know…when you see her…she's minding my gigai…and her spiritual pressure is high enough to see me…" Toshiro heard Ichigo reply "So, a human?" before he fell into darkness, unconscious from blood loss.

"I have a bad feeling…Those two…enemies…Made me feel weird…as if I was suffocating…but that feeling is gone now." Kikyo said to herself, staring at the moon, _oh….the moon is back. _She thought to herself, _what was that, anyway? _Suddenly, somebody landed in front of her.

Toshiro's gigai looked up from the ground, on which he was staring at for some reason. "Who're you? You're wearing the same outfit as Hitsugaya! Are you an enemy? Do you know where he is?" Kikyo shot questions at him like bullets and Ichigo just stared at her for a second with a 'Whoa…' face before sighing and saying, "You appear to be Monami." Kikyo gasped, "Yeah! I'm Monami! Monami Kikyo! Who're you? How do you know my name? Did you meet up with Toshiro? How is he?" Kikyo gasped for air, she had said too many things at once without breathing. "I can't answer a million questions at once! Toshiro is being healed by Inoue right now! He lost a leg in the battle, but it should be restored soon…and I'm Ichigo. Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo explained, Kikyo nearly screamed, but instead shouted, "HE LOST A LEG? HOW CAN YOU RESTORE THAT? WHO'S INOUE? And I think he mentioned somebody going by that name somewhere…" Ichigo paused for a second to think. _Wow…how did Toshiro meet this girl? She's crazy! _"Look, if you're so worried, then just come and see him. He's at the house of someone called Urahara right now. I'll take you there." Ichigo sighed, before adding, "Oh. And Inoue is a friend of mine with healing powers…No…Okay; you don't look like you understand any of this so I'll just say it as simple as possible. Inoue can make things that have happened not have happened. As an example, Toshiro lost his leg, but Inoue can restore it." Ichigo explained. "I got it!" Kikyo lied, closing her eyes into the typical anime happy face. "…You don't really, do you…Any way, and come on." Ichigo sighed, grabbing and carrying Kikyo in a similar way to Toshiro. "Hey! Wait! What shall I do? The probability that you want me to follow is 80%!" King called, "Just follow us!" Ichigo replied, before taking off.

Omake:

Ichigo: Okay so…uh…Inoue can reject events that are happening or have already happened.

Kikyo: Umm?

Ichigo: *sigh* she can make things that have happened, not have happened…

Kikyo: *Confused*

Ichigo: *vein pops* Inoue+Wound=No wound.

Kikyo: I don't get it…

Ichigo: I GIVE UP!

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Me: AHAHAHA! The name of the chapter! Priceless! Strawberry is in the house! AHAHAHAHA!

Ichigo: Are you making fun of me? *vein pops*

Me: I don't know? Am I? AHAHAHA!

Ichigo: Want to fight?

Me: You can't fight me! While you're in _my _book, I am god! I can control your every move, you didn't even say that! _I _made you say that! I could make you say something really stupid like…

Ichigo: I like rainbow bunnies and flowers and unicorns….AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: See I told you! Muahahaha! That is what happens when you challenge me!


	5. Chapter 5: SandalHat Joins the game!

Chapter 5: Sandal-Hat joins the game!

Kikyo was surprised to see a man with blonde hair, a white and green stripy hat, and a fan hiding half of his face after Ichigo had knocked on the door. She was still slightly in shock after travelling so fast, being on Ichigo's shoulder while he used shunpo was like sitting on top of a car driving at full speed. Toshiro's gigai was behind them, not really doing anything. "Oh! Kurosaki-Kun your back! And so this is Miss Monami?" He asked lowering the fan and smiling at Kikyo. "Yeah. How's Toshiro doing?" Ichigo replied, Urahara stopped smiling, "He is out of any danger of death, but it will take him a little while to recover. He lost a leg after all. Inoue-san is doing her best." Urahara explained. "Thank goodness…" Kikyo sighed, feeling relieved. She had been so worried. "May I see him please?" she asked, "Of course you can, Monami-san!" Urahara replied cheerily again.

He stepped out of the way, revealing a sweet shop. Kikyo could feel Toshiro's presence, like she could with most people. She raced through the shop and through the other door without a word, she didn't mean to be rude but she was so worried. She nearly bumped into a kid a bit younger than her with weird red hair as she raced past, ignoring his calls. She finally reached the room, about to call his name, but stopped when she caught sight of him. He was fast asleep, lying on a mat with a blanket over him. He looked peaceful when he slept, not the usual angry and serious look he carried. A tall, big busted girl was kneeling next to him with a bucket of water next to her. She had hair like Ichigo's that went down past her waist and grey eyes. She had cast some sort of weird orange force-field over him.

"Are you Inoue?" Kikyo whispered to her, joining her on the floor. "Yes. Are you Kikyo?" She asked with a kind and bubbly smile. She took down the force field for a second to dip the cloth on his forehead into the bucket of water, squeeze it and then place it back on his forehead. "Have you restored his leg, yet?" Kikyo asked, adding, "And yes, I am. Nice to meet you." At the end. "I see…His leg is all better but he still needs to recover for a while. He lost a lot of blood." Orihime replied, putting the force field up once again. Ichigo entered the room with Urahara following. "Geez, I didn't know you were suddenly gonna zoom past like that." He sighed. "So what happened?" Urahara asked, sitting cross legged on the floor with them. "I…don't know. There was just a weird black portal in the sky, Hitsugaya called it a Garganta. And then two people came out and he went off to fight them." Kikyo explained, looking at Ichigo and Urahara quick before returning her gaze the injured captain. Everyone apart from Kikyo and Inoue exchanged glances. Everyone apart from Kikyo and Toshiro exchanged glances. "I see. So how did you meet Toshiro?" Ichigo asked his face more serious. "He saved me from a hollow so I let him stay at him stay at my house." Was the reply. "You seem to like him a lot." Urahara added, hiding the bottom part of his face with his fan again and chuckling. Kikyo blushed, feeling uncomfortable. "H-he's my first friend." She told them, Urahara nodded and then sighed, "Well, enough about Kikyo and Toshiro-Kun's personal matters, we need to discuss the more serious things. Like the Garganta. If there's a Garganta, there is an arrancar, no doubt about it."

Kikyo found herself kind of lost between their conversations as they went on about stuff she was clueless about. Inoue must have realised because she smiled and said, "Why don't we discuss this outside? Hitsugaya is healed enough for now, and I think Kikyo-Chan is getting a bit confused." Kikyo was thankful for the rescue, and as the three spilled out of the room, she was left alone with Toshiro. "I'm glad you're okay, Hitsugaya." She whispered, she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked outside, the sun was rising, and the sky was amazing, the area surrounding the sun a bold shade of red. "I've gone a whole night without sleep…that must be why my eyes are watering…But, Hitsugaya, it won't stop…Why's that?" she sobbed, the tears flowing. She was interrupted by a knock on the door. She quickly wiped her tears away and turned to face whoever was. It was a girl with black pigtails and a pink polka-dot skirt. It was a girl with black pigtails and a pink polka-dot skirt. "I…brought some tea for you." She said shyly, her cheeks seemed the kind that was eternally rosy. She placed a tray containing a cup of some kind of herbal tea on the floor next to Kikyo. She thanked her as she left, even though she didn't drink tea. _Hitsugaya can have it when he wakes up. _She thought to herself.

Suddenly, Toshiro sat up; his eyes open halfway in a sleepy manner. "You're awake." Kikyo smiled, making sure that no trace of the tears that had earlier spilled remained. Toshiro nodded before asking the typical question that someone would; "Where am I?" he asked, opening his eyes properly. "Mister Urahara's house. You were saved by Kurosaki." Kikyo told him, he relaxed a little bit. "I let them get away." He sighed, looking down. "I'm sure you fought wonderfully! I saw that ice dragon. It was amazing." Kikyo encouraged him, he wasn't convinced. "Well, either way, you have information that is important. What happened, Toshiro?" Ichigo asked, appearing at the door, making Kikyo jump. Toshiro nodded. Urahara and Inoue returned with Inoue and the two kids returned as Toshiro explained what had happened, after giving a "That's Hitsugaya Taichou to you". At the end, Kikyo was relieved when things were finally explained to her. She was beginning to get at least a little bit of a grasp on the situation. Well, she knew the basics. Those things are arrancar; they are evil, and his needs to be reported to Soul Society. She wondered what kind of place soul society was.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

(In Hueco Mundo)

Tsuki: It's a shame we have to kill such a cute person...

Taiyo: You mean the midget?

Tsuki: Heh, yeah.

Taiyo: He's a bit serious.

Tsuki: Maybe if we give him candy, he'll join our side?

Taiyo: We could try...

Omake: Part two

Tsuki: Hey! Midge- I meant Shiro-Chan.

Toshiro: *vein pops* what were you about to call me?

Taiyo: Erm, Nothing...

Tsuki: We brought you some candy! *stuffs candy into his arms* There's plenty of more of that where we come from, so how about you join us, eh?

Toshiro:...STOP MAKING FUN OF ME! DAIGUREN HYORINMARU!

Tsuki&Taiyo: WAHHHH!

Taiyo: It was her idea!

Me: sigh, those two are such baka's.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Me: Hey, Kikyo! You don't appear on Author's notes omake often, do you? So how does it feel to get involved more?

Kikyo: Okay, I guess...I want to go see Hitsugaya.

Me: I see...I know why because i created you. I can look into your mind any time i want, no, i created your mind and i know what's happening exactly you're...AHAHAHA You'll have to wait and see! I refuse to do fortune telling unless you pay me!

Kikyo: Now I'm curious...


	6. Chapter 6 Toshiro and Kikyo

Chapter six: Even Toshiro can be gentle with Kikyo…

And Once again, I do not own bleach! But i do own Tsuki, Taiyo and kikyo and if you try to copy them, be prepared to die a very brutal, slow and painful death, thanks!

* * *

><p>Kikyo stared as the black butterfly soared gracefully through the air and through the strange old fashioned gate that had just appeared in mid-air. "What's that?" she asked, staring after the small Hell Butterfly. "That would be a hell butterfly. And that's a senkai gate. It's a path that connects Soul Society and the real world. We use hell butterflies to carry information. That hell butterfly has all the information about what we have found out so far on it." Rukia explained, presenting Kikyo with a notebook with badly drawn rabbits scribbled down onto it. "I, uh, see…" Kikyo laughed in a crazy-person-alert way. She had met Rukia the day before, the day she had gone to Urahara's house. It appeared that Ichigo had gone off without telling her and she had charged in, worried sick. She said something about his reiatsu being unstable; Kikyo didn't have a clue why though. She was unsure what to think of the strange, petite girl. She knew one thing though, she was obsessed with rabbits.<p>

Toshiro walked outside and stared at the blue sky before sighing, "I hate sunny weather…" he muttered. Kikyo panicked, "Ah! Hitsugaya-Taichou, you should go rest!" she exclaimed, Toshiro shook his head. "I'm feeling fine now." He assured her, "but I'm going inside anyway. I can't stand hot weather. All we can do now is wait for Soul Society's instructions." Kikyo frowned, from what she had heard, it seemed like Soul Society make the poor shinigami work without any break at all. A light bulb lit up in her head and she grabbed the sleeve of Toshiro's shihakusho, "No, wait! Would you like to come shopping with me? We can all go!" she suggested in an excited tone. Toshiro seemed like someone who didn't even know how to relax, so she would show him. "No, I'm fi-" he started before Urahara popped up in between them, cooling himself off with his fan, "Ah, come on, Hitsugaya. There's nothing else you can do and you're taking up space. You should all go for a nice walk around the shops." He suggested in his funny, Urahara voice. Toshiro sighed and in the end had no choice but to tag along with Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and Kikyo. He kicked King out of his gigai and entered it himself. _Why does this girl always force me into things? _He thought to himself with an irritated sigh.

* * *

><p>"That would look good on you, Kikyo-Chan!" Orihime said in her usual bubbly voice, holding up a white, floral patterned dress with elbow length sleeves. "You think so?" Kikyo asked her voice also bubbly. Rukia sighed; "Orihime and Kikyo seem to get along well, don't they?" she smiled at Ichigo, who were standing outside of the clothes shop, leaning against the wall. Toshiro was standing beside them, bored. "Yeah." Ichigo replied, glancing at the two girls before looking at Toshiro, "Lighten up, Toshiro!" He grinned to the young captain's anger. "That's Hitsugaya-<em>Taichou <em>to you." He scowled, closing his eyes as a vein popped. "Rukia-Chan! Come look at this top, it would look great on you!" They heard Kikyo call from the shop. "Coming!" Rukia called back, "It seems I'm wanted elsewhere, Ichigo." She smiled before sprinting into the shop to Orihime and Kikyo.

There was silence between Toshiro and Ichigo. Toshiro was still annoyed at him for calling him Toshiro again. _Why can't he just address me properly? I've told him enough, haven't I? _He thought angrily. "So what did Kikyo's parent's say about you staying at their house?" Ichigo asked, breaking the silence. Toshiro paused before answering, "Monami lives with her aunt, but she says she's often alone for long periods of time because her aunt has to leave on business trips." Toshiro explained, opening his eyes. "Wait…What? You can't leave a twelve year old at home by herself for too long!" He exclaimed loudly, stamping his foot. "Well, apparently, you can." Toshiro replied, Ichigo could tell from his tone of voice that he wasn't in the mood for a conversation. The three girls appeared out of the shop, carrying some shopping bags. "I chose this shop, so now it's your turn. Where do you want to go, Hitsugaya?" Kikyo asked kindly, smiling and closing her eyes. Toshiro just wished she would leave him alone. "Nowhere…I want to go indoors…And it's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you" He muttered, starting to walk off, "I'm going back to Urahara's. This is pointless."

He sighed and picked up pace as Kikyo followed him, calling, "Wait!" Ichigo started to follow too but Rukia held her arm out in front of him. "Ichigo, baka. Leave them be." She said, smiling. "Kikyo seems to be able to convince Toshiro to do nearly anything…How does she do it?" Ichigo wondered, stepping back, Rukia relaxing her arm. "Kikyo's a very kind person! She bought this for me!" Orihime smiled, holding up a pink cardigan from a shopping bag she was carrying. "Yes…Kikyo is something else. She's _too _kind. It appears that even Toshiro is gentle when it comes to her." Rukia smiled as the two disappeared from view.

* * *

><p>"Slow down, Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Kikyo panted, trying to catch up with him. "Why won't you let me do what <em>I <em>want for once? Stop following me!" Toshiro snapped at her. She stopped walking, her eyes wide, before looking down, her fringe hiding her eyes. "I'm…sorry…I've been pushing you around, haven't I? I wanted to make you relax and have fun, but I just ended up annoying you…Do you dislike me, Hitsugaya? You do, don't you?" she begged for an answer, raising her head. Toshiro stopped dead in his tracks. "I don't…dislike you." He muttered, looking at the ground. Kikyo stared for a second, mouth slightly open, before smiling. "I'm glad…Now let's go back to Urahara's" Kikyo said, skipping up beside Toshiro. He shook his head; she looked at him, confused. "We can look around shops for a bit longer, if you really want to." He said quietly, Kikyo could swear she saw a tiny bit of pink tint his cheeks, though not enough to call it blush.

"Are you sure?" she asked, surprised at his kindness. He nodded quickly. "Okay, then! We'd better get back to the others then! They must be worried!" Kikyo said, her voice snapping back to the usual overly cheer-full and bubbly one. She grabbed Toshiro's hand and started running towards the shop where Ichigo and the others were waiting, dragging Toshiro along. He wanted to make an objection to the linked hands but decided against it. A smile appeared on Ichigo and Rukia's face as the two came into sight, hand in hand. "We've been waiting for you both." She greeted them when they reached her. Kikyo smiled "Don't worry! Hitsugaya changed his mind! He doesn't mind it if we stay here for a bit longer! Let's go to that shop, Hitsugaya!" she assured them before dragging Toshiro off again. Ichigo grinned, "I told you." He said, "Toshiro's got a mean look, but it seems that he's a big softie on the inside." Suddenly he heard a yell in a nearby shop, "YOU TOOK MY TO A CANDY SHOP! I'M NOT A KID!" followed by a little, "Uwah! I'm so sorry!" Ichigo stopped grinning, "Maybe not…" He sighed.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Ichigo: How does Kikyo do it?

Urahara: I have uncovered the secret by stalking them! Watch this; I caught what really happened on camera!

_Camera clip:_

_Toshiro storms away as Kikyo follows him. "Wait!" she called, Toshiro turned around about to tell her to go away when she whipped out some sort of pendant. Her voice changed completely and she slowly swung the pendant back and forth. "Look at the pendant…watch closely…When I snap my fingers, you will obey my every command" she said calmly, snapping her fingers. "Yes master, what do you want me to do?" Toshiro asked, absolutely no tone or emotion in his voice at all. Kikyo grinned. _

Ichigo: Whoa! So that's how she does it?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Wow! I really enjoyed writing that chapter. And by the way, Review or Kikyo will hypnotize you!

Kikyo: hm? Did somebody say my name?

Me: I was just telling the readers that if they don't review, you'll hypnotize them.

Kikyo: Damn right I will! So review or else *takes out pendant and grins darkly*


	7. Chapter 7: Kikyo Awakens

Chapter Seven: Kikyo awakens

I've decided to do an extra-long chapter today! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been a couple of days since Kikyo had forcefully brought Toshiro shopping, and Halloween was approaching quickly. They still hadn't received a response from Soul Society, Toshiro was thinking of sending another Hell butterfly in case the previous one had been delayed. Urahara had kicked them out the second Toshiro was well enough not to need any more medical treatment and so they were back at Kikyo's place. Toshiro was getting slightly annoyed with her obsession with Halloween. "I love Halloween! I can't wait to go trick or treating! Do <em>you<em> like sweets, Hitsugaya?" she went on at lunch time; receiving an irritated "That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you! And…I don't really like them that much…" He shuddered, remembering previous events with Ukitake. "You're still coming trick or treating with me though? Right?" Kikyo begged, activating the puppy eyes. "I never agreed to that in the first place." Toshiro sighed, looking away, his arms folded. "If it's because you can't afford to buy a costume, I'll buy one for you! What would you like to dress up as?" Kikyo offered, smiling brightly. "NO! Dressing up as some sort of weird creature is childish…" he snapped. "It's childish…? Am I childish, Hitsugaya? You think I'm just a child, don't you?" Kikyo insisted, eyes watering, using the same trick as before. "No, er, ah…Fine!" Toshiro paused before giving in. _What is with this girl? _He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Ichigo…its Halloween soon! What are you dressing up as?" Rukia asked Ichigo, she was sitting on his bed doodling on her rabbit notebook and he was at his desk, reading something. Ichigo put the book down and turned around. "Rukia…You can't honestly be serious about dressing up for Halloween? I'm nearly adult, and you're even <em>older!<em>" Ichigo told her, looking at her with the Oh-It's-Just-Rukia-Being-Rukia look. "Of course I am! Look I even designed my outfit!" she protested, holding up the famous rabbit notebook with a picture of a white rabbit in some sort of weird devil outfit. Ichigo could barely even tell what it was with Rukia's 'Amazing talent'. "Fine. You can go knock on people's doors and beg for candy like a baby by yourself. I'm staying here. And its two days until Halloween, so you'd better get a move on with the costume!" Ichigo muttered, returning to the book. "What are you reading, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, peering over his shoulder at the magazine he was looking at. He covered it up with his arms and panicked, "N-Nothing!" he replied quickly, going red. "You're making it too obvious. Did you borrow some of Lisa's porn mags again?" Rukia sighed to Ichigo's embarrassment. "I knew it."

* * *

><p>"I like that costume! Oh but that one is cool, too!" Kikyo laughed, peering through the shop windows which were now covered in bat and pumpkin decorations. "Let's take a look in the shop! Come on, Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Kikyo said happily, grabbing Toushiro's sleeve and dragging him into the shop. "What do you think I should wear, Hitsugaya?" she asked him, closing her eyes into the anime smile. "How am I supposed to know?" he snapped back. She pouted. "Fine. Go and look by yourself. I'm going over there." She sulked, stalking towards the masks section. Toushiro sighed, finding the whole Halloween thing just a whole bunch of trouble and a waste of money. How did they find so much fun in knocking at random people's houses dressed up like idiots and asking for candy?<p>

Kikyo interrupted Toshiro's thoughts, appearing with a shopping bag. "What? You haven't even started looking around yet? I've already bought mine so I'll help you choose!" she smiled and started pulling him along past the shelves, appearing to have recovered from her stroppy moment. He knew at this point that protesting was useless is Kikyo's case. "I got an angel outfit. I'll show you when we get back. You'd suit something to do with snow or ice. Ah! How about a snow-man costume?" Kikyo asked, not really meaning to be insulting or anything. "Are you making fun of me?" Toshiro muttered as Kikyo scanned the shelves. She didn't pay any notice of his comment. In the end she chose a werewolf costume, "Now we're all set for Halloween!" she told him happily. Toshiro didn't reply, just sighed with irritation.

When they returned to Kikyo's house, she rushed off to her room to try on her new costume. Toshiro just glared at the wolf ears and tail he was supposed to be trying on too like they were a piece of dirt that he had to clean up. Kikyo appeared out of her room moments later in a knee-length white dress with gold details and no sleeves. She was wearing matching gold and white tights with gold pumps and some fake angel wings. She spotted Toshiro evil-eyeing the wolf ears and panicked, _Oh no, he doesn't like them! _She rushed over to him, "You don't like them do you? I'll return them and buy a new costume for you if you like?" Kikyo suggested, Toshiro jumped, not realising that she was finished, "N-No…They're fine." He lied quickly, Kikyo smiled, "I'm glad!" she placed the ears on his head and messed around with them until she was satisfied that they looked good. "That's better! It suits you!" she closed her eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>In the captain's meeting hall Two days later…<p>

"As you all know, Hitsugaya-Taichou has been sent on a mission to the real world to investigate the human disappearances, we have just received a report from him and Kisuke Urahara." Yamamato explained, Mayuri smirked, "It's about time." He commented, "It appears that the disturbances were caused by Tier Harribel and two female arrancar trying to get us to acknowledge them, their names are Tsuki and Taiyo and they possess some interesting powers, they can control the power of the moon and sun, Hitsugaya-Taichou has battled them and tells us that they are very strong, maybe Captain Level. The old Captain Commander said in his gravelly voice, ignoring Mayuri's remark. "That _is _a very interesting power…I'd _love _to dissect them." Mayuri said excitedly, "Why is Harribel back? Isn't the war over?" Soi-Fon asked seriously, glaring. "She has returned to avenge her subordinates which were defeated by me." Yamamoto replied, he banged his walking stick on the floor. "Soi-Fon Taichou, Ukitake Taichou, I am sending you to the world of the living to assist Hitsugaya Taichou. You are dismissed" he said and with another crash of the walking stick, the Captains spilled out of the room.

* * *

><p>In the world of the living:<p>

"Toshiro! It's time to get ready!" Kikyo called, placing his wolf ears next to him on the dining table. "I'm going to go get changed. It's getting dark, it's nearly tie to leave!" she smiled before disappearing into her room, closing the door behind her. Toshiro decided that there was no point on protesting and put the ears and tail on. He felt like a real kid now and his pride was scarred. He slipped a gikon into his pocket in case anything happened, you could never be careful enough, especially with some crazy arrancar and an espada on the loose. He peered outside, the sun was setting and was just about peeking out from above the roofs of the houses, soon to disappear and be replaced with the moon. Kikyo skipped out of her room in her angel costume with her hair tied up into a neat bun with some strands hanging loose at the front. "We're all set!" she handed Toshiro a pumpkin shaped bag for carrying the sweets and held one herself. "Let's go!" she smiled, Toshiro sighed and reluctantly followed her outside, staring at the pumpkin bag angrily.

She really was treating him like a kid. He looked around, there was kids everywhere, dressed as ghosts and mummies and all sorts. _Idiots…_Toshiro thought to himself with a sigh. Kikyo lead him to the garden of a house and opened the gate, it creaked loudly. "I'm waiting here…" Toshiro told her, she just smiled bubbly, grabbed his sleeve and dragged him towards the front door, "There's no fun in that!" She laughed, pressing the doorbell. They could hear it echo throughout the house, and before long and elderly woman appeared at the door, she was wearing a little cardigan and an old lady dress. "Trick or Treat!" Kikyo called happily, holding up her bag and grabbing Toshiro's and holding his up too. "Trick or treat? Is it Halloween already? Oh my, I didn't know. "The old woman said with a surprised look on her face, she disappeared into the house before coming back with some apples. She poured them into their bags, and with a "Thanks!" Kikyo left. "Aren't you supposed to get candy?" Toshiro asked curiously, looking at the apples. "Some people are a bit too old to remember when Halloween comes up, so they don't have any sweets with them!" Kikyo replied, happily, "And…It's not what they give you that is important, even if they gave me one yen I would be thankful, they are so kind to give us anything at all!" she smiled and looked down at the apples. "I see…" Toshiro replied, he was about to pick up an apple out of his bag when he felt High reiatsu. The same choking sensation as before took over Kikyo and she gasped. "Now of all times…" Toshiro said through gritted teeth, he swallowed the gikon as a Garganta appeared in the sky, bursting out of the gigai.

Two familiar faces appeared in the Garganta, Taiyo and Tsuki without a doubt. The jumped down and elegantly landed on their feet in front of them, the ground around them cracking. "I told you we'd be here for a rematch, Shiro-Chan!" Tsuki grinned, pointing her sword at him. Kikyo winced as the enemy called him Shiro-Chan. "Monami, stay back." Toshiro warned, unsheathing Hyorinmaru, the sheath disintegrating. Kikyo obediently stepped back, King following. "You've passed our message on now, so we have no need to keep you alive." Taiyo said calmly, she used sonido to fly towards Toshiro, swinging her sword at him, the two swords clashed and sparks flew around everywhere. Kikyo gasped, as Toshiro was fighting off Taiyo, Tsuki was sneakily flying towards him from behind, her sword pointing straight on, by the time Toshiro realised it was too late, Tsuki was too close and he couldn't fight off Taiyo and block Tsuki at the same time. "NOOOOOO!" Kikyo screamed as the point of the sword got closer to the shocked captain. She suddenly felt strange…as if the weight of gravity didn't exist, as if she could just float or fly anywhere. _What's happening? _She wondered to herself…_I can feel…power…._

Toshiro closed his eyes as the sword approached him from behind, Taiyo jumped back and watched from the side-lines, her job finished for now, her green eyes glistening in the moon light. Tsuki laughed like a maniac as the sword was a few inches from Toshiro; _this is the end…Isn't it? Good bye, grandmother, Hinamori, and…Kikyo…_he said the goodbyes in his mind. And smiled slightly, _I hope that soul society will be able to keep Matsumoto under control…without me. _Strange. He was sure the sword would have pierced him by now, what was taking so long? He opened his eyes and gasped. Someone one standing In front of him, blocking the attack, wearing a shihakusho and a third division captain's haori. _What? _He thought, _the third division no longer has a captain…and this is a girl…with brown hair…_he gasped as he realised who it was. "I…Won't let you hurt Hitsugaya!" Kikyo said in a determined voice, pushing her sword against Tsuki's hard, forcing her to jump back before she got sliced in half. _Kikyo…Who are you? And…what's with this crazy boosted reiatsu? What's happening?_

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Toshiro: Kikyo…Your entrance was…surprisingly cool.

Kikyo: Really? Yay! I was going to say something like "Kikyo is here to save the day!" I need a catchphrase!

Toshiro: You kind of ruined it by saying that…

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

I has just had my nose cauterised…it hurts like hell but I'll feel much better if you review! How'd you like this chapter? Find out Kikyo's past and who she really is in the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Kikyo Monami:<p>

Height: 4 foot 5 inches,

Hair colour: Chocolate brown

Eye colour: Emerald green

Favourite food: Blueberry ice-cream.

A very kind and caring girl, seems to be able to convince people to do anything. (She does not hypnotize them, that was just an omake.)

Race: shinigami.

Theme song: Pachelbel's Canon in D major.

Birthday: 21st of July

* * *

><p>Taiyo:<p>

Height: 5 foot 3 inches

Hair colour: Black

Eye colour: Green

Favourite food: Jaffa cakes

A very calm and often bored girl, she is a faithful follower of Tier Harribel and can control the sun.

Race: Arrancar

Theme song: Florence and the machine: Cosmic love

* * *

><p>Tsuki:<p>

Height: 5 foot 6 inches

Hair colour: Blue-Black

Eye colour: Sakura petal pink

Favourite food: pizza

A crazy, battle-loving girl, she is Taiyo's big sister and also a faithful follower of Tier Harribel. She can control the moon.

Race: Arrancar

Theme song: Florence and the machine: Kiss with a Fist.

* * *

><p>Note: I do not own bleach nor do I own the theme songs, I just chose some songs I know that I think would suit them. If you hear Kiss with a fist, I think it gives me a good idea of what Tsuki would be like in a relationship. And as for Taiyo's song…You'll have to wait and see.<p>

Even though I do not own bleach, I own My OC's, including Taiyo, Tsuki and Kikyo. Thank you if you are still reading this, and I hope you like it! If you review, I will mention you in the story. A big thanks for starr639 for my first ever review and for also writing such a good story. See you in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

Chapter eight: The past

* * *

><p>Flashback: 100 or so years ago<p>

_Kikyo laid in her mother's arms, unconscious, a fatal stab wound in her stomach gushing blood. "Kikyo…" Her mother sobbed, tears flowing out of her beautiful sky blue eyes, "I cannot allow you to continue being a shinigami, or a captain…It's too dangerous for you…But I won't let you rot away in maggots nest either…I hadn't been wanting to do this, but I have no choice." She took a ring out of her pocket and placed it on Kikyo's forehead. "I will seal you away until better times come…And you can live happily. I won't let you die here." Her mother placed her hand in the ring and there was a bright light, Kikyo disappeared and her mother held up the ring with Kikyo now sealed inside it and slipped it onto her fingers. "I'll protect you forever." She whispered._

* * *

><p>A few days later In the Captains meeting hall:<p>

_"Kikyo Taichou is missing, gone without a trace. We are presuming she is dead, but are unsure. Spread the message to Soul Society, tell them that Monami Taichou is dead. We are still unsure as to who the next Captain will be. We will keep this a secret from any future captains or lieutenants, only the current lieutenants and captains shall know. You are dismissed." Captain Commander Yamamato explained, and with the crash of his staff, the captains exited. _

* * *

><p>Flashback two: about 12 years ago.<p>

_Kikyo's mother was the one with a fatal wound this time; she was lying on the ground panting with a sword in her chest and her brown hair spread out, a pool of blood surrounding her. "No…If I…Die Kikyo will be…sealed away…forever…" she coughed, struggling to get up. Blood dripped out of her mouth and her wound and she just fell back down again. "Kikyo…I…Don't know if you can hear me…But if you can…Listen. This time…I'm going to seal you away into the body of a new born human baby…You will grow up as a human and live a carefree life…The only way…To restore your powers is….If somebody you…truly love with all your heart is in grave danger. This is goodbyes, Kikyo, I love you." the ring disintegrated and then turned into a beautiful Hell butterfly, fluttering towards the real world. Her mother gave a weak smile before closing her eyes and going limp. A few hours after that, in the real world, a newspaper was published, it said: _Baby girl found dumped at the side of the road wrapped up in nothing but a blanket. A note was found with her with the name 'Kikyo' written on it, so they've decided to call her Kikyo. A kind woman is planning on adopting her when she is old enough called Yuki Monami, "I want her to grow up to think I'm her aunt, so that she thinks she knows even one relative." She quoted.

* * *

><p>The present:<p>

"M-Monami…Who are you?" Toshiro gasped at the girl in front of him. She turned her head around to face him, "I'll tell you later." She said quickly before raising her sword. "Scratch, Raigeki!" she shouted, there was a bright light and her sword transformed into a giant, metallic clawed fist on her right hand, it was yellow with red stripes. Toshiro stared in awe as Kikyo charged towards Tsuki; with a swipe of her giant claws she sent a lightning strike towards her. The surprised arrancar dodged just in time, the bolt of lightning slashing off a few of her black strands of hair. She gasped. Kikyo grinned, "There's more where that came from!" she laughed, sending dozens more thunderbolts towards her. Tsuki dodged as best as she could, back flipping, jumping and rolling as the endless bolts of electricity were fired towards her. She wasn't fast enough, though, a crackling bolt of lightning pierced her right in the chest, pushing her back and pinning her against a wall. The impaled arrancar gasped and coughed up blood, scowling. "You…Bitch." She choked, coughing up more blood.

"Tsuki!" Taiyo cried using sonido to get to her sister as fast as possible. She was so fast that Toshiro's eyes couldn't even follow her. Kikyo's could, though. She grabbed a piece of Taiyo's hair as she shot past and pulled her towards her. Taiyo screamed as Kikyo's claws pierced her stomach, the ends of the claws appearing from her lower back. Toshiro could do nothing but stare in awe at the newly transformed Kikyo. She tossed the panting Taiyo off her claws like a piece of trash and then stared at them. "Looks like I'm gonna have to clean them again." She sighed, before charging over to the awestruck captain. "Hitsugaya! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" she asked worriedly, he shivered. What had just happened? She had just been smiling while impaling two girls with her claws and now she was the usual kind, bubbly Kikyo again? Which Kikyo was the real one? Toshiro nodded quickly, staring up at her, wide eyed. "I guess I have a bit of explaining to do." She chuckled, closing her eyes and smiling. Her eyes opened and her smile disappeared as she heard some rustling behind her. "But it looks like that'll have to wait." With a sigh she used shunpo to appear next to Taiyo, who was slowly getting up. "The fight…hasn't even started yet." She muttered, before sonido'ing (if that is even a word) to Tsuki. They performed the same act they had before, the swords in the shape and before Kikyo could blink they were in resurreccion form.

"That's a pretty tail you got there." She grinned, pointing to Tsuki's crescent tail. Their wounds seemed to have healed completely with the resurreccion and they seemed brand new. "Guess I'll play along." She laughed; she placed her left hand on her clawed fist. "Bankai...Omo Raigeki!" She shouted loudly, and with a bright light, her bankai was activated. A red armband was on each arm with a long chain attached to it. She was holding the middle of the chain to control it, and at the end of both chains were two fists with claws identical to the shikai. _She even has bankai? Why didn't she tell me this? _Toshiro gasped. "You're right, Taiyo. The fight's just started. And it's also just ended." Kikyo said with a dark smile, swinging both chains professionally, hundreds of bolts of lightning shooting out of both of them. "Hitsugaya! Go hide behind something, please. I might accidentally shoot you!" she called to the gawping captain. He nodded quickly and used to shunpo to get to behind a house. He was still confused, but decided it was best to do as Kikyo said for now. Her spiritual pressure was ridiculous; he had never felt anything like it. So powerful…

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Ichigo: Aww….Kikyo, Momma's wittle girl!

Kikyo: Omo Raigeki!

Ichigo: AHHH! WHAT THE HELL! WHEN DID YOU GET SO VIOLENT!

Kikyo: Oh! Kurosaki! Are you okay? You're not hurt or anything, right? So Sorry!

Ichigo Stop confusing me and make up your mind! Are you violent or caring?

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Kikyo….so…cool….so what do you think of everything, Kikyo?

Kikyo: I don't know…I'm confused…I think I was a violent shinigami but as a human I was kind and caring….WHO AM I!

Me: Calm down!

* * *

><p>Kikyo's mother: Sakura Hana<p>

Hair color: Chocolate brown

Eye color: Sky blue

Birthday: December 13th

Not much is known about Sakura, but she was a very kind and caring mother who was highly over protective of Kikyo. She isn't a shinigami, but it is hinted that she has some powers.

Race: Soul

She doesn't Have a theme song.

* * *

><p>Now….Review or else…Kikyo, please.<p>

Kikyo: Review or have an unpleasant meeting with my Omo Raigeki claws! Oh, wait no, That would be mean!


	9. Chapter 9: I love you, Ulquiorra

Chapter Nine: I love You, Ulquiorra

* * *

><p>"This is for Harribel! Tsuki shouted, raising her hand, pointing her finger to the moon, Kikyo knew what was coming. The moon's light began to dim until it was pitch black and the only ones who could see were Taiyo and Tsuki. Kikyo stood as still as a statue and closed her eyes, she needed to concentrate on sound. She could hear footsteps, but she couldn't follow them, she gritted her teeth, they were trying to confuse her by running around in circles and different directions.<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro stood behind a house in the dark. <em>This is bad; <em>he thought to himself, _Kikyo can't see…will she be able to win this?_

* * *

><p>Kikyo took a deep breath, staying calm was the best option now. Suddenly she felt a breeze as something shot past her and a stinging in her arm. "Argh!" she looked down at the damage, it wasn't a deep cut luckily, they were just toying with her. "Fine! If I can't see you, I'll just shoot until I get you!" she shouted through gritted teeth. She grabbed both chains and started spinning around, Tsuki laughed, "Doin' a bit of ballet, eh?" she called with a large grin. Kikyo grinned herself, <em>oh, you wish, <em>she thought to herself; she picked up speed in her spinning until she was just a blur, the claws spinning too. "Inabikari Uzumaki!" she said loudly, and thousands of bolts of lightning shot out of the claws in all directions as she spun around.

She heard a gasp from the two arrancar as they were pierced by a large amount of lightning bolts and pinned to a brick wall. The moon's light slowly returned and Kikyo grinned as she saw them both impaled by a large amount of bolts and bleeding heavily. "It doesn't matter how dark it is…You can't escape! You can block my sight, my hearing, but I'll still get you eventually." She explained, walking up to them slowly. "So, tell me, how many more subordinates do I have to beat before Harribel is left defenseless?" Tsuki started to speak but Taiyo stopped her. "We…Won't….betray…Harribel-sama…." She gasped, coughing up blood; Kikyo had to get out of the way before she got spattered with it. "Then it's time to say bye-bye!" she scowled, she reverted her bankai back to its shikai form and gently touched Taiyo's chest with the end of her claws. "Are you sure?" she asked softly, pushing the claws slightly until beads of blood appeared. Taiyo nodded her head and Kikyo frowned. "Then I'm afraid it's the end for you." she pulled her claws back and then lunged them into Taiyo's chest, right through the heart. She gasped and coughed. The bolts of lightning pinning her to the wall disappeared and she fell to the ground, panting heavily. "I'm sorry…Harribel…" she choked, a pool of blood forming around her. "Nee-Chan! Taiyo!" Tsuki screaming, squirming, trying to get free of the lightning bolts but failing; tears trickling down her cheeks and her eyes crazy with sorrow. "Good bye…Tsuki….I'll finally be able to be with…Ulquiorra now…." (Dun dun duuuuuuuun)

* * *

><p>Flash back:<p>

I'm so proud to be a fraccion of Ulquiorra-sama, _Taiyo thought to herself, suddenly spotting the espada that she worshipped and loved with all of her heart in the distance. He was peering out of a window, his emerald eyes glistening in the light and his black hair shiny. "Ulquiorra-sama…" she said softly, using sonido to appear next to him. He glanced at her with his emotionless face. _Now's my chance…There's a war going on and I may die, so I'm going to do this now..._"What do you want?" he asked calmly, returning his gaze to the window. Taiyo gulped and looked down, "Ulquiorra….I-…I….I love you Ulquiorra-sama! If possible…Would you be able to feel the same way toward me someday?" she asked with her eyes closed, she opened them. His head was still facing the window but his eyes were looking at her. He still wasn't showing any emotion, not even a hint of surprise in his green eyes. "I don't believe in love." He replied coldly before turning around and starting to walk off. Taiyo stared wide eyed, tears forming in her eyes before she smiled weakly. "I see…." She whispered, "I was expecting that to happen…I still love you, though Ulquiorra-sama! Please, come out of this war alive!" the fourth espada stopped walking for a second without saying anything and then began walking off again…._

* * *

><p>Flash back: After Ulquiorra's death and the war.<p>

_Taiyo was on her knees, sobbing with her face in her hands. "WHY? WHY ULQUIORRA? She screamed to herself, crying harder. Harribel appeared beside her and knelt down next to her, Taiyo glanced at her, the tears in her eyes making her a blur. "I have also lost people important to me…Work with me, and we shall avenge them so that they will be able to rest in peace." She said calmly, holding out her hand. Taiyo stared at her for a second before wiping her tears away, sniffing and taking her hand. "Will you serve me for your life? Give your life to me?" Harribel asked, helping her up. "Yes, Harribel-sama." She replied, making sure there was no trace of her tears left, and the espada and the arrancar strolled off together, preparing to avenge their loved ones._

* * *

><p>She smiled, remembering Ulquiorra, who she still loved with all of her heart, before she closed her eyes and went limp. Kikyo's eyes suddenly went wide and she gasped, "W-What have I done?" She panicked, kneeling down next to the limp and lifeless arrancar, shaking furiously. "You…Killed…Taiyo!" Tsuki sobbed, hanging her head, her hair covering her face like curtains. "I don't want to live anymore…Kill me now!" she begged. Kikyo stared at her, her mouth open. She hadn't meant it. She just got…carried away whilst she fought. Maybe that's just her personality…or…maybe it was to protect Toshiro, the reason her powers had been restored in the first place. Either way, she had come to her senses now and had regretted how merciless she had been. She felt herself pitying the two sisters.<p>

"Tsuki…I'm…So sorry…What have I done? I've taken away someone important to you, haven't I?" she whispered, tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't imagine how Tsuki felt….She imagined Toshiro dying, she would be in pieces, and that must be how Tsuki feels now. "Don't throw your life away…Taiyo wouldn't want that!" Kikyo cried, Tsuki gasped, _what? _She thought to herself, _she's completely different than she was before…is she trying to trick me? To trick me into telling her? _"I'm not telling you anything!" Tsuki shouted, more tears flowing, strands of hair hanging in her face. "You hate me, don't you, Tsuki? I can't bear it…I can't take away another life." Kikyo sobbed, the lightning bolts disappeared and Tsuki was loose. Kikyo dropped onto her knees, shivering. She'd killed someone…she had taken someone's life away from them…she was a murderer. Suddenly memories of all of the people she'd killed in the past as the third division captain flowed into her head. "NOOO!" she screamed, closing her eyes and putting her hands on the side of her head.

* * *

><p>Kikyo's scream alerted Toshiro from behind a house a while away and he gasped. "Monami!" He whispered to himself before using shunpo to get to the battle ground as fast as he could.<p>

* * *

><p>Tsuki stared at the broken down shinigami in shock for a second before scowling, tears still dripping. "You'll pay for what you did to Taiyo! I don't care how you feel now!" she screamed, charging towards Kikyo, her sword's point facing her heart. Kikyo just stared at her, eyes wide, still shaking. She was calm, she closed her eyes. <em>I've killed…I don't deserve to live anymore. <em>The sword was coming closer and closer now. She waited for the pain to come, for her life to end. It didn't come. She opened her eyes at the ground; there was a shadow over her and a small puddle of blood on the pavement in front of her. She looked up and gasped. Toshiro was standing in front of her, the sword had pierced him instead and the point had appeared through his back. "Monami…You…Idiot…" He choked.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Toshiro: Monami…you…Idiot…

Kikyo: Wah! You think I'm an idiot, don't you? That's all you think of me? I'm right, aren't I?

Me: Kikyo! Now's not the time to use that trick! Bad Kikyo!

Kikyo: You…Think I'm bad? I'm right, aren't I? *eyes water*

Me: No! Stop it!

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

*Sob* poor Ulquiorra….He didn't deserve to die! And just when he kind of realised what emotions were! NOOOO!

* * *

><p>Me: Taiyo, So what did you see in Ulquiorra?<p>

Taiyo: Oh, I just love the emo look….*blush*

Me: Oh? Then all hope isn't lost. Here, have this one. *Shoves Kira at her*

Kira: Ah! What!

* * *

><p>Remember to review! So what did you think of this chapter? Which of my OCs is your favourite? I'd love to know, so be sure to tell me in your review!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: Help Has Arrived

Chapter 10: Help has arrived. (I do not own bleach or any of the characters OR their theme songs, but i do, however, own my OCs including Taiyo,Tsuki and Kikyo. And if you copy them, prepare for a very unpleasant meeting with me!)

* * *

><p>"Hitsu…gaya…." Kikyo whispered, still not having taken in what had just happened. Tsuki scowled. "Out of my way, midget." She growled, pulling her sword free quickly, receiving a pained gasp from the young captain. She jumped back and Toshiro fell to his knees, sweat dripping off of his face. "No…Hitsugaya…Why? It's…My fault!" Kikyo burst into tears, her vision going blurry. "NOOOOOOO!" she screamed, Tsuki scowled, "No one to protect you. It's your turn now, Monami! I will avenge Taiyo!" she declared, doing the maniac laugh, she started charging at Kikyo, holding her sword up, ready to attack from above. Kikyo waited for the sword to reach her, staring down at Toshiro, who was in terrible shape. "Hyah!" Tsuki yelled, bringing the sword down. "Hado number 33, Sokatsui!" Tsuki was blasted to the side by a powerful ball of blue fire with a gasp.<p>

"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" they turned around to see Soi-Fon and Ukitake, Ukitake's zanpakuto already in its released form. Kikyo gasped. She recognised the white-haired man from her days as a captain. "Ukitake-Taichou!" she called, he turned his head to face her and then gasped. "Y-You're…Monami-Taichou! Weren't you…dead?" Ukitake asked with a loud gasp, "It's a long story. I'm going to get Toshiro to safety. I'll take him to Inoue-san." Kikyo replied, shaking her head. Toshiro was only half-conscious from blood loss, his vision was slightly blurred. Kikyo heard a loud, "Sting all enemies to death, suzumebachi!" From behind her as she used shunpo to exit the battle-field. She could feel Inoue's reiatsu and so followed it.

* * *

><p>Tsuki gave a little noise that sounded like "Tch!" as the two captains released their swords into shikai form. She wouldn't be able to take on two captains, and she knew that. <em>Time to retreat! <em>She used sonido to start to run away but Soi-Fon saw through this and appeared in front of her with shunpo, jabbing the bee-like weapon at her. Tsuki gasped as a black butterfly marking appeared on her arm, where she had been stabbed, she jumped back just in time to avoid another stab in the same place. "My Zanpakuto, Suzumebachi, has a rather interesting ability, "Death In two stings." It's called." Soi-Fon explained, grinning and holding up her weapon. Tsuki scowled. "I just won't let you get a second sting, then!" she declared, the moon's light dimmed and Ukitake gasped. "She's going to put out the light!" he exclaimed. "Don't give her time to!" Soi-Fon called, springing forward to the arrancar with Suzumebachi pointing at her. Tsuki gasped and dodged it, the moon's light flicking back on. Ukitake charged at her, his swords ready. His sword was a few inches from her, about to pierce her when….He burst into a fit of coughs, blood spattering the arrancar's face and getting into her eyes, blinding her momentarily. _Wow, Ukitake's illness has actually been useful for once. _Soi-Fon thought with a grin.

Ukitake collapsed onto his knees whilst Tsuki panicked, unable to see. She flailed her claws around recklessly. Soi-Fon jumped at her, about to jab her in the same spot as last with Suzumebachi, but Tsuki's tail bashed into her, sending her flying. With a loud CRASH she hit the wall. Tsuki wiped the blood from her eyes and looked around. Ukitake was recovering and standing up, shaking and Soi-Fon was against a broken wall, a cut on her forehead. "Ha! You've given me too much time!" Tsuki laughed, pointing her had up to the moon. "Oh no!" Soi-Fon gasped, struggling to get up. "Bankai…Omo Raigeki!" Tsuki was interrupted with a bolt of lightning piercing her and sending her flying back. "Toshiro is safe…SO now nothing can stop me from making you pay for what you did to him!" Kikyo declared, appearing on the battle field. "That's definitely Kikyo's bankai." Ukitake sighed with a smile.

"Who's Kikyo?" Soi-Fon asked curiously, staring at the girl with the third division's haori on. "_That _is Kikyo. She was the third division captain before she went missing, a hundred years ago." Ukitake explained. Kikyo reverted her bankai back to shikai form again and walked over to Tsuki, she was on the ground, bleeding and scowling. "You stabbed Toshiro…" she whispered, her eyes wide and full of malice. Tsuki continued scowling as Kikyo glared at her, her hand shaking with fury. "What of it?" she said through gritted teeth, she was acting tough but in reality she was terrified. "I'm not sorry for killing Taiyo anymore…And I won't be sorry for killing you, either." Kikyo yelled, lunging her claws forward. Tsuki closed her eyes as they pierced her once again, Blood spattering on the ground. "Even hell is too good for you…" Kikyo whispered, yanking her claws out and staring at them. She didn't break down crying that time, why? Because she had been fully aware of what she was doing that time, she wasn't carried away, she was perfectly in control. Toshiro was in pain now, being healed by Orihime who they had found doing late-night shopping. Kikyo sighed. "That was one crazy Halloween." She muttered to herself. "Monami-Taichou. I think you owe us an explanation." Ukitake smiled, walking over to her as Tsuki breathed her final breaths. Soi-Fon joined them. "It's going to take a while to explain." Kikyo grinned, her claws turning back into a normal sword. "Maybe we should take this somewhere else." Soi-Fon said seriously, "Agreed. I want to see how Hitsugaya-Taichou is doing." Kikyo replied, her smile disappearing at the thought of the severely wounded captain. Ukitake gave a nod and they began to leave for Inoue's house.

* * *

><p>"You jumped in front of Kikyo-Chan to save her, didn't you?" Orihime asked, her face concerned. Toshiro gave a weak nod. "That was very brave of you." she replied with a kind smile. Toshiro winced as the pain got slightly worse. "This may take a while." Orihime sighed, her face turning serious again. Toshiro hoped Kikyo was okay. He was worried about her going back into battle after breaking down like that. <em>That idiot…<em>he sighed. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Orihime called. Ukitake, Soi-Fon and Kikyo entered the room. "Tsuki and Taiyo…are no longer alive." Kikyo announced before rushing over to Toshiro's side. "Are you okay Toshiro? It's my entire fault you're in this condition!" she panicked. "It's…Not." Toshiro assured her. Orihime nodded, "He's right. He jumped in front of that attack in his own free will." She smiled kindly at the guilty shinigami before her. Soi-Fon looked away and Ukitake nodded. "Don't worry, Monami-Taichou. He'll heal fast." He comforted her. Kikyo returned her gaze to Toshiro. "I hope so…" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes as she placed her hand on Toshiro's. _I really do._

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Ukitake* Coughs blood in Tsuki's face*

Tsuki: Ew gross! I'm probably gonna get a disease or something!

Ukitake: Don't worry, my illness isn't contagious.

Tsuki: I meant a different disease…

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Kikyo and Toshiro are sooooo adorable together. Ukitake is so cool; I love the omake episodes in the real anime (which I do not own) where he gives Shiro-Chan candy.

* * *

><p>Me: So Harribel, what do you think about Tsuki and Taiyo's deaths? Which are my fault, since I wrote this.<p>

Harribel: I will avenge them! *Unzips top to reveal espada tattoo and hollow mask*

Me: Okay, That may work with other people, but how is stripping going to help avenge your subordinates?

Harribel: ….Ask Tite Kubo.

Me: Don't forget to review guys! Or Harribel will use her, er, stripping powers on you!"

Ichigo: Cover your eyes everyone…


	11. Chapter 11: Let's go Ice Skating!

Chapter 11: Let's go ice-skating!

* * *

><p>As you all know, I do not own the bleach manga, anime or characters, I do, however own my amazing OCs. Thanks for reading. Note: This chapter will be a lot longer than usual, enjoy! (By the way, I have mentioned Soul Caliber IV in this story, which is a real X-Box game which I also do not own.)<p>

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful morning; the sky was white and looked as if it was about to snow. "Thanks, Mister Mailman!" Kikyo smiled brightly as the mailman shoved some letters into the mail box. He gave a slight nod before rushing off. Kikyo peered into the mailbox, tilting her head sideways to see in, her hair falling onto her face. There were multiple letters in there. She reached her hand in and retrieved them, shuffling through them. "Bills, bills…A letter from auntie!" she squealed in excitement, holding the pink envelope with the words: <strong>To my lovely Kikyo, from Auntie<strong> scribbled on like it was an extremely valuable treasure. She knew that she wasn't really her blood relative now, but she still loved her like a real aunt as she had raised her. She rushed inside, shutting the door behind her before quickly rushing out again, closing the mail box, and then running back again. "What's all the commotion?" Toshiro asked, looking up from the book he was reading. The way he sat there doing nothing while Kikyo played video games and stuff annoyed her, so she made him read to keep him occupied. "I got a letter from auntie!" Kikyo said eagerly, sitting down next to the young captain on the sofa and ripping the envelope to get to the letter. "It's just a letter." Toshiro sighed before returning to his book. Kikyo ignored him, pulling out a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and read it aloud. Her smile faded when she read what was written on it.

**Dearest Kikyo, I have a short vacation and so have decided to visit you! It's been ages since we've seen each other, aren't you excited? I am! I'll be there on the third of November! See you soon, sweetheart!**

Kikyo gasped, "The third of November…That's tomorrow! What'll we do? You're still recovering, so I can't kick you out! Not that I would anyway, but what'll I tell her?" Kikyo panicked, putting the letter down on the coffee table and looking at Toshiro desperately, he usually came up with ideas. Toshiro put the book down after marking his page with a bookmark and then sighed, "It depends on what your aunt's personality is like. I can leave if you want." He offered, crossing his legs. "No! Like I said, you're injured still! And I couldn't make you leave! Where would you go?" Kikyo asked, receiving a small shrug from Toshiro. "I'll have to think up an excuse! Uhhh, let's see…Her vacation is short so I could say…You're parent's needed to go somewhere for a while but you couldn't go and you needed somewhere to stay!" she suggested, rubbing her chin. "I'M NOT A KID! And anyway, you can stay home alone form long periods of time, why can't I?" Toshiro yelled before sighing and closing his eyes, a vein popping. "Ah…Good point…I know! You have very strict and paranoid parents!" Kikyo said excitedly, jumping up and then sitting down again after receiving a glare from Toshiro. "I don't know…My auntie is a bit hard to convince." She said quietly, deep in thought. A thought came into her head that she thought might work…No she couldn't do that…a noticeable blush appeared on her cheeks and she shook the idea out of her head. _My aunt…Is always nagging me about getting a boyfriend…she says she loves young love and can't wait to see me bring a boy home. Maybe if I told her…_

"Never mind that! Toshiro, are you hungry or thirsty?" Kikyo asked, changing the subject, "A little bit thirsty." Toshiro replied, picking up the book again now that that was over. He wasn't too keen on sleeping on a bench in the park defenceless while he was still recovering, but he didn't want to cause trouble with Kikyo and her family…he would feel as if he was intruding In their time together as they only see each other every once in a while. "What would you like? There's water, juice and milk! Oh, and if you eat milk you'll grow up faster!" Kikyo told him, getting up and heading for the kitchen. A vein popped in Toshiro's forehead, "I'M NOT A KID!" he shouted, but nonetheless went quiet and asked for a glass of milk anyway. Maybe you _did _grow up fast if you drank milk, something that he was eager to do. Kikyo appeared with a glass of milk and placed it on the coffee table. "There!" she said brightly with a smile, "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat, I'm making breakfast now!" Kikyo offered, closing her eyes into an anime smile. Toshiro shook his head, "Don't be like that! You need to eat to recover quicker! I'll make some toast for you in case you change your mind, Okay?" Kikyo sighed before walking into the kitchen.

Toshiro could hear the clattering of plates and cutlery from the kitchen. He had never really been in there as he had no need to go in there. He had seen it from the living room though, the tiles were blue and white and there were counters and worktops against the walls. It was kept quite neatly. Toshiro wondered how she kept it like that remembering the time that he and Matsumoto had to keep Inoue's house tidy as she had been taken prisoner by Aizen, there was rubbish all over the floor and Matsumoto hadn't helped at all, she just made more rubbish as Toshiro attempted to clean up. He scowled as he remembered Aizen and all he had done to Hinamori. He wondered how she was doing back in Soul Society. She was the kind of girl that seemed helpless and was always in danger or targeted, and it was Toshiro's job to protect her. He blushed slightly as he realised she wasn't the only one he wanted to protect. Someone else had appeared in his life and taken over his will to protect and pushed Hinamori aside and he couldn't do anything about it, that person being Kikyo.

"I've made you some toast, Hitsugaya, what would you like on it?" Kikyo called from the kitchen, snapping Toshiro out of his thoughts. "I don't mind." He replied, before opening up his book again and looking at the words and flipping the pages. He was looking at the words but wasn't taking in anything they said; to him they were just a bunch of scribbles on paper, so in the end he gave up and put the book down. Kikyo placed a plate in front of Toshiro on the coffee table, containing some toast and butter as she didn't really know what he liked and disliked. She hoped he liked butter. To his relief he gave a quick "Thanks." Before picking up the toast and taking a biet out of it, picking up the book again for another attempt at reading it. Kikyo nibbled at her own toast and switched on the living room television, channel surfing. There was nothing good on so she sighed and retreated to her room where the X-Box awaited her. Toshiro wondered what was so amusing about video games. He had never really tried playing one and suddenly curiosity took over him.

He once again put the book down and walked down the hall leading to Kikyo's room. He had never seen it before. He knocked on the door reluctantly, receiving a "come in!" from Kikyo. He pushed the door open and peered in, the lights were off but the T.V screen's light illuminated the room. Her room suited Kikyo surprisingly well. Everywhere you looked there was pink, pink and more pink. _I guess it's her favourite colour…_Toshiro thought to himself. Kikyo paused the game she was playing and turned her head to face Toshiro. "Hm? Toshiro? What do you want? Are you alright?" She asked, looking concerned, Toshiro nodded, "I was just curious about this…'X-Box'" he replied, looking at the screen and then at the game box lying on the floor. It had the words 'Soul Caliber IV' on the cover. It was most definitely a fighting game, which surprised him. "I didn't think you'd be the one to like fighting games…" Toshiro said with a hint of surprise, raising his eyebrows. "Hehe, really? My auntie says that. I can get ideas for new fighting moves from the attacks I see on here, though!" Kikyo replied with a smile. "I thought you didn't like fighting." Toshiro sighed, more pointing out than questioning. "I used to be like that…And I still dislike fighting, but…There are some people I want to protect now…And I will put my life and everything else at risk to keep them safe." Kikyo explained softly, opening her eyes and gazing at Toshiro deeply. He looked away with his arms crossed. "I see…so what are the moves on that game like, then?" Toshiro asked, trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere. Kikyo immediately lightened up, the serious gaze fading away. "Why don't you play, too? Here!" She suggested, offering him a controller and motioning for him to sit next to her.

He reluctantly took the controller and froze before slowly sitting down next to her. "I'll just finish this fight!" She smiled before un-pausing the game. A screen with two armed characters appeared, standing on either side of the screen. One was called Kikyo and the other was called Setsuka. Kikyo, who he obviously guessed was a custom character made by her, had pale pink hair and a cute, round face. She was wearing some strange sort of detailed matching armour. Setsuka, the foe, was wearing a blue, frilled Victorian styled outfit with a small plumed hat and her weapon seemed to be a parasol. The words 'Final Battle' appeared on the screen and then 'Start!' Kikyo immediately started professionally bashing the buttons, and the two characters sprang into action. Kikyo's weapon was a long staff. Toshiro finally understood how the parasol was a weapon when Setsuka whipped a sword out of it. In the end, Kikyo won. Her characters victory speech made him laugh in his head (of course not physical laughter,it's Toshiro after all), as If somebody would say, "Even with the same moves, it all depends on the user' doing some weird sort of pose after winning a fight. It was also unrealistic in the way they could get stabbed in fatal ways and would still be alive because there was still some HP left in the bar. "Since you don't have a character on here, you'll have to use a game character." Kikyo told him as a select-a-character screen popped up. Toshiro shook his head, having second thoughts. "Actually, I'm going to go for a walk." He said as an excuse to get out of playing the game. Kikyo switched off the game console. "Oh. I'll come too then." She sighed, standing up.  
>Toshiro didn't protest as she followed him out of the door and onto the streets.<br>The still battered up walls and holes in the road reminded her of the fights with the two arrancar and she bit her lip.

"We still haven't seen Harribel lately. Maybe she's preparing for the next battle." She wondered aloud. Toshiro stopped walking. "She probably has more subordinates." He replied before continuing to walk. Kikyo gave a nod before jogging to catch up with him, she sighed, it seemed so slow after being a shinigami. "Where are we going anyway? Kikyo questioned, trying to keep up with the young captain. Toshiro just shrugged and looked at the sky, squinting in the slight sunlight. He wasn't all too keen on the sunlight, but luckily there wasn't much of it today. "When auntie comes, we won't be able to go for shopping trips and walks as often, so today we should do something special!" Kikyo said excitedly as the idea popped into her head. Toshiro knew that protesting when she was determined like this was useless, so he just sighed in reply. "I know! Let's go ice-skating!" she suggested, considering Toshiro's zanpakuto. "Do you even know how to ice skate?" he asked her coldly, closing his eyes with a sigh. "Nope! Not a clue! But you should, right? You can teach me! There's an ice rink nearby!" Kikyo explained, Toshiro argued but Kikyo had her mind set on going ice skating and in the end managed to drag the irritated captain to the ice rink.

* * *

><p>"I don't know…It looks…slippery…" Kikyo said uncertainly, putting one ice skate on the ice and then taking it off again. "It was your idea to come here." Toshiro sighed, effortlessly and elegantly skidding across the ice in perfect control. Kikyo finally found the courage to but both skates on the ice. It was quite quiet with only one or two others on the rink and so they had a lot of space to themselves. Kikyo screamed and slipped before she was more than ten seconds onto the ice, Toshiro skated over to her and held a hand out to help her get up. "Are you okay?" he asked nervously, helping her up. Kikyo rubbed her head and gave a little "Ouch." Before smiling again and going, "Yes, I'm fine! Thank you for helping me up! I think I'd better stick to the rails." She laughed before proceeding to try and skate over to the rails but falling over again. Toshiro grabbed her arm to stop her falling and helped her get back in balance. "Thanks again." She replied with a small blush. He sighed. "I'll take you over to the rails before you injure yourself." He said In a stressed voice, keeping hold of her arm. "N-No I'm fine." Kikyo panicked, pulling her arm out of his going twenty different shades of red but just falling over again. This time he broke her fall and helped her stand upright. "I don't think so." He sighed before leading her over to the rails where she could hopefully skate safely. <em>I knew he had a kind and caring side to him. <em>Kikyo smiled as he skated towards the rails, her sliding along beside him. She wondered if he'd skated before or it was just because he was experienced with ice, either way, his skating was over professional standards and she was quite impressed by it. One she reached the safety of the rails, she was trusted to skate without assistance and so Toshiro let go of her. "I'm fine now; you can go off and skate properly." Kikyo smiled, holding onto the rails and edging around the edges carefully, getting used to it as she went along with Toshiro skating backwards besides her. "I'm fine." He replied, spinning around to face forwards. Kikyo didn't want to stop him from having fun as it seemed something he rarely did, so she bravely let go of the edges and started wobbly making her way to the middle of the rink.

"What're you doing, idiot?" Toshiro demanded loudly, following her, "it's fine. I'm getting the hang of it now." She assured him, straightening up and spreading out her arms to keep balance. She liked the way she just slid across the ice effortlessly, like she was flying. She sighed, that's what she'd be like if she was still a human, but she knew that shinigami's could basically fly anyway. Still, she still liked the way it felt to skid across the ice. She felt something light on her hair, she and Toshiro both looked up, and snow was fluttering down from the white sky beautifully and elegantly, landing on the rink and their hair. "It's beautiful." Kikyo whispered, smiling. "Yeah." Toshiro agreed. Kikyo spread her fingers out, her palm facing the sky as snow landed on it, cold on her skin. "I should have worn gloves." She sighed, rubbing the snow of on her coat. "Let's go back." Toshiro told her. Kikyo nodded, "I had a great time today! Didn't you?" she asked, smiling, Toshiro gave a quick nod before catching her again as she slipped. "You need a bit more practise." He sighed, helping her stand up straight; she blushed and nodded before they started making their way off the rink.

* * *

><p>Toshiro lay in bed, staring out of the window; the snow was beginning to lay as the night went on, a sheet of it covering the paving and roofs of houses. He sighed, Kikyo would most definitely be wanting a snow ball fight or a snow man building contest in the morning before her aunt arrived. He suddenly heard something from her room. A mumbling noise. He threw off the covers and made his way to her room, he peered in the open door. She was fast asleep, <em>it must be my imagination. <em>He thought to himself before she talked again. "Toshiro…" she mumbled, before turning over. Toshiro stared at her for a second before smiling. _She talks in her sleep. _He closed the door slightly and then stood there for a second, listening out carefully. Matsumoto talked in her sleep sometimes but, er, about some very different subjects. He remembered finding her talking in her sleep in his office before. _"Ahahaha…Oh, how naughty." _She had been mumbling. Toshiro knew he wouldn't be able to sleep with her talking in her sleep, so he sat down outside her door, leaning against the wall with his knees up. He wanted to see what else she said; because he was sure he'd heard his name in there somewhere. "You're…Chibi…" she mumbled from her bedroom, causing a vein in his head to pop. _Chibi!_

* * *

><p>Kikyo's eyes opened slowly and she groaned. She hated waking up in the middle of the night. She got out of bed slowly and headed for the kitchen to the drink. She gasped when she opened her door to find Toshiro sitting there, fast asleep, his head resting on his shoulder. She stared for second, eyes wide, before smiling and going into her aunt's room. She appeared with a blanket and a pillow after a couple of seconds, placing the pillow behind his head and covering him with the blanket. <em>He'll get pneumonia if he does this <em>she sighed. She looked at him for a second before smiling again and exiting for the kitchen. _What a strange person._

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: (sleep talking while Toshiro sits outside of her room) Ah…Toshiro you…pervert….you watch me sleep…you're like Edward from Twilight…

Toshiro: Ack!

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Review on what you think of this chapter! I can't wait to write about Kikyo's aunt.

* * *

><p>Me: Toshiro, you really <em>are <em>a perv. Decided to do things Edward style, eh?

Toshiro: Shut up!


	12. Chapter 12: Hello Auntie This is Toshiro

Chapter twelve- Hello, Auntie. This is Toshiro.

* * *

><p>I do not own bleach or any of the bleach characters, Tite Kubo does. I do, however own my wonderful fabulous amazing OCs which I thought up. Thanks for reading up to this chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo finally finished changing the bed sheets and covers. She had to make sure everything was even more neat than usual or Yuki would kill her. She slipped some pink rubber gloves on and picked up the bucket of disinfectant and water that she'd prepared beforehand. She had sent Toshiro to the grocery store with a list of ingredients they needed for dinner tonight, Kikyo was planning on cooking something special for them. She sighed; <em>I hope that Auntie lets him stay…<em> Kikyo wondered if Yuki knew she was even a shinigami, reminding her of Soul-Society. She was expecting a message from them soon; maybe she would get her place as third division captain back. It would be hard work.

She wiped the kitchen floors with a cloth until she was satisfied and then moved onto the counters and tables. She didn't even have time to have breakfast with all of the dusting and cleaning to do. She put all of the food which was lying around in the cupboards where they were supposed to be and then wiped some sweat off her forehead. This was hard work. The front door opened and she jumped, thinking it was her aunt arriving early but was relieved when she found Toshiro with some shopping bags. "Have you thought of what to say to your aunt?" he asked, closing the door with his elbow and placing the bags on the floor. Kikyo picked them up and shook her head; "I'll come up with something!" she smiled before trotting into the kitchen to unpack the shopping. Toshiro sighed and kicked his shoes off before tidying them. He wondered if her aunt knew about shinigami's and spirits and hollows. Kikyo would most likely be returning to Soul-Society, what is she going to tell her aunt?

* * *

><p>"Okay…I think I've cleaned the house…Now I have to check everything. " Kikyo said to herself in the kitchen, rushing through the house, checking every single room, even the bathroom. Luckily, everything was so clean it was practically sparkling. Kikyo walked into the front room to find Toshiro sitting down, reading a different book as he had finished the last one. "The house is all clean…So now all we have to do is wait." She said nervously with a gulp before sitting down next to him. "I wonder what aunt looks like this time…She likes dying her hair so nearly every time she sees me her hair colour is different." Kikyo chuckled before leaning to the side and looking at the book Toshiro was reading. "Do you like that book?" She asked, reading some of the words. She had chosen a selection of books from the library and he had picked that one. "'S Okay." Toshiro replied, shuffling across the sofa as Kikyo was too close. She sprang back, sitting upright when she heard the doorbell chime. "It must be her…" Kikyo whispered, she jumped up and rushed to the door, and Toshiro put his book down and followed reluctantly. Within seconds of opening the door Kikyo was pulled into a suffocating hug. "I'm back, Kikyo dear!" her adoptive aunt, Yuki squealed, hugging tighter.<p>

Toshiro stood a little back, wondering when she was going to notice him. "Hello, auntie! I love your hair, this time!" Kikyo smiled, patting her plum coloured wavy hair. Yuki fiddled with it and laughed, "Really? I'm glad. I got it done yesterday, before I came here so how have you been-"she stopped mid-sentence as her silvery-blue eyes fixed on Toshiro. She smiled, "Who's this, pet?" she asked, pointing her gloved finger at Toshiro. "This is my, er, friend." Kikyo replied, wriggling free of the bone-crushing hug nervously and looking up at the woman's face. She was wearing bright red lip-stick and a hint of blush. "I see! Nice to meet you! What's your name then?" she asked in a friendly manner, walking over to him, her high-heels were clomping on the wooden floor. She was carrying some bags, maybe she had brought presents. Toshiro looked up at Yuki, who was much taller than him. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." He replied with a sigh.

"Aw! Kikyo-Chan, your friend is just too cute!" Yuki called to her with her eyes closed. A vein popped in Toshiro's forehead, "I'M NOT CUTE!" he yelled, stamping his foot on the floor. "Saying that just makes you cuter, Toshiro-Chan!" Yuki laughed, pulling him into a hug. Kikyo blushed; her aunt was so embarrassing at times. "A-Auntie…He can't breathe." Kikyo told her, Yuki let poor Toshiro go before clomping back over to Kikyo. "Aw, sorry Kikyo! I just couldn't help myself!" she giggled, looking at the shocked captain over her shoulder. "So is your friend going to be staying for dinner?" she asked, taking off her matching plum coloured coat and hanging it on the coat hanger before proceeding to remove her white gloves. Underneath she was wearing a beige jumper, a denim skirt and some tights. "Well, actually, auntie…" Kikyo started nervously, Toshiro's shocked face snapped back to his usual serious one. "Yes?" Yuki asked, smiling. "I was wondering if maybe…He could stay at ours for a while…Y'see, he has nowhere to stay…" Kikyo asked tentatively, peering up at her aunt's face. "Well…Sorry dear, but not tonight. Where can he sleep anyway? Maybe another night, alright?" she told her gently, patting Kikyo on the head. "But-" Kikyo started, Yuki put her finger on her lips. "No buts dear!" she said, removing her finger. "But he's…My Boyfriend!" she blurted out loudly, "Ack!" Toshiro gasped, turning to face her, his eyes wide. _What the hell did she say that for?_

Her aunt froze, staring at her for a second her mouth in a perfect O shape. "Your…Boyfriend?" She asked quietly, Kikyo gave a quick nod. Toshiro closed his eyes in panic, wondering what was going to happen next. He gasped when he heard a loud, "Finally! Finally! I can't believe my little Kikyo is all grown up! Of course he can stay! I'll set up a bed on the sofa! Oh, my little Kikyo!" he opened his eyes to see her practically dancing around the blushing Kikyo before pulling her into a suffocating hug and covering her in kisses. Toshiro glared at her and she sighed, knowing she had a lot of explaining to do. "I'm going to go look around to see how neatly you've kept our house! Congratulations, Kikyo and Toshiro-Chan!" Yuki squealed before rushing off excitedly. Kikyo nervously walked over to Toshiro. "What did you say that for?" He hissed, Kikyo opened her mouth and then looked down, going redder. "Sorry…It was the only way to convince her…That's what she's like…" Kikyo replied. "I could have stayed somewhere else!" Toshiro whispered back, crossing his arms, "But I don't want you to go!" Kikyo said loudly, forgetting to whisper. Toshiro stared at her eyes wide.

Yuki popped up in between them, making them jump. "That's right, Toshiro! If you make my little Kikyo sad, then be prepared to go through hell!" she pointed at him before making one of her hands into a fist and pushing it against her other palm in a threatening way. "I'm fine, auntie. Really." Kikyo assured her, Yuki stopped facing Toshiro and turned to face her before suffocating, I mean, er, hugging her, again. "The way you defend him is too cute! You're perfect for each other! Does he go to your school? The holidays are over soon." She asked; Kikyo shook her head. "I see…well, I'm going to make breakfast for us all!" Yuki said happily before prancing off to the kitchen. Neither Toshiro nor Kikyo knew what to say.

* * *

><p>Yuki stopped prancing around and smiling when she got into the kitchen, her face turning serious. She looked up at the sky through the window and whispered to herself, "Sakura…Kikyo's powers have definitely returned…Should I pretend I don't know? That boy is most likely a shinigami. He must be the reason she restored her powers but…Are they really lovers? I could do with you help, Sakura. I'm confused."<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Yuki: *To self* Okay, there has to be lots of flowers and white balloons…

Kikyo: What are you doing, auntie?

Yuki: Just planning your wedding!

Kikyo: W-w-w-wait! Isn't it a bit too early to do that? _He isn't even my boyfriend…_

Yuki: But I have to start planning now if it's going to be perfect!

Toshiro: STOP PLANNING OUR WEDDING! WE'RE NOT EVEN PLANNING ON GETTING MARRIED!

Yuki: Are you dumping my Kikyo? *Death glare*

Toshiro: Ah…Er…No! _Don't hurt me!_

Yuki: *Smile* good! So what kind of cake are we going to get?

Toshiro and Kikyo: *Sigh*

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

So what's the truth about Kikyo's aunt? You'll find out when I've had breakfast, I'm starving!

* * *

><p>Me: So Yuki, what do you think of Toshiro and Kikyo?<p>

Yuki: Oh, they are just too cute! I love young love just as much as I love reviews, so don't forget to review, people!

Me: You heard her!


	13. Chapter 13: Kira and Matsumoto

Chapter thirteen: Kira and Matsumoto

* * *

><p>I do not own bleach nor do I own the bleach characters, Tite Kubo, a man with an amazing imagination, does. I do, however, own my OCs including Kikyo, Yuki, Tsuki, Taiyo and Sakura.<p>

* * *

><p>Flash back- twenty years ago.<p>

_Yuki and Sakura stood side by side each other holding umbrellas in the rain. "Monami…" Sakura said gently, turning to face her. Yuki nodded. "If anything shall ever happen to me, you, as Kikyo's god mother, shall look after her, won't you? I trust you more than any other with the life of my daughter." She explained, her blue eyes glistening. "Of course I will, Sakura. If something should happen to you, I will protect her with my life." Sakura's lips twisted into a gentle smile and she stared up at the grey sky, "I'm glad…" she whispered._

* * *

><p>Flash-back- twelve years ago.<p>

_Yuki and Sakura were standing in the dark in some small shed, with just a tiny ray of white light peeping through a small window. Yuki was shivering with fear and Sakura was looking around, alert. "Yuki…I think they know I have something to do with my daughter's disappearance…they're onto me, and I will probably either die or get sent to prison." Sakura said calmly, surprisingly cool despite the situation. "But Sakura!" Yuki cried, grabbing the gentle woman's sleeve. "I plan on sealing Kikyo into the body of a human baby in the world of the living. She will grow up like a human and live like a human. Her powers will only be restored if somebody she loves with all of her heart is in danger. You will raise her whilst pretending to be her aunt. I have prepared a gigai for you to live in the human world as a human." Sakura explained, before opening the door to the shed and walking out, "My life is about to end, so I am trusting you to look after Kikyo for me. You are the only one who knows about this." She told the startled Yuki, "Sakura!" she screamed before the door slammed and she was left alone in the darkness._

* * *

><p>The present time.<p>

Yuki was snapped out of her thoughts when Kikyo entered the kitchen, "Auntie, you still haven't started making breakfast! Would you like me to help? Are you okay?" she asked, rushing to her aunt. Yuki smiled and ruffled her hair, "That would be a great help. What would you and Toshiro like to eat?" she asked, glancing at the sky quickly before walking towards the counter, followed by Kikyo. "Let's see…Hitsugaya-Kun said he doesn't mind, and I'm not sure, so you should choose, auntie!" she replied with a kind smile. "Thanks, dear. Let me think…" Yuki said quietly, opening the fridge and peering in. "I want rice! Let's have rice! I want Domburi with eggs!" she said, finding the ingredients and putting them on the counter. "I'll help make it!" Kikyo offered, opening the cutlery drawer. Yuki grabbed her hand and closed the drawer again. "No, I'm fine! You should go be with Toshiro-Chan!" she smiled, shooing Kikyo away into the sitting room where Toshiro was reading. "So what do you think of auntie?" Kikyo asked, taking a seat next to him on the sofa. "She's worse than Matsumoto." Toshiro sighed, closing his eyes. "Who's that?" Kikyo asked, rubbing her chin. "My Vice-Captain." Toshiro told her, receiving an "Oh" in return. Kikyo tried to remember her old Vice-Captain. It was a girl named Hana Saiteiru. She wondered if she was still alive and well. She remembered her more as she thought.

She had golden blonde hair and brown eyes and wore a green and blue scarf with her shihakusho, her Zanpakuto, Shizen no Masuta could control plants and when Kikyo knew her she had not yet mastered bankai. "Breakfast is ready!" Yuki called from the kitchen, rushing past them and placing three plates on the dining table.

Kikyo was about to take a mouthful of food when she heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She said quickly before rushing towards the front door and opening it, revealing a man and a woman. Kikyo could sense their reiatsu and they were definitely shinigami. And hopefully that meant they were allies. The woman had wavy gingery-blonde hair that went down past her waist, blue eyes and full lips with a beauty spot on her chin. Kikyo couldn't help it as her eyes wandered down to her chest of their own accord. She looked like she had stuffed two footballs into her bra. The man had pale blonde hair that had three points, one covering his face and the other two at the back. His eyes were kind of droopy and silvery blue and his skin was ridiculously pale. He looked quite emo. The woman looked straight ahead, right above Kikyo's head into the hall. "Kira! Nobody is there! I was sure this was Monami Kikyo's house!" she complained. Kikyo held up her hand, they both looked down. "I'm down here…I'm Kikyo…How may I h-" Kikyo's sentence was interrupted by being pulled into a hug so suffocating that it surpassed even that her aunt could manage. "Matsumoto…I think you're suffocating her…" Kira sighed, noticing Kikyo's face go slightly purple. "Aw, but Kira! She's just too cute! I wouldn't have guessed she was a captain before! She's even cuter than Hitsugaya-Taichou!" the big-busted woman squealed, still letting go when she saw Kikyo's shocked face for herself.

Kikyo recovered from her dizziness with her hand on her head before mumbling, "You know Hitsugaya-Kun?" Matsumoto nodded before tugging on Kira's sleeve, "I told you I was right!" she stuck her tongue out. "I'm, as you know, Monami Kikyo! What are your names?" Kikyo asked with a smile. Matsumoto closed her eyes into an anime smile and pointed to Kira. "He's Izuru Kira and I'm Rangiku Matsumoto!" she introduced. Kikyo remembered Toshiro naming his vice-captain. "Could you be Hitsugaya's vice captain?" she asked curiously. Matsumoto cheered, "Bingo!" she called happily. "Matsumoto…?" she was interrupted by a voice that had just appeared next to Kikyo. She spun around to see Toshiro himself; Kikyo wondered when he had come. "Ah! Hitsugaya-Taichou! We need to talk to you! May we come in?" Kira asked with a short bow, reminding Kikyo that he was a captain. "But why are you here?" Toshiro asked, glaring at them. "We'll tell you all about that inside! So let us in, please?" Matsumoto whined, using puppy-eyes. "Um…I'm not sure how to explain this to aunty…" Kikyo said nervously. "Don't you worry, Kikyo-Chan! I have the perfect idea!" Matsumoto said with a mischievous smile. Toshiro sighed, "What are you scheming now, Matsumoto?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, I see! So you are Toshiro-Chan's parents!" Yuki greeted them happily after a long lie from Matsumoto. Toshiro was standing with them; you could nearly feel the malice and rage in the air around him. "That's right! We wanted to meet the guardian of Toshiro's friend he's told us so much about!" Matsumoto smiled, smiling at Toshiro teasingly. Kikyo was standing next to him, trying to calm him down with body language more than words. She gave him an intense look and he guessed from it that she was saying to calm down, he still found it hard to though. Matsumoto, his mother? He was higher up in ranking than her for goodness sake! And Kira, his father? He glanced up at Kira who looked like he thought the whole thing was stupid. After watching Matsumoto for a while, Kikyo figured that she was just another Yuki. "Aren't the two so cute together? I can see where he inherits the blue eyes but where did the white hair come from?" Yuki asked, hanging up Matsumoto's coat for her. "We aren't sure, but his hair is cool, right?" she giggled, a vein popping in Toshiro's forehead. "His father's a bit on the quiet side, eh?" Yuki asked, eying Kira curiously. Matsumoto nodded before taking a seat on the sofa. "I'll go get some sake for us. Nothing better than sake to bring strangers closer, eh?" she laughed before heading into the kitchen. "Right. She's out of the way. So what do you want, Matsumoto?" Toshiro hissed, Matsumoto's smile faded into a more serious face.<p>

"Ah, yes. I nearly forgot. We're here to pass on orders from Captain Commander Yamamato." Matsumoto explained, crossing her legs. Kira decided it was his turn to get involved more. "Yes. He says that you are both to return to Soul Society by tomorrow for an important captain's meeting about Harribel. And Kikyo might be regaining her position as squad three's captain. I am the Vice-Captain of squad three, so I hope that we'll get on, Monami-Taichou." He told them, bowing at Kikyo. She blushed, not used to everyone being so formal and respectful to her. She was uncomfortable with it. She smiled. "Don't be so formal, Kira! I'm sure we'll get on great! And I may not even become the captain, you never know." She said in a friendly manner, Kira paused, surprised by her reaction before nodding.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: are those real? *Pokes Matsumoto's 'Foot balls'

Matsumoto: Oh, Kikyo! You're very naughty for your age! Tee-hee!

Toshiro: Matsumoto…I'll pretend I didn't hear that.

Matsumoto: Oh look, Toshiro's jealous, Hahaha *hiccup*

Toshiro: Who gave her sake?

Yuki: *Goes red* Not me?

* * *

><p>Yuki Monami.<p>

Hair colour: Varies, currently plum purple.

Eye colour: silver.

Race: Soul

Birthday: December 15th

A woman similar in personality to Rangiku Matsumoto, hyper and friendly, but has a more serious side to her.

Theme song: Hamster song (LOL I couldn't help myself)

* * *

><p>Oh, come on. All this time I've been asking for reviews and I only have 1? And that's because I PMed them? *Depression* Now I don't even know if anyone reads this! If you read this, review or I'll eat you! Nom Nom Nom!<p>

Me: Matsumoto, _do _you have footballs in your bra?

Matsumoto: *Hiccup, flushed face* who knows? Maybe that's why they attract so many men…'cause men like football…Ahahahaha *faints*

Me: Oh dear…It appears you're still drunk. Toshiro, how do you cope with this…this _thing _all the time?

Toshiro: *sigh* That, I don't know…


	14. Chapter 14: Captain Monami

Chapter fourteen: Captain Monami

The captains gasped as the captain's meeting hall doors opened and the new captain walked in, her ponytail bouncing and her Haori flowing behind her. So this is the new captain. Kikyo smiled quickly, "Am I late?" she asked.

* * *

><p>Flash back:<p>

_Yuki stood in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, looking up at the sky. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Looks like she's gone back to Soul Society, Sakura. Bless her she doesn't even know about me. She told me she was going on vacation." She smirked, "You should be proud of your daughter, Sakura. I know you would be if you were still alive."_

* * *

><p><em>Yamamato's office.<em>

"_So you took the captains qualifications exam again and passed?" he asked, squinting at Kikyo who had changed her hair style on coming to Soul Society. She was now wearing it in a ponytail, tied up with a big purple bow. She also wore some hair clips to prevent hair falling into her face during combat. "Well, then prepare for your first captains meeting and tomorrow you shall meet your squad, Monami-Taichou."_

* * *

><p><em>Kikyo and the third squad meet for the first time.<em>

_The squad three members were all muttering to themselves wondering what the new captain was like, not even considering it to be a girl, let alone another Hitsugaya. Kikyo still giggled remembering their faces when she walked towards them, smiled and waved, and said, "Hello, everyone! I'm Monami-Taichou! I hope we can all get along well!" Unfortunately, the third squad seemed to be refusing to accept her, apart from Kira, and she was working on getting them on her good side. _

Flash back, end.

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Kikyo-Taichou. The meeting has only just started." Ukitake assured her, she gave a sigh of relief before glancing at Toshiro; he wasn't even looking her way so she positioned herself in her place before Yamamato gave a cough and officially started the meeting. Kikyo was more nervous than ever, glancing around at all of the captains to see what they were doing. She saw some particularly scary ones which made her feel worse. She wasn't sure to laugh or scream at one of them. He looked stupid from the hair up, which is the part you look at first, but when your eyes wander down and see the menacing face, you decide he isn't funny at all. His hair was amazingly long, and spiky, and on the end of each spike were…bells? Kikyo stared at him like an alien. Despite the amusing hair, he had scary eyes. Blood thirsty eyes and his body were covered in scars. "Monami-Taichou…Pay attention." Yamamato ordered, snapping her out of her thoughts.<p>

She bowed, "Yes Captain Commander." She mumbled before straightening up. Toshiro was looking at her now, worrying that she would mess up in her first meeting. He wasn't sure she was captain material, even if she had passed the exams. "So, continuing on…We haven't seen Harribel lately, so we are presuming that she is preparing to make a big move. This is most likely to take place in the real world, so I am sending some Captains and Vice-Captains to the real world to patrol. These captains are Hitsugaya-Taichou, Shunsui-Taichou, Kenpachi-Taichou and Soi-Fon-Taichou." Yamamato continued. Kikyo took a minute to take in what he had just said. Toshiro was going to the real world for who knows how long, and she was staying there. They were to be separated. Kikyo, by now, knew exactly the reason her powers revived only when he was in danger, she had heard her mother tell her, and so was completely aware of her feelings towards him. She sighed, _what if he doesn't like me? _Yamamato continued, "The vice captains will be Abarai Renji and Kira Izuru. Be sure to pass on the message." And with that, they were dismissed.

* * *

><p>The second she was free to do so, Kikyo charged over to Toshiro, nearly running into him. "T-I mean, Hitsugaya-Taichou! You're going to the real world without me, right?" she demanded, not in a harsh way, but more desperately, tugging his sleeve. He snatched his sleeve off of her and crossed his arms. "I don't have a choice, do I?" he said coldly, looking away. He had been acting like that with her lately, and she wondered why. Maybe it was because he was back with Matsumoto again and she was driving him insane. "I hope you aren't gone long. I'll miss you." Kikyo sighed, walking out of the hall with him. He shrugged and picked up pace. Kikyo followed. "Why're you so…I don't know…cold lately?" Kikyo asked, looking at him with a concerned face. She didn't like being taught like this. He was going to leave in a few days. She decided she had to get him back to normal before he left. She had to. By the time she snapped out of her thoughts, Toshiro had used shunpo to escape and left her standing in the hall by herself. She accidently let a few tears escape, trembling. "I just want you back to normal…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Shiro-Chan!" Momo smiled, placing some paperwork on his desk. Matsumoto was…drunk, and so she had been given the job of delivering his paper work for now. He coldly pulled the paper towards him before saying darkly, "That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you." receiving a pout from Momo. "What's wrong with you? You've been grumpy lately. Are you okay?" she asked, bending over so she wasn't towering over him. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." He snapped, she sighed but obediently did as she was told. He stared after her as she closed the door, hearing her footsteps as she moodily stomped down the hall. He put his elbows on the desk and put his face into his hands. <em>I'm not okay. <em>He thought, shaking. _You're making it worse…_He had been like that every time he was alone for a while, the problem was unknown to anyone other than himself. He was confused. He was unsure of his feelings, he felt he wanted to protect Kikyo and also Momo, but not in the way he wanted to protect others…He was unsure which of the two he wanted to protect most. He sighed; sometimes he wished he'd never met Kikyo, never gotten involved. Other times he wished he'd never met Momo. He sighed again and stared at the ceiling. "What am I gonna do?"

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: So you…Hinamori…*Hearing about Hinamori*

Matsumoto: Yeah, so Toshiro is all crazy about protecting her. Looks like you have some competition, Kikyo-Chan! Whoa…What's with the…dark look…_I've never seen her look so evil…._

Kikyo: Oh it's nothing…*Dark aura*

Matsumoto: Geez…I'm getting scared here…

Kikyo: So where does she live? This Hinamori girl…

Matsumoto: *points to the right*

Kikyo: Thank you…*evil grin*

Matsumoto: Wait! Kikyo! W-Why are you going in the direction? Why're you un sheathing your sword? Kikyo!

Hinamori: AHHHHH! (Scream)

* * *

><p>Now! Do NOT forget to review or you shall suffer the same fate as Hinamori! Death by Kikyo's sword!<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Toshiro…I'll help you pick who is best suited for you with this quiz. Question one: What do you like in a girl?<p>

Toshiro: I don't know…

Me: Where would you go on your first date?

Toshiro: I don't know…

Me: Do you want to get married?

Toshiro: I don't know…

Me: I GIVE UP!

* * *

><p>Oh, and before I move onto the next chapter….many thanks to metsfan101 for a review! Follow metsfan101's example every one! Thanks again!<p> 


	15. Chapter 15: Arguments

Chapter fifteen: Arguments

* * *

><p>For the one hundredth billionth time, I do not own bleach but I do own my OCs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Monami-Taichou, why are you so down recently?" Kira asked, helping his captain with the extremely large pile of paperwork that had been thrown at her. She looked up from the paper she was scribbling on and then forced on a smile. "I'm not down!" she said as cheerily as she could manage before frowning again and staring at the paperwork. "I'm just thinking." She sighed. Kira looked at her, worried for another second before returning to the papers. Kira could tell that even though she said she was fine she was obviously depressed. She wasn't too experienced at covering it up. She had been trying to cheer up Toshiro since the captains meeting yesterday, but he just kept avoiding her. She was sick of it, she missed the old Toshiro. He seemed to act especially bad with her and Hinamori. <em>What's going on between them two? <em>She thought desperately, _nothing, I hope…_

* * *

><p>"Oops." Matsumoto giggled after accidently knocking over a glass of sake, the contents leaking into Hitsugaya's paperwork. "MATSUMOTO!" he roared. She smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, Hitsugaya-Taichou." She apologized, "Why were you drinking sake in the middle of the day anyway?" he demanded, pointing at the glass. "Well, it gives me a boost of energy." She lied, putting her hands behind her back. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT GIVES YOU A BOOST OF ENERGY! IT MAKES YOU DRUNK AND THEN GIVES YOU A HANGOVER, THAT'S WHAT IT DOES!" he yelled before hearing a knock on the door. "Come in!" he said through gritted teeth, he knew who it was by the reiatsu he could feel.<p>

Kikyo opened the door and walked in, looking at Toshiro, then Matsumoto and then the paperwork. "I was wondering if everything was okay…I could hear shouting all the way from the third division's barracks." She sighed before adding kindly, "Would you like me to clean up for you? I have finished all my paperwork." Toshiro glared at her before sighing, his face relaxing. "That would be helpful…" he muttered, giving Matsumoto an evil eye, "Seeing as _that _is completely useless." Kikyo giggled at this before proceeding to the paperwork. Once Kikyo was out of the way, Toshiro returned to shouting at her. Kikyo tried to drown out the shouts behind her, focusing on the spilt sake. It was kind of hard to ignore though, as Toshiro had a rather big voice for his size. "Hitsugaya-Taichou…I don't think she needs more telling off…" Kikyo mumbled, feeling sorry for Matsumoto. She hoped _she _would never get him angry. Toshiro glared at her before muttering, "How I lecture my Vice-Captain is none of your business." Although he did stop shouting at her and just told her to do some paperwork, specifically adding, "_Without _sake." At the end. Matsumoto began to protest but the looks she received from the furious captain stopped her immediately. "It's all clean now!" Kikyo smiled, examining her work. Toshiro nodded and then sighed. "You may go back now, Monami." He told her, she laughed, "I may go back, huh? I came her of my own accord you know." She told him jokingly. His face remained just as serious as it had been before. Kikyo's smile faded, "What's wrong, Hitsugaya-Taichou?" she asked, walking up to the captain.

"I don't know what you're talking about. Please leave." He snapped coldly, glaring. "Look, I'm just trying to help. You know very well that there is something wrong. I won't leave until you tell me." She said stubbornly. His glare turned colder, until she felt she would freeze. "I told you to leave my office. You _will _leave my office. If I say there is nothing wrong then there is nothing wrong!" he growled, Kikyo stared mouth open. "I just want to help, Hitsugaya…What's wrong with you? I just want you to be happy, so why are you being like this?" she begged, tears welling up in her eyes. "If you want me to be happy then leave me alone! I'm sick of you controlling my life! Just don't talk to me again! Crying like a little girl won't work this t-" SLAP! Toshiro gasped his eyes wide, his hand on his red cheek. Kikyo had slapped him mid-sentence right then and there, Matsumoto stared, eyes wide. "If…That's what you really want…then I will!" she snapped, storming out before she lost control of the tears which were already spilling.

"M-Monami! Wait!" Toshiro called, stretching out his arm, Kikyo spun around for a second, her face red and her eyes watery, "I thought you didn't want me to…" she choked before running out, covering her eyes with the sleeve of her shihakusho, dampening it. _Why? _She thought to herself, _I just want him to be happy, so why does he do this to me? Is it my fault? What's wrong with me? _She was interrupted by a female voice inside of her head; she recognized it at once, "Don't fret, Kikyo. If he did that to you he is not worth it. I won't allow you to be upset." It was definitely Raigeki. She grasped the hilt of her sword and closed her eyes, standing still in the halls of the tenth squad. _But there must be something troubling him. I have to help him! _Kikyo gasped as Raigeki materialised in front of her. She had almost forgotten what she looked like. She was quite tall, well into six foot, and had long, wavy blood red hair that reached her knees. Her skin was nearly as pale as snow and her lips were crimson. Her eyes were the most dazzling part; one was a beautiful golden, and the other emerald green.

Her outfit consisted of a short black and white striped mini-dress under a long, flowing red cardigan which nearly reached her ankles and was kept open. "Hello, Raigeki." Kikyo sniffed, wiping her tears away. "Come now, Kikyo. Don't let that bastard ruin your life. There are far better men out there." Raigeki comforted her, her long hair blowing around in an imaginary breeze. "I don't want other men, Raigeki, I want Hitsugaya!" Kikyo whispered, Raigeki sighed, "What am I going to do with you? Ever since he started acting strangely, the world I live in, the world inside of you has been falling apart. Either fix your relationship with him or dump him, Kikyo." She told her bluntly. "You aren't helping!" Kikyo snapped before forcing her to turn back into a zanpakuto. "You don't understand…What love is…"

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Raigeki: Kikyo…either dump him or buy me a new outfit!

Kikyo: I can't buy you an outfit, you're a zanpakuto!

Raigeki: Exactly! AHAHAHA! Now you have to dump him!

Kikyo: I refuse…And why do you keep saying dump? We aren't going out!

Raigeki: I mean dump as in ignore him for the rest of eternity, don't talk, look or even think of him!

Kikyo: No…Don't make me do that…If you do I'll kill myself!

Raigeki: Geez, Kikyo it was a joke.

Kikyo:…Oh…

* * *

><p>Now don't forget to review or I'll murder Toshiro before he and Kikyo can get together!<p>

Toshiro: Hey! What do I have to do with this?

Me: Shh! Toshiro, play along!

Toshiro: No!

Me: I'll make Kikyo like you again!

Toshiro: …Review everyone! Ah! I don't want to die! Help!

Me: That acting sucked, but, um yeah! What he said!


	16. Chapter 16: Don't Leave me

Chapter 16: Don't leave me… Before I start this chapter, many thanks to for a wonderful review! Sorry for the slow updating lately, I've been planning chapters to come! Don't worry; things won't stay that way forever. And *sigh* once again, I don't own bleach but I do own my OCs, Tsuki, Taiyo, Sakura, Yuki and of course, Kikyo. Thank you.

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya Taichou…I think you've really messed things up…" Matsumoto told her captain as he sat at his desk with his eyes closed. "Be quiet, Matsumoto." He replied coldly, taking a sip of tea. "But she hasn't spoken to you for two days and you're leaving tom-",<br>"Just shut up!" Hitsugaya interrupted her, more loudly. She sighed and left him alone. _I know I've messed things up…_he thought to himself, _I don't need to be told..._he sighed. He had been trying to avoid thoughts of Kikyo that kept popping up in his head, but Matsumoto made that near impossible, reminding him every chance she got to fix up his shattered relationship with Kikyo. She probably hated him now though, and he didn't have a clue what to do. He felt his cheek, where he had been slapped by her, taken by surprise. _What am I supposed to do..?_

* * *

><p>Kira was getting worried about Kikyo, and her sulking wasn't helping her get closer to her squad. He had heard everything from Matsumoto, and it sounded quite bad. Kikyo was absent mindedly twirling the pen she was meant to be using for paperwork in her fingers, staring into space. She was snapped out of her thoughts by Kira offering to help her with paperwork. She didn't smile brightly like she used to, and even her eyes seemed lifeless, her ponytail was a mess. She was taking this far worse than Hitsugaya. "Yes…Thanks." She replied, her expression not changing. <em>Hitsugaya-Taichou is leaving tomorrow…<em>she thought to herself as Kira did the paperwork for her rather than just help. She closed her eyes, _Should I say goodbye? Does he even like me anymore? I just want to be friends again…_

Raigeki had spoken to her various times since the last, but she had ignored every one of her attempts to cheer her up. Raigeki was bothering her in the same way Matsumoto with Hitsugaya, she didn't need reminding and she didn't _want _reminding either. She just wished she could go to sleep and wake up and everything would be back to normal. She still hadn't gotten used to being a captain. "Monami-Taichou…I have a vice-captain's meeting soon." Kira told her, snapping her back to the real world. "I see…I can manage with the paperwork now. You may leave." She sighed, eyeing the pile of paperwork which was over one foot high. This was going to take a while. She tried to get through it as quickly as possible so that she could maybe take a nap. Her head was throbbing and she wanted to be free of all these depressing thoughts, even I only for a little while. It was nice and peaceful alone in the office. She could hear the clock ticking away. She glanced up at it, it was five pm. She gasped when she remembered that a shinigami women's association (which she had joined the day before to kill time) was taking place at seven. She'd have to finish the paperwork quickly if she wanted to get there on time. Her hand went so fast that you could barely see it, and the stack of paperwork got shorter and shorter until there was one sheet left. She gave a sigh of relief and peered at the clock. 6:42, she still had enough time to fix her hair up at least a little bit before she left. She attacked her hair with a brush nearly violently until it was as decent as it would get and then left for the meeting. She hadn't met all of the Vice-captains yet and she knew a good deal of the female variety were members, so she'd have a good deal of introductions and socializing, two things she was particularly in the mood for.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving for a meeting now, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Matsumoto sighed, opening the office door and glancing over her shoulder at the captain. "I see. Don't drink too much." He replied, staring at the paperwork pile on his desk. She looked at him, concerned. He had to fix his relationship soon; his mood was making her uncomfortable. She wondered how Kikyo was, knowing her, she was probably taking it a lot worse. She wasn't experienced in things like this at all, and she was very emotionally weak. Matsumoto hadn't come across her since the previous event, but she was going to see her at the women's meeting, and hopefully would get a chance to talk to her. She closed the office door behind her before leaving for their secret hideout, A.K.A, Byakuya's house, which he wasn't happy with at all.<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo sat down in the S.W.A (Shinigami Women's association) headquarters. She could imagine how angry Byakuya was when he discovered their hide out and even more so when he discovered it was impossible to get rid of them too. Nanao, the vice-president was, as always, in charge of the speeches. Kikyo tentatively nibbled on the snacks that were available as she listened to Nanao, vice-captain of the 8th division. "As always, our funds are extremely low, and so we are trying to find ideas to raise money. Does anyone know of a good way to do so?" she explained before asking, straightening her glasses. Matsumoto's hand shot straight up and she was nearly jumping in her seat. "Yes, Matsumoto?" Nanao sighed, glaring. "I know! We could open a strip bar!" Matsumoto suggested excitedly, Kikyo stared; open mouthed and her cheeks flushed red, her extreme innocence was getting the best of her.<p>

"NO! Any more suggestions?" Nanao yelled, a vein popping. Nemu slowly raised her hand; she was vice-captain of the 12th division. Nanao gestured for her to speak. "We could open a science museum." She said her face and voice emotionless. "That would lose more money than gain. Next." She said, rejecting Nemu too. Nemu didn't sulk like Matsumoto did, pouting, she just nodded. "Any more ideas?" Nanao said, getting stressed. "We could open a candy store!" Yachiru squealed, pouncing onto the table, her pink hair bouncing. Nanao sighed, taking a step backwards from the spastic child. She was unsure how this had happened, but Yachiru was the president of the S.W.A and so she couldn't protest to her decisions. So in the end, the candy shop idea was decided. Even though she would probably eat all of the candy any way. Kikyo sighed, she definitely wasn't in the mood to work in a candy shop nor was she in the mood to help build a candy shop. The only thing she was in the mood for was to be friends with Toshiro again, for him to stop avoiding her and for her to stop avoiding him. Is that too much to ask for?

* * *

><p>Matsumoto charged straight over to Kikyo the second the meeting finished, grabbing her shoulder. "Monami-Taichou…" she addressed her as Kikyo turned to face her. Matsumoto cringed, she was even worse than she had imagined, pale face, dark circles under eyes and messy hair. This had afflicted terrible damage on her emotionally, just as she had suspected. "Are you okay?" she asked, concerned. Kikyo stared at her for a second before she just let go. Her eyes watered before she burst into tears. "No…I just…want to be with Hitsugaya-Taichou again…I just want everything to be normal!" she sobbed, Matsumoto wrapped her arms around her, trying her best not to suffocate her. "You should at least say goodbye to him before he leaves…I'm sure he would be happy." Matsumoto comforted her. Kikyo squirmed out of her grasp and looked up at her, "But what if he doesn't? What if he doesn't like me, I'm too scared Matsumoto!" she cried, tears running down her face. "Monami…" Matsumoto sighed before giving up and leaving her be, crying by herself. It was going to be impossible to convince her. What if…Toshiro left and didn't come back? What would she do then?<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Matsumoto: Let's open a strip bar! I could do all the stripping if you like!

Nanao: NO!

Matsumoto: Maybe if you see a demonstration your mind will change.

Nanao: *Screams*

Nemu: stares emotionlessly*

Yachiru: Ooooh!

Kikyo: *Faints*

Nanao: *blush* Matsumoto! Put your top back on immediately!

* * *

><p>Thanks again to ! If anyone else even reads this, please review too! If you don't review I <em>will <em>kill Toshiro like I said in the last chapter before Kikyo even speaks to him again! Don't want that, do we? Muahahaha! So review or else!

* * *

><p>Me: Toshiro, you suck with girls.<p>

Toshiro: Shut up!

Me: I've found your weak point! Ahahahaha!

Toshiro: Just leave me alone!


	17. Chapter 17: Drunken Kikyo

Chapter seventeen: Drunken Kikyo…

* * *

><p>Thanks to for ANOTHER review! And, once again, I do not own bleach, Tite Kubo does, but I do own my OCs<p>

* * *

><p>There was a knock on the door of Kikyo's office, she put her tea down after taking a sip and called quietly, "Come in!" Matsumoto walked in, putting her hands on Kikyo's desk. "Hitsugaya-Taichou is leaving soon." She said, her face worried, "Aren't you going to see him off?" Kikyo pulled a face, biting her bottom lip, before she shook her head. Matsumoto frowned, "You won't see him for another while." She sighed, wiping some hair out of her face. Kikyo just shrugged, "I know." She replied, scribbling on some paper. "Are you sure you don't want to see him one last time before he leaves?" Matsumoto continued, Kikyo glared, "Get out of my office, Matsumoto." She ordered, giving the vice-captain no choice but to obey. Couldn't Matsumoto see she wanted to be left alone?<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro stood near the senkai gate, waiting for the others to arrive. Although he was half hoping she wouldn't come, he kept glancing around to make sure she hadn't come to see him off. He felt oddly disappointed when there was no sign of her. He sighed, it was his entire fault. He was the one who had shouted at her. "Hitsugaya-Taichou." He was interrupted of his thoughts by Kira, who had just arrived. "Yes?" he demanded, Kira frowned. "Monami-Taichou is really upset." He told him, looking down. "I know that!" Hitsugaya snapped, glaring. "You should apologize." Kira sighed before leaving him alone. Toshiro considered this, if she was upset does that mean she still likes him? Or does it just mean that she hates him? Either way…<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo sat down at her desk, thinking. Suddenly she jumped up, nearly knocking over the chair. <em>I've changed my mind…<em>

* * *

><p>"We're leaving now, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Soi-Fon reminded him as he stared into space. He nodded quickly. "I hope the enemies there are strong…This should be fun." Kenpachi grinned, his bells jingling. "I wonder if there'll be time to drink sake in the real world?" Shunsui laughed in a sing-song way. "This is serious, Shunsui-Taichou, what will you do if we get attacked and you're too drunk to stand, let alone fight?" Hitsugaya lectured him. Shunsui just smiled as the senkai gate opened. Toshiro glanced around one last time; <em>I guess I won't be seeing her again until after words. <em>They started walking in, Toshiro sighed. He really had busted it.

* * *

><p>She was nearly there, at the senkai gate they were using. So close. She could see it in the distance. She gasped, Toshiro was already leaving. She sped up her shunpo until she was in the courtyard. "Hitsugaya!" she called her voice as loud as she could get it. Toshiro gasped and looked over his shoulders, his eyes wide. His faced calm down, and Kikyo could swear she heard a quiet, "I'm sorry." Before the gate shut.<p>

She dropped to her knees. She was unsure of whether to be happy or sad. He had apologized, and hopefully they were friends again but…he was gone….it was going to be a whole week or over before she saw him again. Why couldn't _she _get sent there? Why? What if he's in trouble and she isn't there to protect him? She would never forgive herself. She felt some spiritual pressure approaching her, she spun around. Ukitake was strolling towards her. She stood up immediately. "Hello, Monami-Taichou." He smiled, standing next to her and staring at the senkai gate. "Good morning, Ukitake-Taichou." She replied, looking up at him. "Hitsugaya-Taichou will be fine, you know." He assured her, smiling at her. "But what if he's not?" Kikyo asked, louder, crossing her arms. "You should have more faith in him. He's a captain too, you know." Ukitake said with a sigh. Kikyo looked down, still depressed. "Here." Ukitake smiled, placing a small pouch in her hand before strolling off. She stared after him before opening it, there was candy inside. She gave a small smile, "Thank you, Ukitake. I feel much better now."

* * *

><p>"We're going to be here for a while! We need somewhere to stay." Shunsui told them. "No we don't. We're shinigami; we don't <em>need <em>some where to stay." Soi-Fon glared. "Urahara always lets me stay at his place. Hopefully he'll let me now." Renji explained. "I could-", Hitsugaya stopped mid-sentence, he very nearly said Kikyo's place. "Never mind." He muttered. Kira glanced at him worriedly.

* * *

><p>Kikyo stared at the note that had been left on her table later on that day, she picked it up and unfolded it out of curiosity.<p>

_Kikyo-Chan! I know just what'll cheer you up! Come over to my place and we can drink all of our worries away! Matsumoto. _

Kikyo gasped, drink? In the middle of the day? At her age? Is she _crazy? _There was a knock on the door. Kikyo gritted her teeth and jumped back as Matsumoto charged in, grabbing her arm. "Come on, Kikyo! Let's go to my office and have some sake!" before forcefully dragging her off, Kikyo screaming.

* * *

><p>Kikyo stared at the cup Matsumoto had presented her with uncomfortably. What was she thinking? Really. "Aren't you going to drink it?" Matsumoto asked, taking a gulp of sake and sitting next to her. "No thank you, Matsumoto. I am underage." Kikyo replied coldly, glaring at her. "Oh come on! You were a captain hundreds of years ago! Just have a sip! Go on!" Matsumoto encouraged her, her face flushed. Kikyo shook her head. Matsumoto sighed, taking another gulp and finishing the glass, pouring herself another. "I'll tell the shinigami women's association your secret~" she said, her voice slurred. Kikyo jumped up, "What secret?" she demanded. She was currently in a bad mood, something that didn't happen often. "Oh come on! It's obvious the way you feel about Hitsugaya! I'll tell the whole of Soul Society!" Matsumoto giggled, Kikyo went bright red, and sank into the sofa, sitting stiffly. "Go on! It's not good to be that depressed all of the time! Drink your worries away!" Matsumoto hiccupped. Kikyo gave up, she was close to tears by now. She slowly picked up the cup and stared at it before reluctantly taking a small sip. "This is…Good." She said, surprised at her first drink. "I know right!" Matsumoto giggled, moving onto her fifth cup. Kikyo took many sips after that until the cup was finished. "Here." Matsumoto hiccupped, filling her glass up for her.<p>

* * *

><p>Hinamori sighed, on her way to Hitsugaya's office to deliver the paperwork. She paused at the door when she heard giggling and hiccupping. She sighed, using her elbow to open the door. She stared, open mouthed at Kikyo and Matsumoto. "Oh! Hinamori! Is that paperwork? Ha! Matsumoto! You have to do paperwork! That's funny!" Kikyo shouted before laughing, "Aw crap! How's that funny?" Matsumoto laughed, pouring herself another glass of sake. "I dunno!" Kikyo shouted and they both burst into more laughter. Hinamori frowned. "It's the middle of the day…" she scolded them before placing the paperwork on the desk, already swamped with paperwork that Matsumoto had ignored. "You should get some paperwork done." Hinamori sighed before leaving. "Matsumoto! Paperwork! I have paperwork back at my office…" Kikyo exclaimed, jumping up. "I have to get it done…" Matsumoto giggled, "Nah! Just have another glass!" she told her, pouring another glass. Kikyo laughed, "Alright…" she sat down and started drinking again. "How many glasses has that been?" she asked, taking a gulp. "I dunno…I lost count within the last three…" Matsumoto sighed. "I've had loads…I'm going back." Kikyo replied, slowly standing up and staggering to the door. "Bye, now!" Matsumoto called. Kikyo groaned, maybe she had drunk too much. She felt sick. It was all Matsumoto's fault. Yuki would've killed her if it was back home…No, this is home now. She continued staggering onto the tenth squad courtyard, she felt dizzy…THUMP!<p>

* * *

><p>Hanatarou sighed, it was currently his duty to clean the tenth division, he swept the dust off of the ground in the courtyard. It was evening now, the sun was setting, the sky a mixture of orange red and purple. Suddenly, he tripped on something on the ground and fell over. He rubbed his head and looked over his shoulder to see what it was. He gasped. "M-Monami-Taichou?"<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Toshiro: I'm sorry…*Gate closes*

Kikyo: You should be you bastard! I was so good to you and you did this to me? I should have slapped you twice as hard!

Toshiro: *In the tunnel* did you hear something…Unpleasant?

Shunsui: No, why?

Toshiro: *shiver* nothing, must have been my imagination.

* * *

><p>Please review on this chapter or I'll, as I said last time, murder Toshiro. Ahahahaha! I love writing about Kikyo being drunk, it's so unlike her!<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Today I'm going to interview a drunken Kikyo. So, Kikyo, what is your favourite colour?<p>

Kikyo: AHAHAHAH!

Me: What's funny?

Kikyo: I dunno!

Me: Then why are you laughing?

Kikyo: I dunno! That's what funny! Ahahaha *Takes another sip*


	18. Chapter 18:Harribel's Subordinates

Chapter eighteen: Harribel's Subordinates.

* * *

><p>I do not own bleach, nor do I own the bleach characters, Tite Kubo does. I <em>do, <em>however, own my amazing OCs including Taiyo, Tsuki, Kikyo, Yuki and Sakura…And some more who will be introduced in this chapter. Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p>"You mean you want to stay at my place?" Orihime asked Matsumoto and Hitsugaya, who had just appeared on her doorstep. Matsumoto smiled and nodded. "Well, I guess that's fine…" Orihime said in her usual bubbly tone of voice, smiling. "Yay! I knew I could trust you Orihime-Chan!" Matsumoto cried happily, hugging her. "Matsumoto…You're crushing her." Toshiro sighed with a glare. She sheepishly grinned and let the dazed Orihime go. "Well come on in!" Orihime smiled after recovering, getting out of the way so that they could enter. "Thank you." Toshiro said, coldly but politely.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ah! Abarai-Kun! Have you returned to freeload again?" Urahara asked, waving his fan around. "W-Well, I was just looking for a place to st-"<br>"Ah! Precisely freeloading. I expect you are planning to work in exchange for a place to stay?" Urahara interrupted Abarai mid-sentence, Abarai shook his head, "No way! I'm on a mission and am busy!" he rejected. Urahara frowned. "Then go away." He sighed, sliding the doors shut in Renji's face. "Wait! Urahara! I've changed my mind!" Renji panicked, the door slid open again, revealing a grinning Kisuke. "Come in, then!" Yoruichi appeared at the door with them, "Hey, Renji. I heard from a certain someone that Soi-Fon is with you. Where is she?" she grinned. Renji shrugged, "I don't know. There's a whole bunch of us, she could be with anyone." He told her, "I guess I'll just look around then." She sighed, using shunpo to disappear with speed.

* * *

><p>"Soi-Fon Taichou! You know Yoruichi is here, right?" Shunsui asked, smiling. Soi-Fon went slightly red. "Yoruichi-Sama…" she mumbled. Shunsui smirked, Yoruichi, the only thing able to get through Soi-Fon's cold barrier. It was rather amusing watching Soi-Fon and her obsession with black cats and anything Yoruichi-related.<p>

* * *

><p>Yoruichi spotted someone familiar in the distance. She landed next to Kira Izuru gymnastically. "Ah! Kira! Have you seen Soi-Fon anywhere?" she asked, grinning. "Yoruichi-san! Yes, she went for a walk but Shunsui followed her. She went in that direction." Kira pointed to the right, Yoruichi nodded before taking off again. Kira sighed and continued walking, Toshiro and Matsumoto were lucky they knew someone from the real world that they could stay with.<p>

* * *

><p>"Soi-Fon!" Soi-Fon heard a familiar voice from behind her call, she spun around, "Yoruichi-Sama!" she exclaimed with a bow. "Hi Soi-Fon! How are you?" Yoruichi grinned, patting her on the head. "I-I've been fine, Yoruichi-sama. Are you well informed on the latest news?" Soi-Fon mumbled, looking down. Yoruichi shrugged, "Ah…Enough." She laughed. "There's a new third division captain. I heard that she used to be shinigami, then got turned into a human, and then turned into a shinigami again." Soi-Fon explained with a confused look on her face. Yoruichi slapped her hands together, "Oh yeah! That would be Kikyo Monami! She was there in my time. How is she?" Yoruichi asked, Soi-Fon shook her head, "I didn't get a chance to meet her, so I don't know." She replied. Yoruichi sighed before giving an "I see." There was silence before Yoruichi asked, "Do you have anywhere to stay, Soi-Fon?" receiving a subtle head-shake from her. "You can stay at my place! Well, Um, Urahara's place! How about it?" Yoruichi grinned, ruffling her hair. "Yoruichi-sama, there really is no need!" Soi-Fon disagreed, "Nonsense! Come, Soi-Fon! And I heard you were with Shunsui, where is he?" Yoruichi asked, remembering Shunsui. Soi-Fon shrugged, "He just wandered off." She sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo lay in a bed in the fourth division's barracks. She groaned, her head was throbbing like crazy. She sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. "Ah. Monami-Taichou. It appears you are awake." She heard a voice. She turned her head to see a woman with a captain's haori and her hair platted to the front. Without a doubt the fourth squad's captain. "Unohana-Taichou!" Kikyo exclaimed as Unohana Retsu walked towards her. "A member of my division, Yamada Hanatarou, discovered you lying in the tenth division's courtyard, unconscious last night. What on earth were you doing there?" Unohana asked, smiling. Kikyo kept her mouth zipped. Unohana's aura suddenly changed completely, and her smile turned dark, "I didn't hear you, Monami-Taichou. Please speak up…" she smiled. Kikyo gasped, that was one scary woman. "M-Matsumoto forced me to go drinking with her…" Kikyo admitted, going red. Unohana opened her eyes, still smiling. "I see. You, as a captain, should be able to stand up against a vice-captain. You seem better now, so I am sure you can return to your office." She said her voice a mixture of calm and threatening.<p>

Kikyo nodded quickly before charging out of the room and slamming the door behind her. She stood outside for a second, catching her breath. That was scary…Terrifying! She was so mean! "Monami-Taichou?" she heard a small voice from beside her. She looked to find someone roughly the same height as her, which was surprising. "Yes? May I ask your name?" she asked politely, recovering. "I'm Hanatarou Yamada. I'm the one who found you." he told her, laughing nervously. Kikyo sighed when she noticed he was actually a little bit taller than her. "Thanks for that. You're captain is…intimidating." She laughed, smiling. Hanatarou nodded before walking into the room which she had just been in. Kikyo betted that there would be a massive pile of paper work due to her absence from the office. Now that Kira was not there, she would have to do it all by herself. She shook those thoughts out of her head, no, she is a captain and must do those things herself as it is her responsibility. She must learn to stand up to people or she is never going to get anywhere and will be a pathetic excuse of a captain.

* * *

><p>Zaraki walked through the streets of Karakura town with a sigh. It was nearly evening now and still no action? What was the point of coming here if he didn't get to fight? Suddenly he felt some high reiatsu and a Garganta slowly appeared in the sky. He grinned in a maniac way and grasped his sword. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" six figures appeared, jumping down as the Garganta closed.<p>

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto! Get ready!" Hitsugaya shouted, unsheathing his sword and glaring at the direction they had landed. "I'll be here to heal you if you get any injuries!" Orihime called after them as they used shunpo to get there quickly. They seemed to have landed around the Urahara shop area, where Soi-Fon was staying. She would most likely be the first to engage in battle.<p>

* * *

><p>"They're here." Urahara sighed, staring out the door of The Urahara Shop. "Yeah. Seems like it." Yoruichi replied, joining him. "I have to go and defeat them." Soi-Fon said, making an appearance, grasping her sword. "If you need any help, I'll come!" Yoruichi called to her as she left in the direction of the enemy arrancar.<p>

Soi-Fon was the first to reach and enemy. They had all scattered into different directions, and her opponent was a ridiculously tall, slim and sleek man with long, black hair. Similar to Harribel, the bottom half of his face was covered by his hollow ask which resembled that of a cat which sharp teeth. His eyes were violet and his arrancar uniform was noticeably neat and tidy. His sword was kept at his hip. "So you're my opponent?" he asked, his voice low. "You are probably not even worthy of being my opponent." Soi-Fon said confidently. "Is that so? Then allow me to show you just how worthy I am." The man said calmly, unsheathing his sword and getting into battle position.

* * *

><p>Toshiro spotted two figures up ahead, obviously both female from the body shapes. "These are our enemies, be prepared, Matsumoto." He said, squinting. The two arrancar were standing next to each other, the girl on the left being considerably shorter than the other. She had crimson red hair which was curly and reached mid-back and marigold colour orange eyes. Her arrancar uniform was a short, tight long sleeved top that cut short; revealing her stomach and a very short mini skirt with some arrancar boots, the remainder of her hollow mask covered the whole left side of her face and had a large horn on it. The other girl had long, ginger hair tied into a bun. Her uniform was much less revealing, consisting of a long outfit similar to shinigami's but with the typical arrancar designs tossed in, Her hollow mask covered her eyes. "You could've come here faster." The red haired girl complained, crossing her arms. "I was so, so bored! The whole thing is boring. Why couldn't Harribel just come here herself?" she went on. The taller arrancar stamped her foot, "Never be so rude to Harribel-sama! Or I shall take care of you after our mission!" she shouted, pointing at her. "Oh yeah? Want to bet?" the other sneered, the taller one was about to shout when Toshiro interrupted, "Save your squabbles until after we defeat you. If you're still alive, that is." He said with a glare.<p>

* * *

><p>Zaraki, with his dull sense of direction, was taking drastic measures to find the enemy, rampaging through the streets. He suddenly felt a high reiatsu behind him, spinning around with a maniac grin to face his enemy. "Finally!" he said. The arrancar standing before him was a short young boy with unkempt silver hair, his fringe covering most of his face. The remainder of his hollow mask formed a helmet on his head. "What just some little squirt?" Zaraki asked, looking the little boy up and down. "I'm not just some little squirt! I could beat you any day! Would you like to see?" the small arrancar demanded his face angry. "In your dreams, kid. I could take you on empty handed." Zaraki sighed, just angering him more.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Everyone else's spiritual pressure is flaring up…<em>Shunsui thought to himself, strolling through a park. He spotted a figure in the distance and sighed, _guess it's my turn. _A tall, muscly man charged towards him, he had a chin that took up most of his face and appeared to be bald. "I'm not the type for introductions, so let's get straight to it!" he roared, slamming his sword against Shunsui's. "Take a chill pill. This is going to be over soon." Shunsui grinned.

* * *

><p>Kira could feel some powerful reiatsu nearing him, and so unsheathed his sword and held it at the ready. A dark figure was moving towards him slowly before a pale skinned girl appeared in the brightness of the streetlight. She had long, glossy black hair and silver eyes, her hollow mask formed a tiara-shaped thing on her head. "Good evening." she said calmly and elegantly, swiftly taking out her sword and pointing it at Kira, "This evening will be your last."<p>

"You're not going to go?" Urahara asked Renji, fanning himself. Renji shook his head and continued sweeping the floor, "There's six of them and seven of us. I'll just do some work here." he said with a shrug, "But won't you be at an advantage if there's more of you?" Urahara questioned, lowering his hat. Renji paused, "I suppose you're right. Id better be off then."

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: *walking through the squad four barracks* *jaws music suddenly comes on* Oh no! That is indicating that Unohana is coming this way!

Unohana: I didn't quite catch that, Kikyo. *Unohana smile*

Kikyo: EEK!

* * *

><p>I hope you liked that chapter! Find out the identity of the arrancar that <em>I <em>created in the next chapter! Review or else.

* * *

><p>Me: Wow, this little arrancar kid is even smaller than Hitsugaya...Well, I should know, as I created him.<p>

Little arrancar kid (Kenpachi's opponent): You aren't my mother!

Me: No, I created your mother too.

Little arrancar kid: You aren't my grandmother either!

Me: *sigh*


	19. Chapter 19: the fights begin

Chapter nineteen: The fights begin

* * *

><p>For the one billionth time, I. Do. Not. Own. Bleach. But I do, sigh, own my OCs.<p>

* * *

><p>"Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyorinmaru!" Toshiro shouted, the ice dragon bursting out of the sword as elegantly as always. "I'll take on the kid. You take on the lady." The shorter arrancar smirked; the other gave a quick nod before dashing off, luring Matsumoto away from Hitsugaya. "This'll be over in no time. So what's your name, midget?" the arrancar asked with a grin. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the tenth division." Toshiro said with a cold glare. "I'm Hitomi Kasumi." Hitomi grinned, pointing her sword at Toshiro, "Enough chit-chat. Let's get this fight started!" she laughed loudly before charging at Toshiro, he held his sword up in defence, sparks surrounded them as metal clashed. "You're good, for a midget." Hitomi remarked, jumping backwards. "Don't underestimate me." Toshiro said with a glare, swinging his sword and sending the dragon soaring towards her. She dodged it with ease. "My turn!" she called, stretching out her arm and a cero forming in her palm.<p>

"Crap!" Toshiro said to himself through clenched teeth, just about dodging it in time. "Take some more!" Hitomi roared, grinning madly, firing dozens of cero at him. He had to use every possible kind of move to doge them all, from backflips to roles. "That's quite some skill!" Hitomi commented, taking a break to stare at the panting Hitsugaya. "That wasn't…even difficult." Toshiro said through clenched teeth, recovering fast and sending the dragon towards her again. "It's not gonna work!" Hitomi sighed, taking one quick step to the side, the dragon charging past her. "You're a disappointment. I thought I was going to have fun, seeing as you're a captain and all, but honestly…this is Childs play." Hitomi said dully, firing some more cero's at him.

* * *

><p>"And how do you plan on doing that…showing me you're worthy of being my opponent?" Soi-Fon asked, eyeing the long haired male arrancar's sword, wondering what his release was like. "That's easy. I'll defeat you." He answered calmly, staring at her. "Don't think it'll be easy. Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!" Soi-Fon said confidently, her sword turning into the usual wasp like point. "So that's your shikai. Interesting. Let's see how strong you are." Her foe said before pouncing in a cat-like way, slashing his sword recklessly at Soi-Fon. She effortlessly blocked every move with her weapon and then jabbed him quickly in return before jumping backwards, a black butterfly shape appearing on his chest where he had been stabbed. "Oh? What's this? A butterfly?" he asked, placing his hand where the butterfly was. "My Suzumebachi has a rather interesting ability. Death in two stings the call it." Soi-Fon explained, holding up Suzumebachi. "How extraordinary. I'm interested now. I'd love to see that ability in action." The arrancar said with a tiny hint of interest in his emotionless voice, Soi-Fon glared, "I'd be happy to show you. Just let me stab your chest again and you'll know all there is to know." The arrancar seemed amused at this, "I don't think so." He said quickly before pouncing at her again, blocking her attempts so stab him. He landed a few shallow cuts on her arm in the attack.<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm not just a kid! Want to see how strong I am?" the small arrancar roared at Zaraki with a stamp of his foot. "Stop babbling on about stupid-", swear alert, "shit that doesn't matter! I don't care how strong you are!" Zaraki replied angrily, charging at the stunned little boy and slashing his sword at rocket speed sparks flying as they clashed. "Hey I was just about to tell you my name!" the kid said irritably, jumping back and wiping a bead of sweat off his forehead. "I don't give a damn what your name is kid." Zaraki told him before charging again. Sparks flew as the small arrancar effortlessly blocked the attack. "I don't care what you think, old man! The name's Isamu!" Isamu grinned before pushing Zaraki back with a force that wasn't expected of his size.<p>

* * *

><p>"Ryusenka!" Toshiro roared, some ice spouting out of his sword, Hitomi dodged just in time. "This is going to go on for ages! One of us should go to full power before it drags on for too long!" she called to him. Toshiro stood his ground. "I guess that someone is me…Absorb… Niebla Sanguijuela!" Hitomi said to herself loudly, and suddenly they were shrouded by mist. Toshiro stayed alert, listening intently for any form of movement. He heard a twig snap behind him and quickly spun around to face it, his sword at the ready. "Hiding in the mist? How cowardly." Toshiro commented, spinning around again after hearing a pebble crack. "I'm bored of prowling around in the mist like an idiot. Let's get this over with." Hitomi announced, suddenly Toshiro felt a sharp pain In his side and before he knew it a large slash wound appeared. He closed his eyes for a bit longer than a blink and gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the pain. "I feel good now~" Hitomi said in a sing song voice from the mist. "How? That…didn't even hurt." Toshiro called, flinching. "Ah! I haven't told you about my dear Niebla Sanguijuela's ability yet, have I? Well, allow me to educate you! Every time my sword slashes you while I'm in resurreccion, I absorb a little of your power. Very leech-like, huh?" Hitomi laughed before another stinging sensation hit Toshiro in the arm. Now that he thought about it, every time he attacked her he <em>was <em>starting to feel weaker, and she just seemed livelier. He had to turn things around. "Bankai…Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

* * *

><p>As the fight went on, more and more black butterflies were appearing on Soi-Fon's foe, just never in the same place. He quickly dodged yet another jab, just in time before it stabbed the centre of the butterfly on his arm. He ducked an uppercut and slashed at her legs; she jumped up and positioned herself on his sword to balance herself before jumping up into a spinning kick. He blocked the attack with his arm and then lashed out with his sword. Soi-Fon flipped backwards and landed on the ground, breathing heavily. "I'll admit you have some skill, Captain, but I expect you see me worthy to be your opponent now?" the arrancar asked, pointing his sword at the panting captain. "Never!" she coughed before springing into action again, landing more and more kicks and jabs on him. "Say, how rude of me not to ask. What is your name, captain?" the arrancar asked, jumping back to avoid getting stabbed while speaking. "Soi-Fon. Captain of 2nd division." Soi-Fon panted with a cold glare. "I see. Allow me to introduce myself. I am Katsu Akiyama, one of Harribel's faithful fraccion." Katsu introduced with a small curtsy.<p>

* * *

><p>Isamu panted, covered in slashes, both shallow and deep. Kenpachi was getting rather bored at this point; the kid wasn't putting up much of a fight at all. He hadn't even managed to scratch him. Unfortunately for Isamu, Zaraki wasn't the type to tell a little child to go home as it was too dangerous for them, but more the type to butcher a little child to pieces as long as it's an enemy. "I'm gonna beat you! This isn't anything!" Isamu breathed heavily, shakily holding up his sword. Zaraki snorted, "'Course you are…In your dreams maybe." He laughed before charging at the arrancar like a maniac. "Argh!" Isamu shouted as he tried to stop Zaraki's sword from reaching him with his own. He gave in under the pressure, and Zaraki's sword slashed at him with no mercy. He howled as blood spurted. "W-Why can't a beat you. Y-You stupid old man! I don't want to fight anymore!" he said before bursting into tears, Zaraki sighed, he really was a child. An exceptionally immature child. Zaraki was about to lift his sword when suddenly he felt a hand on his arm stop him. He scowled at Yoruichi, who had just appeared. "That's enough, Kenpachi." She warned before walking over to the little kid. "Come on! You call yourself a man? Act your age! You aren't three!" Yoruichi suddenly yelled at him. Isamu stared up at her, wiping away a tear before yelling and swinging his sword at her. She sighed before effortlessly disarming him. Once he realised he didn't have a weapon to fight with he charged with his fists. Yoruichi gave another sigh before easily grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back. "Hey, Kenpachi. Looks like we've got a hostage. He'll be easy to keep, seeing as he's so weak. See if we can get any information out of him." Yoruichi grinned, holding the thrashing arrancar firmly. "I'm not interested in information. I just want to fight." Zaraki replied before starting to walk off, disappointed with the boring fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you like that chapter! Remember to review! Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed and I'm so happy that people have added this story to favourites! I'll update ASAP so just be patient!<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Hello, Isamu. Did you get made fun of in Hueco Mundo for your age?<p>

Isamu: *sniff* Yeah.

Me: Here, even though you're evil, I'll cheer you up by giving you someone with the same level of maturity to play with. *Shoves Yachiru at him* Have fun! *runs away*

Yachiru: Hi immature-Chan! Do you like candy?

Isamu:…I'm not this immature!

Yachiru: Do you have any snacks with you?


	20. Chapter 20: Candy Shop

Chapter twenty- Candy store

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I do not own bleach or the bleach characters, but I do own my OCs, as you already know. I would rather no one were to copy them. But before I start the chapter, a big thanks to zero0o0zero and lovetowrite1 for the reviews. I'm glad you like my story, and don't worry; the time will come when the time comes lovetowrite1.<p>

* * *

><p>"Flat-Chan! Which sweets do you think we should have in our shop?" Yachiru asked loudly, jumping onto the desk in front of the surprised Kikyo. Did she just call her Flat-Chan? Kikyo just stared for a second, not getting her nickname until she looked down, her eyes fixing on her chest and her face turning red. Now she got it. She remembered that she was being asked a question and smiled despite Yachiru's slightly offensive nickname. "I don't know, Kusajishi-fukutaichou." She said with a nervous laugh. "Go on, choose just one!" Matsumoto called cheerily from the other end of the room. Kikyo gave a small sigh before nodding. She wasn't in the right frame of mind for this. She was far too worried. You know the reason why. "Chocolate." Kikyo mumbled, hoping that they would accept her suggestion. Luckily, they seemed satisfied and Kikyo could return to worrying. "We've rented a shop already, so that's sorted." Nanao said, fixing her glasses while holding up some paper. Kikyo Kiyone Kotetsu, one of the third seats of the thirteenth division. She smiled at her; she seemed to eat the whole time. Once Kiyone looked up at her she quickly switched to Nemu. Her expression never changed. Strange.<p>

"Who's going to design the uniform for the shop?" Rukia asked, images of many, many bunny costumes flickering into her mind. She smiled at the idea. "We don't know yet. Is there anyone who would like to take up that job?" Nanao asked, glaring at Matsumoto as her hand shot up eagerly and adding, "Someone who _won't _force us to wear extremely revealing clothes." Matsumoto grinning sheepishly and lowering her hand in return. Kikyo raised her hand tentatively, maybe if she did that she wouldn't have to take part in anything else. "Monami-Taichou gets the job." Nanao announced, giving Kikyo some paper to sketch her designs on. Kikyo bit the end of the pencil, deep in concentration. It was so hard to come up with the ideas. By the end of the meeting, a pile of scrunched up pieces of paper-failed attempts- surrounded her. "I'll work on it when I get back." She called before charging out of the headquarters, Byakuya's house. He scowled as the women spilling out interrupted his quiet stroll along the ponds. He had long before given up in getting them to leave; it was harder than catching a rat.

* * *

><p>"Monami-Taichou…Are you alright?" Matsumoto asked, her face concerned as she cornered Kikyo after a while of trying to find her. She gave a bright smile. "Don't worry, Matsumoto, I'm find." She assured her, Matsumoto was no fool though. Even she could tell that Kikyo's eyes were sad. "He'll be alright, y'know, my Taichou. He's strong, so don't worry. And when he get back I'm sure you'll be as close as before, maybe even closer." Matsumoto smiled before using shunpo to disappear. Kikyo sighed, what if he wasn't though? What if-<br>_Kikyo. I told you not to worry over that boy. He isn't worth it.  
><em>Kikyo sighed at Raigeki's words, "Easy for you to say." She muttered, hanging her head as she walked to her division. _If you're going to be like this, and refuse to get over him, then I'm going to make sure you end up together.  
><em> "W-w-w-w-what do you mean 'end up together'?" Kikyo demanded in more of a surprised way than harsh, going red.  
>"<em>You know very well what I mean, Kikyo." <em>Raigeki snapped before her voice disappeared. Kikyo sat at her desk, still bright red. Her and Hitsugaya together…She went even redder at the idea. She started sketching outfits to take her mind off of it. Maybe it would be nice, though.

* * *

><p>And that's the end of the chapter! I'm really sorry it was a short chapter, but I'll write the next right away. More thanks to all reviewers, I would love to receive more reviews from my readers so that I know I even have some. I'm so glad you are still reading it up to this chapter!<p>

* * *

><p>Matsumoto: Kikyo! Allow me to help with you sketches!<p>

Kikyo: *too nice to reject* Uh, yes. Thank you, Matsumoto.

Matsumoto: So what do you think?

Kikyo: *blushes and covers eyes*

Matsumoto: It's not _that _ugly, is it?

Nanao: Matsumoto you baka! Of course she's blushing! The only thing covering up the…chest of your design are two stickers!

* * *

><p>Me: Hi, <em>Flat-Chan.<em>

Kikyo:….*blush

Me: Sorry for giving you that feature, Kikyo. I do hope you forgive me.

Kikyo:…*nod*

Me: And thank goodness I gave you the kind personality trait!


	21. Chapter 21: Retreat

Chapter twenty-one- Retreat

* * *

><p>I don't own bleach but I do own my OCs.<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro gasped after receiving a deep blow from Hitomi's sword, he felt so weak he could barely stand at this point, even in bankai. He was about to send some ice surging towards her when he suddenly felt one of the reiatsu around him disappear. He stared, wide eyed before gulping. <em>Matsumoto…<em>

* * *

><p>Matsumoto lay on the ground, panting heavily, her hand spread out, weakly grasping the hilt of her sword. "That was easy." Her enemy sniffed. She hadn't even used her resurreccion yet and her enemy was already bleeding on the ground at her feet. She held her sword pointing down and raised it, ready to deliver the final blow. Matsumoto stared up at it, although weak, her eyes were furious. The sword went down and suddenly the arrancar was sent flying back by a long, snake-like weapon. "Matsumoto!" Renji called, jumping in front of her and holding his weapon to the enemy arrancar. "The fight isn't over yet!" he shouted, sending Zabimaru flying towards the enemy. She gave a quick gasp before jumping over it and then ducking as it came back again. "Are you okay, Matsumoto?" Renji asked, glancing over his shoulder. She gave a slight nod, receiving a grin in return. "Good. I'll take you to Inoue after I Kick this arrancar's ass."<p>

* * *

><p>"Whoa, whoa. Calm down." Shunsui laughed, blocking the one millionth strong and reckless hit from his enemy. "Like hell I'll calm down! This is the most fun I've had in ages!" The enemy arrancar roared, landing more strikes on Shunsui's sword. Shunsui gave a sigh. Zaraki would have been thrilled if <em>he <em>had got to fight this enemy. Suddenly Shunsui's face turned serious as Matsumoto's reiatsu lowered, now dangerously low. "You don't have time to worry about yer friends!" the arrancar shouted, aiming a hard punch for Shunsui's stomach, he elegantly dodged it, his kimono blowing in the wind. Shunsui wondered how his lovely Nanao-Chan was doing back in Soul Society, whilst his opponent was giant sized, it was not difficult for Shunsui's mind to wander onto different subjects, including Sake, sake, and more sake, seeing as all the power went to his muscle, and definitely not his head. Shunsui was about to land another hit on the enemy when another Garganta appeared. He squinted up at the sky, _more enemies? _The enemy arrancar looked up and made an angry noise, "shit. Harribel-Sama wants us to return." He said though gritted teeth. "Don't think I'll let you-Argh!" Shunsui was flown back with such a punch that he felt as if his stomach was crushed, his straw hat flying off and blowing away in the wind. "What was that? I didn't hear you." The enemy demanded, spitting on the ground next to Ukitake. Shunsui made a distressed sound as he saw the other arrancar jump into the air along with his foe before disappearing into the Garganta. Strange. There were only five that retreated, so where was the sixth?

* * *

><p>Toshiro glared up at the sky, his teeth gritted and trembling with a mixture between anger and disappointment in himself, he had been unable to beat her, and had just ended up with many cuts and having his power drained nearly completely. He remembered Matsumoto's condition, hoping she was alright. He was about to pounce into shunpo when a black butterfly, unmistakably a hell butterfly, fluttered past, a message in Urahara Kisuke's voice saying: "All Captains and vice-captains report to the Urahara Shop." Toshiro wasn't exactly comfortable with taking orders from him, but he obviously had no choice.<p>

* * *

><p>"So why did you join Harribel?" Yoruichi demanded, staring down at the tied-up boy arrancar with a grin on her face. "I-I don't know! I had nowhere else to go and…she was scary!" Isamu wailed his mouth a perfect O shape. "So will you go back to her?" she asked, bending down, her hands on her hips. Isamu rapidly shook his head, "I won't, I swear! Just don't hurt me!" he cried, trying to shuffle back from Yoruichi's grinning face. Kisuke appeared in the room, as usual the bottom half of his face hiding behind the fan. "Any progress?" he asked in the usual cheery Urahara voice. "Listen here, kid. If you give us every single detail on what Harribel's planning, we'll play nice. I think that's quite fair." Yoruichi suggested, the little kid nodded quickly, Yoruichi turned to Urahara, "We've made a lot of progress, Kisuke. Aw, bless, look at him. He's crying his eyes out." She said though there was not a drop of pity in her voice. There was a knock on the front door, "Ah. It appears they're here." Urahara said before gracefully pretty much skipping to the door, leaving Yoruichi and the sobbing child behind.<p>

* * *

><p>Once everyone was gathered, they discussed everything. Nearly everyone was lightly or severely wounded, and Urahara summoned Orihime immediately when he spotted Matsumoto, being carried by Renji. Once Matsumoto and Shunsui, the more severely injured ones, were being healed, their discussions continued. "Did anyone get the name of their enemies?" Urahara asked, fanning himself. There were replies from Toshiro, Kenpachi and Soi-Fon. "Well, we don't know why they retreated, but we have someone who can answer all of that for us." Urahara said, that being Yoruichi's cue for entering the room, holding a tearful and hopeless Isamu. "So, Isamu. What is Harribel planning?" Yoruichi asked. Toshiro stared at the wailing boy with a hint of surprise in his eyes, was that really one of the tough arrancar? Why, he was younger than <em>him! <em>He shook the thought out of his head, now even _he _was calling himself a kid? He sighed.

"I'll tell you everything! The reason we fought you was to test your strength! Harribel was planning on a war in about a couple of weeks' time! Y'know, 'round December. She didn't really tell us much about what was happening, just that we were doing it for vengeance. I didn't really care all that much about our goal, but she is one scary lady, so I had to follow along!" Isamu explained, his tears drying but his voice still whiny. "And what is the goal?" Soi-Fon asked, narrowing her eyes, too focused to even glance at Yoruichi, which was a shock. "She said somethin' about killin' all of Soul Society, or at least the captains and vice-captains. Like I said, she plans on holding the final battle in about two weeks, which you really weren't supposed to know…But I guess I've kind swapped sides, haven't I?" Isamu went on, gasping for breath at the end. There was silence, some people trying to understand what he had just said as he was talking way too fast, all of the words seeming like one massive and messed up word. "We have all of the information we need…I think we should return and report this to Soul-Society…" Toshiro said, his eyes narrowing in a manner similar to Soi-Fon. Everyone else agreed. Kira sighed, remembering his enemy. That was hard work. As Toshiro exited Urahara's house he paused as Kikyo flew into his mind, were they…still fighting? He closed his eyes and shook his head, No, that wasn't important now, the war in two weeks was what was important, and he had to remember that.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Isamu: Lady…When can we go in? *Outside the room where the captains and vice-captains are discussing*

Yoruichi: Shh! If they hear you you'll ruin the coolness of entering at just the right time.

Urahara: And we have someone who can answer all of that…

Yoruichi: Now! So what do you know, Isamu? *walking into the room*

Isamu: Poser…

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that chapter! It'll get more interesting soon, and all you impatient people will probably be satisfied within the next few chapters! Thank you so much for still reading this now, I am so happy! Remember, reviews will make me even happier and if I get reviews I'll update faster! Hear that?<p>

* * *

><p>Me: I've run out of things to interview the characters about! No! I know! I'll interview you, instead! If you aren't too lazy, write in a review which bleach couples you like best, not involving Toshiro, and I may just pair them up! By Christmas, I'll see which couples got the most votes and they'll be paired!<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Reunited

Chapter twenty-two- Reunited.

* * *

><p>I Do not own bleach, nor do I own the bleach characters. I DO, however, own my fabulous OCs, you know who they are, and would appreciate it if they stayed <em>my <em>OCs. Notice: I plan on making the next chapter a Halloween special so just pretend that Halloween didn't already happen, seeing as it's not part of the story line anyway. Well, enough of my blabbering on. Thanks for reading this far! And I have just noticed an error in my story…Matsumoto is in the real world and Soul-Society at the same time! That is the effect of me writing while half asleep, I am so sorry about that! To make things worse, I already deleted the documents of that part of the story from the doc manager and so cannot fix it. Please forgive me, seeing as it is my first fan fiction! I'll be sure never to make such a mistake again!

* * *

><p>Toshiro gulped as the senkai gate opened slowly in front of him, why was he so nervous? It was just Kikyo. Even if she did hate him, it's not like he <em>needed <em>her. No, that's not fair. It's not her fault about the argument. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before the gate finally opened properly and he and the rest of the team walked out, the white clouds covering the blue sky and a crowd of people awaiting them. Without noticing at first, Toshiro's eyes immediately scanned the crowd for Kikyo, relaxing when he found her, standing with Ukitake and looking a mixture between overjoyed and nervous, which is exactly how she felt. She took a deep breath as Toshiro walked forward. Now's her chance. "Hitsugaya-Taichou!" she called loudly as he walked past, before he could even turn to face her way she had pulled him into a tight hug, both of the two going bright red. "I missed you…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to make the fight worse! Please forgive me!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Toshiro took a minute to recover from his surprise before closing his eyes and opening them again into his usual serious face, though this time his eyes not cold. "I forgive you, Monami. I'm sorry too." He said calmly, before starting to walk again to meet with Yamamato. Kikyo stared after him, a smile on her face. It seemed they were friends again…at last

* * *

><p>The second Kikyo was out of view; Toshiro's face went red again. Did she just…hug him? Yes, she definitely did. Toshiro sighed, why did she have to do that? She'd just distract him from his work. Wait. Why would that even distract him? What would he care? A lot. Really? He didn't know. He was interrupted from his thoughts by a nudge from Matsumoto, who had been grinning the whole time. "That was so cute!" she giggled, skipping along with Toshiro, a vein popping in his forehead. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said coldly with a glare. "Really, Hitsugaya-Taichou? <em>Really?<em> You two would make such an adorable couple!" Matsumoto went on, Toshiro ignored her, closing his eyes in anger. Typical Matsumoto.

* * *

><p>Kikyo stared after Toshiro for a couple more minutes, still standing with Ukitake who had become a little bit like a father to her during the groups time away. "Are you going to cheer up now, Monami-Taichou?" he asked with a smile, Kikyo returned the smile brightly and nodded, "Yes. Thank you for being so nice to me, Ukitake-Taichou." She replied, he rubbed the back of his neck with a laugh, "It was nothing." He said with a small blush. "Don't we have to go meet with Yamamato too?" Kikyo asked, remembering that Ukitake and her were also captains. "Oh, yes!" he said, his smile snapping into a worried face, "hopefully we get there on time!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo positioned herself in the meeting hall, luckily, they weren't late. Toshiro glanced over at her from across the room. Hopefully he wasn't going to receive another hug after. "Thanks to Shihoin and Urahara capturing a hostage arrancar, we have information on what Harribel is planning." Yamamato went on from the front of the room, "About time." Kurotsuchi remarked, Yamamato coughed before continuing, "She appears to be planning on eliminating every vice-Captain and Captain that attended the war last winter. The final battle will be held in December, most likely in Soul Society." The captains exchanged glances, Kikyo bit her lip. She wasn't too fond of fighting, but she'd obviously have to take part. Hopefully they could win…No, if they could win against Aizen Harribel was nothing. She wasn't even the strongest espada.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Kikyo called the minute the meeting ended with a bang of Yamamato's staffsword. She had an idea an wanted to tell Toshiro. He turned to face her as she ran up to him. "I was thinking of throwing a welcome home party for you and the others today." she said with a smile. Toshiro stared for a second. "It's not important..." he replied finally in a cold manner. Before shaking his head, he was being mean again. "Well, you may not like it, but I'm sure everyone else would. I'll be holding it later today, everyone else knows. Please attend if you can." Kikyo said quickly before using shunpo and appearing at the end of the hall. he didn't like it...she frowned. Secretly, she was mainly holding the party for him in the first place. She guessed he wasn't much of a party person. that's... disappointing. She sighed. Well, she may as well go an buy the part supplies anyway. She was going to hold it at the third division barracks, there was a large hall there used for training. She'd be able to hold it there.

* * *

><p>"Are you attending Kikyo-Chan's party?" Matsumoto asked, popping up in front of Toshiro the second he reached the office. He shrugged, "And Monami-Taichou is also a captain. Don't call address her so disrespectfully." he said coldly before sitting at his desk and starting on the massive pile of paperwork. "Don't be so mean Hitsugaya-Taichou! You're the main person she's throwing the party for!" Matsumoto whined, lounging on the sofa. Toshiro put the pen he was writing with down. Stop spouting nonsense!" he ordered irritably, taking a sip of his tea. "But it's true! She told me so." Matsumoto said in a matter-of-fact voice. Toshiro wasn't sure whether or not to believe her, so Matsumoto spoke instead of him replying, "I just <em>knew <em>you'd make a good couple. You're so cute together!" she giggled. "Matsumoto!"

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that! You'll find out what happens after the next chapter seeing, as mentioned earlier, as the next chapter is a Halloween special which is not part of the story line. I'd be happy to receive reviews so...please? Once again, I'm really sorry about the Matsumoto mistake.<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: *browsing in a shop* party supplies...we need...*spots blueberry ice-cream*

ten minutes later...

Kikyo: I'll take these please! *places hundreds of tubs of blueberry ice-cream on the counter*

Random customer: Where did all the ice-cream go?

* * *

><p>Me: You're so, so mean Shiro-Chan...She's throwing a party just for you and you don't even plan on attending? have a heart.<p>

Toshiro: Shut up! And that's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you!

Me: Pfft.


	23. Chapter 23: Happy Halloween!

Chapter twenty-three- Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p>This is not part of the main story line, as you know, in the actual story-line Halloween already happened. This is just a Halloween gift to all of you! No need to thank me…Well, I suppose a review would be nice in return.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Kikyo called, dashing over to the young, white-haired captain and stopping just in time before she bumped into him. "Have you heard? The thirteenth division is holding a Halloween party tonight!" she panted. "That's nice." Toshiro replied, not really paying attention while he glanced at some paperwork he was doing. "You're coming, right?" Kikyo asked, placing her hands on his desk. He shook his head and continued writing. "You have to come! Ukitake invited you! Everyone is going!" Kikyo pouted. "No." Toshiro said flatly, starting on some more paperwork. "But Hitsugaya-Taichou! It's your duty to go!" Kikyo went on, not giving up. "How?" Toshiro demanded, crossing his arms and glaring at her. "There are going to be some party games, and the captain and vice-captain of each squad have to compete together. The winners don't have to do their paperwork for a month." Kikyo explained with a smile. This caught Toshiro's attention. He wasn't lazy, but he needed a break. "…I suppose I have to go." He said finally. Kikyo smirked to herself, she knew he was going to come after he heard that. "There's one other thing though…It's fancy dress." She told him. He sighed, he wasn't too keen on the fancy dress part, but he wanted his break from paperwork.<p>

* * *

><p>That night, all of the seated officers, vice-captains and captains arrived at the thirteenth division's barracks. Kikyo searched the crowd for Hitsugaya, wondering what he'd decided to wear. She giggled to herself imagining some of the costumes he could wear; he'd look so cute in a cat costume. She finally found him, standing in the least crowded corner he could find. She gasped at his costume. "What are you?" she asked after walking over to him and looking him up and down with a confused look on her face. He wasn't wearing anything interesting, just a tuxedo suit, which Kikyo still thought was adorable. "Matsumoto made me wear this…She told me I was a 'butler'" he replied, closing his eyes irritably. "Now I get it! But…that's not very Halloweeny…" she told him. She had decided to dress up as a witch, wearing a pointy hat and a purple which dress with many laces and buckles with puffy sleeves. She had a broom in her hand to add to the effect. "You don't have to wear Halloween based costumes in fancy dress." Toshiro told her. "Hi Monami and Hitsugaya-Taichou!" they heard a voice from behind them, Matsumoto appearing dressed up as a…succubus. Quite fitting for her. "Hello, Matsumoto-fukutaichou!" Kikyo smiled brightly at her. Matsumoto paused before hugging her. "Cute!" she squealed. "Matsumoto." Hitsugaya said with a warning glare. Matsumoto quickly letting her go. "When are the games?" Hitsugaya demanded, crossing his arms. He was getting bored already. He was only in it for the break off of paperwork. Matsumoto stared at him, confused and it went quiet. "What games?" she asked, tilting her head sideways.<p>

Toshiro immediately turned to face Kikyo who was laughing nervously. "I only said that to get you to come…" she said before apologizing with a bow. Toshiro glared at her for a minute before starting to walk off. "I'm leaving." He said coldly. Kikyo grabbed his sleeve. "Don't be like that! You should have some fun every once in a while! You're so…serious." She begged. He sighed before resuming his position against the wall. Kikyo smiled at him. "Thank you." she told him happily. He just sighed in reply. Who would have thought she was so clever. Kikyo felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to face Ukitake. "Hello, Monami-Taichou. Are you enjoying the party?" he asked, taking a sip of sake. Kikyo nodded, "It's a great party! Thank you." she told him. He smiled and then turned to Hitsugaya. "Are you not bored just standing there?" he asked with a concerned face. Hitsugaya shook his head. "You should socialize a bit." He told him before wandering off to talk to some of the others. "There's music, Hitsugaya-Taichou. You could dance." Kikyo suggested, Matsumoto laughed, "Yeah! If I caught that on video, I could sell it to the SWA for a fortune!" she agreed, receiving a glare from the captain. "No." he said making it clear that he didn't want to be there in the first place. An idea then popped into Matsumoto's head…she grinned mischievously at Hitsugaya and Kikyo, making him raise an eyebrow before dashing off towards Ukitake and whispering something to him. He smiled at the two before nodding in agreement.

Ukitake walked to the top of the room with a microphone before clearing his throat, everyone turning towards him. Matsumoto gave him an encouraging look. "Everyone's attention please. Now, we're going to have a little time for people to dance together." He said, the music immediately changing to classical. "And the best dancing couple will be rewarded with no paperwork for a month." Ukitake added at the end, catching Hitsugaya's attention. _Bingo! _Matsumoto thought, _that ought to work. _People began to pair as soon as Ukitake stopped his speech. Kikyo watched as the rest of the room paired with whoever they were most comfortable with, Matsumoto and Hisagi (who was blushed deeply) Kira and Momo, Unohana and Ukitake, Nanao and Shunsui and so on. Byakuya glared at Renji as he walked over to Rukia, glancing at him nervously. "Monami-Taichou…We may as well join in." Hitsugaya sighed, holding out his hand to her. She gulped, blushing, before taking a deep breath and placing her hand in his.

_Calm down, Kikyo, _she thought to herself as they danced, _it's just a dance…_She gasped, Toshiro was doing quite well. It must be the paperwork. She smiled to herself. She laughed as Hisagi stepped on Matsumoto's foot and her shrieking before gently punching him. Kikyo decided that she had to try her hardest. Toshiro needed a break, seeing as he probably had to do most of Matsumoto's paperwork too. She held her breath as the music faded and Ukitake cleared his throat and held the microphone again. Matsumoto smiled at Kikyo, who was blushing as she let go of the young captain. "The winners are…Hitsugaya and Kikyo-Taichou!" he announced. Toshiro nearly smiled, but instead just muttered to himself, "good…" Ukitake walked over to them, holding a box which he presumed was a certificate or something. As soon as he got to them he bent over and said quietly. "The paperwork was a joke…This is the _real _prize." Toshiro stared in horror as they opened the box, revealing many, many packets of candy. He remembered Matsumoto whispering to Ukitake and glared at her in fury. The whole of Seireitei gasped as they heard a furious "MATSUMOTO!" from the thirteenth division barracks.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: Y'know…Hitsugaya hasn't spoken to me in days…ever since that party…

Matsumoto: Hey! Me too! No need to be so moody!

Ukitake: He won't talk to me, either.

Kiyone: Me neither.

Matsumoto and Kikyo: Why you, too?

Kiyone: I provided Ukitake with the candy.

Kikyo: That's harsh…

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! The main story line will return in the next chapter! I'd be really happy to receive some reviews in return for this chapter and every chapter to come…please?<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Here's the list of Costumes that I didn't write down.<p>

1st division:

Yamamato: Monk

Vice-Captain whatever-his-name-is: Musketeer

2nd division:

Soi-Fon: Ninja

Omaeda: Banana (?)

3rd division:

Kikyo: Witch

Kira: Vampire

4th division:

Unohana: Police woman

Isane: Flight attendant (suggested by Unohana)

5thdivision:

Momo: Princess

6th division:

Byakuya: Prince

Renji: Knight

7th division:

Komamura:…were wolf

Tetsuzaemon: Gangster

8th division:

Shunsui: Farmer

Nanao: Office woman

9th division:

Hisagi: The grim reaper

10th division:

Toshiro: butler

Matsumoto: succubus

11th division:

Kenpachi: A cannibal (O.O!)

Yachiru: A lollipop

12th division:

Mayuri: Mad Scientist (he came in normal clothes)

Nemu: A robot

13th division:

Ukitake: A candy seller

The two 3rd seats: Ukitake's servants

(Sentarou: I'm the most helpful to Ukitake-Taichou!

Kiyone: No, I am!)

Rukia: A bunny rabbit


	24. Chapter 24: Welcome Home

Chapter twenty four- Welcome home

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! The main storyline is back in this chapter. I do not own bleach nor do I own any of the bleach characters. I do, however, own my fabulous OCs, you know who they are, I I'd like them to stay <em>my <em>OCs. Thank you if you're still reading this far, and even more thank you if you reviewed. I'll update faster if I receive more reviews! And also, remember the vote on favourite bleach couples. Tell me your favourite pairing in a review and the top 3 couples with the most votes will be paired in this fanfiction! You have until Christmas to vote. Also, don't try and vote for any Toshiro or Kikyo pairs for obvious reasons. Thank you!

* * *

><p>"Hitsugaya-Taichou…The party is being held in less than an hour!" Matsumoto exclaimed, combing her hair and glancing up at the clock on whilst lounging on the sofa. "And?" Hitsugaya asked coldly, concentrating on the pile of paperwork before him. "You aren't going?" Matsumoto asked with a sigh, staring up at him. He shook his head and continued. "Monami's going to be heartbroken. You're so inexperienced with girls." She told him, He put down the pen and glared. "You seem to be so certain that me and Monami share feelings for each other. You're wrong." He told her angrily. He stopped after saying that, staring down at the desk. It didn't feel right when he said that. He shook his head at himself, no, he was just imagining things. "Whatever you say, Taichou. I never knew you were so <em>nice." <em>Matsumoto said sarcastically, filing her nails. Toshiro sighed. Maybe he should go after all. Why was he being so mean to her lately? She hadn't done him any harm. And she'd been so nice to him in the real world. "Matsumoto…Maybe I'll go…after all." He said finally, receiving a wide smile from Matsumoto.

* * *

><p>Kikyo sighed, waiting In the training hall which had been transformed into a party room, with tables full of snacks and music and balloons with a big banner on the ceiling with <em>Welcome home<em> written on it. It had taken her all day to set up and it was night time now. Only the captains, vice-captains and people she knew were invited, such as her division, and some people that the guests wanted to invite. She was a bit scared when she sent an invite to Kurotsuchi and Zaraki, seeing as even though they were even they terrified her, but she had to invite them anyway because 1, she was too kind, 2, she thought they'd be even scarier if they got left out. She stared at the sake on the food table. She wasn't going to drink one drop, remembering getting drunk enough to pass out and ending up in the care of that terrifying Unohana, she had bought it purely for the drinker variety of the gotei 13. Some members of her division were already there, including Kira Izuru who she was standing with. "I hope everyone is coming." Kikyo sighed, leaning against the wall. "Yes." Kira replied, glancing at the entrance. "Do you think I planned everything okay?" Kikyo asked worriedly, looking around the room to make sure everything looked okay. Kira nodded and then glanced at the door when some more of the third division members entered along with Nanao and Shunsui.

Kikyo ran over to the immediately and welcomed them. Shunsui put one hand on his straw hat and looked around, "Are we the first non-members of third division here?" he asked with a chuckle, looking around. "Yes! You're the earliest!" Kikyo confirmed with a smile, closing her eyes. "Don't drink too much sake." Nanao said with a glare at Shunsui before bowing to Kikyo and following him to straight to the sake angrily. Next to arrive was Ukitake with Kiyone and Sentarou who were arguing over who Ukitake liked better, nothing new there. "Good evening, Monami-Taichou." Ukitake greeted with a smile. "You too, Ukitake-Taichou. The party will get livelier when everyone has arrived." Kikyo returned the smile, Kiyone and Sentarou both said "Good evening Monami-Taichou." In unison and then started shouting at each other about copying, a good deal of name calling in there. "Now, now. Be nice you two." Kikyo interrupted their fighting. They both bowed and said "Yes, sorry Taichou." Once again in unison before glaring and baring their teeth at each other while following Ukitake.

* * *

><p>Before long, everyone one was there…apart from Toshiro. Kikyo kept glancing nervously at the entrance to see if he was there yet, getting disappointed every time she didn't see him. "Are you not going to eat any of the snacks Taichou?" Kira asked worriedly from beside her, she shook her head, "I'm not hungry." She said absent-mindedly, her thoughts focused on the white haired young captain. In the end Kira gave up trying to keep her company and with a sigh, walked over to Hisagi who was helping himself to a large amount of sake. "Monami-Taichou. It's been a while." She heard a familiar voice from beside her, spinning around to see Rukia. "Rukia!" she gasped, "When did you return?"<p>

"Just yesterday."

"I never saw you! It's good to see you again!"

"Thanks" Rukia smiled and bowed while Renji walked over to them. "Monami-Taichou." He said with a bow. "Abarai-Fukutaichou! This is our first meeting! I hope we get on well!" Kikyo said with a smile, Renji looked baffled at her kindness for a second before nodding and saying, "er, yeah…" Kikyo looked at Rukia again, "How's Kurosaki?" she asked, she owed him big time for saving Hitsugaya-Taichou, and hoped he was okay. "Oh…You didn't hear. The reason I'm back is…Kurosaki lost his reiatsu and shinigami powers." Rukia replied awkwardly, looking down sadly. Kikyo gasped, how come no one had told her, "That's terrible!" she exclaimed before something caught her eye. Matsumoto, with Toshiro behind her, walking in. "I'm going to go over there!" Kikyo said quickly and before the two could even reply dashed off to them, nearly bumping into Toshiro. "I thought you weren't coming! I was worried!" she exclaimed, grabbing his sleeve and grasping it. Matsumoto gave him an I-told-you-we-should-have-left-earlier look before smiling at Kikyo. "Well, he's here now! I'm going to go over to the sak- er, I mean the snacks." She said before dashing off towards the sake. She needed to come up with a plan to get them closer while she drank.

"Welcome, Hitsugaya-Taichou." Monami said with a bow, he nodded in return. "Good evening." He mumbled, looking away. "What's wrong? Do you feel okay?" Kikyo asked worriedly, "I'm fine, Monami." Toshiro replied with a sigh. She smiled again, "Good." She said in relief before she turned to face Matsumoto, who was drinking glass after glass of sake. "She…drinks a lot." Kikyo said with an awkward laugh, scratching her head a little. Toshiro nodded, "Yes. She won't listen to anything I say." He sighed, Kikyo stared, she seemed to cause him a lot of trouble. "She can't be doing that. You're the leader of your division and she's in your division, so she should do as you say." She advised him, her smile fading. "I know, right? But no matter what I do or say, she'll always be like that." He replied, glaring at her as she laughed loudly at nothing. That was her mischievous laugh, what was she up to?

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Matsumoto: I wonder what I could do to make them get together…I could slip some weird drug into their drinks or push them into each other or something…

Hitsugaya: What was that, Matsumoto?

Matsumoto: *hiccup* Nothing, Taichou.

Hitsugaya: I hope so.

Matsumoto: *whisper* Hmm…Maybe Mayuri has something to bring them together? Love potion? *dark grin* I could tell Kikyo that Hitsugaya's going to die tomorrow, then she'd tell him her feelings…

Kikyo: What? Hitsugaya's going to die? NO! Hitsugaya don't die! Don't leave me!

Hitsugaya: MATSUMOTO!

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Whoa, I wrote like, four today. Remember, review about your favourite couple or just…review in general. Please? Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on-top? Readers: WE GET THE MESSAGE!<p>

Sorry…


	25. Chapter 25: Matsumoto's Plan

Chapter twenty five- Matsumoto's plan

* * *

><p>I do not own bleach, nor do I own the bleach characters, I do, *sigh* however, own my OCs. You know who they are. And I'd rather they <em>stayed my <em>OCs. If you are still reading this now…Then thank you! I hope you enjoy it! And also, many thanks to REDROSES13 and some person I don't know for reviewing. Please follow their examples everyone!

* * *

><p>"Aw come on Taichou, lighten up! It was just a joke!" Matsumoto giggled the day after the party, Toshiro giving her a dark glare.<p>

"No!"

"Why not?"

"You know very well why!"

"Have a sense of humour, Taichou!"

"It's not a matter of humour!"

"Monami's not being mean to me!"

"Monami nearly had a heart attack! She hasn't left her office since!"

* * *

><p>Flash back: That night at the party.<p>

* * *

><p>Toshiro kept his eye on Matsumoto after the laugh, not taking it off even when he was talking to Kikyo. She was obviously up to no good. He watched her as she shuffled through the crowd towards Rukia and Renji, whispering something to them. They both smiled and glanced and Toshiro and Kikyo before whispering something back. She was definitely planning something. "Hitsugaya-Taichou? Is there something over there?" Kikyo asked, turning to face the same way he was. He was snapped out of his thoughts, "Oh. No, it's nothing." He assured her before returning his glare to Matsumoto, who was whispering to some more people and gathering a group, including Renji, Rukia, Ukitake and Shunsui so far. "You keep looking that way. Are you okay?" Kikyo asked worriedly, glancing once again in the same direction he was. "Like I said, It's nothing." He sighed before starting to walk off, "I'm going outside" he muttered, if he went outside he'd be away from Matsumoto and the group, away from trouble. "Oh! I'll come with you, if that's okay!" Kikyo said, following him. Matsumoto and Shunsui both grinned, "The plan is working~" she giggled, "I'll try and mask my reiatsu as well as I can."<p>

* * *

><p>The night was quite nice; the moon was full and looked mysterious with the black clouds drifting across it. "It's a nice night, isn't it?" Kikyo commented with a smile,<p>

"Yeah."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Good."

There was silence between them. "Hitsugaya-Taichou?" Kikyo asked finally, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" Toshiro asked, turning his head to face her. "You're my closest friend." Kikyo mumbled with a blush. After that something quite unexpected happened. "This is my cue!" Matsumoto said in a determined voice before using shunpo to pop up behind Kikyo, yell "And this is where ya kiss!" and push her without any warning forward, into Toshiro. "She should have been a little bit gentler." Ukitake said with a frown. Luckily, due to Matsumoto being bad at aiming and Kikyo being an inch taller, her plan didn't work quite as planned and rather than kissing him her head fell onto his shoulder, falling forward onto the ground. Toshiro just stared up at Kikyo who had fallen on top of him for a second before fixing his eyes on Matsumoto, full of malice and murderous aura. She gave a girly giggle before running away. "H-H-H…Hitsugaya-Taichou…" she stuttered, going bright red and sitting up. "I-I…I'm sorry!" she exclaimed before jumping up and running away immediately back into the hall, through the entrance and towards her office, leaving him sitting on the floor a mixture between confused, embarrassed and murderous. Matsumoto was going to receive the punishment of a lifetime later. He'd be sure of it.

* * *

><p>The second Kikyo was in the office she slammed the door behind her and stood next to the door, panting from running so fast. What…Just happened. She went red again remembering it. So embarrassing.<p>

_Kikyo! You should be happy! I thought you liked him, eh? _Raigeki's voice echoed in her head teasingly,

_I wasn't ready! _Kikyo exclaimed in her mind, pretty much falling onto the sofa.

_You won't get anywhere acting like that! That was an opportunity you might not get again! You should've kissed him right then and there!_

_Raigeki! I couldn't! I just couldn't! How am I ever going to face him again?_

* * *

><p>Flash back: End.<p>

* * *

><p>"Monami-Taichou…Are you okay?" Kira asked, starting on another piece of paperwork. Monami nodded quickly, "I'm fine, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" she said quickly. Kira frowned but nodded. She had freaked out terribly last night when he found her in the office, on the verge of tears. Matsumoto went too far sometimes. Then again, the others joined in too. Still, poor Kikyo.<p>

* * *

><p>"Taichou! Cheer up, go on!" Matsumoto continued, he was in a foul mood. "No. You should go apologize to Monami." He said coldly, not even looking up from his paperwork to glare. "What is there to apologize for?" Matsumoto asked, confused. "Matsumoto! You know very well what to apologize for! Go apologize now!" He ordered, "Aww but Captain-" She started to whine before Hitsugaya interrupted her with an angry "NOW!"<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo sipped some tea while Kira kindly did the paperwork for her. She had only started drinking it since she arrived in Soul Society seeing as it was popular and it turned out to be quite nice. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door. "Come in!" she called, surprised when Matsumoto entered the room. She frowned. She was unsure whether or not to be angry. It was a very typical Matsumoto thing to do and it had nearly given her a heart attack but she couldn't bring herself to be angry at someone. "Monami! I came to apologize!" Matsumoto said with a quick bow, "I'm sorry!" she said. Kikyo stared for a second before smiling. "It's fine. Just please don't do it again." Matsumoto nodded and then looked to the side, "Nanao was wondering if you finished the designs for the candy shop uniform. You haven't forgotten have you?" she reminded Kikyo. She immediately widened her eyes and started waving her hands in front of her, an anime comical sweat drop appearing. "Of course I haven't forgotten! I'll bring it in tomorrow!" She said laughing nervously, "Good!" Matsumoto smiled before waving and exiting. "Kira! There's a sketch book and some sewing equipment in the bottom drawer on my desk. Could you please pass it to me?" Kikyo asked the minute she left.<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: If Kikyo had a very different personality…Would this story have ever happened? Chapter 1: when Kikyo saw Toshiro for a second time.<p>

Kikyo: Whoa! Whoa! Your that freak from before! That was some cool Sh*t earlier, dude! You some kind of martial artist dude?

Toshiro: ….Who are you?

Kikyo: Oh just some random by passer who saw you kickin' that monster thing's ass like a soccer ball earlier! Well, see ya later man!

They never met again…The end!

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'm getting my nose cauterised tomorrow and it hurts like hell . Wish me luck! I'll update ASAP! Bye!<p>

Oh and before I go, don't forget about the couples competition! Tell me in a review which couple is best and one with most votes will win bla, bla bla….Yeah.


	26. Chapter 26: The uniforms

Chapter twenty-six: The uniforms

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! As you know, I do not own bleach nor do I own the bleach characters but I do own my OCs , you know who they are. I've just had my nose cauterised and it hurts like hell…but do you know what would make me feel better? Reviews. Please review if you read this as I need to know what people think of my work, thank you.<p>

* * *

><p>"Monami-Taichou, it's late, I'm going home now." Kira yawned, making his way for the door, "For your health, you should continue with the sewing tomorrow…You don't <em>need <em>to finish them today." He sighed, concerned. Kikyo looked up from her work and smiled, "No, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying about me." She said kindly, Kira gave another sigh before closing the door behind him. It was well into the night now, and Kikyo still had to try and make uniforms for everyone. It was a bit bothersome, why couldn't they just do it in their shinigami shihakusho? She had based the uniform on ones she'd seen in some pastry shops back in the…Real world. She bit her lip, remembering her aunt, well, adoptive aunt. She sure missed her, how was she doing? Kikyo cringed as she accidently jabbed herself with the needle, losing focus. She hoped that the SWA wouldn't think her outfits were too…common. It was just a longish pink, high-necked dress with vertical darker pink stripes, and an apron of course. She'd had to restrain herself from adding a maid headdress or cat ears, she was a sucker for cute things. Then an idea came into her head, maybe she could get a pet cat!

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

* * *

><p>Kira sighed as he opened the office door, it was likely that Kikyo wasn't there yet seeing as it was incredibly early. He gasped when he saw her, sprawled out on the floor, snoring. <em>No…Don't tell me….She stayed here all night! <em>He noticed a pile of pink clothing neatly folded next to her. She was such a hard worker…He stood over her for a second before sighing and sitting at her desk. He wasn't prepared to wake her up when she'd probably only recently fallen asleep. She was quite young, after all. He opened the drawer of the desk, reaching for a pen, when something caught his eye. Some sort of book…or photo album? He grabbed it and pulled it out, staring at it before staring at Kikyo. It was one of those Captain photo albums that the Shinigami Women's association had been selling a while ago as a fund-raiser. More specifically a Hitsugaya Toshiro one. She'd actually bought one of these? He let a small smile escape. That was kind of sweet, actually.

* * *

><p>Matsumoto lounged on the sofa in the office while Hitsugaya worked on the enormous pile of paperwork before him. Matsumoto glanced over her shoulder at him with a pout, he still hadn't forgiven her for the whole incident at the party. He had no sense of humour whatsoever. She wondered how Kikyo could like him at all. She shrugged to herself, receiving a raised eyebrow from Toshiro, and sighed. Maybe it was because he was so adorable. Matsumoto then peered across the room at the clock, jumping up and jogging for the door, "I have a SWA meeting in ten minutes, Taichou. I'll see you later!" she called, heading out.<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo turned in her sleep before groaning and slowly opening her eyes, she sat up slowly, rubbing them. Kira was sitting at her desk, scribbling on some paperwork. "Oh. Good morning, Monami-Taichou." He said before returning to the paperwork. "Oh. You too, Kira-Fukutaichou." She said sleepily before fixing her eyes on the clock. Holy- she only had five minutes before the meeting. She sprang up and started attacking her hair with a comb before dashing out of the door, calling, "SWA meeting! Bye Kira, thanks for doing the paperwork!"<p>

* * *

><p>"So these are the uniforms?" Nanao asked, holding up Kikyo's hard work. She gave a quick nod, looking to the side, hopefully she'd like them. Before Nanao could speak, Matsumoto popped up next to them and snatched one, eyeing it. "Aw, but Monami-Taichou! They're so…so…<em>unrevealing!<em>" she whined with a pout. Nanao whacked her over the head with a clipboard making her drop the dress and then fixed her glasses before saying, "Yes, Matsumoto, exactly. They're great, Monami-Taichou." Kikyo's eyes lit up and she nodded with a bright smile before Unohana walked up to them. "While you designed the uniforms, all of us together fixed up the shop we are renting and made enough candy to last a while. We're thinking of opening today." She said, closing her eyes into a smile, luckily, it wasn't '_the _smile' Kikyo nodded quickly. "Yes. We should get into our uniforms." Nanao agreed. Kikyo nodded again. "We're opening a candy shop~! Yay! Candy!" Yachiru, the president of SWA sang from beside them. Kikyo smiled at her before heading for the changing rooms (They even put changing rooms in his house? Poor Byakuya) with the rest of the members.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, now in the uniform she made. It fitted her quite nicely. She twirled around quickly before pulling the curtains and walking out. Yachiru was the only one finished changing apart from her, bouncing around crazily singing, "Candy, candy, candy!" Kikyo smiled at her before examining the many trays of candy that had been set out. It seemed more of a chocolate shop more than a candy shop, most of their wares consisting of different flavoured chocolate. "You can try one, if you like." She heard a voice from behind her, jumping and spinning around to see Unohana, who had changed the location of her plait to the back of her head, it looked nice. "Ah…er…thanks." Kikyo said with a bow before reaching across and picking up a small, round chocolate delicately and eyeing it. "That's rose flavoured." Unohana smiled, picking one up herself. Kikyo nodded and took a bite out of it. She immediately smiled, "It's great!" she said brightly, "isn't it? But if you want any more you have to pay." Unohana chuckled from beside her before walking away towards Nanao and Kiyone. Kikyo wondered what her role in the shop would be. She wouldn't really mind making the candy.

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Matsumoto: I wanted the design to be more like this! *holds up a sketchbook*

Nanao: Eek! Matsumoto! Put that away! There are kids around here you know! And…Wait…You were planning to make Yachiru and Kikyo wear that too? That's sickening! They're children for goodness sake!

Matsumoto: Well, they need to grow up some day, don't they?

Nanao: *grabs the sketch book and rips the page to shreds* They'll do that when they're ready, Matsumoto.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter ^^ I enjoyed writing it XD You'll find out Kikyo's role In the next chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>Me: You bought a Toshiro photo album, eh?<p>

Kikyo: *blush* I don't know what you're talking about!

Me: You can't hide anything from me!


	27. Chapter 27: Open for business

Chapter twenty-seven: Open for business

* * *

><p>I do not own bleach nor do I own the bleach chars but I do own my OCs bla bla bla…*Ahem* Yeah…<p>

* * *

><p>"Here's the list of roles." Nanao said, fixing her glasses and holding out a clip board with names and jobs written on it. Kikyo stared at it, scanning the paper for her name.<p>

_Retsu Unohana: Sales woman_

_Yachiru: Sampler_

_Nanao: sales woman _

_Nemu: Cashier_

_Kiyone: chef_

_Isane: chef_

_Rangiku: chocolate decorater_

_Momo: janitor_

_Rukia: Flyer artist_

_**Kikyo: Sales woman**_

"I'm a sales woman?" Kikyo asked, slightly disappointed when she spotted her name. Nanao nodded, "We gave the sales woman roles to the members we thought would be most likely to convince customers to make purchases." She explained. Kikyo nodded and then followed everyone else out of the headquarters, receiving some dark glares from Byakuya, and towards the shop they had rented . Kikyo peered up at the name in big letter over the door 'SWA candies' it read. She wondered how they could have set it up so fast. They must have worked hard. There were neat shelves against the wall with a pay point at the back of the shop. Kiyone and Momo, who were carrying the trays, placed them on the shelves neatly in rows while everyone else got into position, Nemu at the counter, and the chefs spilled into the kitchen. The 'closed sign' was switched with the 'open' sign and everything was ready, they were open for business.

"We decided that the customers would choose what selection of chocolates they want and we'd put them in a box for them." Momo smiled at Kikyo, she nodded back, returning the smile. Kikyo definitely wasn't the type for jealousy, but she couldn't help but feel a _little _envious of that girl, having grown up alongside Hitsugaya. Suddenly, the bell attached to the door jingled and everyone's head turned to face it. A female shinigami and her daughter entered the shop her daughter pointing to the many trays of chocolate. "Ah. A customer. Monami, do let me handle this. Watch and learn." Unohana said, smiling before walking over to the customers, who were standing at a shelf and browsing. "That one's nice." Unohana said from beside them, making them jump. The mother nodded. "You should buy it." The mother shinigami shook her head, "Oh no, we just came to have a look at-" "_You should buy it." _Unohana said sharply, activating '_the smile' _the shinigami widened her eyes, nodded and grabbed a handful of the chocolates, running over to the counter. "That's how you handle things." Unohana smiled at Kikyo, who shivered. She was one strong lady, not physically, just _strong._

* * *

><p>When they decided to close up, Kikyo and Unohana had convinced many people to buy things with their different smiles. Kikyo's cute smile, and Unohana's '<em>the smile'. <em>"We're going back to the headquarters to change now." Nanao told her, taking out the bags in which their clothes were kept. "Can I just continue wearing the uniform for the way back home? I'll change when I get there." Kikyo asked with her puppy eyes. Nanao sighed, "Of course. As long as you change when you get back." Kikyo's face lit up and she nodded before skipping away, heading towards her house which her mother had previously owned and had been deserted before she showed up again in shinigami form. It was big enough. As Kikyo strolled through the streets of Seireitei, someone familiar came into view. "Hitsugaya!" she called, running over to him. He turned to face her.

"M-Monami? Why aren't you wearing your shihakusho?" was the first thing he asked, letting a hint of surprise show on his face. "Oh. This is the uniform for the candy store that the SWA own. I'm on my way back." She explained before quickly twirling around laughing, "You seem in a good mood." Toshiro remarked, watching her, she stopped and gave a little embarrassed chuckle, "Well, it's been a while since I've worn something other than the shihakusho or sleeping robes. It feels nice." she told him, "You taking a stroll?" he nodded, "I need to get out of the office every once in a while." He sighed, Kikyo frowned, "You seem to be working all the time. Kira's really kind to me, he does a lot of the paperwork for me and is a great help." She said, smiling again and gazing up at the moon. "It's nice having friends…You were my first ever friend, y'know." Kikyo said, remembering her time in the real world. Nobody seemed to really want to be her friend there. Maybe they could sense something strange about her, maybe, even though they didn't know about her powers, they knew something was weird.

Toshiro went slightly red at hearing this, looking away, "You mean you've never had a friend before you met me? In your whole life?" he mumbled. Kikyo sighed and nodded, "In my human life, anyway. I wonder I we would have been friends if I had never been sealed away and had been there when you first became a captain?" she wondered aloud, sitting on one of the walls around them. Toshiro just shrugged, sitting next to her. "Maybe." He replied. "If the only reason we became friends is because I was sealed away, then…I'm glad mother sealed me into the body of a human." Kikyo said with a blush. Toshiro paused before sighing, he may as well speak his true feelings for once. "So am I." he admitted, receiving a bright smile from Kikyo.

_AW! You two are just too cute together! _

_Raigeki! You just ruined the moment!_

"It's getting cold. I'm going back to the office." Toshiro said, Kikyo shivered in the short sleeved dress, "You're right. Bye, Hitsugaya-Taichou. And…Even though I've already said this…Thanks for saving me." Kikyo called to him as he started walking off, he paused, mumbled, "It's just my job." Before starting to walk again. Kikyo smiled after him for a second before shivering again and sighing, _I'd better get back to the office._

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Matsumoto: I'm finished decorating the chocolates! Look at them!

Nanao: Good we've run ou-…Matsumoto…Please tell me those aren't badly drawn pictures of breasts on the cherry flavoured ones…

Matsumoto: It'll make the men buy them more!~

Nanao: REMAKE THEM! NOW!

* * *

><p>Muahaha…I felt good when I made Hinamori the janitor :D sorry for any Hinamori fans that may be out there, but she annoys the hell outta me. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll update soon! And .Passion thank you for the many reviews. I'm glad you like the omakes at the end although some of them aren't that funny...<p> 


	28. Chapter 28: Memories of Mother

Chapter twenty-eight: Memories of Mother

* * *

><p>I do not own bleach nor do I own the bleach characters, I do, however, own my fabulous OCs. You know who they are. Thanks to anyone who is still reading this far.<p>

* * *

><p>The captains stood lined up in the captain's meeting hall in their usual places, waiting for Yamamato to begin speaking. They all glanced up when he cleared his throat. "As you all know, the final battle between Harribel and her subordinates is drawing close. We need to start thinking about what we're going to do. We've seen some of her subordinates, but it's likely that she has many more waiting to attack. Isamu, a hostage arrancar staying with Urahara and Shihoin in the real world, is quite intent on staying on our side. We've set up a decent battle ground outside of Rukongai. From now on, I want you all to take time training." He explained. Kikyo bit her bottom lip, he was right. They were going to fight very soon, maybe only a week. It could happen any minute, now. They had to prepare themselves.<p>

"The arrancar I fought has a power we need to look out for. She shrouds you in mist and then attacks you while you can't see you, also absorbing your power." Hitsugaya explained, narrowing his eyes. "That _does _sound interesting. I'd love to keep them as a test subject." Kurotsuchi remarked. "And I bet they'd put up an enjoyable fight." Kenpachi grinned. Mayuri sent him a glare, "I believe _I _claimed them first." He said threateningly, the grin on Kenpachi's face didn't shift. "I don't give a damn who claimed them first. The arrancar's mine." He said confidently. Kurotsuchi was about to argue when Yamamato banged his staff on the floor, earning their attention. "We're in the middle of a meeting here." He said, slightly opening his eyes. They gave each other dark glares before straightening up and listening again. "It would most likely be a good idea to fight the arrancar you are most familiar with so that you already know a fraction of what they are capable of." Yamamato continued. Ukitake nodded. With a bang of the staff, they were dismissed.

Kikyo, as she usually did after the meeting, used shunpo to appear next to Toshiro. "Are you sure you'll be able to fight her by yourself? The arrancar you were up against last?" she asked worriedly, walking alongside him as he headed for his office. He nodded, "Now that I know of her power, it shouldn't even be difficult." He sighed, closing his eyes and then opening them again. Kikyo didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure?" she continued. Before Hitsugaya could reply, Ukitake interrupted. "Come now, Monami-Taichou. Have more faith in him." He said through a smile. Kikyo sighed before smiling back. "You're right. Thanks Ukitake-Taichou." She replied before using shunpo to catch up to Toshiro, who had walked ahead of her. "Are you going to train?" she asked, receiving a sigh from Toshiro, "That's the wisest option. Are you?" he replied. Kikyo nodded, "Of course! I've only gotten to use Raigeki once or twice since I awakened." She exclaimed before adding, "So where're you training?" she asked. Toshiro just shrugged. Kikyo sighed and looked down, deep in thought for good training places she remembered. Suddenly, memories of her and her mother walking in secret place that they both loved, that place would be good, if it was still there. "Hitsugaya-Taichou! I know of a good training spot! I'm going there now, would you like to come?" Kikyo asked excitedly. "Where's that?" Hitsugaya asked, Kikyo just grabbed his sleeve, "You'll see!" she laughed before dragging him off.

* * *

><p>"Monami? Where are you taking us? We're halfway through Rukongai!" Toshiro questioned, staring at his surroundings whilst being dragged along by Kikyo and her shunpo. "I said you'll see!" she told him. Before long they were deep in the forest surrounding Rukongai. Kikyo was deep in concentration, trying to remember the place. <em>I'm sure you had to go that way…<em>she thought, taking a right on a cross road. "Monami…We're really far away from…anywhere now. Are you sure you're going the right way?" Toshiro asked, staring over his shoulder at the path behind him. Kikyo didn't reply. She was beginning to get worried now. Maybe they _were _lost. She sighed and bit her bottom lip, they should've just gone to the training halls in their divisions…But she really wanted to see this place, and the halls were always too crowded. Her face lit up when she saw a large gathering of trees above, and a small gap like a door in between them. If this was where she hoped, there would be a clearing through those doors. She stopped when they reached the entrance, letting go of Toshiro's sleeve.

"This is it?" he asked. Kikyo looked curious herself, "I think." She replied. Toshiro sighed. She better not have dragged them miles in the forest for no reason. She took a deep breath before walking in, followed by Toshiro. Her face lit up. It was the right place. Her and her mother used to always go there. It was a wide, flowery meadow that stretched far over the hilltops with the trees surrounding it. Her and her mother used to always sit down on the hill and make daisy chains together or pick flowers to put in vases at home. She remembered her mother…She missed her so much. Why did she have to die? She was so kind…she didn't deserve what happened to her, not one bit. "Monami…You're crying." Hitsugaya said from next to her. She was a tiny bit surprised. His voice wasn't as cold as usual…It was…gentle and reassuring. She wiped her eyes and turned to face him, his face was concerned. "S-Sorry. I used to…Come here a lot with mother." Kikyo replied through the tears. "I see." Toshiro sighed, unsheathing his sword. "Well, we came here to train. So we'd better get started." He said, walking further into the meadow and getting into his fighting stance. "You're right." Kikyo agreed, also unsheathing her sword. "We came here to train…To get better, so that we can protect Soul Society." She declared, "Well, that's our job." Hitsugaya sighed, swinging his sword. "Yeah…That's our job." Kikyo said before smiling and looking down. Who would of thought that after all of those years of living as a human…She'd be a shinigami? What if Toshiro had never come and saved her? What if that hollow had never attacked her? She would have stayed the same helpless Kikyo that was born after her mother's death…"Thanks…Hitsugaya." She whispered before shouting "Scratch, Raigeki!"

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of that chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Poor Kikyo, remembering her mother. Don't forget to review…Please *puppy eyes*<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Ukitake: Come on Monami-Taichou, have more faith in him.

Kikyo: But Ukitake! He hasn't even won _one _battle in this whole fanfiction! He always ends up getting maimed and having to be saved by someone!

Toshiro: *vein pops*

Kikyo: But it's true! You got saved by Ichigo, you got saved by me, you saved me but ended up nearly killing yourself in the process, and finally, even _Harribel _basically saved you by calling the arrancar back! Of course I'm worried! You're weak as hell! The only fight you actually won was against a really weak hollow!

Toshiro: *ignoring on the outside, crying on the inside*

* * *

><p>Lol I only just noticed that now XD He hasn't even won one fight against a proper opponent XD I feel so mean x.x for a Hitsugaya fan girl I'm being awfully mean O.O<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Forgive me Hitsugaya, I will make you win at least <em>one <em>fight during the final battle…Well…I'll try

Toshiro: Please do….


	29. Chapter 29: Training

Chapter twenty-nine: Training

* * *

><p>I do not own bleach nor do I own the bleach characters, I do, however, own my fabulous OCs, you know who they are, and I'd rather they<em> stayed my <em>OCs. Thanks to all my readers and I hope you like it so far.

* * *

><p>Toshiro stopped to catch his breath after a while, watching Kikyo train for a few minutes. She was using some moves he'd never seen before, he looked down. Since he'd seen the human Kikyo first, he'd never really thought of her as a powerful person, despite her being a captain. She just…didn't seem to be strong. But it seems she's more powerful than he thought. "Kaminari no tsume!" She shouted, holding up her shikai claw as lightning began to charge up on the tips of the claws. Once lightning was crackling between them, she swung her clawed fist, slashing the air, a trail of lightning following before fading away. She sighed before turning to face Toshiro. "Are you out of breath?" She called to him from across the meadow. He shook his head before activating shikai again and practising aim with the dragon. Kikyo smiled before getting back to her own training. She'd pretty much mastered her shikai moves, so maybe she should train on bankai now.<p>

"Ban…Kai! Omo Raigeki." She said quietly, her claw changing into bankai form. She sighed, she wanted to try something she used to do in her previous days as a captain, hundreds of years ago. It was kinda dangerous so maybe she shouldn't…No, it's worth a try. She grabbed the chain and started shaking it in a way that made the claw at the end spin. She didn't need the other one for now. As the spin got bigger and faster, she raised it above her head, she was doing it. Like cowboys. Electricity started to charge up In the claw similar to her Kaminari no tsume, and once it was finished charging, she lashed the claw out, spinning around, the claw just a blur around her, a flow of lightning crackling around her. She stopped and took a deep breath, panting. It was a good move, but it was too slow. She needed to train to decrease the amount of time it takes to charge up. She stood up straight with a determined look on her face before she started spinning the chain again.

* * *

><p>Kikyo lay on her back, panting. Maybe she'd trained a bit <em>too <em>much. She glanced over at Toshiro, who was still training on the other side of the meadow. If she'd been wise, like him, and taken breaks in between, maybe she'd still be training too. She stared up at the sky. The sun was setting, and it was a wonderful mix of crimson, amber and golden. She wished she'd brought some food with her, she was starving, and she had barely any reiatsu left. She'd forgotten how reiatsu absorbing her special attacks were. She tried to sit up and then stand but just pretty much fell over again. Okay, she'd definitely trained too much. She couldn't even stand. She was going to have to take it easier tomorrow. She stared up as a shadow blocked out the sun. Toshiro was standing over her. "Monami, you trained too much." He sighed. Kikyo nodded, "Sorry…" she mumbled. "Can you get up?" he asked with a sigh. She shook her head. He gave another sigh before he reached out his hand. Kikyo paused and looked at him questioningly for a second. He nodded. She blushed a little before taking his hand and being pulled up.

"Are you able to walk? He asked. "Of course! I'm fine now." Kikyo said with a smile before starting to stagger across the meadow, only to fall over again. "Okay…Maybe not." She sighed. Toshiro sighed too before bending down, wrapping his arms around her and picking her up. "W-W-what are you doing!" Kikyo panicked, squirming. "Calm down, Monami! What choice do I have?" he snapped, she blinked before calming down immediately, not wanting to anger him more. She blushed, hoping Matsumoto wouldn't see them. If she'd gotten a photo of him carrying her bridal style, then it would have spread all across Seireitei within a matter of days.

Once they were in Seireitei, Toshiro stopped. "You can walk to your office by yourself, right?" he asked. Kikyo nodded, "I'm fine." She said before being set on her feet and starting to stagger in the direction of the third division, nearly falling over sideways. Toshiro got ready to spring into action and catch her, when her sword disappeared and Raigeki materialised, catching her falling master. "I can handle it from here." She said calmly, her voice gentle but firm. Toshiro's eyes widened a fraction. "Her zanpakuto?" he asked. Raigeki nodded before glancing down at the girl in her arms, who had fallen unconscious from exhaustion. Her eyes fixed on Toshiro again. "Look after her next time. If you let my master fall to this condition again, I'll be sure that you don't get to spend time together again." She said, her eyes calm but warning. Toshiro was a little surprised at this, her zanpakuto was more protective than Hyorinmaru! He paused before nodding. "Good. Now I shall take my leave." She said with a quick glare before turning and starting to stroll along with Kikyo in her arms. "You should know you're limits." She sighed down at her as she slowly opened her eyes. Kikyo smiled weakly, "Sorry, Raigeki. There are just some things that I want to protect…And I need to be stronger in order to do that." She yawned before closing her eyes again, still awake. "And is he included in those you want to protect? That Hitsugaya boy?" Raigeki asked, narrowing her eyes. Kikyo nodded, "mm-hmm." She confirmed. "Don't be foolish, Kikyo. The things you want to protect and those that I want to protect are a whole different case." Raigeki told her. Kikyo nodded, "I know…The things you want to protect…Me right?" she yawned with a smile. "Yes, Kikyo. You're what I want to protect, and I don't care how much you love him, if he ever becomes the reason for an injury of yours, I shall make sure you never see each other again." Raigeki warned. Kikyo smiled, despite the threat, "Don't worry, Raigeki. He wouldn't allow me to get hurt. That's the kind of person he is." She sighed before her head tilted back and her breathing evened out. "I hope what you're saying is true, Kikyo." Raigeki sighed, continuing to walk on. _I really do…_

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review! Please…Pretty please?<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Toshiro: *sitting at his desk, doing paperwork*

Momo: Shiro-Chan!

Toshiro: *Doesn't look up* That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you. And what do you want?

Momo: Shiro-chan!

Toshiro: *Still not looking up* I _said _that's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you! And what is it that you want!

Momo: Shiro-Chan!

Toshiro: WHA-*looks up*

Matsumoto: Tee-hee *holding voice recorder, presses a button on it.*

Voice recorder in Momo's voice: Shiro-Chan!

Toshiro: MATSUMOTO!

* * *

><p>Me: Raigeki! Why did you take over in Seireitei! You should've let Shiro-Chan do it!<p>

Raigeki: I don't want him to drop her off at the office…I don't trust them alone in an office together…

Me: Raigeki…Wow…I never knew…You were such a pervert O.O


	30. Chapter 30: Kiss

Chapter thirty: Kiss

* * *

><p>Yay! I can't believe I've written a whole 30 chapters T-T Thanks to all my readers! And even more thanks to those of you who reviewed, remember to follow their examples everyone! As you all know, I do not own bleach nor do I own the bleach characters, I do, however, own my fabulous OCs, you know who they are, and I would rather they stayed <em>my <em>OCs. Thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you can train more today?" Toshiro asked Kikyo as they walked through Rukongai towards the training meadow. "I'm fine! I went to bed early last night so I'm fully recovered!" She replied with a bright smile. Toshiro sighed, "Well, don't overdo it. If you do your zanpakuto might just kill me." He said with a slight smile. <em>Damn right I will! <em>Raigeki's voice echoed in Kikyo's head. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to take breaks in between!" Kikyo laughed to both Raigeki and Toshiro. "Good." They both said in unison, receiving a bright smile from Kikyo. She looked over her shoulder at the Rukongai that was getting smaller as they got deeper into the forest. "We're almost there now." She told him, looking ahead of her again. Toshiro nodded. "How strong is Harribel?" she asked, kind of suddenly. Toshiro narrowed his eyes, "She wasn't very strong when I fought her, but the chances of her power having increased are high." He told her. Kikyo looked down, "I wonder who's going to fight her…" she wondered. "Who knows?" Toshiro sighed. He spotted the gap in the trees ahead. "We're there."

* * *

><p>"Monami! You should take a break!" Toshiro called form across the meadow, seeing her panting. "Y-You're right!" she called back in between breaths, sitting down amongst the flowers. She stared at the daisies, memories of her and her mother's daisy chain sessions flowing into her mind. She reached out her hand and picked one, twirling it in her fingers. She couldn't keep letting memories of her mother distract her; it would just get her killed. Sakura wouldn't have wanted her to grieve over her death for her whole life…She would've wanted her to move on and be happy. Suddenly, the wind's speed and strength pick up, and she was hit by a strong gust, the daisy blowing out of her hands and being carried away along with the current. She reached out for it for a second before taking back her hand. <em>No…I'll just say…that my sadness for mother's death lies with that daisy, and now the wind has finally lifted that weight off of my shoulders…<em>She smiled up at it before standing up and brushing herself off. Time to get back to training.

"Scratch, Raigeki!" she commanded, her sword glowing and transforming into the clawed fist. _I'm going to make you proud, mother…Even if you aren't alive…I'll make you proud! _She swung her weapon around quickly, slashing mid-air and back flipping into a thundery acrobatics, it had been ages since she'd moved so freely and swiftly, it felt like a weight really had been lifted off of her shoulders. Before long, she felt ready to move onto bankai again. "Bankai! Omo Raigeki!" she cried, her voice so happy it sounded like music. Before long, she had to take another break. She had felt good for a while, gone pretty much crazy with her weapons, and was now exhausted although not quite as bad as yesterday. She glanced over at Toshiro, who was also taking a break. She used shunpo to appear next to him, sitting down.

"You seem a lot more lively than usual." He remarked, referring to her mad moment in bankai form. "Well…I guess I'm just happy." She laughed with a smile. "Why's that?" Toshiro asked. "Do you really need a reason to be happy?" Kikyo smiled, lying back onto the grass and using her hands as a pillow. "I suppose not." Toshiro sighed. Kikyo took one hand out from beneath her head to shield her eyes from the bright sun. "It's a nice day today." She sighed. Toshiro nodded in agreement. _You're terrible at starting conversation, Kikyo. You're never going to get anywhere like that. _

_Shut up!_

_That's a nice way to talk to someone who went to the trouble of taking you back to your office after you collapsed from exhaustion, isn't it?_

_Sorry, Raigeki. I'm just not in the mood right now. _

Toshiro noticed her frown. "What's wrong?" he asked. She snapped out of her in-head argument and sat up, some blades of grass falling out of her hair. "Just arguing with my zanpakuto." She sighed. Toshiro showed a hint of surprise, "You and your zanpakuto argue?" he questioned. Kikyo nodded and then smiled, "We're still close of course though, she is, after all, a part of me. Our arguments are more affectionate than angry." She told him with a chuckle, "The first time I heard her voice we had an argument." Toshiro was a little surprised at this, "I first saw my zanpakuto in my dreams…That's why I became a shinigami. My reiatsu leaked out too much and I nearly froze my grandmother." He admitted, receiving a laugh from Kikyo, "I'd love to meet your grandmother someday. What's she like?" she asked. Toshiro looked down, it was nice getting him to talk to her about himself for once. "We're very close, she's kind. She even sends me amanatto often." He told her.

"Is that your favourite food then?"

"Yeah."

Kikyo was about to laugh when something suddenly caught her eye. A hell butterfly, fluttering towards them. It landed on her hand, and the message that she heard made her widen her eyes. "A senkai gate has appeared in Seireitei and shinigami are starting to sense arrancar reiatsu. All vice captains and captains are to report to the battle ground we have prepared outside of Rukongai immediately. The final battle has begun." Toshiro narrowed his eyes as her eyes widened. "What is it?" he asked. She gulped before whispering, "They're here, the arrancar." He stood up immediately. "Let's go!" he exclaimed. Kikyo stood up slowly, shaking. There was going to be a war between them and the arrancar…One of them…Might die. A determined look crossed her face. She might never see them again. She had to do this now. Just as Toshiro was about to pounce into shunpo, she grabbed his sleeve. He turned to face her, starting to ask her what she was doing when she did something that surprised both of them. She kissed him, just like that. He stared at her wide eyed, the kiss was over early before it started. She took a deep breath before saying, "Don't die, Toshiro." He looked startled for a second, pausing before relaxing and saying, "Don't die…Kikyo." They both blushed slightly before jumping into shunpo, towards the battle field. _We have to get out of this alive…We have to…_

* * *

><p>There. The moment you've all been waiting for. I hope you enjoyed that chapter, seeing as it's one of the most important. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: Don't die…Toshiro…

Toshiro:…That's _Hitsugaya-Taichou _to you!

Kikyo: Wha-! You just completely spoiled the moment!

Toshiro: I don't care! Address me properly!

Kikyo: Fine! Whatever! Don't die _Hitsugaya-Taichou!_

Toshiro: That's better! Hmph.

* * *

><p>Me: That kiss was cute~ I'm glad I used that idea. I had loads of stupid ideas for a first kiss~<p>

Toshiro: Like what?

Me: Well, I could've made her kiss you that time you jumped in front of her while Tsuki was attacking her and you were badly injured, or I could've made her kiss you when you returned form the real world, there were loads of options. Or I could've made you kiss that time Matsumoto pushed Kikyo into you.

Toshiro: Why didn't you?

Me: Well, _everyone _does that. I wanted to do it differently.

Toshiro: fair enough.


	31. Chapter 31: Finale Beginning

Chapter 31- The beginning of the Finale

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Many thanks to .Passion for reviewing more than any other, please follow their example, everyone! As you know, I don't own bleach nor do I own anything bleach involved (Apart from maybe the stuff you use to clean laundry) but I do own my OCs, you know who they are, and I would rather they stayed my OCs. It's nearly Halloween and it's also nearly 'My Name is Kikyo Monami's one month anniversary! Yay!<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo's face remained red for the whole journey through the forest. She actually kissed him, despite it being her doing, she couldn't believe it. She was unsure whether to be embarrassed or overjoyed; she glanced at Hitsugaya, who was a little bit ahead of her. She couldn't see his expression, was he blushing too? Maybe he thought she was weird…But he also called her by her first name, so maybe not? She shook the thoughts out of her head, no, she couldn't let the kiss take over her mind, she was entering battle and needed to concentrate. She felt various Taichou-level reiatsu's flare up, indicating that the fight had begun. She closed her eyes for a little longer then a blink, biting her lip. What if she wasn't strong enough? <em>Don't worry, Kikyo. I won't let anything happen to you. <em>Raigeki comforted her, a smile appeared on Kikyo's face, _Thanks, Raigeki. _She was a little confused, Raigeki hadn't said one thing about the kiss yet.

_Ah, well, I didn't want to spoil the moment…I suppose it's okay, if he treats you well…_

_Thanks, Raigeki. You're the best zanpakuto ever._

_Hehe, anyways, now's not the time for this, concentrate. _

_Yeah._

Kikyo squinted, light shining in her eyes as the trees cleared and the Taichous and Fukutaichous came into view. "This is it!" She called to Toshiro, he glanced at her over his shoulder and nodded before looking ahead again. Kikyo smiled, he was blushing. His blush faded when he noticed Hitomi in the distance, hands in pockets and whistling. A wide grin crossed her face when she noticed him, waving. "Yo! Midget! Time for a rematch, eh?" she called, unsheathing her sword and sticking out her tongue. He scowled and held Hyorinmaru's hilt at the ready. Kikyo glanced around, Shunsui was blocking some ferocious attacks from an enormous, bald arrancar, Renji was fighting a tallish ginger female. She was interrupted from analysing the battle field by a sword crashing off of hers, sparks flying. She turned to face a smallish female arrancar with long, wavy ash blonde hair and pale silver eyes with even paler skin. Her hollow mask formed a sort of helmet on her head with one horn in the centre. Her arrancar uniform was like a cross between Luppi and Harribel's. That reminded Kikyo, she had just about enough time to spot Harribel fighting Ukitake before the arrancar brought her sword down again. Kikyo gritted her teeth and jumped back. "You're weak." The enemy arrancar said, her voice calm and emotionless, "Are you really a captain?"

* * *

><p>"I see you are my opponent again." Soi-Fon said, narrowing her eyes at Katsu. "It appears so." He replied, unsheathing his sword as Soi-Fon did the same. She immediately released her shikai, attempting to stab him many times with extreme speed, sparks flying as he effortlessly blocked her fast attacks. "Too slow." He said emotionlessly, swinging his sword and lightly slashing across Soi-Fon's chest, ripping her shihakusho. She gritted her teeth and went for another attack on the calm but fast man, just to be slashed again on her stomach.<p>

* * *

><p>Several arrancar just sat back and watched as they fought, bored. "We should probably find an opponent." A female said with a yawn, scratching her bright turquoise hair and sighing. "I'd rather just sit back and watch, wouldn't you?" A tall, sleek man with unkempt brown hair replied lazily. "Well, you two can stay her bored, I'm gonna find someone's ass to kick." A more aggressive girl grinned, her lilac eyes gleaming before she used sonido to appear next to Kira, who immediately held his sword at ready. "Hey, emo-kid, I'm bored. Wanna fight?" she asked, the grin remaining on her face. "It's my duty." Was all he replied before lashing out with his sword, the arrancar gracefully dodging with a backflip, her purple-black hair blowing in the wind.<p>

The turquoise-haired girl watched with a bored look on her face, "Hey, Nee-san. Shouldn't we fight too? Harribel's going to get angry. I see some free opponents." She told the man with a sigh, spotting Hisagi. He shrugged then nodded, unsheathing his sword and using sonido to reach Matsumoto. "Let's get this over with." He yawned.

* * *

><p>Kikyo panted, already in Shikai release. This girl was a tough one. She was so light and agile, she blocked most of her attacks with ease. She didn't even have one scratch on her, and yet Kikyo had multiple slash wounds. <em>Keep going, Kikyo. Things will turn around! <em>Raigeki assured her, getting worried from her inside world. _I hope so, Raigeki. She's strong…_Kikyo replied in her head, blocking an attack from the girl, her deadpan look not having changed throughout the whole battle. "I can do better than this!" Kikyo declared, swiping her claws at the petite arrancar and landing some shallow scratches on her. The arrancar's expression didn't change, she just stared down at her wound with the same emotionless eyes before they started disappearing. Kikyo's eyes widened, High-speed regeneration! Within a matter of seconds, the only damage noticeable was on her clothes.

* * *

><p>"You don't have time to look over at that girl!" Hitomi laughed, swinging her sword as Hitsugaya's worried gaze moved to his foe and turned into a glare, sparks flew as their swords clashed. "She's up against Fumiko, that girl. Her chances of surviving are slim." Hitomi smirked as Hitsugaya's eyes widened before he bared his teeth and scowled, "Aw, are you worried?" Hitomi laughed before swinging her sword again.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of that chapter! I might not update as often because my mother said that if I don't get a life she'll take my laptop off of me XD Well, anyway, hope you enjoyed that chapter. I'm not good at concentrating on too many battles at once, it confuses me, so I'll take this slowly. Thanks again to .Passion, please review everyone!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: I know who Fumiko is kind of similar with personality-wise!<p>

Fumiko: Why are you comparing me with him? *emotionless*

Ulquiorra: Why are you comparing me with her? *emotionless*

Taiyo: OMG! It's Ulquiorra-Sama!

Ulquiorra: *still not expression* Isn't she dead?

Fumiko: Aren't _you _dead?

Ulquiorra:…

* * *

><p>Me: Hey, Ulquiorra. What does it feel like to die? (how am I even interviewing him?)<p>

Ulquiorra: …

Me: Oh, sticky subject, eh?

Ulquiorra: I want to kill Kurosaki Ichigo.

Me: but if you do that, Orihime will hate you!

Ulquiorra: She probably hates me already, seeing that if you look back at our time together, nearly every scene we were both in Tite Kubo decided to make me either touch or point at her breasts.

Me: Uh, I think she was concentrating on the fact that you were basically giving her death threats more...Hehe…

Ulquiorra: …


	32. Chapter 32: The war continues

Chapter 32- The war continues

* * *

><p>I do not own bleach nor do I own the bleach characters, I do, however, own my OCs, you know who they are. I'd appreciate reviews, as I'm sure you know Thanks for reading up to this far!<p>

* * *

><p>Everyone turned their faces to Harribel mid-fight when they heard her voice say calmly in the background, "Destroy, Tiburon." They heard Iba, 7th division Fukutaichou who was fighting the same lazy arrancar as Hisagi, say, "Shit!" as Harribel released her Resurreccion. Kikyo widened her eyes, a small blush spreading across her face when she saw her. Harribel's Resurreccion was…more revealing than she thought it'd be. Kikyo was distracted from her thoughts as Fumiko landed a powerful kick on her shoulder from above, making her flinch and jump back. "I'm your opponent, fool." She said in the usual deadpan tone, narrowing her eyes slightly but still not really changing her expression. "Bankai…Omo Raigeki!" Kikyo said quietly through gritted teeth. Fumiko sighed before murmuring, "I guess I'll follow along…Rage, Rinoceronte…"<p>

From the area in which Hitsugaya and Hitomi were fighting in, Hitomi smirked, "Ooh, That girl's luck just ran out."

Kikyo widened her eyes, now in bankai form, at the petite girls resurreccion, she certainly wasn't petite anymore. Her one-horned helmet now extended to cover her eyes as well, and she was covered in bulky grey armour with long, thigh length boots, the bottoms shaped like Rhinoceros feet. The horn on her helmet had grown larger and longer and she had weird attachments on her arms shaped similar to her boots. "I guess it's time to finish, now." She said, a hint of confidence in her monotone voice. "Cuerno bala." Kikyo gasped as she stretched out her hand, the oddly shaped armour on her hand opening and firing out hundreds of sharp bullets. Kikyo dodged as many as she could but still ended up being pierced by a great deal of them. She stood their panting, slightly hunched before raising her arms and cringing as she pulled out one of the strange bullets Fumiko had fired at her, staring at it.

The point was stained with her blood, _Kikyo! _Raigeki cried from her inside world. Kikyo gasped, her eyes widening when the areas in her body that had been struck started going numb, she couldn't feel anything but a weird tingly sensation in them anymore…"I see you've noticed Rinoceronte's power…" Fumiko said, holding up the hand in which the bullets had fired out of. "Each one of those bullets is packed with a deadly poison…Whilst it works rather slowly, soon you will be unable to move, and within a matter of hours…You will perish." She continued.

Kikyo widened her eyes, unable to move due to a mixture between the poison and shock. So…It's the end? The end of her life? Already. Fumiko stared at the paralyzed girl as tears started welling up in her eyes. It seems she wasn't able to fulfil her duty as a captain properly…Or fulfil her duty to protect those she loved, she stiffly glanced over her shoulder at Toshiro, concentrating on Hitomi who was throwing some reckless sword attacks at him _At least…I kissed him…Before this happened…_She thought before falling agroof onto the floor, staring up at Fumiko, who was a tad bit surprised that the poisoned girl lying before her had no anger in her eyes. Toshiro glanced over his shoulder quickly, shaking, his eyes wide…She….lost? Fumiko held up her other arm, the one that she had not yet used, "Your only chance of living is to get the antidote, which can only be found in this arm. Of course…In your condition, that's hopeless." She explained before turning and starting to walk away. "Wait." She heard a voice from behind her, full of rage and malice. She widened her eyes a fraction before turning around to see a tallish girl with long, flowing red hair and eyes full of fury and hate, unmistakably Raigeki.

"Wh-Who're you?" Fumiko demanded, pointing her weapon-arm up and pointing it at the furious zanpakuto spirit, who was staring at the unconscious Kikyo, her glare moved onto Fumiko, making her shiver. "You don't need to know." She said, her voice venomous before saying calmly, "Scratch." Fumiko's eyes widened as her weapon turned into the exact same shape as the girl she'd just defeated's one. Was she…Possibly…Her zanpakuto? "You'll pay for what you did to master! You'll regret it." Raigeki cried, lightning charging up between her claws as she jumped forward, slashing Fumiko across the chest, blood spurting from her wound, spattering Raigeki.

Hitomi and Hitsugaya, who were now both covered in wounds, both widened their eyes when they saw the zanpakuto spirit attack the surprised arrancar. Hitsugaya had heard of cases where the zanpakuto could fight for their defeated master, but it was exceedingly rare. Their eyes grew even wider when Raigeki brought her hand forward, going right through Fumiko's chest and impaling her. Raigeki looked down before throwing the defeated arrancar off of the claw, similar to how Kikyo treated Taiyo and Tsuki way back, before walking over to Kikyo, her shikai reverting back to normal and the weapon disintegrating. "Sorry, Kikyo." She muttered before bending down and picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to the panting arrancar, most likely breathing her last breaths.

"Antidote. Now." Raigeki ordered, receiving a slow head-shaking from Fumiko. "NOW!" She shouted, raising her foot and bringing it down on Fumiko's arm, a painful cracking sound followed by a scream being heard by the surrounding shinigami and arrancar, who all turned their heads. "Okay, Okay!" Fumiko cried, "My blood! The antidote is the blood in my left arm!" she said, her voice pleading. Raigeki remained silent before she grabbed the middle of the arrancars left arm and brutally pulled, ripping it off and Fumiko screaming in agony as blood spattered everywhere. Hitomi's jaw dropped like it had a 1 tonne weight attached to it and anyone who was watching widened their eyes, her zanpakuto was so…so brutal! Not to mention strong. Once Raigeki had finished removing the bullets and rubbed the blood into her wounds, Fumiko's breaths had already stopped and she had gone limp. Raigeki glared at her before picking her unconscious master bridal style. Unohana and Isane, who instead of fighting were both waiting in the side-lines in case someone was fatally injured, both rushed over to them immediately. "The wounds aren't serious but it will take some time for her to recover." Unohana said, her face serious as she examined her. She motioned for Isane to heal her before standing up and staring at Raigeki. "Should I say thank you for protecting a member of Gotei 13?" she asked, receiving a glare from Raigeki, "I didn't do it for you. I did it for her." She said icily, pointing to Kikyo with her thumb. "I see." Unohana sighed, "That's a shame. It appears we could use your help." She said, peering through the battlefield where the fights had started again, it wasn't going too well. Most of the arrancars had the advantage. "I'll only help if Kikyo is in trouble." Raigeki said, clearly stating that they weren't allies. She was such a stubborn zanpakuto…It was strange to see one with such an opinion and personality of their own. "Is that the case?" Unohana asked with a smile, _Kikyo really hadn't taught her zanpakuto that she was boss…had she? _She thought to herself, _This is for Seireitei's and your own good, Kikyo. _Raigeki and Isane stared as Unohana walked over to Kikyo, picked her up and before they could protest, used shunpo to appear next to a bored-looking arrancar and lay her down before returning to Raigeki. "Now, Raigeki. That arrancar will be sure to deal the finishing blow on Monami if you don't hurry up." She said, activating the Unohana smile.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I sure enjoyed writing it :P Don't forget to review! I think Raigeki is one of my favourite characters, she's so cool XD<p>

Omake: A different way Unohana could have done it.

Unohana: *Holding Kikyo* Oi! You! Yeah, you! Bored looking arrancar guy! Be prepared to feel the devastating wrath of the chick missile! *Throws her in a way similar to darts and then giggles*

Isane and Raigeki: O.O

Raigeki: -,…,-

* * *

><p>Me: You're very…Overprotective…<p>

Raigeki: Zanpakuto are supposed to be…

Me: You're even protective when it comes to Kikyo's love life, are you a little jealous?

Raigeki: I'm straight.

Me: I didn't mean it like that…


	33. Chapter 33: Raging Raigeki

Chapter 33- Raging Raigeki

* * *

><p>Hello! As you know, I do not own bleach nor do I own the bleach characters, an amazing man called Tite Kubo does. I do, however, own my fabulous OCs, you know who they are. Thanks to anyone reading up to this far!And even more thanks to for the review! Yeah, Raigeki is quite brutal, but only when it comes to protecting Kikyo. Nobody can deny the fact that she's awesome.<p>

* * *

><p>"What are you doing, Unohana!" Hitsugaya roared across the battlefield at her, blocking another attack from Hitomi. She mouthed the words trust me and then turned to face Raigeki who's face turned from surprised to angry. The arrancar Unohana had pretty much given Kikyo to was a little bit stunned, looking at Unohana like she was a crazy person. "I'll deal with <em>you <em>later." Raigeki threatened Unohana darkly, and before anyone could even blink, she appeared behind the confused arrancar, who was a tall girl with short black hair and brown eyes, and impaled her with her sword, not even in shikai form yet. The girl on the end of the sword scowled and without turning her head stared at the zanpakuto spirit behind her menacingly. The purple haired girl who was in the middle of a fight with Kira widened her eyes at this. "Nee-San!" she cried before ignoring Kira who was shouting after her and charging over to Raigeki. The zanpakuto spirit elegantly jumped over her low attack and landed on her sword before back-flipping to safety as the arrancar swung it. Kira could barely see what was happening , they were so fast all they could see were two blurs, but when they finally slowed down, they could see that Raigeki, as expected, was the victor.

Hisagi and Iba's opponent, the lazy turquoise-haired girl gasped at this, staring over her shoulder. "Akina!" she cried. Hisagi and Iba nodded at each other, showing that this was their chance, while she was distracted. They both charged at her, confident now as she didn't move as they got closer. Kira's eyes widened when just before their swords reached her, she turned her head around slowly, glaring at them over her shoulder. Her eyes were…crazy. "Outta my way!" she growled, raising her hand and fearlessly grabbing both of the blades of their swords, blood trickling from each of her hands and down the blade. "I don't hand time for you." she said darkly before swiftly pulling the swords from their grip, flipping them and the stabbing them both in perfect sync. "Don't get reckless, Aoi. I've defeated mine, so I guess I'll help." The male arrancar who seemed to be related to the furious girl sighed, wiping blood off of his blade and gesturing to Matsumoto, who was lying on the ground, unable to move.

Raigeki sent a glare to Unohana before springing into action, dodging a lower attack from Aoi and then jumping back from a higher attack from the man. "If it's two against one, then I have no choice." Raigeki sighed, dodging another attack from Aoi, "Bankai." Aoi gasped as a clawed metal fist on a blade was sent flying towards her, going right through her stomach. She coughed violently, blood flying out of her mouth as she did. The man watched with an expressionless face as she fell to the ground, a pool of flood surrounding her. "Aren't you upset?" Raigeki asked calmly, watching the man's sister go limp. He shook his head, "I never cared for her anyway." He said in a monotone voice before dropping his sword. "I surrender." He told her, holding up his hands before walking over to his sister and feeling her pulse. She was still alive, just not awake. "You say that…And yet you still give up your chance at winning to save her?" Raigeki asked, a small smile crossing her face. The man didn't look at her, just picked up his sister bridal style and looked down at her. "I'll let you live, seeing as you don't seem intent on harming my master." Raigeki told him before turning and walking over to Kikyo.

"Unohana-Taichou! What you did to Monami-Taichou was really dangerous! You could have gotten her seriously injured!" Isane exclaimed at her Taichou who was watching this with a smug expression, "Don't worry, Isane. I know what I'm doing." She said with a smile.

Hisagi, Iba and Kira exchanged angry glances from the ground, now what? They looked around them. They hadn't even sent all of the captains and it seems they didn't even need to, Harribel must have seriously underestimated them if she'd only brought that much arrancar. Hitsugaya panted, staring at the frozen Hitomi in front of him before shattering the ice, small shards flying in all directions. It had taken him long enough. Everyone's attention turned to Harribel, who was looking very, very displeased that her whole army had been defeated with ease, apart from Taro, the man who was holding his injured sister, who had surrendered. Ukitake, who was quite beaten up by now, looked around him. "Looks like you're out numbered." He breathed. She didn't respond. All of the shinigami surrounded her, pointing their swords at her, apart from Kikyo and the seriously injured who could no longer fight, including Renji Abarai, Matsumoto, Kira, Hisagi and Soi-Fon. The remainder of those who had been sent, including Iba, Hitsugaya, Ukitake and Byakuya. Seeing as the arrancars had arrived first and they knew what number they were up against, they only sent the amount of shinigami necessary. There was some back up waiting for them if they needed it. Hitsugaya glanced over his shoulder at Kikyo, who was with Raigeki, before sighing in relief that she was safe and then looking at Harribel again with a glare. Suddenly his eyes wandered to somebody who was appearing from behind her, from the forest. He narrowed his eyes and then widened them as a girl with golden blonde hair and brown eyes came into view, she looked…oddly familiar. Just as Ukitake turned his head to face her, he gasped as the blonde mystery girl in the floral kimono presented a dagger with a blade the shape of a lightning strike and then, without warning, drove it through Harribel's chest from behind, a sneak attack. Harribel gasped and looked over her shoulder at the girl that had just stabbed her, widening her eyes.

Just at that moment, Kikyo began to stir and slowly open her eyes, sitting up. She was about to ask Raigeki what had happened when the mysterious girl caught her eye. She knew who that was…Memories from hundreds of years ago with her and her blonde haired fukutaichou flowed into her head. "H-Hana! Hana Saiteiru!" she cried.

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. If you look back, Kikyo mentions Hana and her zanpakuto in chapter 13, so if you've forgotten, just look back there. I'll update ASAP.<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: If Raigeki and Hyorinmaru met.<p>

Raigeki: You have blue hair.

Hyorinmaru: You have red hair.

Raigeki: You're very over protective with your master.

Hyorinmaru: So are you.

Raigeki: You're expression and voice don't change that much.

Hyorinmaru: Neither do yours.

Raigeki: My master smiles sometimes.

Hyorinmaru: So does mine…Sometimes.

Raigeki: My master smiles all of the time.

Hyorinmaru: My master is more dedicated to his work.

Raigeki: My master is more dedicated to protecting your master.

Hyorinmaru: My master is more dedicated to protecting _your _master.

Raigeki: …

Hyorinmaru: …

* * *

><p>Me: Raigeki, one of the readers called you brutal in a review.<p>

Raigeki: Why do I care?

Me: They also called you awesome.

Raigeki: ...Really?

Me: Yeah, why would I lie?

Raigeki: *Eyes sparkle* I'm awesome?

Me: Well...yeah?

Raigeki: Ha! Nobody called you awesome, Hyorinmaru! I win!

Me: It's not a competition! And more people probably called Hyorinmaru awesome seeing as only one person called you awesome and many more people are fans of Hyorinmaru.

Raigeki: *smile fades* Aww...


	34. Chapter 34: I want to be with you

Chapter 34- I want to be with you

* * *

><p>I'm bored with nothing else, so I'll probably be updating lots today. I'm thinking of starting another fanfiction soon, so If I start updating less frequently, it's because I have another story to concentrate on. As you know, I am just a bleach fan, not the author. My OCs were thought up by me though, you know who they are. I'd be happy if I receive some more reviews, many thanks to those who have, especially .Passion who reviews the most. Please follow their example every one!<p>

* * *

><p>"You think that will be enough to kill me?" Harribel asked, her face turning calmer. The mystery Hana-look alike shook her head, "But this will probably be." She replied before pulling the dagger out and then before Harribel could react, starting moving her hand so fast it was a blur, stabbing the surprised espada over and over. Before long, Harribel fell forward, limp. All the surrounding shinigami were speechless, what had just happened. "Wait!" Kikyo called as the mysterious woman turned and leaped into a shunpo disappearing into the forest. "I'm going after her!" Kikyo cried, standing up before Raigeki grabbed her sleeve firmly and pulled her down again, "Idiot! You need to rest!" she hissed. Iba was the first to talk, slowly saying, "Harribel's…dead?" before cheering, "WE WON!"<p>

Renji, who was being treated, sat up and joined in. Kikyo was too busy staring after the strange woman to join in with the celebrating. "Calm down everyone! We have to report this to the captain commander!" Soi-Fon said before grabbing her side where she had a serious wound and gritting her teeth. "We did not defeat her." Byakuya said in his usual emotionless voice, "Someone else did." Ukitake nodded in agreement. Hitsugaya used shunpo to appear next to Kikyo, who was sitting on the ground with Raigeki, her eyes wide. Her eyes immediately fixed onto the white haired captain approaching her and she calmed down slightly. "I'll leave you two be." Raigeki sighed before turning into a sword again and falling to the ground. Kikyo blushed and look away when Hitsugaya reached her, both of them unsure what to say. "Are you okay, Monami?" he asked finally, holding his hand out to help her up. "You can call me Kikyo." She said, her blush growing darker as she took his hand and stood up, letting go. "Fine. Well, are you okay…Kikyo?" he asked, pausing before saying her name. She nodded, "And you?" she asked, eyeing a wound on his arm which looked quite deep. "Nothing serious." He replied. "So…About before…" Kikyo started, looking down before he interrupted her, "We'll talk about that later. First we have to go meet the captain commander." He told her. She nodded, and then remembered the blonde girl. She was sure that it was Hana, speaking of which, she still didn't know what had happened to her. She'd look it up at the library later.

* * *

><p>"Somebody else defeated Harribel?" Yamamato demanded, looking at each captain in turn, receiving a nod from those who witnessed it. "She…looked a lot like my previous fukutaichou." She said shyly, looking down. Yamamato opened his eyes a fraction, "I see." He said, thinking for a second before banging his staff on the ground and saying, "You are dismissed." As soon as all of the captains had spilled out of the room, Sasakibe walked over to his captain, "Who do you think the mystery shinigami is?" he asked with a frown. Yamamato looked up at him, "If it really is Hana Saiteiru, then she may not even be shinigami." He replied, Sasakibe's frown growing.<p>

* * *

><p>"So…As I was saying earlier…" Kikyo started with a blush, looking down and pausing for a second, "About us…Y'know…" she took a deep breath, "Being together?" Hitsugaya stopped walking, her coming to a stop as well. "I don't know." He replied, his voice a tiny bit different from usual. She'd never seen him like this before, it was cute. "If you don't want to then I understand…" Kikyo sighed sadly, looking down. "That's not it!" Hitsugaya said quickly, pausing and looking away when Kikyo gave him a surprised look. "Then what is?" she asked, biting her bottom lip, was there someone else? That…Hinamori girl? <em>Don't worry, Kikyo. If there's anything between him and that annoying girl, than I assure you I'll arrange her funeral as soon as possible. <em>Raigeki's voice echoed inside of her head. Hitsugaya didn't reply. "If you don't want to give me an answer now…I can wait." Kikyo said, about to turn and leave when Hitsugaya grabbed her sleeve. "I don't mind! No…I want to be with you." he said quickly, Kikyo's face lighting up. "Really?" she asked, smiling brightly, he nodded. "Thanks Hitsug-…Thanks Toshiro!" she said happily before hugging him and running off, towards her office. _Way to go, Kikyo! _Raigeki encouraged her from inside of her head. _As long as he treats you okay, I'm fine with it. I wonder if you'll have any cute children! _Kikyo stopped running immediately when Raigeki said that, _R-Raigeki! It's way, way too early to be saying things like that! I don't even know if I want children! _

_Ah, you say that now, but give it a couple of years and…Oh, wait, you're a shinigami, give it a couple of decades and you'll be itching to have children!_

_Ah! Raigeki just be quiet!_

* * *

><p>Matsumoto, who had been searching for Hitsugaya, stared at her camera, giggling at what she'd just caught on it. She stared at the video she'd sneakily recorded of their moment together. So cute~ She had to show this to Kira and Hinamori! She always knew they'd be together someday, they were such a perfect match!<p>

* * *

><p>Ugh, that chapter was…kind of annoying to write. It's too...lovey-dovey, well, I suppose I had that coming when I decided to write a romance X3, anyway, I'd be grateful to anyone who reviews! I'll update soon!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: *looking at a picture of Rukia's chappy doodles.* Wow, these are, er, really good.

Rukia: Thanks! You're the first to say that! I wonder why? You should see Nii-Sama's!

Kikyo: I'd love to! _Hopefully they're better than hers._

Rukia: Nii-Sama is the artist of the family. Nii-Sama, come show Monami-Taichou your art please!

Byakuya: …*presents notebook*

Kikyo: They're um….Really good, but…uh….What are they exactly? _They look like a blob of vomit with arms and legs..._

Byakuya: Sea weed ambassador.

Rukia: An amazing masterpiece created by Nii-Sama! Would you like to see the rest of the Kuchiki's drawings? They're even better.

Kikyo: Oh, I'm sorry, I'd love to but I have to go do some paperwork now! By! _Thank god I got out of that…_

* * *

><p>Me: Rukia, your chappy rabbits are out of proportion. This one has a mutated arm and this one has a really small body.<p>

Rukia: Fool! Can't you see the gracefulness of the chappy rabbits? *hols up notebook*

Me: No. *Straight out* Now shoo. I want to interview Shiro-Chan.

Hitsugaya: That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you.

Me: If I have to call you that, then I, as author of this fanfiction which you are included in, would like it if you called me 'God'

Hitsugaya:…Point taken.

Me: Good. So what was it like to-

Ichigo: Ha-ha! Toshiro you just got owned by a thirteen year old girl!

Me: I was speaking! Thank you! And you still have to address Shiro-Chan properly. And…Hey, when did I say you could reveal my age? And even further, physically, I'm probably older than him.

Ichigo: I gotta go! Bye!

Me: *Glare* Ahem, so, Shiro-Chan. What is it like being in a relationship?

Hitsugaya: How am I supposed to know, I've only been in a relationship for less than half a chapter!

Me: Well, she kissed you a few chapters ago. What was your first kiss like?

Hitsugaya: How do you know it's my first kiss?

Me: Oh, come on, I'm sure Pedotake (New nickname for Ukitake XD) hasn't taken it that far yet, has he?...Or should I call the police?

Hitsugaya: Never mind…

Heh


	35. Chapter 35: investigation

Chapter 35- Investigation

* * *

><p>Hi! Thanks to for the review! As you all know, I don't own bleach or the bleach characters but I do own my OCs, you know who they are. And if you would like to see pictures of the OCs then you can go onto my profile and will see a link to my deviantart. So far I only have Raigeki and Kikyo.<p>

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya walked through the tenth division courtyards, towards his office, staring around him suspiciously. People kept…glancing at him and whispering to each other, why is that? He sighed and shrugged to himself, deciding to just ignore it. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice from behind him, turning around to see Kikyo running towards him, waving some sort of book or magazine in her hand. As she got closer, he realised it was the 'Seireitei Communication' "What is it?" He asked when she reached him, staring at the magazine she was holding. She took a deep breath before saying, "Look at the headlines. I don't know how it happened, but…" she said, a hint of irritation in her town as she handed it to him. He frowned and opened it, widening his eyes a fraction at the front page before glaring at it. The title was 'Young Captain's Love' and beneath was a picture of Kikyo hugging him and a long paragraph about 'Monami and Hitsugaya-Taichou's new life together' "What's the meaning of this?" he demanded, closing it angrily. "I don't know! Someone must have told the reporters!" Kikyo exclaimed, taking the magazine back and scanning the front page for clues. Her eyes lit up when she saw some small writing at the bottom saying: Information provided by Yachiru Kusajishi.<p>

"Kusajishi-Fukutaichou gave them the information." She told Hitsugaya with a frown. "Well, we're going to pay them a visit." He said icily before starting to walk quickly towards the eleventh division. "W-wait! You don't have to be too serious about it! I mean, they were going to find out sooner or later anyway." Kikyo said quickly, having to run to keep up with him and sometimes use shunpo. "I just want to know how they found out. I'm not too fond of the idea of having stalkers." He replied with a shiver. Kikyo nodded in agreement, neither was she. When they reached the eleventh division, luckily they spotted Zaraki and Kusajishi walking quickly through the courtyard, ready to leave. "Chibi-Chan! Flat-Chan!" Yachiru called out in her usual hyper voice with a wave, Kenpachi turning his head around to see them. Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, "Flat-Chan?" he asked, Kikyo looked down, blushing in embarrassment, "Please don't ask." She sighed. "What do you want?" Zaraki asked rudely, coming to a halt as they approached him. Hitsugaya grabbed the magazine out of Kikyo's hand and held it up, pointing to the title and then the small writing at the bottom about Yachiru. "Ah! So that's what you're wondering about." She exclaimed, jumping off of Zaraki's shoulder and running towards them, looking up. "How do you know?" Kikyo asked, not as coldly as Hitsugaya. Zaraki stepped in, pointing to himself with is thumb and saying, "I did."

Hitsugaya looked up at him, narrowing his eyes. "How do _you _know?" he asked. Zaraki grinned, "Madarame told me." He said before pushing past and getting on his way again, Yachiru pouncing back onto his shoulder. "Wait! One last question! Do you know where Madarame is?" Kikyo called after him, he paused before shouting, "How the hell should I know?" and beginning to walk again. "So should we look for Madarame?" Kikyo asked him, frowning. He sighed, "Never mind. There isn't much point in it. I have to get back to the office." He told her. "Oh, I see. Well, I have to go to the library. I still haven't looked up Hana Saiteiru yet, and I need to do that now. I'll see you." she said before swiftly pecking him on the cheek and using shunpo to run off. He sighed and looked down, it was weird being in a relationship.

* * *

><p>"Matsumoto…Do you know anything about how everyone found out about...Me and Kikyo?" Hitsugaya asked as soon as he was back at his office. Matsumoto looked up, swallowed the mouthful of cookie she had been chewing and nodded, "Well…Er, I didn't tell anyone else, but I saw you yesterday and told Momo. I swear, nobody else though!" Matsumoto said sheepishly before taking another bit out of her cookie. A vein popped in Hitsugaya's forehead, "That means you took the picture too!" he shouted, holding up the magazine and showing her the picture. "No, I took a video. That's a screenshot." Matsumoto said stupidly before panicking when she felt an extremely dark aura surrounding her Taichou. "well, it seems that by telling one person, the rumours spread and now the whole of Seireitei knows!" Hitsugaya said angrily, violently poking the picture, the material the magazines were made out of making a crackling sound. "I'm sorry, Taichou! But I just had to tell her, it's too cute! There's nothing to be ashamed of! It's a good thing!" Matsumoto said happily, smiling tilting her head slightly sideways. Hitsugaya sighed, tossing the paper onto the coffee table, "Forget it." he said coldly, returning to his desk and starting on the massive pile of paperwork. Matsumoto sighed, he was so stubborn.<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo flicked through the pages of records on the division members, squinting in the dim candle-light. After a while, she finally found Hana Saiteiru, holding up the book close to her face so that she could see properly. There was a red ink stamped onto her smiling picture with the writing: MISSING. Written on it. Missing? What had happened to her? She scanned the report up and down, they didn't find a body or anything, so the chances she's still alive…Are high. Kikyo was almost certain now that Harribel's killer was Hana. But if it was, then why did she kill Harribel in the first place? Why did she only appear then? Why was her dagger shaped like that when her sword was completely different. Kikyo sighed, standing up and brushing the dust off of her shihakusho, she'd have to investigate further later. For now, she had to return to the office. She'd been neglecting the growing pile of paperwork for far too long, and she needed to get it over with before the whole room was swamped in it. She closed the book and neatly slid it back into place on the shelf before turning and walking out of the library. Her mind flicked back to the Seireitei communication and then Hitsugaya. It was his birthday in less than a week…She had to buy him something…Whether he liked it or not. <em>Aw, how cute. Getting a present for your love! <em>Raigeki sniggered in her head, receiving an angry, _Quiet! _From Kikyo.

* * *

><p>Well, end of chapter. Hope you enjoyed it ^^ Please review!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Matsumoto: I should get Mayuri to build a giant screen and then get them to play it right at the front of Seireitei so everyone can see!~

Hitsugaya: *grabs camera and smashes it.*

Matsumoto: Ah! Son of a bi-

Hitsugaya: What was that? *glare*

Matsumoto: eh-heh…nothing.

* * *

><p>Me: Do y'know what would be cool?<p>

Ichigo: No, what? And why're you interviewing me, aren't my powers gone.

Me: Shh, this is an omake that doesn't matter. *ahem* It would be awesome if Seireitei had a chat show.

Ichigo: Where they talked to shinigami?

Me: *nod* Yeah.

Ichigo: Do they even have televisions in Soul Society?

Me: Well, there was a filler episode where they were making movies so…yeah?

Ichigo: It was a good filler.

Me: It was. So tell me, what was your favourite part?

Ichigo: None of it. they were so mean to me during the filming, I nearly _died. _

Me: Pull yourself together, you sound like a whiny little school girl. I didn't ask you if you liked it I asked you what your favourite part way! *glare*

Ichigo: *sweat drop* Uh…Probably the part at the end when I was sitting in the cinema nice and comfortable and…Unharmed?

Me: Thanks for answering.


	36. Chapter 36: Present

Chapter 36- Present

* * *

><p>Hi! Many thanks to Miruke, .Passion and –Rylee87- for the reviews :D. I'm glad people like Raigeki, because I, too, think she's awesome ^-^ Makes me want to remake the zanpakuto rebellion arc with Kikyo and Raigeki in it x.x Anyway, as you all know, I do not own bleach or the bleach characters but I do own my OCs, you know who they are, and I would rather they stayed my OCs, and nobody else's. Thanks for reading up to this far<p>

* * *

><p>Once Kikyo finally got to the best shopping district she stopped and looked up at the sky. <em>Now that I'm here…What am I actually going to get him? <em>She wondered,

_You don't even know what your lover's gift preference is? That's…kind of bad, actually._

_Raigeki! We've been together for about three days! Of course I don't know everything about him!_

_Well, It's your responsibility as a girlfriend to find out, isn't it?_

_I asked him what he wanted for his birthday, but he didn't say anything! _

_Fine, fine…_

Kikyo pouted and continued walking through the district, her arms swinging by her sides. The she got an idea, her face lighting up. _I could get him something from the real world!_

_And the chances you'll be allowed to go to the real world to buy a birthday present are…?_

_Okay, you're right…It would be cool though. _

She should have asked him what he wanted again…What on earth did he like? She remembered him saying something about his favourite food…Maybe she could get him some of that? It would be a kind of disappointing birthday gift but…At least he would like it. What was it again? It started with A…She thought. Raigeki sighed in her head.

_Kikyo, if I have better memory on what your lover has said to you in the past, I'm worried about your relationship. It's Amanatto, his favourite food is amanatto. _

_Thanks Raigeki! Maybe if I get him lots of Amanatto it would make a kind of okay birthday present?_

_I thought he said not to get him anything._

_He did, but that's just him. I _will _get him a present!_

_Y'know…Despite all of the things I said earlier, he's lucky to have a girl like you. _

_What do you mean? _

_Well, You're kind, you can cook, you make sure they're happy and that events that have things to do with them are properly celebrated…_

_Hehe, I suppose. I hope that's how Hitsugaya feels._

_Well, if he doesn't, he's a spoilt brat. _

_Hehe! Returning to the present, do you think I should get him Amanatto?_

_I'll let you decide._

Kikyo sighed, thanks for the great help Raigeki she thought sarcastically.

_You're welcome!_

She sighed again. Okay…So what should she get him? He had an ice-type zanpakuto…Something to do with Ice or snow?...A snow globe? No, he'd kill her for giving him something so childish…

_If he did that, Kikyo, I'd kill him back._

_Shh, Raigeki, I'm trying to think!_

It was so hard choosing presents without getting at least a little bit of an idea what the person wants! His birthday was so near Christmas…Wait…Did they even have Christmas in Soul Society? She couldn't remember it in her past years here…So…By coming to Soul Society…No more Christmas? She frowned and looked down. Christmas was her favourite time of the year…She supposed it wouldn't be as fun without her aunt, anyway…No, that's wrong, she had Toshiro now. She could spend it with him. She was going to ask around later, but it was highly, highly unlikely that they had Christmas. They had new year though…So why was Christmas excluded? She sighed. That's not important, the present is. She absent mindedly stared at some of the shop windows. Maybe the amanatto idea really was the best…She wouldn't mind getting a load of blue-berry ice cream for her birthday. She remembered his friend, Momo Hinamori. They were childhood friends…She was most likely getting him a present too. Maybe she should ask her for advice.

_That's cheating!_

_This isn't a game! It's buying a birthday present!_

* * *

><p>"You want to know what Hitsugaya-Kun would like as a birthday present?" Hinamori asked, looking up from her paperwork. "Yes. Are you getting him something?" Kikyo asked, pacing back and forth. "Hmm…Last year, instead of buying him something, we set up some fireworks instead. He smiled, so he must have been happy." Hinamori said with a smile. "But he wouldn't want the same thing twice in a row…" Kikyo sighed with a frown. Hinamori nodded her smile fading. "Perhaps he'd enjoy just some time to be with you? I know <em>all <em>about you two." Hinamori giggled with a smile, receiving a small blush from Kikyo. "Maybe…I'm not sure. We could…go for a walk or something, I guess."

"Well, from now on I'm leaving it up to you!" Hinamori smiled. Kikyo was a bit surprised before she frowned again and with a sigh, walked out of the office. Why did everyone do that? Maybe she should just go for a nice walk with him on his birthday. She blushed and smiled to herself, she'd be happy with just some time with him as a birthday present…

_That's…cute._

_You're very talkative today, Raigeki?_

_I am…?_

_Mm-Hmm._

_Well, I'm in a good mood. It felt so good to fight those arrancar on my own…It's been ages since I've done that. _

_You did it…That night. The night I got sealed away, I mean._

_I'll never forgive myself for letting them hurt you…_

_Don't worry, there was nothing you could have done. You did your best and risked your life protecting me, I'm grateful. If you hadn't at least tried, I really wouldn't be here now._

…

_Thanks, Raigeki._

_You're welcome, Kikyo. I'm glad I have such a forgiving master._

_Aw, come on. There's nothing to forgive. I've decided on a birthday present, let's go home._

_Following Hinamori's advice? _

_Most of it._

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of that chapter I won't be updating as often now, because the school holidays are, sadly, over. I'll update at every chance I get though! Reviews are always appreciated, and once again, thanks to the people who recently reviewed!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: If Kikyo had a very different personality…(Swearing)<p>

Toshiro's birthday:

Kikyo: F**king asshole never told me what he wanted…I could get him- AH! F**CK THIS!

Valentine's Day:

Kikyo: What day is it today? Oh shit! It's Valentine's Day! I never got him anything! Shit!

Toshiro: Here, I bought you some chocolates.

Kikyo: Piss off! I didn't get you any!

Toshiro O.O

Anniversary:

Toshiro: Do you know what day it is today?

Kikyo: Friday?

Toshiro:…It's an important day…

Kikyo: Do we have an important captain's meeting? Shit, I don't want to go.

Toshiro: Not important like that! What should have been the happiest day of your life!

Kikyo:…The day I got my Xbox 360?

Toshiro: IT's OUR ANNIVERSARY! ANNIVERSARY! I BOUGHT YOU A PRESENT!

Kikyo: You f**king woke me up to tell me that? Piss off, it's seven in the morning!

Toshiro:…

Their relationship would end….quite soon.

Omake: End.


	37. Chapter 37: Hitsugaya's Birthday Pt1

Chapter 37- Hitsugaya's birthday, Part one.

* * *

><p>Hi! I can't believe I've written thirty seven chapters already…Many thanks to everyone who has read, favourite, added to story alert, or reviewed this story! Sadly, I do not own bleach nor do I own the amazing bleach characters, but I do own my OCs, you know who they are.<p>

* * *

><p>The second Kikyo woke up; she sprang up, sitting up in bed. <em>It's his birthday today! <em>She thought to herself excitedly, throwing the covers out of the way and jumping up, nearly falling backwards from standing up too quickly. She glanced at the clock, 6:20 AM. She knew she shouldn't have gone to bed too early last night, seeing as the earlier you go to sleep, the earlier you wake up. Over the last week, their relationship had become less of a big deal, which was a big relief to them both. Kikyo always blushed in embarrassment when she spotted her and Hitsugaya's faces on the front cover of Seireitei Communication and all of the whispers surrounding shinigami exchanged. Well, at least it was dying down a little bit. She sighed before slipping off her sleeping robes and slowly getting into her shihakusho, following attacking her hair with the hairbrush until she was satisfied and tying it up into the usual ponytail. She frowned at herself in the mirror. It was getting so boring looking the same every day, she missed wearing different outfits and hairstyles back in the Real World. She stared at herself in the mirror for a second before shrugging and thinking, _Ah, It's a special occasion, Why not? _

_Ooh, are you going to go for a new look? _Raigeki's voice echoed in her head, Kikyo nodding.

_I can't wait to see! _Raigeki said, a hint of excitement in her tone.

* * *

><p>Kira looked up from his paperwork and stared when Kikyo entered the office. She was…pretty. Instead of the usual Ponytail, her hair was down and flowing, he had never actually noticed how long it was, it was way past her waist! She had decorated it with two small blue bow-hairclips at each side. She was wearing a matching blue and white patterned scarf around her neck, it was cold, after all. She looked at Kira and smiled, "good morning, Kira!" She said brightly before gracefully and swiftly walking to her desk. Kira bowed and swallowed before returning to his paperwork. Kikyo worked through her paperwork rocket speed, and in less than three hours, a neatly finished pile sat in front of her. "Kira, may I ask you to deliver that paperwork for me? I have somewhere to be." She requested before wrapping the scarf which she'd hung up around her neck and exiting.<p>

_Going to see your true love now? _Raigeki asked, smiling in Kikyo's inner world,

_Yeah! _Kikyo replied, not getting embarrassed about Raigeki calling them lovers anymore, it was, after all, the truth.

_It's so cute that you've gotten used to it! I do still see a light blush around Hitsugaya, though._

_Hehe, well, I'm a shy person._

_Too right! If he does anything that you're uncomfortable with, Kikyo…Then I assure you he will regret it. _

_Raigeki!_

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya looked up from his paperwork when he heard a knock on the office door, "Come in." He called. Matsumoto giggled when Kikyo entered the room. Hitsugaya stared at her new scarf and hairstyle. "Morning, Toshiro." She greeted him with a smile. "Oh. Good morning." He replied, slightly, only slightly, returning the smile. Kikyo eyes wandered down to the paperwork he was working on. "You can't do paperwork on your birthday!" she exclaimed with a frown. "It's not that big an event. And anyway, Matsumoto isn't going to help." He sighed in reply, glaring at Matsumoto who was grinning sheepishly while filing her nails on the sofa. "I won't allow you to work on your birthday. Go on, move aside. I'll do it for you." Kikyo said with a smile.<p>

Toshiro shook his head, "No, thank you. I'm fine. I'm not going to make you do my paperwork for me." Hitsugaya said, receiving a small blush from Kikyo. There was a slight pause before Matsumoto popped up between them, hugging Kikyo. "Aww! So cute the way you're concerned about her relaxing!" she squealed. "Matsumoto! Stop it, you're suffocating her!" Hitsugaya scolded her, standing up as Kikyo's face turned slightly blue. Matsumoto pouted and let her go, Kikyo gasping for breath, the colour returning to her face. Once Kikyo had recovered she took a deep breath, "I'm fine doing your paperwork, I really don't mind! I'm fast at it!" she assured him. Matsumoto nodded, "Yeah! She sometimes helps me do it, and We always finish in less than two hours" Matsumoto told him. After another few minutes of them nagging him, he sighed and gave up. "Fine. But at least let me help. It's my paperwork after all." He told them. "Deal!" Kikyo said before swiftly leaning close and kissing him on the cheek. "Happy birthday!" She said with a smile. He returned the smile before sitting down at the desk, Kikyo sitting down on the sofa with a small fraction of the paper.

* * *

><p>Like Matsumoto had said, in just over two hours, they were finished. "See? That was faster." Kikyo told him with a smile, he nodded. "I'll just deliver this!" Matsumoto said quickly, jumping up and picking up the paperwork, stumbling under its weight before standing up straight and exiting, <em>I'd better leave them alone <em>She thought to herself. Kikyo put on her determined face, now was time. "Sooooo…I was thinking, seeing as it's your birthday, maybe we could…go somewhere? Like out to dinner? I'll pay." Kikyo said tentatively, a blush spreading across her face. "That would be nice." Hitsugaya sighed, closing his eyes for a fraction of a second longer than a blink before opening them again. "It's been a while since I've been out of the office for something other than meetings and my duty as a captain." He told her. Kikyo nodded in agreement, "That's why I thought it would be nice. So that you could get out for a while. For your present, I'm paying." She told him with a smile. "Well, arguing seems useless, so I suppose I'll let you." he said before smiling, Kikyo laughing.

"Let's leave this evening." She said in between chuckles. Toshiro nodded before his face turned serious. "We should make the most of the break. We've been investigating Harribel's killer non-stop lately, and seeing as we've not found much clues, we're probably not going to get much break at all from now on." He explained, receiving a nod from Kikyo, "But…I'm positive that she was my previous Vice-Captain…Even her reiatsu…"

"Well, we should investigate further before we just presume she's Hana Saiteiru." Hitsugaya interrupted her, receiving a sad look from her. "You're right. I shouldn't jump to conclusions…But we shouldn't be thinking about things like that today! It's your birthday, you have to have at least _one _carefree day, don't you agree?" Kikyo said, snapping out of her gloom and smiling, saying the last part quickly. "We're shinigami, and even further, Taichous, there's no such thing as carefree…But…I'll try and do what you said." He said with a sigh. Kikyo smiled before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his and wrapping her arms around him. While her face stained red every time she did so, she enjoyed it at the same time, whenever she kissed him, she felt close to him, and that's how she liked to feel.

_Aww, that's cute. _Raigeki said from inside her head, Kikyo decided to ignore her. Toshiro immediately pulled away when the door flew open, revealing Kira Izuru. He went red and looked to the side, "Er…I'm not interrupting anything…Am I?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Kikyo shook her head quickly, "Oh, no! Hehe…So what is it?" she asked the shade of red on her face growing deeper. "Well, er, I was told to tell you that the Captain Commander wanted all of the Taichous to report to the captain's meeting hall, he has something important to say." Kira explained, the blush fading and his face more serious. "I see. We'll leave right away. You are dismissed." Hitsugaya said, his face more serious too, waving his hand, gesturing for him to leave. "Well, we'd better leave now." Kikyo sighed before pecking him on the cheek and jumping into shunpo. Sometimes she wished she'd never returned to being a shinigami, but…If she hadn't, she wouldn't have been able to protect him, the one she loved.

_At least you didn't fail at protecting the people special to _you_. _She heard Raigeki sigh from the inner world.

_I told you to stop worrying about that and forgive yourself! It was a long time ago, and you've protected me so many times since then. Just forget about it, okay?_

_I'll try._

* * *

><p>Once all of the Taichous were lined up, Yamamato cleared his throat before banging his staff on the floor as usual, the room growing silent. "As you know, instead of Harribel being defeated by ourselves, a mystery female ambushed her from behind. Monami-Taichou is determined that the mystery shinigami is Saiteiru fukutaichou, who has been missing since a short while after Monami's disappearance." He explained, taking a breather and glancing around the room at the Taichou's serious faces before continuing, "Kurotsuchi has collected the reiatsu left behind by her, and it is indeed similar to Saiteiru's, apart from one difference…rather than being pure shinigami reiatsu, a trace of Hollow reiatsu was mixed in with it." he continued, receiving many gasps from the Taichous, including Kikyo. Her eyes were wide and she was shivering, H-Hollow reiatsu? Her fukutaichou…Had Hollow reiatsu? How could that be? If the records said correctly, she disappeared a couple of years before Aizen's hollowfication experiments had taken place, and the events were all wrong! Was Yamamato implying…That her fukutaichou was now A Visored? Or…something else?<p>

* * *

><p>Wow, I had to really hold back to stop myself from typing <em>dun dun duuuuuuuun <em>after that line . Anyway, reviews are always appreciated! Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I'll update soon!

* * *

><p>Omake: If this story was <em>really <em>realistic.

Kikyo's first meeting with Hitsugaya:

Hitsugaya: *Kills hollow*

Kikyo: ARGGGHHHHHH! OMFG! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! *Faints*

Kikyo's second meeting with Hitsugaya:

Kikyo: OMFG! IT'S YOU! THE GUY WHO KILLED THEM ONSTER WITH ICE AND A SWORD! RUN AWAY! *runs away*

The end.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya: *Strolling through Seireitei when he suddenly hears shouting and screaming behind him, and a loud noise like a stampede, turns around* What the-!<p>

Me: calm down, Hitsugaya, they're just fan girls!

Massive group of fan girls chasing him: OMG! It's Shiro-Chan! AUTOGRAPH!

Fan girl: SEXY!

Hitsugaya: *twitch*


	38. Chapter 38: Hitsugaya's Birthday Pt2

Chapter 38-Hitsugaya's Birthday part 2

* * *

><p>Hi, once again! Sadly, I will be updating less frequently for two reasons, reason number one: The school holidays are over and reason number two:…I got addicted to a new MMORPG online game…Hehe. Well, as you all know, I own neither bleach nor the bleach characters, but I do, however, own my OCs (You know who they are) and would rather they <em>stayed <em>my OCs and nobody else's. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or favourited (Yes, in _my _dictionary, that is a word) my story.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Kikyo?" Toshiro asked after the meeting, his face concerned. Kikyo's wide-eyed shock stained expression seemed to have stuck since Yamamato had announced the news. Visions of the past, of her and Hana, were flowing through her mind, of their first meeting, of her training the young academy-fresh girl, her being promoted to Vice-Captain and them annihilating hollows together…And now she was part hollow? Or even worse…A traitor? Hitsugaya's concern snapped her out of her thoughts, she turned her head around slightly to face him, her eyes slightly relaxing before nodding. "I'm…Fine. You don't have to worry." She assured him, a weak smile crossing her face. It wasn't kind to make him worry on his birthday, they only came once a year, and a year was a long period of time. Hitsugaya paused before reaching out his hand, taking Kikyo's and holding it as they walked through the corridors.<p>

* * *

><p>As evening arrived and the sun started to set, dusk in fast pursuit, Kikyo stared at the pink, floral kimono she'd bought especially for the occasion. She'd asked Yamamato if it was alright to change out of her shihakusho for just this once, and had received permission. She bought Hitsugaya one too, of course. She sighed before slowly getting undressed and attempting to put the kimono on. After a couple of tries, she finally got it right, starign at herself in the mirror and turning around, peering over her shoulder at her reflection. Maybe she should have gone for the purple one?<p>

_Please stop worrying, Kikyo. You look beautiful._

_Thanks, Raigeki._

Kikyo nodded before smiling at her reflection. It was nice to wear something like this…She felt so…pretty. The kimono was similar in design to the shihakusho but more heavy and formal and of course beautiful. When she was finished with her clothing she moved onto her hair, as a girl, she felt her outfit needed to match completely. She sighed, it was a trait of hers that she likes things matching. She took out the blue bows in her hair before shaking her head around a bit and tying it back into a ponytail with a pink ribbon. She twirled around in front of the mirror, letting a small giggle escape before she heard a knock on the front door, making her jump. She ran to the door, opening it to reveal Hitsugaya.

She frowned, "I said I'd pick _you _up." She sighed.

"Well, you were taking a while." He replied, blushing when he saw how beautiful she was that night. Kikyo's eyes flicked across his Kimono, looking it up and down. Good, it suited him. She'd bought him a teal kimono, to match his eyes, with patterns similar to fire-works dotted around it. "Well, shall we leave?" she asked, holding out her hand and smiling. He nodded and swallowed before gently taking her hand and starting to walk, her alongside him, hands linked. "I heard that there's a good restaurant around here somewhere." Kikyo told him, looking around. Hitsugaya nodded in reply, staring straight ahead. Kikyo bit her lip, she'd been trying to play happy, but she was still worried about Hana. She shook her head, trying to get rid of these thoughts, Hitsugaya raising an eyebrow at her. She blushed, "Er, my hair was in my face." She said as an excuse, there was an awkward silence. She broke the silence with a nervous laugh before using her hand to brush her fringe out of her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Kikyo…We've been searching for this restaurant for nearly an hour…Are you sure it exists?" Hitsugaya asked, frowning at Kikyo, who was looking around worriedly. The sky was black and the moon was high by this point, it was getting late. "Maybe…We won't be able to dine out after all." She said after a long pause, sighing. She felt so disappointed! Where in Soul Society was that restaurant? She'd ruined everything! Instead of arranging a nice birthday occasion for him, she'd just wasted their time and effort. "…You're crying." Hitsugaya said, a little surprised before a concerned look crossed his face. "What's wrong?" He asked as Kikyo wiped the tears that were spilling away with her sleeve and sniffed, "Sorry…I've ruined your birthday, haven't I?" she asked, silent tears trickling down her cheeks. Hitsugaya looked surprised again for a second before he closed his eyes, opening them as a smile appeared on his face. "You didn't ruin it. I've been enjoying myself." He reassured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "How?" Kikyo asked, connecting her eyes with his. "Did you not enjoy just spending time together? That's enough for me." He told her before holding out his hand. Kikyo opened her mouth and paused for a second before wiping her tears away and smiling, taking his hand.<p>

"There's nothing I'd rather do more than spend time with you." she told him, her smile widening as they jumped up onto a rooftop, landing lightly and elegantly as usual on their feet. Hitsugaya sat down on the roof tiles, Kikyo following his lead. "It's a beautiful night." She said quietly, gazing at the moon. "I used to watch the night sky with my mother." She sighed, receiving a frown from Hitsugaya. "Do you miss her?" he asked, glancing at her before returning his gaze to the full moon high in the sky. "I miss her very much, of course I do. But…I have new family now." She said before smiling and moving her eyes to Hitsugaya, their eyes connecting. "I love you, Toshiro." She told him shyly, a blush spreading across her face. "I love you too, Kikyo." He said in return, a small smile crossing his face. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his, wrapping her arms around him, him doing the same. When they parted, she rested her head on his shoulder and placed her hand on his. "Happy birthday." She whispered.

* * *

><p>I enjoyed writing that chapter…Wow…I've made them get so…Lovey-Dovey O.O Anyway, reviews will always be appreciated, I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did :P Have a nice Halloween!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: I love you, Toshiro.

Toshiro: I love you t-

Kikyo: *Phone rings* …Aw, crap, I'd better answer that.

Toshiro:…That was way too cliché! Way, way too cliché!

* * *

><p>Me: You're actually cute when you're in love, Toshiro ^^<p>

Toshiro: Quiet…

Me: You're so cute when you're irritated 3

Toshiro: ARE YOU MAKING FUN OF ME!

Me: You're adorable when you're angry!

Toshiro: I give up…


	39. Chapter 39: Mission

Chapter 39-Mission

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Halloween, I know I did As you know, I own neither bleach nor the bleach characters we all love, but I do, as you also know, own my OCs, you know who they are, and I would prefer they <em>stay <em>my OCs, and nobody else's. Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p>Kikyo gasped and sprang up when she finally opened her eyes, looking around the room. She was in bed, at her house. What…? She didn't remember walking home…Or going to bed. She widened her eyes, blushing, she must have fallen asleep with her head on his shoulder, how embarrassing! It was nice of him to carry her back instead of waking her up, her blush grew a deeper shade of scarlet, well, that's what lovers do, right?<p>

* * *

><p>"Why another meeting so <em>early?" <em>Kikyo groaned, rubbing her eyes whilst walking alongside Hitsugaya to the meeting hall. "I don't know. It must be important, though. Yamamato told us to be quick." He replied, his usual serious face on. Kikyo sighed, "It's been work, work and _more _work lately, hasn't it? I wish that mystery girl could have appeared _after _we defeated Harribel so we could have just I little time to take it easy." She complained. Hitsugaya nodded in agreement before they reached the meeting hall.

Once all of the captains lined up, Yamamato banged his staff on the floor as usual, gaining all of the Taichou's attention. He cleared his throat before coughing, "As you all know, the fifth and ninth divisions are without Taichous, the Taichou qualification exams will be taking place this week, and I have selected Shunsui-Taichou, Ukitake-Taichou, Unohana-Taichou and Soi-Fon Taichou to witness them." he explained, some of the captains widening their eyes, including Kikyo. "Also, I'm sending Monami-Taichou and Kira-Fukutaichou to the area where Hana Saiteiru appeared and defeated Harribel." He added, Kikyo frowning. She had to rest up before her mission, "That will be in two days, so prepare in the time you have been given." He told her before dismissing them. Kikyo had to go and tell Kira about this right away. Hopefully the mission wouldn't be too long and…Hopefully Hana was okay, and not a traitor. Kikyo didn't know what she'd do if she was.

* * *

><p>"Kira!" Kikyo called, the minute she got into her office, he looked up from the paperwork he was doing. "Yes, Taichou?" he asked absent mindedly, returning to the paperwork.<p>

"We're going on a mission together in two days."

"Where?"

"We're investigating the hollowed fukutaichou who's been missing, Hana Saiteiru." Kikyo told him before yawning and sitting down, picking up the cup of tea that Kira had prepared for her and taking a sip. "She was your fukutaichou, right? Do you know anything that might help?" Kira asked, finally moving his eyes from the paperwork. Kikyo tapped her chin, looking up, searching through her memories. "Well, she was quite cold to everyone else, it seems she only liked _me._ We were close…But she was a very sad person. Both of her parents were killed." She explained after a while, frowning. Kira frowned too before sighing, "Do you know who killed them?" he asked finally. Kikyo nodded, "Well…Her parents were…Killed by shinigami. It was kept a secret with all of us older captains, but she came from a whole family of troublemakers and thugs. They possessed spiritual pressure but refused to join us, and in the end, after they started fighting with us…We had no choice but to exterminate them." Kikyo told him sadly, looking down at the floor. Why did they choose to do that? Why couldn't they just abide by the rules?

"If they were killed…Why wasn't she?" Kira asked, a bit surprised with the information he was hearing. Kikyo looked up and gave a small smile, "She didn't want to get involved with any of it, she refused completely. She begged us to allow her to work with us, and so we gave her a chance, although we kept watch on her throughout her academy _and _Gotei 13 days. After a decade or over, we decided that we could trust her, and teach her as a normal shinigami. Even better, as her skills improved and soon became exceptionally good, she went from shinigami to seated officer and then fukutaichou." She explained, having to take multiple breaths along the way. "Wow…" Was all Kira was able to say, taking in the whole load of information he'd just received. "It's a shame…About her disappearance. Whilst the girl who killed Harribel had her reiatsu…There was something different about her. She wasn't…herself anymore. Kikyo could feel it, she shivered remembering the eyes that had glanced at her before, they…weren't Hana's.

* * *

><p>The blonde girl panted, struggling to keep her balance as she sneaked through the forest.<p>

_You aren't having second thoughts, are you? _The all too familiar voice in her head asked, her rapidly shaking her head,

_Of course not! I shall forever remain loyal to you!_

_Excellent. At this point, you've realised you have now choice, I hope?_

_Even if I did have a choice, I would choose you. I…Want to gain more power!_

_Power this, power that, power is all you ever talk about._

_I'm sorry…_

_When are you finally going to talk to that girl? Monami._

_Through the powers you gave to me, I found out that in two days' time she'll be coming on a mission to investigate us. I shall converse with her then._

_Remember. I didn't_ give _you those powers; I sold them to you, for a price far more valuable than money. Her fukutaichou is assisting her, correct?_

_Yes. I don't need him though, so I can just kill him._

_Hurry up, Saiteiru! I can't wait this long!_

_Please, give me a little more time! _

_Fine. You have two weeks, at most, now hurry up to the hide-out._

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! I would update again, but it's half past midnight and I have to get up in six and a half hours. Reviews are always appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: Titles for the Taichous (including the ones who betrayed Soul Society):<p>

Yamamato: Wrinkles on Fire

Soi-Fon: Master of Flashing (Rather than master of Flash, referring to shunpo, Flash steps)

Gin: Foxy Snake

Kikyo: Pikachu

Unohana: _The smiler (Yes, that's a word…to me)_

Aizen: Hitler (OMG please don't kill me)

Byakuya: Deadpan Man

Komamura: Balto (Look up the Disney film)

Shunsui: Pervy cocktail.

Tousen: Blind bee

Hitsugaya: Snowman

Zaraki Kenpachi: The man who makes bells cool

Mayuri: Clown the Pharaoh

Ukitake: Pedo


	40. Chapter 40: Hana's Lair

Chapter 40- Hana's lair

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Sorry for the slow updates, but I have been occupied with other things Wow, It's been a while since I've received a review…My readers aren't <em>dead <em>are they? O.o…Anyway, as you know, reviews are always appreciated as I need to know what you think of my story Sadly, all the credit on the bleach characters and bleach itself goes to Tite Kubo, not me, but my OCs are a different case, and they are entirely mine.

* * *

><p>Kikyo knocked on Toshiro's office door before standing still, her hands clasping each other. There was no answer. "Toshiro…?" she called, knocking again. Once again there was no answer, a frown appearing on her face. He wasn't <em>ignoring <em>her, was he? "I'm coming in!" she called before grabbing the handle and pushing the door open, glancing around the room, her frown deepening. He wasn't there. She jumped when she heard a snoring sound, coming from the sofa. She sighed in relief when she realised it was just Matsumoto sleeping, her face flushed and a Sake bottle in her hand. "Matsumoto." Kikyo whispered, gently poking her, sighing as the drunken woman just groaned and turned over, curling up into a ball. "Matsumoto!" She shouted, closing her eyes and then opening them again to see Matsumoto jump and sit up, dropping the sake bottle onto the floor, shards of glass flying in every direction. "Ah…It fell. Oh, Monami? Where did you come from?" she asked sleepily, slowly raising her hand and pointing at the young Taichou. "Matsumoto, have you seen Toshiro anywhere?" she asked, closing her eyes in irritation, "I have to leave on a mission today and I have to say goodbye."

"Oh, the Taichou's not here right now." Matsumoto replied before taking a deep breath and sighing, closing her eyes again and snoring. "Matsumoto! Where is he?" Kikyo asked, shaking her before giving up, she was completely out of it. She sighed before exiting the office, closing the door behind her and quickly walking down the hall, swiftly umping out of the way as she nearly crashed into a male shinigami coming around the corner, apologizing before continuing. She glanced at a clock on the wall, she had to leave in an hour, she had to find him soon.

* * *

><p>"Do you know where Toshiro is?" Kikyo asked Hinamori, who was delivering some paperwork to the eighth division. "Hitsugaya-Kun? No, I have no idea. If you find him say hello to him for me." She replied with a bright smile before continuing to walk off, staggering under the weight of the massive pile of paper in her arms. Kikyo sighed, where on earth could he be? She walked around until she spotted the nearest clock, gasping when she saw the time. She had to leave, and now! <em>Sorry, Toshiro, I'll have to miss out on goodbye.<em>

_Why are you apologizing in your head, silly? I'm the only one in here._

_Oh, shush. You know what I mean._

Kikyo frowned as Raigeki sniggered, continuing to use shunpo. She was approaching the outside of Seireitei now, and if she remembered correctly, the area in which she was investigating was outside of Rukongai.

* * *

><p>Kikyo sighed in relief when she finally reached her destination, coming to an abrupt stop, her smile fading into a frown. What kind of investigation was she supposed to do? She paced back and forth for a while, deep in thought when something caught her alarm, she widened her eyes and spun around, grabbing the wrist of the hand that was flying towards her in a hostile manner, and gasping when she saw her attacker. "Saiteiru!" she exclaimed before back flipping away, panting. "It's…You isn't it?"<p>

Her blonde attacker remained silent before removing the typical black ninja mask that was covering the bottom half of her face and giving the Taichou opposite her a deep stare, before simply saying, "Why did you dodge? I wasn't planning on hurting you." and frowning. "Answer my question! Please! If you are Hana…Then why is your dagger shaped like that! Why are you radiating Hollow reiatsu! And…Why is your left eye…Red?" Kikyo cried desperately, gesturing to Hana's strange crimson eye, clashing with the other brown one. "I'll explain later!" the blonde said irritably, before disappearing. Kikyo widened her eyes, not even to take in what had just happened when Hana appeared behind her, lashing out her hand, hitting the back of Kikyo's neck, her eyes rolling up to face the sky before falling forward, landing on Hana's arm. "Sorry." The blonde whispered before placing her over her shoulder and using shunpo to disappear into the forest.

* * *

><p>Kikyo groaned as she regain consciousness, an agonising headache taking over her thoughts before she opened her eyes, peering around her. A cold cloth fell off of her forehead and onto her lap as she sat up, a small damp patch surrounding the area it landed on her shihakusho. "Where am I?" she muttered as she looked around the room with a confused look on her face. She couldn't remember coming here…She…Couldn't remember anything. She stared down at her shihakusho, why was she wearing shinigami clothing? Why was she wearing…A Taichou's haori? Who was she? The room surrounded her looked like the interior of the cave made a bit more civilised. The floor was made out of stone, but covered in rugs, mostly animal skin. There were various wooden pieces of furnishings scattered around. She gasped and stood up in alert as a wooden door opened, unsheathing her sword out of instinct. As the door opened, a beautiful blonde woman with one brown eye and one red was revealed, her spiky hair tied up into a messy ponytail. "You're awake." She said before smiling at the girl in front of her and walking over to her. Kikyo gasped and held out her sword in front of her. "Now, now. I'm not an enemy." Hana said soothingly and reassuringly, placing her hand gently on the top of the sword's blade and lowering it. "You've been through a lot, so take it easy." She sighed before bending over and picking up the blanket that had been covering up the panicked shinigami and throwing it over Kikyo's shoulders and tying the front, turning it into some kind of shawl before moving her hand to her shoulders and putting pressure on them, forcing the shivering girl to sit down. "Now, my friend, let me explain <em>everything <em>to you…"

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter :D Reviews are always appreciated ^-^<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: Why does Naruto always get compared with bleach?<p>

Ichigo: Hey! I've been internet surfing and I found something about this _other _manga called "Naruto"! It's tonnes more popular than us, and the main character is stealing all of my fans!

Ishida: I know. Everyone knows about that. This "Sasuke" guy is also my rival. How can anyone possibly compare me with him? I mean, we have the same hair colour, are rivals with the main character, have the same voice actor, are the last of our clan…But that is nothing!

Orihime: Who's talking about Fishcakes! (Naruto basically translates to 'fish cake'

Ichigo: Nobody…We aren't talking about food, we're talking about anime and manga.

Ishida: You have a rival too, Orihime, she goes by the name 'Hinata'

Orihime: Really? I'd love to meet her!

Ichigo: Stop being so friendly! They're stealing our fans! THIS IS WAR!


	41. Chapter 41: Battle between lovers

Chapter 41- The battle between lovers

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! As you know, I own neither bleach nor the characters from bleach, but my OCs are a different case. I own them, they are mine, and I would like it to stay that way, thank you. Reviews are always appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>The Taichous lined up in the meeting hall, solemn looks on most of their faces. A great variety of them were worried about Kikyo, who had been gone for over a week now, no sign of her at all, especially a certain Toshiro Hitsugaya. He had been keeping his eyes on the floor the whole time, sadness visible in them, his mouth kept in a firm line. After returning from visiting his grandmother, he had been surprised that she still hadn't returned, let alone make contact with Soul Society at all! He didn't even remove his eyes from the wood beneath his feet when Yamamato began to talk. "As you all know, the Taichou qualification exams will be taking place this week. Or, were supposed to be. We have decided to halt the exams until we have safely received Monami-Taichou. I'm sending the following Taichous to investigate and maybe even rescue her in the area where she herself was sent, Ukitake, Hitsugaya and Shunsui." He explained, Hitsugaya's face snapping up and his eyes flicking to Yamamato's face. The Captain commander made a small gesture, signalling for the Taichous whose names were called out to leave, "Begin preparations immediately and leave by evening." Yamamato ordered as they started walking, Hitsugaya's eyes darting back to the ground before he followed the two others, Ukitake and Shunsui.<p>

"Monami will be fine, don't worry." Ukitake said reassuringly with a small smile, gently placing a hand on the young Taichou's shoulder. Hitsugaya, with a sigh, calmly removed his hand looked up, "Thank you, but I don't need comforting." He said coldly to the frowning man before Ukitake sighed and continued to walk, his expression saddened again.

* * *

><p>"If you say shinigami are so horrible, then why are you okay with me?" Kikyo asked with a confused look on her face, slipping on the short, white kimono that Hana had presented her with, replacing the shihakusho and haori. Hana smiled before chuckling, "Because you're different. We have to stick together you and I. You may not remember anything…But we have to get revenge on the shinigami for murdering our relatives!" she said , her voice getting louder as she continued. Kikyo paused before frowning, "I'm…Not sure revenge is a very nice thing. I mean, not all shinigami are bad." She replied sadly, scratching her head. Hana's expression darkened slightly before she smiled brightly again, "Oh, Kikyo, do stop being silly. If not revenge, how are we going to allow our relatives to rest in peace?" she asked cheerily, draping an arm over Kikyo's shoulder. Kikyo's frown remained in place for a short period of time before she sighed and gave a weak smile, "Yes…you're right. Revenge…Is the right thing to do." She said eventually, Hana's smile growing even brighter, "Good girl. Have you remembered your zanpakuto's name?" she asked, her face now serious. Kikyo shook her head, "I-I may have used to know it…But I seemed to have completely forgotten. I hope she forgives me." She replied sadly, shaking her head. She was so confused, when she'd first woken up, she hadn't even remembered her name, let alone her <em>zanpakuto's <em>name. this was going to be hard.

* * *

><p>Raigeki sighed, sitting on the largest branch of the cherry blossom tree in Kikyo's inner world, the lake surrounding her shrouded in mist. "When are you going to come to your senses, Kikyo?" she wondered aloud, sadly sighing, "No matter how many times I call out to you…You don't reply. It's…so lonely. Plotting revenge against the shinigami, have you really forgotten who you are! Have you even forgotten about Me…About Toshiro!" Raigeki, her sad and quiet turn turning into a yell.<p>

In Hana's house, suddenly Kikyo felt an agonising pain in her head as a name she'd never heard before echoed in her head, "Toshiro!" she yelled, closing her eyes, grabbing her head with both hands and falling to her knees, crying in pain. "Kikyo!" Hana cried, falling to the ground next to her and wrapping her arm around her, "Calm down, Kikyo! Who's that!" she asked in a panicked tone, her eyes wide. "I don't know!" Kikyo replied through gritted teeth before howling in pain before and falling forward. "Kikyo!" Hana yelled, shaking her and trembling when the girl didn't move. She bit her lip and stood up, Raigeki…her zanpakuto…She was meddling! She might trigger an event in which her memories return! Anything but that! Hana made a kind of "Tch" sound as her lip started to bleed, picking up the unconscious Kikyo and laying her on her bed. Once her previous captain was safe, she sighed and stared at the ceiling, a troubled look on her face. Was…Was what she did really right? Maybe she should call the whole thing off-

_You waste my time with all this and then finally decide what to do! I don't think so! Either hurry up or I'm going to take over!_

_Please, please don't! Just give me a little bit more time! I just need her to learn her zanpakuto's name! _

_Fine, but I'm getting impatient. Hurry up. You can do what you like as long as you remember one thing…We're not friends, and I don't care if your wishes come true or if your happy, just so long as your body isn't harmed._

_I know that _Hana replied angrily in her head before her head snapped up, her eyes wide as she felt several Captain level reiatsu's approaching her. She gritted her teeth before standing up, shaking Kikyo, who groaned before opening her eyes and sitting up. "They're here, Kikyo. Shinigami. We need to go defeat them, let's do it now! " Hana exclaimed, grabbing the surprised Kikyo's arm and hauling her up. "Really? But I can't remember my zanpakuto's name!" she said in a panicked tone as they ran out of the small cave, "Never mind that!" Hana replied loudly, Kikyo frowning from behind her.

* * *

><p>"Do you feel that!" Toshiro demanded as the exceptionally strong reiatsu's reached them like a Tsunami, making them almost unable to breathe. "I don't think there's such thing as a person who couldn't!" Shunsui chuckled, lowering his hat, Ukitake nodding in agreement. "One of those reiatsu's is Kikyo's!" Hitsugaya told them through gritted teeth, staring into the forests, at least…She was safe. But why was her reiatsu…With Hana's? Were they fighting? But they weren't really flared or anything…Just powerful. Hitsugaya's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a battle cry and a powerful slash from below was coming his way, he instinctively blocked the attack without looking, his eyes widening and his heart stopping for a second when he saw who was attacking him…"Kikyo…?"<p>

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Remember to review…To tell me your still alive! Many thanks to for a review and also reminding me how great 30 seconds to mars are.<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Naruto vs. Bleach 2.

Rukia: Why in Soul Society do these fools keep comparing me with Sakura!

Byakuya: People are comparing me with Itachi…

Rukia: Nii-sama! How dare they compare you with somebody as low as that!

Byakuya: I feel as if my pride has been stolen…

Yamamato: I don't have to worry about my comparison, the third Hokage, if he died that early on then I am clearly far better.

Kon: I'd _love _to meet Jiraiya, the pervy sage.

Rukia: Why are you here! You aren't even in this fan fiction!

Kon: I know! I should be the main character! Or I should at least replace Toshiro, he's got all the fan girls

Toshiro: *Shivers at the memory of the fan girl attacks*

* * *

><p>Me: I wonder if he'll ever figure out that I was the leader of the fan girl group chasing him?<p>

Toshiro: *Vein pop* What was that?

Me: Yay! It's Shiro-Sama! *Hug*

Toshiro: Why do my actions have to be controlled by a crazy fan girl?

Me: Because I'm the author of this fan fiction :P


	42. Chapter 42: She hasn't forgotten

Chapter 42: She hasn't forgotten, she just can't remember

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Sorry for not updating for a while, my sister is moving out so I'm busy As you know, sadly, I own neither bleach nor its characters, but I <em>do <em>own my OCs and I would like them to stay _my _OCs. Thanks if your still reading up to this far, I can't believe it has 42 chapters already

* * *

><p>"Well if it isn't Saiteiru! It's been a while." Shunsui smiled, closing his eyes and tilting his hat down, receiving a scowl from the ex-shinigami, "Don't act so friendly with me, shinigami." She spat, grabbing her dagger. "That isn't your sword." Ukitake pointed out with a frown, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Hana smirked, "This is my <em>new <em>sword." She said confidently, getting into battle position similar to a ninja. "Hollow reiatsu's radiating from you all over, mind explaining this, Saiteiru?" Shunsui asked, holding his sword ready, Hana's expression stayed the same, "I'd rather not, Shunsui." She sighed before her reiatsu started flaring up, a red coat of it surrounding the dagger in which she was grasping. "Oh boy, this is going to be a toughie." Shunsui laughed, Ukitake agreeing with an alert nod. "All waves, rise now and become my shield, lightning, strike now and become my blade, Sogyo no Kotowari!" he commanded his zanpakuto, his sword multiplying into two with the normal ribbon-like attachments. "Huh?~ Shikai already, Ukitake?" Shunsui chuckled, holding up his sword, his face turning a tad more serious, "I guess I'll play along. Flower Wind Rage and Flower God Roar, Heavenly Wind Rage and Heavenly Demon Sneer, Katen Kyokotsu" his sword, like Ukitake, turning into two. "Prepare to die, shinigami." Hana said darkly, narrowing her eyes and smirking.

* * *

><p>"K-Kikyo!" Hitsugaya gasped as the girl through more attacks at him, his eyes wide. "I-I don't know who you are, but I believe it rude to call me that on our first meeting! How do you know my name in the first place?" Kikyo exclaimed, stamping her foot. Damn, she was trying to be intimidating but it was hard…It just didn't seem like her. "Y-You don't remember me?" he asked after a long pause, receiving a small nod from Kikyo, a small smile crossing her face, "I…I don't remember anything. The only memories I have left are of Hana. She's…Hana's a wonderful person! And I have to protect her, I must defeat you!" she declared, her small smile turning into a snarl, as she got back into battle position. "How can you not remember me!" Hitsugaya demanded with a deep frown, gasping and blocking Kikyo's sudden attack from above, "None of your business!" She exclaimed, jumping back and charging again, throwing more attacks at him, "You…really don't remember me?" Hitsugaya said slowly, sighing and looking down when Kikyo nodded, "I…Used to know you?" she mumbled slowly, tilting her head sideways a fraction and relaxing her tense shoulders, looking surprised when he nodded, "Can you not remember? You were the third division Taichou…You <em>are <em>the third division Taichou. And…We are very close." He explained, looking up to see Kikyo trembling, her eyes wide before falling agroof, Hitsugaya panicking and running over to her before kneeling down and frowning. Her eyes were closed, she appeared to be unconscious. To his relief, she still had high reiatsu so she was obviously still alive. What was going on with her? Acting _violent _with him? Claiming to not know him? And even further, Fainting when he mentioned their past? Something…Was strange. What did Hana do to her?

* * *

><p>"What tired already?" Hana cooed before sneering and running over to the panting and wounded Ukitake-who was leaning on his knees- with extreme alacrity. "I thought you were stronger than that." She said in a snake like manner, leaning forward with a dark smile, her face close to his. She jumped back when Shunsui appeared in between her and the white haired man, swinging his sword. "You go rest, Jushiro. I'll take it from here on." He said with a sigh before shaking his pink kimono off of his shoulders and tossing it into Ukitake's arms, who gave a solemn nod as Shunsui chuckled and turned to face Hana again, who was holding her arm with a surprised look in her face, a droplet of blood trickling down her elbow. "Hoh? I got you?" Shunsui asked with fake surprise, lifting off his hat and also tossing it to Ukitake, "What a surprise." He chuckled. "Quiet, shinigami!" Hana snapped aggressively, baring her teeth, "That was luck. Absolute luck!" she stamped her foot, pointing her sword at the obviously amused man, who's grin turned deeper, Hana's eyes widening as he disappeared in a fast shunpo, gasping when she heard a voice in her ear, "Is this really pure luck?" before the agile man slashed her across her back, blood spurting out as she gasped and cried in pain, looking up to see Shunsui already back to the spot he previously stationed himself in. "Shinigami…" she coughed before screaming, her head bending backwards and white reiatsu surrounding her, flaring up.<p>

"W-What's going on?" Ukitake exclaimed, shielding his face from the fierce gust of wind caused by her sudden reiatsu strengthening. "I don't know." Shunsui replied, a serious expression on his face for once. They were surprised when, in a voice completely different, deeper and older, than her own, came from her, "Saiteiru! I shall not let any further damage be afflicted upon my precious body! It's mine now, whether you like it or not!" It exclaimed as the screaming died down and the reiatsu calmed slightly, Ukitake gasped, nearly not knowing what hit him when the massive reiatsu hit him like a bullet. "S-Saiteiru?" he gasped, closing one eyes and gritting his teeth under the pressure. Hana grinned darkly, opening her previously closed eyes, Shunsui gasping when he saw the deep shade of crimson they had turned into, "Saiteiru? Sorry honey, I think you've got the wrong woman." She chuckled, her chuckle turning into a loud, maniac laugh, "I'm free! I have my own body!" she exclaimed in joy, spreading her arms and turning her head to face the sky, her face ecstatic.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya was snapped out of his extreme concentration on the distant reiatsu when Kikyo's eyes suddenly snapped wide open, springing up into sitting position and immediately turning to Hitsugaya. "Toshiro…How could I have forgotten?" she said slowly, sighing in relief that she was herself again.<p>

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of that chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, remember, reviews are like food to authors, they keep us going XD!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Hitsugaya: You forgot...You're going senile and forgetting things already? -.-

Kikyo: Ahehe, well, you see, even though I appear like this, I'm actually very old. Maybe even older than Shunsui! :)

Hitsugaya: How come you look so young then? O.O

Kikyo: *Shrugs* Because I do, oh, come on, if the real Bleach can have so many flaws with the story, why can't this? (^.^)

Hitsugaya: Whatever...x.x


	43. Chapter 43: The truth

Chapter 43: The truth

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! As you know, I do not own bleach or the bleach characters but I do own my OCs. Many thanks for metsfan101 and Rose527 for their reviews, er, I guess I'll try to put different characters speech on different lines. Before I start the story, just a short notice. Soon, I plan on starting a new fan fiction, so if you want to read it either add me to alert or check my profile every once in a while. I have a picture of the new OCs, so if you would like to have a look, you are welcome, the link to my deviantart is on my profile. Thanks for reading!<p>

* * *

><p>Flash back:<p>

_The sky was grey and rain was pouring down, Hana was standing in a graveyard shortly after Kikyo's disappearance, soaked from the unshielded down pour. Her eyes were closed in grief over her families death, yes, they were maybe neglecting the law a little, but they were still her family, they still raised her...And they didn't deserve execution. Hana snapped out of her sad thoughts and looked up when she felt the presence of someone beside her, how could she only feel them now? She should have felt their reiatsu from ages before she appeared. "Y-Yes?" she stuttered in an alert voice at the cloaked person beside her, she shrieked when they turned around and she saw their face, it was a woman's face, but…It was covered in cracks and seemed to be crumbling away at a rapid speed. "My dear," a deep, womanly voice echoed from her mouth, causing Hana to shiver, "I know that you have suffered far more than the average shinigami, I also know that without your captain, you have nothing to lose, correct?" the stranger sighed sadly, a kind but somehow creepy smile appearing on her lips, _

"_H-How do you know!" Hana demanded, instinctively grabbing the hilt of her sword just in case._

"_That is not what important, my dear. This, is what is important. I look like an ordinary spirit…Or at least a shinigami, correct?" the woman said, her smile growing larger when the frightened girl nodded, still clutching her sword in her trembling hands, "Well, allow me to let you in on a little secret…" the woman said quietly before leaning forward, Hana widening her eyes when she felt her breath on her ear, "I'm not a soul…I'm a hollow."_

* * *

><p>Flash back number two:<p>

"_I see, you've made up your mind?" the hollow woman asked as Hana approached her in the same place as they first met, smiling largely when Hana gave a quick nod._

"_I have nothing to use…You may use my body as host as long as I can…Avenge them."_

"_Listen, dear, you must remember. It isn't simply using your body as a host, I wish to _take over, _dear. As I told you, my current host's body is becoming too old for me…If I have no body to live in, what shall become of me?"_

"_I understand that fully, but…As long as my family can rest in peace, I will be able to rest in peace with them."_

"_Good…"_

* * *

><p>"What have you done with Saiteiru!" Ukitake demanded, feeling that he was recovered enough and so unsheathing his sword again. The hollowfied Hana's laughter dying down and turning into a large grin instead, "Saiteiru doesn't exist snowflake. I'm the only one here right now." She snickered, receiving a confused stare from Ukitake. "Sn-snow flake?" he mumbled, pointing a hand to his face as the enemy cackled with laughter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Y-You mean she sealed away your memories?" Hitsugaya asked in a surprised voice, raising his eyebrows as he received a nod from the still slightly-dazed Kikyo. "Th-That's some extremely advanced Kido!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, jumping up. "No, it's not. It wasn't Kido…It felt different. <em>She's <em>different. I didn't notice after my memory loss, but before…I could have sworn she was shrouded in hollow reiatsu." Kikyo explained, concentration crossing her face.

"Did you feel that?" Hitsugaya asked suddenly, a serious look on his face as an extremely strong hollow-like reiatsu hit them, Kikyo trembling under the pressure, "Y-Yeah." She stuttered before a surge of dizziness came over her and she fell forward, Hitsugaya immediately asking if she was okay and kneeling down,

"I-I guess I'm still unstable." Kikyo coughed, closing her eyes, "Maybe…I can't fight this after all. Would you…Be able to do okay without me just this once?"

"I'm taking you to Unohana."

"N-No! that's not necessary, you need to go help the others! I'll just- Toshiro! Please put me down! I don't need to go to Unohana! I feel fine now so just put me down!"

"Okay, okay. You still have to stay here though."

"…fine! I'll go to Unohana!"

* * *

><p>Hana suddenly snapped into consciousness, her eyes wide, where was she? She stared around her…She was…surrounded by…Nothing but darkness, blackness. Her attention turned to what she was standing on, she wasn't standing on anything! She seemed to be drifting along, as if all gravity had disappeared from her world. She gasped as visions of what had just happened flowed into her head, "Yes...I felt that that was going to happen." Hana sighed, closing her eyes, it felt like she was floating on her back in a swim pool. "At least…they will be able to defeat her now…Instead of her continuing to roam the world…"<p>

"How…Can she be so strong? She's a hollow!" Ukitake exclaimed before gasping and narrowly avoiding a cero.

"Who knows? What puzzles me more, though, is how on earth she took over Saiteiru's body." Shunsui called in reply before wiping some blood out of his eye which was flowing from a wound on his forehead.

"Maybe I said too much." The hollow, who's name had been revealed as Mayonaka. "Hey! Guys! I'm an extremely generous woman, so I'll share this much information with you, no more, no less…How am I so strong? Because…I'm a Vasto Lorde."

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed that! Please review ^^ Okay, never mind check my profile when the story is up, I'm gonna start writing it now! :D Don't worry, don't worry, I'll still write this of course.<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Hitsugaya: Make up your mind! First you say you're going to take a rest because you're unwell, then I say I take you to Unohana and you say you are fine, then I say you can't fight and you want to go to Unohana again? Girls are so difficult!

Kikyo: I've been through traumatic experiences! Be a bit kinder, will ya!

Hitsugaya: Hmm? What kind of traumatic experiences? :o

Kikyo: MY FUKUTAICHOU, WHO I WAS REALLY CLOSE WITH, IS NOW EVIL! OF COURSE I'M DEPRESSED!

Hitsugaya: O.O she shouted…


	44. Chapter 44: The battle continues

Chapter 44: The fight continues

* * *

><p>Guess what! I'm back! Many thanks to .Passion for all their reviews! Sorry for the delay, now that I have two fan fictions, I have to plan BOTH of them x.x Anyways, as you know, I do NOT own bleach or its characters but my OCs are a whole different case. Reviews are always appreciated! Reviews put me in a good mood and making me want to update more *hint hint*<p>

* * *

><p>Hana was still drifting across the invisible world, blackness surrounding her. How long was the fight going to continue? Everything around her was shaking, like a giant earthquake had just struck the inner world in which she was sealed. Should she just let them get on with it? She closed her eyes with a relaxed sigh, despite the odd tremor, it was…Peaceful. So quite…But so lonely. Her eyes flicked opened and an angry look crossed her face, <em>No! Kikyo…She's in danger! I-I can't allow…the hollow to take over.<em>

* * *

><p>Ukitake and Shunsui gasped as the hollowfied girl suddenly grabbed her head and gritted her teeth, her head hanging forward,<p>

"H-Hana! Stop it! This is what you wanted isn't it! We…Made a deal!" she groaned, staggering backwards.

"Now's our chance!" Ukitake whispered to Shunsui, receiving a firm nod before he got his sword ready and pounced forward, Mayonaka widening her eyes before reaching out her hand and grabbing Ukitake's sword with her bare hand, a droplet of blood trickling down both her arm and the sword as a twisted grin appeared on her face,

"Now be a good girl and stay that way, Hana." She whispered before grasping Ukitake's sword even more tightly and pulling it right out of his grip and kicking the surprised Taichou backwards hard in the stomach.

"Ukitake!" Shunsui yelled before turning to face Mayonaka, a death glare on his face as she walked over to Ukitake, preparing to deliver the final blow to the white-haired man, whose illness seemed to have kicked in, forcing him to have a fit of blood-spattering coughs. Just as the hollow was about to bring the sword down on him, her attack was blocked, sparks flying as metal clashed with metal,

"Oh? You interrupted me." The surprised girl pointed out as if it wasn't obvious, a hint of amusement in her voice,

"Well, you can't expect me to sit back and watch you kill my friend, can I?" Shunsui smirked before slashing his sword upwards across Hana's chest, blood spurting out as she gasped in pain. Shunsui grinned as she started falling back before the girl's shocked expression turned into a dark smile, and the deep wound started to heal, the skin sealing it,

"High speed regeneration?" Shunsui gasped before she regained her posture and lashed her blade out at him, a large and deep slash wound appearing across his stomach which he grabbed and jumped back, gritting his teeth as blood starting to soak through his shihakusho, "You're one tough hollow."

* * *

><p>"Monami-Taichou?" Hanatarou gasped when Hitsugaya appeared with the young girl in his arms,<p>

"Would it be okay if I leave her with you?" he asked seriously, motioning with his head towards Kikyo. Hanatarou, still surprised, nodded quickly before stumbling under the weight of the girl (Not that she was fat, he's just weak) that Hitsugaya had practically dumped on him before leaving without a word of explanation, Hanatarou sighed,  
>"Unohana-Taichou! We have a new patient!<p>

* * *

><p>When Hitsugaya finally returned to Mayonaka's location, he gasped and widened his eyes at the sight before him, the hollow was grinning and cleaning blood of her sword, Ukitake and Shunsui lying Unconscious-Heck, maybe dead for all he knew- on the ground. He tensed when Mayonaka raised her head and smiled similar in fashion to that of Ichimaru Gin,<p>

"Hey little boy~! You wanna join those two?" she cooed, discarding the cloth in which she was using to clean her sword before flicking her hair. Hitsugaya just got into battle position, his sword at the ready. The chances of him winning…Were next to nothing. She'd defeated two Taichou's who'd been in the gotei thirteen for over a hundred years longer than him, and she was supposed to beat her solo? He sighed, life isn't always fair,

"Are you Saiteiru?" was the first thing he demanded, pointing the edge of his sword at her with an angry frown, just receiving a smirk from Mayonaka,

"Well, you could say that…_This _is Saiteiru," she started, gesturing to the body in which she was using as host, "I, however, am not."

"Who are you, then?"

"That's none of your concern." Mayonaka replied bluntly before disappearing and appearing next to the young Taichou, "Let's get this over with." She said quietly before swinging her sword, aiming for his head, Hitsugaya dodging swiftly before jumping backwards and using his sword to defend himself from the many attacks she was throwing at him. Wow, she was good. He gasped when he couldn't fully block an attack, a small scratch appearing on his face, a tiny droplet of blood on the tip of Mayonaka's sword,

"I missed!" she said with a cute look on her face before the malicious grin returned, "I won't this time though!"

"Don't be so sure." Hitsugaya said seriously, dodging the powerful reiatsu-packed attack she aimed at him, a scowl appearing on her face when she missed,

"Just be a good little boy and die!" she hissed, suddenly picking up speed and attacking him so fast that her arms and sword were just one blur, Hitsugaya also picking up speed as he blocked, anyone else watching the battle would just have seen two blurs I the air as they fought.

* * *

><p>Hana frowned when Mayonaka fought back, forcing her back into the empty world again. Was she ever going to be free again? Was she going to reside in the world forever, never to be seen again? She sighed, her eyes sad, <em>what does Kikyo think of this? All of this fighting because of me…She…She probably hates me….how could I have been so blind?<em>

* * *

><p>That's the end of that chapter! Remember to review!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: Basic explanation of what happened:<p>

Hana: gets out of my body you worm!

Mayonaka: NUUUU! She's taking over! Nyar har har (Evil laugh) your sneak attacks shall never work on me snowflake *Block*

Ukitake: D: NUUUUU! *x.x*

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya: Nu questions. *Dumps Kikyo in Hanatarou's arms* Bai!<p>

Hanatarou: ….o.O

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya: I is now here to save the day! :D<p>

Mayonaka: Hehe I just totally pwned the old dudes

Hitsugaya: Oh noez! She defeated the sick guy and the drunk guy! What ever shall I do now?

Mayonaka: Die! Cuz I Is so evil!

* * *

><p>Hana: Imma gonna lives here forever cuzza my own stupidity…*sigh* Kikyo hates meh now…Why? I only, like, tried dot kill her lover, her friends, tried to make HER kill her lover, her friends and so, but like, OMG, get over it.<p>

* * *

><p>Oh, and before i end this...I'm going to have a vote! Please but in your reviews whether you think Kikyo Monami should end after the Hana incident or continue. Put your vote into your review and the choice that receives most votes wins!<p> 


	45. Chapter 45: I won't let you take over!

Chapter 45: I won't let you take over!

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! Many thanks to ToshiroHitsugayaFan for their review and .Passion for their MANY reviews, well, I have to disagree with you on the fact that Naruto is better than Bleach, but I'm a Gaara fan too! :D wasn't he so adorable when he was little :3? And I didn't think anyone actually liked Hana :o apart from me XD Well, anyway, as you all know, I do NOT own bleach or its characters but I do own my OCs. Please follow .Passion and ToshiroHitsugayaFan's wonderful example and review as they make me want to update more! Thank you for reading (My god, I can't believe I have so many chapters already T-T)<p>

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya panted, wiping some blood out of his eye which was flowing from a deep wound in his forehead. Damnit! He felt just about ready to collapse and still hadn't even landed a scratch on her! She was so strong, how was he supposed to win?<p>

"Tired already? I thought you were stronger than that." Mayonaka sneered, flicking a shard of ice that had fallen from the many frozen walls around her out of her hair,

"Guncho Tsurara!" Hitsugaya panted, swinging his sword, hundreds of sharp Icicles firing out of it. Mayonaka smirked before proceeding to dodge them with ease,

"Give up. If you surrender, I may spare your life. I'm a generous woman, kid." She told him, holding her sword over her shoulder and waiting for a reply. She smiled darkly when Hitsugaya charged at her, the tip of his sword facing her, aiming to stab, "You're so inexperienced." Mayonaka whispered to herself. Hitsugaya gasped as the woman just stood there as he got closer, not moving. Mayonaka just smirked when his sword went through her stomach, despite the stinging pain,

"What're you-!"

"Bad move." Mayonaka interrupted with a smirk, "Now you have no escape." Before Hitsugaya could even realise his mistake, she swung her sword sideways, Hitsugaya gasping as she slash deeply across his chest, blood spurting out. He gritted his teeth as his grasp on his own sword weakened and he fell backwards. His wound was deep, and he was losing a dangerous amount of blood. Mayonaka smiled as she watched him land on the ground with a thud before grabbing the hilt of his sword and pulling it out of herself, the wound closing up quickly. Oh, how she loved High speed regeneration. She dropped his sword like a piece of trash, a loud noise sounding as it hit a rock. Mayonaka was just about to start walking when a pain similar to earlier hit her. Damn that Hana, she was fighting back again! "N-No! Saiteiru! Stop!" she cried in pain, falling to her knees. She couldn't let her take over! The body was hers now!

* * *

><p>Hana closed her eyes in strain as she tried to get her body back. How could she have been so stupid! Mayonaka was manipulating her completely! She had been the whole time, she had never planned on letting her take her revenge. A single tear trickle down her cheek as she realised. She was wrong...It wasn't the shinigami's fault…They were just trying to keep the balance. Not all…Shinigami are bad. How could she have thought that destroying Soul Society would make her happy? Make Kikyo happy. There's only one thing that would make her happy…<p>

* * *

><p>Hana widened her eyes when she felt gravity again, looking around her. She-She won! The body was hers. She frowned, it wouldn't be for long though…She…Could already feel Mayonaka fighting back. She knew what she must do. Hitsugaya widened his eyes as she picked up his sword and started to walk over to him. Was she going to deal the final blow? End it all?<p>

"Hitsugaya…" she said softly, the kindness in her voice surprising him, "It's me…Saiteiru."

"S-Saiteiru? But aren't you and Mayonaka on the same side?" Hitsugaya asked, weak from loss of blood, Saiteiru just shook her head sadly,

"That's what I thought…But Hitsugaya! I can already feel her fighting back! She's going to regain control and destroy Soul Society! You _must _kill me now, while I'm still in control!" Hana said desperately, kneeling down and holding his sword out to him. He paused for a second, just staring at her in shock, "Please…" she whispered, tear swelling up in her eyes. Hitsugaya frowned before struggling to sit up, grabbing his sword,

"Thank you for ending this, Saiteiru." He said, slightly respectful that she was sacrificing herself to defeat Mayonaka. She just smiled before her eyes widened as his sword pierced her chest, coughing up blood and falling onto all fours, instinctively grabbing her chest,

"Tell Kikyo that she'll always be my friend…Even if she doesn't forgive me." Hana coughed before she fell forward, going limp. Hitsugaya frowned before going limp himself, not dead, but unconscious.

* * *

><p>Kikyo stared out of the window next to the bed she was resting in at the fourth squad barracks. Saiteiru's…reiatsu had just disappeared. She frowned as tears welled up in her eyes, poor Hana…She'd spent most of her life with no family, Kikyo understood her pain more than anyone…"Monami." Unohana said from beside her, "Don't worry about Hitsugaya-Taichou. I've sent for some medics to heal him. I'm sure the state of his reiatsu had you quite worried." She said before smiling and staring out the window herself, "It seems…That it's all over now."<p>

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya opened his eyes slowly, sitting up in bed slowly and looking around him. This was unmistakably the fourth division's barracks. "You're awake." He heard a familiar voice say from beside him, turning to face Kikyo, who was sitting on a chair next to his bed,<p>

"Kikyo! You should be resting!" he exclaimed before grabbing his wound and gritting his teeth,

"Relax! Your wound is still healing!" Kikyo panicked, grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to lie back down, "I'm fine. All of that happened yesterday, I've recovered completely! It's you who I'm worried about!"

"I didn't kill Saiteiru…" Hitsugaya said suddenly, a short silence going on between them as the atmosphere turned slightly awkward,

"I know." Kikyo muttered sadly, looking away, out the window.

"She sacrificed her life to stop Mayonaka…And she also told me to tell you this," Hitsugaya said before smiling slightly, "She said that no matter what you would always be her closest friend, even if you could never forgive her."

Kikyo smiled through her tears, "You're right. As long as she isn't forgotten, she will always live on. I'm just glad it's finally over." She sighed, wiping her tears away with her hand, receiving a nod from Hitsugaya,

"Yes. I'm glad you're okay." He told her,

"And I'm glad you're okay, Toshiro." Kikyo smiled before bending forward and pressing her lips against his. It's all over now…

Well, that's the end of that chapter! I am so, so sorry to everyone who liked Hana, but it's better than dying while Mayonaka was in control, right? Reviews are always appreciated ^-^ Oh, and like I said, I'm going to have a vote! Do you think I should continue the story or end it in the next chapter? The choice with the most votes wins!

* * *

><p>Omake: (If you don't read or watch Death note, you won't understand this, and If you <em>want <em>to understand this, you should read it, it's really good :D!

Notice: The death note characters have been reincarnated into bleach!

Aizen=Light Yagami

Shinji= Mello

Hinamori Momo=Misa

Hitsugaya= Near (He may not act like him, but he's both small and has white hair!)

Ulquiorra= L Lawliet

* * *

><p>Omake: If you didn't get that then here is another omake :D!<p>

Hitsugaya: How come I've only won one fight in this whole fan fiction! EVERYONE DEFEATS ME! The only other fight I won is the one against Saiteiru, and SHE KILLED HERSELF!

Me: er, sorry o.O

Hitsugaya: Do I really look that weak to you? T-T

Me: Well, you didn't actually kill THAT many people in the real Bleach either. I mean, you nearly got killed by somebody's fraccion, that's just bad!

Hitsugaya:…

Me: Do not fear! I'm still a crazy fan girl!

Hitsugaya: Now I'm not only depressed, but creeped out…thanks.


	46. Chapter 46: The Happy Days

Chapter 46: The happy days

* * *

><p>Hello! Before I start the chapter…I am so touched T-T None of you voted for this stories discontinuation, and so…continuation wins! :D! I'm so happy I have such brilliant readers T-T…Well, anyway, as you all know, I do <em>not <em>own bleach, Tite Kubo does, or its characters. I do, however, own my many, many OCs, you know who they are. Reviews are always appreciated! (Warning: Lovey-doveyness ahead!)

"Y-You mean the candy shop is closed?" Kikyo gasped, her jaw dropping after Nanao announced the news, giving a solemn nod,

"Rather than gaining money, we just wasted a whole load of it. And president-Kusajishi ate all of the sweets anyway…"

Kikyo gave a "I understand" with a forced smile before turning away, _All my efforts…WASTED! _Tears welled up in her eyes and her lips trembled, it was kind of childish to cry over something like that, but…She had been deprived of a whole night's sleep on those costumes! She sniffed, "So…Where are the costumes?" she asked hopefully, turning around to face Nanao,

"The costumes? We sold them." Nanao said flatly, fixing her glasses before giving a slight wave to the shocked Kikyo and walking over to Matsumoto, who was drinking large, large amounts of sake, to scold her. Kikyo sighed before turning around again, _I suppose they were just costumes anyway…_She sniffed and wiped her tears away before walking towards the exit,

"Good night, Nanao! I'll be going home now." Kikyo called to the woman who was busy angrily lecturing the flushed Matsumoto, who was just giggling.

Kikyo breathed in the fresh air when she got outside, closing her eyes and enjoying the refreshing breeze. It had been two weeks…Since Hana passed away. Her death was not forgotten...Kikyo opened her eyes and smiled, gazing at the moon, _I'd better get going…_She shivered, seeing her breath in front of her, it was so cold, why couldn't spring just hurry up and come? At least it was getting a little bit warmer. She re-wrapped her blue scarf, which had fallen, around her neck before using shunpo, dashing towards her house. Maybe she should go to bed.

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya sat at his desk, just one more sheet of paperwork and he was finished. Matsumoto was away at a SWA meeting…It was so peaceful. He was about to sign the paperwork when something white caught his eye from the window. He turned his head around, smiling slightly when he saw that it was snowing. He returned to his paperwork, sighing in relief when he was finally finished, after many hours. He stood up, leaving the paperwork in a neat pile, Matsumoto could deliver it tomorrow…Or maybe he should do it himself, he wouldn't be impressed if hours' worth of paperwork went 'missing' due to his lazy fukutaichou's bad work.<p>

It had been so peaceful since Saiteiru ended the battle, although a shinigami had been lost. It wasn't her fault really, it was Mayonaka who had manipulated her, she had simply been tricked. At least Kikyo wasn't hurt too much by her death…

* * *

><p>Kikyo looked up when she felt something cold and light in her hair, smiling in excitement when she saw the snow falling from above. "It's snowing!" she cried, holding out her bare hand and watching as a snowflake landed in her palm, melting from the warmth of her skin. Maybe it would lay tomorrow~ Toshiro <em>might <em>just have a snowball fight with her, or snowman building competition or something…no, chances were low. He was too mature and serious to do that…Kikyo smiled, shaking her head to herself. _I'm childish, aren't I? _she thought to herself before shivering and continuing in the direction of her house. Right, bed now, snow tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"Toshiro!" Kikyo exclaimed, bursting into his office, pointing at the surprised Taichou with a determined look on her face, pointing, "I challenge you to a snowball fight!"<p>

"K-Kikyo? Don't you have paperwork?" Hitsugaya asked quickly as an excuse to miss out on the winter game, Kikyo smirked in reply,

"I got up early to finish it so that I could spend the day with the snow." She said smugly, hands on her hips,

"Let me just finish my paperwork." Hitsugaya sighed before returning to his paperwork, making Kikyo frown and walk over to his desk,

"You can do paperwork later! Let's go!" she sighed before grabbing his arm and proceeding to drag him out of the door, the white-haired Taichou giving up.

"Okay, so what's the aim of the game?" Hitsugaya asked once they were outside, Kikyo just smiling brightly,

"If you get hit in the face with a snowball, you lose." She explained before swiftly kneeling down, gathering piles of snow, Hitsugaya, not as enthusiastically, followed her lead, sitting down on the ice and snow and starting to shape it into spheres. He was just about to finish his first snowball when he felt something hard and cold smash against the side of his face, shards of ice covering his hair,

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" Kikyo panicked, rushing over to him and gasping as she slipped on the ice, falling onto her back,

"That's the whole point of the game…" Hitsugaya sighed before standing up and making his way toward her,

"I can get up by myself! It's okay!" Kikyo called before attempting to stand up, just slipping on the ice again seconds after she steadied herself,

"I don't think so." Hitsugaya said with a slight smile, grabbing her arm before she could fall and steadying her,

"Hey…This seems familiar…" she thought to herself, looking up, clicking her fingers when memories of the time on the ice rink flowed into her head, "I got it! You said the exact same thing when you stopped me falling on the ice rink, back in the human world…Remember?"

"Yeah. It seems so long ago."

"Well, it was a couple of months ago, right? That's long enough."

"What happened to your aunt?" Hitsugaya asked suddenly, surprising Kikyo, she looked down sadly, the atmosphere changing for the worst,

"She…Thinks I'm dead." Kikyo admitted, a little bit guilty,

"Well, you kind of are…" Hitsugaya pointed out, trying to make her feel better,

"You know what I mean. But let's not let sad thoughts bring us down, right? I've moved on, you're my family now."

"Yeah." Hitsugaya said before reluctantly grabbing hold of Kikyo's hand,

"I'm usually the one who holds _your _hand." She laughed, abandoning his hand to hold his arm, "_And _the kissing." She added with a giggle, gasping when Hitsugaya pressed his lips against hers.

_Is this the first time he kissed me rather then I kiss him? _She wondered before closing her eyes, She knew it was rude to look whilst kissing someone. She felt bad about Yuki, and missed Sakura terribly, but she had new family now…maybe…Someday…She might have more family to carry the family name. She blushed as she and Hitsugaya parted, _maybe it would be nice…_She thought to herself, _to have more family…_

She smiled as she mumbled a quiet, "I love you." to her lover, it seems…that the happy days are back again.

* * *

><p>Wow, that was…very lovey-dovey. I need to practise on my lovey scenes XD Anyway, reviews are always appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Me: guess what.

Hitsugaya: What?

Me: You're not my favourite fictional character anymore.

Hitsugaya: And I care…Why?

Me: Just thought I'd let you know. Death the Kid from Soul eater is, like, so much better.

Hitsugaya: One less fan girl to worry about.

Me: …Aren't you upset or anything?

Hitsugaya: Why would I be?

Me: Nothing…bastard.

Hitsugaya: *turn and walk away* Damn you DTK…yet another fan girl you've stolen…


	47. Chapter 47: Day at the beach

Chapter 47 Hi everyone!

* * *

><p>Thanks to .Passion, my top reviewer! It's my birthday on 23rd November, this Wednesday, and for a gift I would like reviews! Please XD Anyway, as I have to put in every bloody chapter, I do not own bleach or its characters but I do own my OCs. Hope you enjoy this chapter! (I'm starting another, well, kind of arc in the next chapter)<p>

* * *

><p>"It's been so long since I've been in the real world." Kikyo yawned, lazily stretching her arms up, a smile on her face as she shielded her eyes from the sun,<p>

"Why am I also here?" Byakuya asked, his expression the same as usual,

"Relax, Taichou! A vacation is just what we need!" Renji grinned, his arms crossed,

* * *

><p>All of the Taichous and Fukutaichous had been given a one day vacation in the real world and most of the latter were very pleased with the fact. Toshiro had felt that if he wasn't going to get a vacation soon, he was going to collapse, it seemed as though his wish had come true though, they had had a vote on where they should spend the day and the beach won, so they were all currently going shopping for beach-wear.<p>

"This would look great on you, Isane." Unohana smiled, holding up an extremely revealing swimsuit, making her fukutaichou blush and shake her head,

"U-Unohana-Taichou, I couldn't possibly-"

"I repeat, Isane, _this would look great on you." _

"Y-Yes, Taichou." Isane exclaimed in a panicked voice, grabbing the swimsuit and running off to purchase it, Unohana smiling after her, holding her own revealing swim suit.

* * *

><p>"Let's see, let's see." Kikyo sang to herself quietly as she browsed the shelves, humming a tune. It seemed like forever since she'd been to the beach~ She couldn't wait. She was a little bit embarrassed having to look in the children's section though, the face she made when she found out that the adult suits were too big making most people burst into hysterical apart from Isane, who just watched sympathetically, Unohana, who gave the usual smile, and Nanao, who didn't care.<p>

Kikyo's smile faded after a while of looking through them, they were all…so childish. She didn't want to wear any of them anymore! Everyone would laugh at her…how would she be able to face Toshiro? Comical tears flowed from her eyes like waterfalls as she realised the fact,

"Wait!" she exclaimed to herself drying her tears, She couldn't let this bring her down! She's taller than Toshiro, for goodness' sake! He was in the same boat as her! _I can do this! _She thought to herself, determined, to show that she wasn't bothered by her petite size; she was going to wear a bikini!

* * *

><p>Toshiro sighed, why did they force him to come on this trip? He hated sunny weather! It wasn't like Kikyo was going to let him miss out, though. He let out another, louder sigh, no matter what she or anyone else said though, he was <em>not <em>going to get into trunks!

* * *

><p><em>I want to go home…<em>Toshiro whined in his head, standing at the beach in the blue swim trunks he had been practically _forced _into. The only girl who was finished changing was Yachiru, who was bouncing around like a crazy person, giggling hysterically and annoying the hell out of the guys, who were all finished already. Byakuya refused to let the giggling get to him, staring ahead in a straight line, his expression deadpan, as usual,

"Why do the women have to take so bloody long to get changed?" Kenpachi complained angrily, the amount of scars on his body making everyone else stare,

"We don't take longer, you just don't take as long." Matsumoto said in a sing-song voice as she exited the changing rooms, her swimsuit making a fountain of blood spurt out of Hisagi's nose,

"Ooooh" Yachiru giggled, poking him with a stick as he lay on the sand, crosses for eyes, Matsumoto was followed by the rest of the women, Kikyo nervously following them in her bikini, okay, maybe she was cheating by buying one with an extremely frilly upper part, hiding her…She hated to admit it, flatness.

"Isn't she adorable?" Matsumoto squealed, wrapping her arms around Kikyo into a bone-crushing hug, making the small girl feel like her eyes were going to pop,

"Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya yelled, making the woman release the suffocated girl immediately, her gasping for breath, Matsumoto pouted before crossing her arms and walking off in the opposite direction.

Kikyo's eyes immediately moved to Hisagi, who Unohana was kneeling next to as Taichou of fourth division,

"Is he okay?" She panicked, running to join her side and leaning over the unconscious man, who's nosebleed had thankfully stopped,

"He just had a pervy moment, no need to worry." Renji smirked, Byakuya glaring disapprovingly, making Kikyo blush,

"I s-see." She stuttered nervously before walking over to Hitsugaya, who was surprised at her choice of swim-wear, "Hello, Toshiro. Are you okay? You've gone red. Are you sunburned? Do you have a fever?"

"I-I'm fine! I mean maybe! I'm going to go stand in the shade over there!" he replied quickly, gesturing to some trees which offered good protection from the sun,

"Okay! I'll come too." Kikyo smiled, grabbing his hand and proceeding to drag him over to the trees,

_Damn…_He thought to himself as she sat down next to him, leaning against a palm tree, still smiling,

"It's hot today, isn't it? Maybe we should have gone somewhere cooler." She sighed, shielding her eyes with her hand as she stared at the sky, not a cloud to be seen, "But it's nice to relax a bit."

"Yeah." Hitsugaya agreed, calmed down now, leaning against the tree next to her, "It's especially nice to not have to fill in a pile of paperwork over a foot high."

Kikyo chuckled, "Yeah."

"I'm smaller than them but sometimes I wonder if I'm the most mature inside…" Hitsugaya sighed as he watched Byakuya make a giant sand-sculpture of the seaweed ambassador and Hisagi blushed like a little boy, following Matsumoto around,

"No, they just like to have fun, unlike _somebody." _Kikyo teased with a laugh, nudging Hitsugaya gently with her elbow, "Oh come on, you should at least smile _sometimes." _She sighed when his expression didn't change,

"Sorry." He apologized, smiling slightly, making Kikyo laugh,

"It's fine, no need to apologize. You can smile as rarely as you like." She smiled, resting her hand on his,

"I'm smiling right now of my own accord, Kikyo." He replied, surprisingly still smiling,

"Y'know what, Toshiro?"

"What?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Look at the over there, they're so cute, right?" Matsumoto squealed, watching them kiss,<p>

"Er, Matsumoto, it's rude to watch…" Ukitake said nervously, a typical anime sweat-drop appearing,

"They should go somewhere more private…" Nanao mumbled, receiving a nod from Isane,

"It's just a little kiss, stop being such killjoys!" Matsumoto complained, hands on hips.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he walked through the streets, how long had it been since he'd lost his powers? He hadn't seen Rukia in so long…No, why was he sad? This was the life he'd dreamed of, right? Just being a normal school boy…He looked up when he heard loud voices from the beach on his way home, suddenly widening his eyes when he saw who they belonged to, before he knew it, he had started to run.<p>

"Hey…Doesn't that guy look familiar?" Renji asked Kira, gesturing to Ichigo,

"I don't know…I can't really see him…the suns too bright." He replied, shielding his eyes with his hands,

"GUYS!" Ichigo shouted as he ran across the sand, Renji gasping when he got close enough to be recognizable,

"Ichigo!" he called, waving his arms furiously,

"K-Kurosaki?" Kira stuttered as everyone's heads turned to face him, all letting out a gasp, apart from Byakuya who looked…well, the same as usual,

"It _is _you, isn't it?" Ichigo panted when he got to the gathered group of shinigami who were now surrounding him,

"If you mean "you" as the Gotei 13 Taichous and fukutaichou's, then yes." Renji grinned, Unohana smiling,

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki." Ukitake greeted, a long silence occurring after that, it was an awkward moment where nobody was sure what to say,

"Um, Kurosaki? Is that you?" they heard a voice say, turning to see Kikyo, who smiled, "It is you, isn't it! It's nice to see you!"

"Yeah, thanks." Ichigo replied before his eyes wandered to her and Toshiro's linked hands, "Hold on…Toshiro, you have a girlfriend!" he exclaimed, making a vein in his forehead pop,

"That's Hitsugaya-Taichou to you." he growled coldly, making Kikyo laugh,

"Yeah, you haven't changed a bit." Ichigo laughed before the atmosphere changed suddenly, "So…Where's Rukia?" he asked, making the smiles disappear from people's faces,

"She's back in Soul Society, Kurosaki." Byakuya spoke up, making Ichigo give a slight nod,

"Well…Tell her I said hi, I guess." He sighed,

"You aren't upset?" Kikyo questioned, surprised,

"Why would I be? I know she's fine, and I have the life I've always wanted…I think I should get home now, guys. Bye." He said slowly with a smile, starting to walk off after everyone said bye,

"He's strange, that Ichigo." Nanao commented, fixing her glasses,

"Mm-hmm." Ukitake agreed before turning to face the ocean, "Oh! The sun's setting already!"

"Maybe it's time to go home." Unohana smiled, also turning around,

"Today was fun, right?" Renji grinned, receiving a nod from everyone else,

_Today was fun…_Kikyo thought to herself, _I hope we can do that again…_

* * *

><p>And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the end of that chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: I feel kind of sorry for Rukia…

Toshiro: Why's that?

Kikyo: Well, Ichigo did just say he doesn't care…

Toshiro: It's Ichigo, he's the main character in the anime, he can get away with it because he puts a cool look on his face and says it _cooly._

Kikyo: I suppose. But when she came back, if he really liked her, he would have freaked out, but all he pretty much said was, "Hey Rukia."

Toshiro: Like I said, he said it _cooly _ he can get away with it.


	48. Chapter 48: Yuki Returns

Chapter 48: Yuki's return

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Many, many thanks to those of you who wished me a happy birthday! I hope you're all enjoying the story, 48 chapters already, I can't believe it! As you know, I own neither Bleach nor its characters, but I do own my OCs. I may or may not start a Soul Eater fan fiction soon, so feel free to check my profile every once in a while or add me to alert if you are interested.<p>

* * *

><p>"I see, you met Ichigo." Rukia answered quietly after Renji told her the news, a small smile in her face,<p>

"Don't you miss him at all?" Renji demanded, were these two even friends? Neither of them seemed to care about this fact! Rukia's smile didn't budge,

"Not really. He's happy, I suppose." She replied before putting on the Rukia-Tease face, "Why? Jealous?"

"I am not jealous! I just thought you were friends!" Renji snapped, a vein popping in his forehead, making Rukia smirk,

"We _are _friends, and that won't ever change."

Renji was speechless for a few moments before sighing, "You're strange, you two." Rukia just smiled, not a teasing smile this time but a deep smile,

"You wouldn't understand." She chuckled, Renji laughing,

"Seems so." He grinned, Rukia's chuckling dying down,

"Have you heard any more news of _them?_" she said quietly, her voice so low that Renji could barely hear her,

"Of course not. Only the Taichous are fully let in on _that._"

"Are we the only others who know?"

"No, I heard that Kira knows too. He must've accidently found himself overhearing their meeting."

"I see. I heard that this week they're taking the Taichou qualifications exams, too." Rukia told Renji, allowing her voice's volume to increase slightly,

"Yeah. I wonder who'll get the jobs. There're only two spaces now." Renji yawned, stretching his arms, "Well, got stuff to do I guess. See you around."

"mm." Rukia agreed with a nod before turning and pouncing into shunpo, leaving Renji behind, _Her and Ichigo…_He thought to himself, _They're so strange…_

* * *

><p>"Kira, come here a second, please." Kikyo called to her fukutaichou firmly, who was at the other side of the office, daydreaming whilst staring out the window, he immediately snapped out of his thoughts and rushed over, looking flustered,<p>

"Yes, Taichou?" He asked nervously,

"I know you listened in on the meeting, you should work on hiding your reiatsu more." Kikyo told him, making him sweat nervously,

"I'm sorry, Taichou." He mumbled sheepishly, looking away, avoiding her eyes,

"You don't have to apologize." Kikyo sighed, suddenly smiling, "I don't mind. It's the _other _Taichous who will, if they find out. You were eavesdropping on some top secret information, I don't want you getting into trouble, I might not be able to help."

Kira found himself smiling in relief, giving a happy nod, "Yes, Taichou. Thank you."

Kikyo returned the smile again, "You don't have to thank me Kira. Wait! Don't go, that's not the only reason I called you here. We have some new arrivals in our division tomorrow and I have to meet them, could you come with me?"

"Yes, Taichou." Kira said obediently with a bow before heading for the door, "Is it okay if I leave now?"

"Yes, of course." Kikyo replied, smiling brightly before returning to her paperwork, taking a sip of tea.

Kira stood outside the office, looking up. She was so nice to him…He felt that he could trust her and not worry about her betraying him, he frowned, _Ichimaru-Taichou…_

* * *

><p>"MATSUMOTO!" Hitsugaya roared after opening a cupboard and discovering a whole bunch of sake bottles,<p>

"Yes Taichou?" Matsumoto asked, rushing over to him and freezing mid-stride when she saw why she had been summoned, "I…Can…Er, explain." She gulped, smiling sheepishly, an anime sweat drop appearing on her forehead.

"GET RID OF IT!" Hitsugaya yelled,

"But-"

"NOW!"

"Yes, Taichou, sorry Taichou!" Matsumoto panicked, charging forward, grabbing the sake bottles and proceeding to dash out of the office door, leaving an angry and frustrated Hitsugaya in the office, sinking back into his chair and glaring at the paperwork,

_What was I thinking when I chose her to be my fukutaichou?"_

* * *

><p>"Kira! We have to leave now! My new subordinates will be waiting!" Kikyo called to Kira, opening the office door wide and charging in, finding Kira sitting on the office sofa, nodding as he stood up,<p>

"Isn't it a bit too early for graduates?" Kira asked curiously as they use shunpo to get to the 3rd division training grounds quicker, receiving a nod from Kikyo,

"Yes. But every once in a while we get students who progress too fast for the academy, and are ready for graduation before the others." She explained seriously as they glided through the 3rd division barracks,

"5 months early?" Kira gasped in shock, this were some seriously elite shinigami! To progress that fast! It was going to be a help having them in the division.

"There they are!" Kikyo smiled when she saw three figures ahead of them, stopping shunpo and breaking into a run instead, followed by Kira. She squinted her eyes at the group, focusing on one of them…She looked…Familiar. She was definitely familiar. As they got closer Kikyo's eyes widened in shock and realisation,

"It's you-!" she whispered to herself as the figure came into perfect view, tears forming in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"I heard Monami-Chan has some new arrivals in her division!" Matsumoto said excitedly to her Taichou, who was grumpy, still refusing to forgive her for yesterday,<p>

"This is a strange time for new arrivals." He muttered, not looking up from his paperwork,

"Apparently they're too talented and knowledgeable for the academy, so they graduated at a quicker pace."

"Impressive."

"I know right? I wish we could have some cool people like that in _our _division."

"Get back to your paperwork, Matsumoto."

"Yes, Taichou." Matsumoto sighed with a pout.

* * *

><p>"It really is you…" Kikyo gasped when she finally reached the new graduates, she wasn't paying attention to the two girls in front of her though, her eyes were fixed on one particular woman,<p>

"Did you miss me, honey?" Yuki smiled, stretching out her arms,

"Auntie!" Kikyo cried, flinging herself into her adoptive aunts arms and wrapping her arms around her.

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuuuun! Hehe. That's the end of that chapter, reviews are always appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: If other anime's were to meet (Bleach, Soul Eater and Death Note)<p>

Ichigo: Muahaha! I'm a shinigami!

Death the Kid: I am also a shinigami.

Ryuk: I'm a shinigami!

Ichigo: WTF!

Death The Kid: Arghhh….SO…unsymmetrical…It's DISGUSTING *takes guns out* BANG BANG BANG!

Ryuk: I'm still aliiiive!

Ichigo: *Calm already* Are you sure you're a shinigami dude? You're really freaky. *Poke*

Light: *Gasp* W-What have you done to my shinigami? *Runs over to Ryuk, who is bleeding*

Ichigo: It was him! *Points to Kid*

Death The Kid: That thing….It burns my eyes!

Light: hmph! What are you names!

Ichigo: Huh? Ichigo Kurosaki, why?

Light: Oh, no reason *Takes out death note*

Death The Kid: A diary?

Light: *Evil grin* Yes. What's your name, kid? I want to remember the moment we met forever, and so I'm recording it in my diary.

Death The Kid: Oh, in that case, I am Death The Kid.

Light: Okay ,let me just get this down. *Scribble scribble evil grin*

Death the Kid and Ichigo: ARGH! *fall face first*

Ryuk: You humans are forever entertaining, hyuk hyuk hyuk.


	49. Chapter 49: The new shinigami

Chapter 49: The new shinigami

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Sick in bed, taking a day off school, nothing to do…UPDATE TIME O.O *Cough cough cough* ugh, anyways, I own neither Bleach nor its characters but I do own my many, many OCs and if you have any ideas about using them, talk to <em>me <em>first, thank you.

* * *

><p>The two female shinigami exchanged glances as their Taichou sobbed, hugging their team mate tightly,<p>

"Hey…Shouldn't we do something?" the one on the left whispered, she had long wavy silver hair and amber eyes, her smooth pale skin giving her an elegant appearance,

"Let's just leave 'em. It's entertaining." The other smirked, her eyes fixed on the child-like 'Taichou'. She had long, spiky black hair and blue eyes, her skin slightly more tanned than her friend, the pale girl nodded, biting her lip, she was feeling kind of worried having a child as her Taichou, and especially that one…

Kira was watching awkwardly from the side lines, unsure what to do, why was Kikyo hugging her? Wait…She did look familiar…Her hair didn't used to be that shade of red, but if you look at her face closely…Kira gasped as he remembered Kikyo's aunt from long ago, _wait….Wasn't she a human? _He wondered seriously, watching them with suspicion, _did she die...? But she still has memories of Kikyo…That's rare._

"Auntie…What are you doing here?" Kikyo sniffed, finally letting her aunt go, wiping her tears,

"It's a long story honey." Her aunt replied with a smile, flicking her hair,

"How are you here? Did you die?"

"Looks like It won't matter to tell you now, sweetie," Yuki sighed before bending down so that her face was level with Kikyo's, using her hand to shield her lips from the eyes of others, "To tell you the truth, Kikyo, or should I say Monami-Taichou, I was never alive in the first place. Gigai's are amazing things, right?"

"But why? Why did you bother with it all?" Kikyo gasped, still taking in the news, Yuki's face didn't change,

"Secret." She said after a short silence, making Kikyo frown,

"I see…."

"Erm, Monami-Taichou?" the silver haired girl finally gave in, giving her Taichou and awkward smile, making Kikyo gasp and blush in embarrassment as she remembered the situation,

"Yes! Yes, I nearly forgot! I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, making the black-haired girl laugh,

"Well, I'm Ume Shizuka, and this is my sister, Yuriko Shizuka." She smirked, pointing to her sister rudely with her thumb, receiving a nod from Kikyo,

"I see. Well I'd be happy to welcome you both into my division. And…You, Yuki. I hope that we shall get along. Are you going to be using rooms in the barracks or do you have somewhere to stay already?"

"Well…We were hoping we'd be able to stay at the barracks." Yuriko said nervously, Kikyo nodding,

"Alright, I'll sort that out soon. And you, Yuki?"

"I'd like a room too please, Monami-Taichou." Yuki replied with a bright smile, Kikyo nodding,

"I see. Kira, could you please arrange for their rooms? I'd like all three of you to meet me here at this time tomorrow, I need to do an assessment of your abilities." She explained, receiving a nod and bow from them all before Kira gestured for them to follow him and Kikyo was left by herself as they left, looking down at the ground, _What's going on?..._

* * *

><p>"Kikyo?" Hitsugaya asked after a shocked and shaking Kikyo burst into his office, looking up from his paperwork and nearly dropping the tea he was holding,<p>

"I need to talk to you." she gulped, receiving a nod from Hitsugaya and motioning for Matsumoto to leave, sensing that she wanted to talk alone, "It's about my new recruits." She said, her voice low,

"What about them?" he asked seriously,

"It's not about all of them…It's about one of them." she said after a short pause, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "It's my aunt, Toshiro. It's Yuki Monami, what will I do? I'm so confused…"

* * *

><p>"Shizuka, would you like separate rooms or a room together?" Kira asked after he was left with just the sisters, having already presented Yuki with a key and room number,<p>

"We go everywhere together!" Ume grinned, resting a hand on her sister's shoulder, Yuriko nodding,

"A room together please, Kira-fukutaichou." She said politely with a bow, Kira nodding,

"I see. Your room number is 132." He sighed, presenting them with a wooden key, the number carved into it.

"Thanks!" Ume said loudly before grabbing the key, bowing in perfect sync with her sister and charging off, dragging her sister along by the sleeve, leaving Kira behind, blinking in surprise before sighing,

_I'd better get back to the office…_

* * *

><p>"I see." Hitsugaya said, a serious but slightly surprised look on his face after Kikyo explained what had just happened,<p>

"What should I do? She says she was never alive in the first place!"

"We're going to the library, Kikyo. There are records of everyone there, and we're sure to find her after some time. She sounds suspicious, even if she is your aunt, so we need to do some research." Hitsugaya said, his voice half reassuring and half serious, receiving a small nod from Kikyo as he stood up,

"Let's go." He sighed, Kikyo following him as he walked for the door, opening it and taking a step outside, "You can go in now, Matsumoto. I have something to attend to." He told his fukutaichou, who was sitting on the floor outside of the office, knees up and her arms around them, she gave a nod before walking into the office surprisingly obediently, making Hitsugaya raise his eyebrows before shaking his head, now was not the time to wonder about that.

"Toshiro." Kikyo asked,

"Yes?"

"What should I do if Yuki is a criminal or something?"

"It'll be okay." Hitsugaya said as reassuringly as he could, making Kikyo nod, grabbing his hand, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Have you found anything yet?" Hitsugaya asked as he flicked through the pages of one of the many record books, sighing when he found nothing in it,<p>

"Not yet." Kikyo replied, picking up yet another book and starting to red through it carefully, tossing it into the pile of books she'd read with a sigh and starting on _another _one.

"Why does Rukongai have to be so big?" he sighed irritably as he started on a new book too, receiving silence from Kikyo, he flicked quickly through the pages again, gasping when something caught his eye, hurriedly turning back to the page it was on after flicking too far ahead, "I've found her."

"Where?" Kikyo gasped, peering at the page he had opened over his shoulder, there was a picture of a visibly younger Yuki with bright pink hair, surprisingly lacking in makeup. It was, without a doubt, Yuki though.

_Yuki Monami._

She frowned when she saw 'Missing' stamped in red ink onto her picture, reading the red writing at the bottom,

_Disappeared few days after Sakura Hana, her closest friend's, death. Left no trace. _

"Sakura Hana…" Kikyo gasped as she read the name, "That's…That's the name of my mother!"

* * *

><p>Well, I hope you enjoyed that chapter! Reviews are always appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Kikyo: Hey, author.

KXT: Yes, Kikyo?

Kikyo: My mother's surname was Hana, so how come I am called Monami, after my aunt who isn't even actually a relative?

KXT: Erm, you, uh, changed your name after being born as a human?

Kikyo: But Ukitake, after seeing me, recognized me as 'Monami Taichou' what is this about?

KXT: THIS IS A FAN FICTION! IT ISN'T PERFECT SO JUST SHUT UP AND PLAY ALONG!

Kikyo: o.o…Yes, author…O.O


	50. Chapter 50: The Blossom Of War

Chapter 50: The blossom of War

Hi everyone! If you reviewed, I am very thankful I can't believe I have 50 chapters, and can't believe even more that I hit 50 on my birthday X3 Anyway, sadly, I own neither bleach nor its characters but I do own my OCs. (Sorry for the sudden 'ne' obsession, it just sounds so much better than 'right?', ne? X3)

* * *

><p>"Our Taichou's strange, ne?" Yuriko asked her sister as she combed her silky hair, sitting on her bed,<p>

"Yeah, she's a strange one alright." Ume agreed, sitting cross legged on the sofa with a smirk,

"She looks kind of weak." Yuriko sighed, gently placing the comb on the bed-side table and staring at her sister with a frown,

"If she was weak she wouldn't be a Taichou." Ume pointed out, receiving a small nod from her sister,

"I guess so." She agreed, "Hey, Onee-Chan?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think Monami-Taichou's relationship with Yuki is?"

"I don't know, but let's not worry about our Taichou's personal happenings, all we need care about is ourselves and our missions, 'kay?"

"I suppose…Not that we have anyone else to care about." Yuriko mumbled, picking up her pillow and hugging it, leaning against the wall on her bed, there was a short silence between the two and the atmosphere tensed until Ume broke the silence,

"L-Let's not worry about that. We have each other, and that's all that matters, ne?" she insisted, Yuriko not replying, looking down at the pillow she had her arms wrapped around.

* * *

><p>"Yuki. I'd like you to tell me everything right now." Kikyo said firmly, a frown on her sort of angry face, her eyes sad despite the intimidating appearance,<p>

"Taichou? And what is it you would like me to tell?" Yuki asked in her usual bubbly voice, closing her eyes into an anime smile,

"You were friends with my mother, how come you never told me? The records never gave me the full details, so I'd like you to tell me now…What was your relationship with her?"

Yuki's face turned sad as she opened her eyes, "And why do you want to know?"

"I just want to know the truth. Why did you come back? And more importantly…" Kikyo's eyes turned desperate and serious, "Why did you come back at the exact same time we started hearing of sightings of _them_." The atmosphere changed completely with just those few words, Yuki's eyes changing too,

"That's none of your concern." She replied in a deadpan voice, angering Kikyo even further,

"That _is _of my concern! I am a Taichou and it is my job to protect Soul Society! I need to know these things!" she exclaimed, Yuki's expression not changing,

"Kikyo…Whilst you are of higher ranking now…I still consider myself your guardian, and so still think it my responsibility to keep things that would upset you quiet." Yuki said calmly, raising her hand and resting it on Kikyo's cheek,

"That's Monami-Taichou to you!" she snapped, swiping her aunt's hand away, Yuki's face saddening as her adoptive niece stormed off, leaving her behind,

She stared after her for a few seconds before a sad smile appeared on her lips, "You've grown up now Kikyo…I'm glad…"

* * *

><p>The cave was dark, only their eyes visible until a candle lit, the firelight dancing on the walls,<p>

"My children…" the dark figure's female voice echoed throughout the cave, the other figures looking up and bowing once they saw who had just entered, "We've finally been revived…After so long…but now is not the time for celebrations…We have a battle to fight..." she told them before gliding into the candle-light, finally becoming visible. She was a pale beauty with long hair blacker than midnight and lilac eyes with lips painted purple, she was dressed in some sort of black robe that trailed behind her as she walked through her bowing servants,

"A battle to fight…With none other than the person who revived us…" she chuckled, the figures surrounding her opening their eyes, "Ah, Yuki…There was never a time when I didn't find you amusing." Her chuckle turned into hysterical psychotic laughter as she reached her throne at the end of the cave and sank into it, still laughing hysterically,

All of the surrounding figures took this as signal to laugh too, and within seconds the whole cave had erupted into maniac laughter and the single candle's flame was blown out, leaving the cave in darkness.

* * *

><p>Yuki stared out of the window of her room, <em>Sakura…I have fulfilled the task that you left me with…And now it's time to take care of my own personal affairs…<em>She smiled weakly, closing her eyes and turning around, her back to the window, _Please forgive me…If what I must do upsets your daughter…_

* * *

><p>Hitsugaya gasped when he saw Kikyo in the distance, storming towards him in the streets of Seireitei on the way to the third division barracks, he was on his way to see how she was doing and was quite surprised at seeing her. Tears were flowing about her eyes and her face was angry but desperate,<p>

"Kikyo-" he started before she broke into a run, dashing past him,

"Leave me alone!" she yelled, continuing to run, Hitsugaya stood there, frozen in surprise for a few seconds before shunpo-ing in front of Kikyo's past, the girl stopping just in time to avoid running into him,

"What's wrong?" Hitsugaya asked, his tone concerned as he faced her,

"I-I don't even know!" she replied after a pause, "I don't even know Toshiro…I'm a horrible person! I got angry at Yuki for nearly nothing and I shouted at you just for trying to help! What's wrong with me?" she sobbed,

"Calm down." Hitsugaya said sympathetically after a moment's silence, taking a step towards her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her into a hug, "You're just sad because your aunt kept secrets from you, but I'm sure what she's just trying to do what's best for you. So cheer up." He reassured her as she cried on her shoulder, her breathing suddenly calming down and the tears flow become less strong, "What do you say?"

"I never knew…" she took her head off of his shoulder and gave him a weak smile, wiping away her tears, "That you could be reassuring, Toshiro."

"Are you okay now?"

"Yeah." Kikyo sniffed, wiping away the remainder of tears that she missed and taking a step away from him, still smiling,

"That's good. I guess I'll return to my office now." Hitsugaya sighed, turning around and starting to walk away after Kikyo said goodbye, staring after him,

"Thanks, Toshiro." She said quietly to herself before turning around herself and starting to walk back to her own office, _I'm going to apologize to aunty._

* * *

><p>Well, that's the end of that chapter! I hope it wasn't too OOC. Reviews are always appreciated.<p>

* * *

><p>Omake:<p>

Yuki: *Sigh* Kikyo's been so moody and emotional lately…Maybe she at _that _age. *chuckle*

Random friend of Yuki's: I know *sigh* I remember when _my _daughter was at that age, she turned into an eye-rolling foot stamping monster! It sure is hard being a mother, ne?

Yuki: Yeah, and then there's the Twilight addiction stage, has your daughter gone through that?

Random friend: She's in the middle of that now, it's so irritating! I can't go near her without hearing 'Sparkly vampire this, sparkly vampire that'

Yuki: At least she's gotten over the Justin Bieber stage *Shiver* I remember when Kikyo went through that

Random friend: Ah, the wonders of being a parent. Or guardian, in your case.


	51. Chapter 51: Kuraitsuki

Chapter 51: Kuraitsuki

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! Sorry, I haven't updated in a while! Many thanks to you if you reviewed As you know, I do not own Bleach or its characters but I do own my OCs. After this arc I might end the fan fiction, so enjoy it and review it while it lasts, people!<p>

* * *

><p>"Your academy reports say you both excel in kido." Kikyo commented as she flicked through the chunk of records that had been given to her,<p>

"Yes, Taichou. Kido is the Shizuka family's specialty." Yuriko told her, receiving an impressed nod in return,

"I see! So what inspired you two to become a shinigami?" Kikyo asked, finally removing her eyes from the text and looking at the two new recruits before her, who exchanged glances, Yuriko biting her lip,

"Well, Y'see, Taichou…We and our family got into a bit of an, er, fight…Once they decided they'd finally had enough of us with our…different views, they threw us out. I suppose we were just looking for a place to stay." Ume explained with an awkward smile, a concerned expression on Kikyo's face,

"I see… Well, um, returning to your abilities," She said loudly after a small 'ahem' "It says that you," she gestured to Ume, "Are also fairly skilled with Zanjutsu. Have either of your zanpakuto's attempted to communicate with you?" The sisters shook their heads violently,

"Oh no, Monami-Taichou! We aren't _that _skilled yet! Our zanpakuto's are as quiet as…er, rocks! Yeah, rocks!" Ume denied quickly, poking her zanpakuto,

"I see. Well, that's all, I suppose. You are dismissed." Kikyo sighed, signalling with her hand for them to exit, they were more than happy to obey and with a quick bow, they were gone. Kikyo sighed again,

_She still hasn't given me answers…_She thought to herself glumly, _At least we're friends again…_

Her miserable eyes slowly wandered up towards the clock, a slight pause occurring when she saw the time before she jumped up abruptly, exclaiming in panic,

"Argh! Taichous meeting in five minutes!" She dashed out from behind her chair, returning to it backwards to fix the chair she'd knocked over before rushing for the door again, using shunpo once outside.

* * *

><p>Kikyo could have sworn her heart stopped when she walked into the meetings hall to find out she was three minutes late,<p>

"Er, sorry I'm late, soutaichou." She gulped before speed-walking to her position, nearly all of the other Taichou's eyes on her,

"It is your duty as a Taichou to arrive on time, Monami. Make sure this doesn't happen again." Yamamato instructed her, scaring her out of her skin when he opened his eyes and glared at her before coughing and continuing where he had left off,

"As you all know, we are taking the Taichou qualification exams _tomorrow." _He told them, pausing as his eyes swept across the Taichou's faces before starting again, "Ukitake-Taichou, Unohana-Taichou and Shunsui-Taichou, you will be attending."

"Heh, it's always us." Shunsui chuckled, fixing his hat before rubbing the back of his neck,

"Also, _they _have been at it again. Three citizens of Rukongai were found dead in the past week, the reiatsu found on them was without a doubt _theirs. _Although they were sure to arrange that we couldn't find their hideout." Yamamato explained, Kikyo gasping,

_More deaths? _She thought, _what could their target be?_

"How are they here in the first place? Didn't we wipe them out hundreds of years ago?" Ukitake asked, Yamamato opening his eyes,

"I do not know, but someone must have revived them." he replied, Soi-Fon narrowing her eyes,

"Allow me to investigate, Soutaichou. My Stealth squads and I would be able to find them in no time with our speed." She offered, Kenpachi sneering,

"Ha! I'd be able to find the bastards faster! I'll just destroy everything until I find them!"

Soi-Fon glared at him, "I don't think so, Zaraki."

"I could find them faster than the both of you put together. I have many searching devices that could track their reiatsu no matter how hard they've tried to conceal it!" Kurotsuchi argued, Zaraki opening his mouth to speak when he was interrupted,

"SILENCE!" Yamamato boomed, the room immediately falling under dead silence, "6th division will investigate the areas where there has been most activity." He announced, Byakuya closing his eyes,

"I will not disappoint you."

"Stuck up bastard." Mayuri muttered under his breath, Byakuya opening his eyes into a dark glare aimed his way, making him grin,

"You are dismissed!" Yamamato told them loudly, slamming his staff on the floor before the Taichous started spilling out. As soon as he was free to do so, Hitsugaya walked over to Kikyo, the latter smiling,

"So you're okay now, Kikyo?" he asked receiving a nod from her,

"Me and Yuki are fine now. Although…I still haven't had any answers from her."

"Don't worry about it, okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

* * *

><p>"It appears they've noticed us…" the pale woman chuckled, everyone's attention immediately focusing on her,<p>

"Do you think Yuki's told them?" a small, young girl asked quietly, stepping into the candle-light, now visible. She had short black hair that stuck out in every direction and wide and round lime green eyes with puffy cheeks, making her look even younger,

"No, Yuki hasn't told them anything. Truthfully, I think she would even prefer they stayed out of it. She's so strange…She makes me want to watch her and see what she does yet…Why is she so determined to settle things herself?"

"She's always been like that." The small girl mumbled, looking down, "I miss her."

The pale woman's eyes suddenly turned angry, before she smiled sweetly, gesturing for the girl to come towards her,

"You're being awfully soft, dear," she started before grinning sadistically, "I think you need to darken up a little bit!" she laughed darkly, placing her bony hand on the now frightened girl's cheek, the latter gasping, green eyes wide as dark mist enveloped her, the whole cave erupting in hysterical and insane laughter when the mist cleared and she reappeared, a sadistic grin on her face, her eyes wide now but more with madness than fear,

"That's better." The pale woman whispered before chuckling herself, "I can't let you get too soft, can I, dear? We are…after all…members of the Kuraitsuki clan."

* * *

><p>Ta-dah! End of that chapter! Please review!<p> 


	52. Chapter 52: 5th division Taichou

Chapter 52: The new Taichou of the 5th division OMG I'm sorry I haven't updated in ages! I've been too busy with my…completely random Soul Eater fanfiction and other stuff! But I, KarinXToshiro, AM BACK! (just pretend the usual disclaimer is here, okay?) if you reviewed, then I love you! Please review people! (Oh come on, my two chapter long Soul Eater fan fiction which isn't even serious is catching up in popularity) Oh! Before I start, after this arc (I may have already said this) this fan fiction will, sadly, come to an end :)

* * *

><p>Kikyo sighed as she positioned herself in her usual place in the Taichou's meeting hall, immediately noticing that the Taichou of 6th division was absent, maybe he was assisting his division in the search for clues on Organization Kuraitsuki. Apart from the noble Taichou, though, everyone else was already standing straight in their given spots.<p>

Kikyo knew that this meeting was going to be an important one, mainly because…The Taichou qualification Exams had taken place yesterday, and the position as 5th division Taichou was now taken. Everyone's head shot up, their eyes fixing on the elderly soutaichou when the sound of his staff colliding with the wooden floor echoed throughout the meeting hall,

"The meeting will now commence." He announced after clearing his throat, multiple Taichous nodding before he continued, "As you all know, the Taichou qualification exams took place yesterday. Shunsui, Unohana and Ukitake know that _one _person succeeded and will now be claiming the position of 5th division Taichou."

Kikyo gasped, wondering who had gotten the job,

"The new Taichou of the 5th division was previously leading a small investigation team in Hueco Mundo, which few of you may have heard about. They decided to call the research off after the war the winter before last, but they got stranded in Hueco Mundo. They've just recently escaped after we thought they were dead." Yamamato explained, Kikyo widening her eyes, _So it's someone I don't know? _She thought to herself.

"You may enter now, Takara Yoshida." Yamamato called, everyone's head turning quickly to face the large door which was noisily creaking open. An extremely tall and skinny woman entered the room, her shiny black hair hanging like a curtain around her face and her topaz eyes cold, a sharp shiver going down Kikyo's spine when their eyes met. The dead-pan faced woman stationed herself obediently and silently in the space that had been provided for her and stared at the Soutaichou with bored eyes. She would have been very beautiful if the dark circles under her eyes hadn't been so deep.

"Moving onto the next matter," Yamamato started after she'd settled in and the Taichou's eyes hand finally un-glued themselves from her, "The amount of deaths holding traces of Organization Kuraitsuki's reiatsu has been increasing dramatically. We haven't heard from Kuchiki Byakuya or his division since he left."

Kikyo and Toshiro exchanged concerned glances at hearing this, Kikyo hadn't really been friends with the intimidating man, but he was still a fellow Taichou and Gotei 13 member,

"I want to send the 3rd division to go find them and hopefully bring them back." Yamamato announced, Kikyo gasping,

"M-Me?" she stuttered without thinking, Yamamato opening his eyes,

"Well you're the 3rd division Taichou, aren't you? Therefore, yes, you."

"S-Sorry." She mumbled, looking away with an embarrassed blush on her face.

Kikyo sighed when she finally got back to her office, sinking tiredly into her seat and staring at the pile of paperwork before her. _So many things are happening at once…_She thought to herself, resting her head on the desk and closing her eyes sleepily, _Auntie is back…Kuraitsuki are active again…There's a new Taichou…Kuchiki is missing…I have to find him…_

She yawned, rubbing her eyes, it was so tiring…There seemed to be meetings every five minutes…She'd do anything for a break at the moment…

* * *

><p>The small girl walked through the streets of Rukongai, her spiky black hair bouncing and her lime green eyes gleaming. Her mind was just a white mass right now, with no real thoughts crossing it. Her eyes were wide and her lips were twisted into an insane smile which seemed to reach all of the way up to her eyes. Excitement swept over her when the silhouette of a person came into view up ahead. She broke into a run, the woman who was now fully in view turning her head just in time to see the petite girl dashing up to her.<p>

A scream echoed throughout the deserted streets and the girl giggled crazily and darkly as she walked away from the pool of blood behind her.

* * *

><p>Yuki strolled through the deepest depths of Rukongai in the darkness, the moon high up in the sky, it's dim light just enough for her to see where she was going. The scream she had just heard…That meant they were nearby. She gulped, grasping the hilt of her zanpakuto firmly.<p>

Her usual bubbly mood was not with her tonight, she had more serious things to talk about. Suddenly, she felt a breath-takingly strong reiatsu from behind her, spinning around with a gasp to see a small girl, to her horror, spattered with crimson blood, her lime eyes wide in a creepy manner,

"That's…definitely a Kuraitsuki." She whispered to herself, getting into battle position as she unsheathed her zanpakuto. _Stop shaking…_She thought to herself, closing her eyes momentarily, _You won't be able to do anything with all of this fear…_Her body didn't stop trembling as she stared the girl in the eye, _Looks like she's been busy…_Yuki sighed, _This girls reiatsu…Her powers are still in effect._

* * *

><p>"Good evening, Shinigami." The pale woman sang gently in a lullaby kind of voice, staring at the cold, indigo eyes with a seductive smirk on her face,<p>

"You're friends are all dead…And you will be soon…Don't look at me like that, I just want peace, it's you who got violent." She chuckled before her lips twisted into a frown, her eyebrows slanting downwards into an angry expression, "Kuchiki Byakuya." She spat before smirking again, walking towards the exit, "night, night." She sang before the door shut and the 6th division Taichou was left in darkness, glaring after her as he heard a key in the lock accompanied by her humming.

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuun. Okay, please, please review! Reviews always make me want to write more…Please? PLEASE!<p> 


	53. Chapter 53: The Truth

Chapter 53: The Truth

Hi everyone! Thanks to all of you who reviewed Yet another reminder, after this arc, this fan fiction will be finished, so many thanks to you if you've stayed with me until the very end As you know, sadly I own neither bleach nor it's characters but I _do _own my OCs.

* * *

><p>"She's…Strong!" Yuki gasped as the small girl landed powerful attacks on her, overpowering her with but a small knife,<p>

"Just be nice and die, 'kay?" the girl giggled, swinging her knife swiftly, slashing through the fabric and skin on Yuki's arm, the latter gritting her teeth in pain as blood dripping form the wound before the small girl kicked her hard in the stomach, sending her flying backwards onto her back, trembling as she tried to get up.

"Goodbye, Yuki." The girl sang before bringing down her knife, Yuki closing her eyes and waiting for it to end. _I'm sorry, Kikyo, it looks like it didn't go as planned…_She thought to herself, she continued to wait before she opened her eyes. Surely it would have come by now? The sight before her made a gasp escape her mouth,

"That's enough, Hime." The pale Kuraitsuki woman said, her voice calm and elegant but intimidating at the same time. Yuki recognised her at once, feeling a shiver go down her spine when their eyes met,

"A-Akuma…Akuma Kuraitsuki!" Yuki stuttered, a smirk appearing on the woman, Akuma's, face,

"Yuki…It's been so long…I missed you." she said in a lullaby kind of tone, releasing Hime's hand, which she had grabbed to stop her attack, and instead using her finger to tilt Yuki's head up by her chin, the latter trembling and breathing heavily in fear, "You missed me too, didn't you?" Akuma whispered, her eyes gazing deeply into Yuki's,

"N-No!" she exclaimed suddenly, snapping out of her fear and shuffling backwards, Akuma frowning and pulling her hand back,

"Now, now," she said in a disapproving voice, "Is that…Any way to talk to your mother…Yuki Kuraitsuki?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Yuki has gone missing!" Kikyo demanded after Kira had solemnly told her the news, her exclamation making him slightly nervous,<p>

"I-I'm sorry Taichou. She wasn't in her room when I said you wanted to meet with her and nobody else has seen her since before yesterday." He told her quietly, Kikyo frowning and staring down at her paper work,

"I see." She mumbled sadly, "I'm going to take a walk. Do you mind if I leave some paperwork to you?"

Kira shook his head immediately, "No, It's fine." He said quickly, receiving a small nod from Kikyo before she exited the office.

_I'm going to look for myself…_She thought to herself, a determined expression now on her face as she marched down the hallways. Before she knew it, she had broken into a run, as she got closer to it, her aunt's room just seemed to get further away, _What if she's?..._Kikyo couldn't manage to shake the worst-case scenarios from her head, the images just kept on flowing,

It felt as if she'd been running for hours when she finally reached her destination, knocking on it frantically whilst yelling her aunt's name. She stopped mid-word when the door swung open, revealing her aunt's room.

Kikyo felt a sudden strong gust of wind, closing her eyes as her hair blew around in every direction before she slowly opened them again, seeing that the window was open, the curtains mysteriously flapping in the breeze. She gulped before walking in, nearly tripping over a pile of books on the floor.

She paused when she reached the window before reaching out her hand and closing it, everything that had been blowing around stopping immediately with some rustling. It was quiet without the sound of the roaring wind from outside, and the room was filled with the fragrance of Yuki's special perfume. It was a mix of all different flowers, the strongest being white rose.

Now that it had calmed down, Kikyo finally took the chance to look around the room, books and pieces of paper littered the floor and there were few pieces of furniture apart from a sleeping mat in the corner, a bed-side table and a small wooden cabinet. She found herself going slightly red when she found various pictures of her scattered around the room, on the wall, on the table and next to the bed. Her baby pictures she found especially embarrassing.

_No, _Kikyo thought to herself, snapping out of it, _I'm not here to admire her décor, I'm here to investigate! _She started searching the room immediately for evidence of her location and intentions while at the same time trying not to intrude too much on her personal areas. When she finally got around to searching the side of the sleeping mat, something caught her eye.

She walked over to the bed, kneeling down next to it on the cold, wooden floor and widening her eyes. She had been right! The corner of a piece of paper was peeking out from under the bed covers. It was a strange place to put it, right? She lifted the covers and pulled it out, squinting her eyes as she attempted to read the tiny text on it.

A small gasp escaped her mouth after a few moments of reading and her tight grip loosened, the note fluttering to the floor as she trembled. _What?_

_To my dearest Kikyo,_

_There is something I must do. I can't give you too much information because I know you would try to follow me. _

Kikyo could imagine Yuki smiling as she wrote this,

_It is dangerous and I may not return. If I don't…You must NOT, under any circumstances, follow me or even look for me. If you are reading this, I know that is something you are already trying to do. Once again, if I don't return…I'm sorry, Kikyo, but at least I tried. _

_Lots of Love from your aunt, Yuki._

"You…Idiot!" Kikyo said finally, her teeth clenched as she tried not to cry, "Why did you go by yourself?" she whispered, finally giving in as a single tear trickled down her cheek, she sat there for a second in silence, glaring at the note like it was going to hurt her before she widened her eyes, suddenly standing up quickly,

_How could I not realise this sooner! _She gasped before charging out the door, the corners of the abandoned notes fluttering slightly in the current that came from the door as Kikyo hurriedly slammed it behind her.

* * *

><p>And that is the end of that chapter! If you are confused like one of my readers unfortunately was, just tell me and I will try and explain it as simply as possible. Reviews are always appreciated, so if you reviewed my last chapter, again, thank you very much!<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: Have you ever noticed how some people think LOL means lots of love?<p>

Kikyo: A note? *Picks up note*

Note: To my dearest Kikyo,

There is something I must do. I can't give you too much information because I know you would try to follow me.

Kikyo could imagine Yuki smiling as she wrote this,

It is dangerous and I may not return. If I don't…You must NOT, under any circumstances, follow me or even look for me. If you are reading this, I know that is something you are already trying to do. Once again, if I don't return…I'm sorry, Kikyo, but at least I tried.

**LOL** xxxxxxxxx

Kikyo: O.o uhhh…


	54. Chapter 54: Search Party

Chapter 54: Search Party

* * *

><p>Hi! Sorry, I haven't updated in, like, forever x.x Anyways, I'm back! I've been busy and had other things on my mind but I'll try to update as frequently as possible from now on! I'll miss this fan fiction when it's finished T-T Anyway, as you all know, I own neither Bleach nor it's wonderful characters, but my OCs are a whole different case. If you've reviewed, added to Story alert, or favourited my work, then I love you! 3<p>

* * *

><p>Kikyo sat in her office, her eyes sweeping across the subordinates before her, including Ume and Yuriko, whom she had sent for out of the blue, the latter looking nervous, as if they were in trouble. They immediately relaxed, some of which letting out a sigh when she told them she weren't in trouble,<p>

"You aren't in trouble, I have a mission for you." she announced, Yuriko and Ume exchanging glances before returning their stares to Kikyo,

"Us together are going to form a search party. A member of our division has gone missing, and it is our job to find her." She explained, "But," she continued, her eyes turning serious, "That's not all. We believe her disappearance may have something to do with the enemy organization Kuraitsuki. It is a dangerous task, so be careful at all times. I will be leading the group."

"T-Taichou?" Yuriko asked, Kikyo's eyes shooting towards her, "When do we leave?"

"Later today." Kikyo said after a sigh, the whole group gasping, "You are dismissed." Kikyo ordered, gesturing for them to leave, which they did, with haste.

_I hope Yuki is alright…_Kikyo thought to herself as the door shut and it was just her and Kira in the office, Kira of which was quietly doing some paperwork. Memories of the note she had read flowed through Kikyo's mind, not going away when she even shook her head. _What if she's….? _She couldn't bring herself to say it, even in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Give up, Akuma! You know your power is ineffective on me!" Yuki snarled from her cell, in which her hands were tied with rope. Akuma smirked at her through the bars,<p>

"Yes, it may be ineffective, but I have _other _ways of keeping you in control." She chuckled darkly, Yuki blinking when the blade of a sword shone in the candle-light, "I'm sure you understand that one person is nothing against us."

"I can't believe I used to be one of you." Yuki spat, her eyes burning with fury and disgust as she glared into Akuma's eyes,

"Live with it. You were. Although it was obvious it wasn't going to be for long if my power is ineffective."

"So, why have you brought me back? I'm not going to fall for it, like all of the other weaklings."

Akuma frowned before her face turned angry, "Don't speak of your siblings like that." She snapped, Yuki just scowling,

"My uncountable amount of siblings. How many do I have now, fifty?" she laughed menacingly before flinching as Akuma brought her cold eyes to hers, her dark irises hitting her like bullets,

"Don't be stupid." Akuma hissed, "You act as if everyone here is a sister of brother to you. You know yourself that the whole Kuraitsuki clan is here"

Yuki just looked to the side, away from Akuma's icy glare.

* * *

><p>"We're going to be investigating and asking around." Kikyo explained as her search party crowded around her later that day, as the sun was sinking lower into the sky, which was a beautiful shade of amber which melted into all kinds of different reds and golds. "We're going to be working in groups of two. Of course I'll be working with Kira." She smiled, pointing at her fukutaichou as she watched her subordinates gather into their pairs.<p>

"If you find anything that will be useful, make your reiatsu flare up so that we know. The same applies if you are in trouble." Kira continued for her Taichou, who nodded in agreement,

"Remember," She said, "Kuraitsuki. That's the main word we are focusing on. Now, Go!" All of the pairs scattered in different directions, Ume and Yuriko together of course. They left with less alacrity than their comrades, Yuriko nervously walking along with her face hidden by a silver scarf and Ume trying to get her to hurry up,

"Come on, Nee-Chan! Hurry! Go, go, go! We need to get a move on!" she complained as her sister trotted along beside her,

"I have a bad feeling about this. Ever since we entered this district." Yuriko replied worriedly, Ume furrowing her eyebrows,

"I heard that this is the area where most disappearances occurred." She admitted, also starting to get shaky, one she said this she realised her mistake, Yuriko was now trembling fiercely, the look on her face one of pure fear,

_Damn! _Ume thought to herself angrily, slapping her palm against her forehead in frustration, _How could I have forgotten she was a big scaredy Cat? _"Nee-Chan, It's going to be fine, so don't worry." She sighed, placing a hand gently on her sister's shoulder,

"I-I'm not scared!" Yuriko denied almost immediately, shaking Ume's hand off of her shoulder and pouting, making Ume smile,

_Yup. She's also stubborn as hell. _She thought to herself as they walked. Wait. Wasn't something…Strange? It seemed obvious but…What was it…

"Yuriko!" Ume gasped, grabbing her sister's sleeve, who immediately became alert,

"What is it, Onee-Chan?"

"Haven't you noticed…There's absolutely no body around!" Ume exclaimed in realisation, closing her eyes as a strong gust of wind suddenly blew their way, her hair blowing in every direction and rubble and litter on the ground skidding across the ground. The wind ended soon before it started, the two sisters shivering as the temperature dropped,

"I-I wonder where they are." Yuriko whispered, her teeth chattering, "O-or W-what happened t-t-to them."

"We c-c-could t-try knocking a-at some p-peoples d-d-doors." Ume suggested in reply, noticing that her breath was visible in front of her, surely it hadn't been this cold before.

Yuriko nodded in agree, proceeding to follow her sister to the nearest house, Ume knocking on it as loud as she could manage with her trembling fist. They stood there for a few moments before they could see the corner of the curtain move to the side through the window, a woman's face peering out at them,

"W-We w-were wondering I-if you knew anything a-about Kurai-" Yuriko started, mouthing the words before, to her surprise, the woman's eyes wandered to behind them and her face faded into one of complete horror, her eyes wide before the curtain drooped down, she was hiding.

"W-Wait!" Ume started to call before she felt eyes on her back…What was it…That had scared her so much in the first place? The two sisters turned around after gulping in fear, Yuriko screaming and the other gasping as a strong gust of wind blew right towards them, over three times as strong as the last and now carrying small pieces of snow and hail which stung their faces and blew every loose thing on their body, Yuriko's scarf blowing away, flapping madly as it was carried away by the strong current.

Ume sighed in relief as the wind dyed down, now just an icy breeze. Their cheeks were bright red and stung fiercely as they hesitantly opened their eyes, gasping at what they saw.

A small girl was standing in front of them, appearing to be in her early teens. She had bright, sapphire eyes and two snow-white pigtails which reached her waist. She was wearing a dress that matched her hair, pure white and sleeveless with many silver embroiders and frills. The only things that didn't seem pure white were her eyes.

This wasn't what caught the sisters' attention though, what did was the thick coat of ice on her arms, which were visible underneath, a long, silver sword in her icy hand as an insane grin appeared on her face, her eyes widening as murderous intent over whelmed the two new recruits, who could do nothing but stand as watch, frozen in fear (And, literally frozen) as the petite but deadly girl sauntered towards them, the temperature dropping even more rapidly as she got closer.

* * *

><p>And that's it for now, folks :D OMG CLIFF HANGER FTW!<p>

* * *

><p>Ume: Psst, Nee-Chan *Whisper*<p>

Yuriko: Yeah?

Mystery snow-woman: Tee-Hee *Creepy smile*

Ume: Do you have your rape alarm on you? I think we're gonna need it…*gestures to mystery girl*

Yuriko: I left it at home…

Ume: Oh Shit!


	55. Chapter 55: Ice Princess

Chapter 55: Ice Princess

* * *

><p>Hi! Sorry, I haven't updated in, like, forever x.x Anyways, I'm back! I've been busy and had other things on my mind but I'll try to update as frequently as possible from now on! I'll miss this fan fiction when it's finished T-T Anyway, as you all know, I own neither Bleach nor it's wonderful characters, but my OCs are a whole different case. If you've reviewed, added to Story alert, or favourited my work, then I love you! 3<p>

* * *

><p>"This investigation isn't getting us anywhere." Kikyo sighed, feeling quite crestfallen by now as the investigation dragged on with no further useful information,<p>

"We haven't explored the whole district yet. Or any of the other ones. I'm sure we'll get somewhere." Kira tried to encourage her, although in vain, she didn't cheer up at all, she had been so sure that they would find _something, _

Suddenly, they widened their eyes as they felt some reiatsu flare up not far from where they were, _Is it a discovery or a battle? _She narrowed her eyes, concentrating harder until she felt an unfamiliar reiatsu,

"Kira, hurry! One of our division members is in battle!" she exclaimed, springing into action, using shunpo as fast as she could to reach the destination, soon, multiple other members of her division were by her and Kira's side,

"Ready your zanpakutos, everyone!" Kira ordered them, everyone obediently doing so in response.

"Everyone, stop!" Kikyo ordered, chaos soon following. A short girl behind her had stopped and the tall man had not seen her, therefore resulting in the two on the ground and most of the other division members tripping over them and landing in a heap on the floor,

"Er, well…Can you feel that?" she asked awkwardly, staring down at the pile of groaning shinigami at her feet, "The enemy reiatsu disappeared."

The shinigami stopped complaining, narrowing their eyes in concentration before they started standing up in turn, dusting themselves up,

"Shall we go question them, Taichou? I think that was Ume and Yuriko's reiatsu." The short girl who had caused it all asked seriously, flicking her navy blue hair out of her eyes, which were a beautiful mint green,

"Yes. I would like us to stay together for a while in case this is something important." Kikyo agreed before pouncing into shunpo again, the cold wind stinging her cheeks, wait…It wasn't _cold _earlier. Not this cold, at least. Kikyo widened her eyes as she started to see her breath, even more so as she got closer to Ume and Yuriko. _What…? _She thought to herself as the cold rapidly dropped, sending fierce shivers through her body and goose bumps appearing on her arms.

"I-It's cold!" A male, blond male shinigami complained, his teeth chattering. Before long, Kikyo was being bombarded with dozens of complaints and questions. She clenched her teeth, couldn't they see she was doing all she could? She was cold too, no, cold is an understatement, she was _freezing. _

"Everyone, calm down! I can see them ahead!" Kikyo called in a frustrated tone before narrowing her eyes, _They look…Strange…_She thought before gasping when they came properly into sight.

She sped up, she had to reach them to make sure what she was seeing was true…Suddenly, with a cry of surprise, she slipped over, her subordinates abruptly coming to a stop behind her and Kira hurriedly helping her up. Kikyo stared at her feet, her eyes wide, the stone ground was coated with a thick layer of ice, _This couldn't have occurred naturally…And…There's so much of it...This is a serious matter, the person behind all of this is extremely powerful…_

After getting over her shock, her eyes wandered up to Ume and Yuriko again. She was…Right. She steadily and slowly skidded across the ice, grabbing onto a wall beside them to get a closer look. They were still, still as the dead, as statues, but they were standing. Their faces were permanently frozen into an expression of pure fear, their mouths wide open as if they were screaming and their eyes blood shot. They were frozen, literally.

"Everyone, stay over there, apart from you, Kira. Come over here." Kikyo gestured with her hand for him to come, and with some slipping and difficulty, he finally reached her, frowning at the sight of the two girls,

"Are they…Alive?" he asked worriedly, reaching his hand out and poking the ice gently with his finger, flinching when he realised just how cold it was,

"Yes, I can still sense their reiatsu, although weak. They won't last long, they'll freeze to death." Kikyo said quietly, her words aimed only at Kira before she called, "Does anyone here have an ice type zanpakuto, if so, please step up!"

The short girl from earlier stepped forward nervously, holding up her zanpakuto,

"Good. Is it possible to remove the ice from these two without harming them?" Kikyo asked,

"Yes, it isn't impossible. It might be difficult though, I'll need concentration. If I get distracted, something might go on and the ice might shatter, with them in it." The girl explained with a frown, reluctantly skating across the ice and coming to a perfect stop beside them,

"Shall I?" she asked her Taichou, the latter nodding, her eyebrows burrowed and her fists clenched, she was worried, how could she not be? She didn't know the two very well but they were her subordinates at the least, and elite ones at that.

"Show us the beauty of Ice and frost, Fuyuzora!" The short girl exclaimed, her sword suddenly transforming completely. It was now some kind of staff with an aqua coloured gem at the end, Kikyo watched with an interested expression on her face as the girl seemed to transform along with it. Not in looks, but in personality. The tense nervous atmosphere surrounding her had disappeared and she now seemed elegant, relaxed and determined,

Her movements were similar to that of a ballerina as she controlled her zanpakuto, twirling it around with some swift and elegant body movements including twirls and swaying, before long a long trail of ice was pursuing the gem on her staff, which was now glowing. She closed her eyes in calmness before opening them abruptly, suddenly shooting her zanpakuto in a direction with no shinigami, the ice fiercely turning into icicles with edges as sharp as needles, which soared through the air, colliding with the wall of a deserted building and staying there.

"I'm all warmed up now. I will begin." She warned, silence sweeping over the crowd. The girl closed her eyes, breathing in slowly. Kikyo watched, a smile appearing on her face as the ice on Ume seemed to peel away, her body falling forward when it was free, her eyes closing along with her mouth, her hair drooping over her face.

"Don't panic, everyone. It's expected that she is unconscious." Kikyo comforted her subordinates, who had gasped.

Once Ume was free, now a limp heap on the floor, the ice on Yuriko started to fade and she too was free.

"Somebody take them to fourth division." Kikyo ordered, some male shinigami voluntarily stepping forward and proceeding to pick up the two collapsed girls.

Once they were safe and sound in the fourth division, Kikyo swept her eyes over the remaining shinigami, not including Kira, who had left to supervise the shinigami going to the fourth division.

"Everyone, we're-" Kikyo started before a strong reiatsu suddenly swept over them, she gasped, clenching her teeth as some of her shinigami collapsed in the pressure. Before long, she, as a Taichou, was the only one remaining, staring wide-eyed and trembling at her unconscious subordinates. The girl who had rescued Ume and Yuriko lay at her feet, still seeming to twitch while not awake.

Kikyo scowled angrily as a figure walked out of the shadows in a creepy manner. The way she was walking…Was that even physically possible? It looked like she had no bones. Kikyo's attention soon moved from her fashion of movement to her arm, which, to her shock, was coated in ice.

* * *

><p>And, that's the end of that chapter. Did you enjoy it? :D Reviews will always be appreciated. Tell me, do you want the next chapter to be a Christmas special or do you want to know what happens next? Tell me in your reviews ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Omake: A continuation of the previous omake:<p>

Yuriko: Wait…She can't rape us _properly, _I mean, really properly, she's a girl!

Ume: wait…That's not Toshiro being a transvestite? I thought he looked a bit…OOC

Yuriko: Oh…Wow…It does look like it…Actually, I don't know anymore…And what do you mean a _bit _OOC? That's an insult to Hitsugaya!

Snow woman: *Hiss*

Ume and Yuriko: O.O


	56. Chapter 56: Bellflower vs Frost

Chapter 56: Bellflower vs. Frost

* * *

><p>Hi everyone ^^ Seeing as no one actually said if they want a Christmas special or not, I'm just going along with the normal story line If you reviewed I love you 3 And don't forget I don't own Bleach or anything about it! Only my OCs!<p>

* * *

><p>"You are the one who froze my two subordinates, correct?" Kikyo demanded icily, receiving a psychotic laugh from the pale girl,<p>

"I don't know, did I?" she sang, shrugging teasingly,

"I'm not a fool. You are going to pay for what you did to them!" Kikyo growled in reply, unsheathing her zanpakuto and pointing it at her menacingly, "What is your name?"

"Fuyu. Call me Fuyu."

"I see, Fuyu. You have harmed my subordinates, I will not forgive you!" Kikyo exclaimed with a battle cry, "Scratch, Raigeki!"

* * *

><p>"What is it, Soutaichou?" Yoshida Takara asked in her deep voice, staring at the old but powerful man, her posture extremely bad as she hunched forward,<p>

"Some of Monami's subordinates have returned accompanied by some severely injured shinigami. I want you to leave for her back up, it seems like a strong enemy."

"Oh, I see. Yes, it must be a strong enemy if Byakuya has been captured." Yoshida commented, staring at Yamamato,

"We don't know surely that he was captured." He replied,

Yoshida chuckled, "Oh, come on. What else could have happened? But I'm not some pampered noble like that stuck up snob, I've experienced hard-ships and can adapt myself to survive in many situations." She bragged,

"I did not ask for a detailed explanation of your abilities, Yoshida." Yamamato said flatly, receiving a sheepish laugh from her,

"Of course. My apologies, Taichou. I'm guessing you want me to leave today?"

"As soon as possible."

"Alright then. This is goodbye for now!" Yoshida called before walking out of the Soutaichou office, still hunched over.

* * *

><p>"This is…Nothing…" Kikyo panted despite the many scratches and shards of ice covering her body. Raigeki was now in bankai form, Omo Raigeki, and she was starting to feel worn out already.<p>

Fuyu laughed hysterically as she landed more cuts on her with her ice-formed weapons, not even having had one scratch on herself,

Kikyo gasped as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, blood spurting out of her mouth and wound as Fuyu brutally drove an icicle through her. Red stained the ice on the ground and Kikyo burst into a fit off coughs as Fuyu landed more hits on her, deep slashes everywhere when the latter calmed down. Kikyo felt her vision blur as she dropped to the floor, her limbs going numb.

_I can't move my limbs…Am I going to die? _She thought to herself desperately, _Kikyo! _Raigeki exclaimed worriedly,

_I'm okay, Raigeki._

_Of course you're not okay, I'll materialise right away-_

"Heh. What a weak Taichou." Kikyo widened her eyes when she realised that the voice she heard was too deep to belong to Fuyu, "Couldn't even last five minutes, huh?"

Kikyo weakly looked up, gasping when she saw Yoshida Takara towering above her, her zanpakuto unsheathed,

"Oh, more things to cut up?" Fuyu giggled as Yoshida strolled over to her,

"I say the same…To you. Control, Ketsueki no Masuta!" Yoshida whispered, a bright light suddenly blinding them as her zanpakuto glowed.

_I can't…_Kikyo thought to herself weakly as dizziness swept over her, _Good luck, Takara-san…_She went limp as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"At least she's out of the way now." Yoshida sneered as the light dyed down, revealing her shikai. Her sword had barely changed, the only difference being the colour of its hilt, which was now crimson red.

"Eh? What kind of disappointing shikai is th-" Fuyu started before she froze mid-sentence, her body trembling but seeming to stop completely, "W-W-W-" she tried to say but couldn't get the words out,

"What's happening?" Yoshida asked, seeing through her words, "I have control now. Behold my zanpakuto, Ketsueki no Masuta…Or should I say, 'Master of Blood'. Right now, every vein in your body is any enemy. How does it feel, snow lady?" she chuckled as Fuyu stared at her in pure terror, her eyes wide as she whimpered and trembled,

"You should be afraid!" Yoshida cackled, and with a swing of her zanpakuto, Fuyu un-willingly fell to the side.

"How about this!" Yoshida exclaimed, getting over excited as she threw the icy girl around without any direct contact at all, The surroundings were getting more and more drenched in blood and barely any of Fuyu's body was not soaked with the red liquid.

"Oh, it seems you're nearly out." Yoshida complained disappointedly, throwing her zanpakuto to the side and marching over to Fuyu, her hands in her pockets before suddenly kicking her fiercely, pouting when she didn't move, "What, dead already? You were no fun!"

"What a shame. She was beyond the best of my children." Yoshida jumped when she heard a voice sigh from behind her, _How-? I didn't even feel the reiatsu, _

"Who the f**** are you!" Yoshida demanded after seeing the pale woman,

"How rude. I you must know, I'm Kuraitsuki. Akuma Kuraitsuki."

"Kuraitsuki!" Yoshida exclaimed, her eyes widening, _This is my target! I'll dispose of her as quickly as possible! _She swung her zanpakuto in the air, her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes widening even more when nothing happened,

"Oh? What was that supposed to do?" Akuma asked blankly, giving Yoshida an awkward stare as if she was crazy,

_This woman…_Yoshida thought to herself, _Has no blood…Is that even possible! _

"Yes, it's possible." Akuma replied, observing Yoshida's face, "And yes, I'm reading your mind. How can I do it? Secret. I don't think that plan would work very well. Oh dear, your mind is complete and utter chaos." She kept answering questions that popped into Yoshida's mind,

_This woman…_Yoshida thought, _She isn't…She can't be human!_

"Nicely spotted. I'm not your average shinigami. I have many strange abilities. Would You like to hear some?"

Akuma watched as Yoshida glared silently,

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, you're going to die anyway, so I may as well tell you this. Madness. That is my main ability. Using madness, I can manipulate my children and anyone, in fact. Isn't that delightful? How would you like a taste…Of the madness?"

* * *

><p>And that's the end of that. Looking back over that…It's kind of confusing o.O sorry about that ^^ reviews will always be appreciated!<p>

* * *

><p>And now, It's time for an episode of Kikyo's Corner!<p>

Me(Host): Hello, everyone! Time for an episode of Kikyo's Corner, where we let you in on things you must have been wondering!

Kikyo: Hey everyone!

Me: First question! Kikyo, your name, Monami, where did it come from? It's not Japanese, is it?

Kikyo: Yes, you're right! Monami is actually from the French phrase, 'Mon Ami' which means 'My friend'. This name comes from my father, who is French.

Me: SO you're half French?

Kikyo: Yes, that's correct! ^^

Me: Wow! What a discovery! Stay tuned in next time for another exciting episode of 'Kikyo's Corner'

Kikyo: Au revoir!


	57. Chapter 57: Escape

Chapter 57- Escape

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! If you reviewed then I love you 3 I don't own Bleach or it's characters but my OCs are a different case ^^ I wonder if I can finish this fanfiction before Christmas? :o Probably not X3 I want to get a <em>little <em>bit of a life during the holidays. And I also have a new story on that I have to update, so feel free to have a look ;D (Hint hint)

* * *

><p>Kikyo groaned as she started to regain consciousness. Her head was throbbing and every single part of her body ached painfully. Her vision was blurry for the first few moments but her eyes became more focused when she realised where she was. The beautiful rainforest she sat in could not be mistaken, it was her inner world.<p>

"Kikyo." She heard a voice say in concern as she turned her head to face Omo Raigeki. Omo Raigeki was barely different to the usual Raigeki, the only difference being her size, which was a tiny bit shorter, and her outfit, which was some kind of red robe.

"Omo Raigeki. Why am I here?" Kikyo asked in a confused tone before weakly standing up, her legs trembling. Omo Raigeki sighed and shrugged,

"Who knows? It's been a while since we've met though. Usually when it comes to materialisation, Raigeki is 'The star of the show'" the miniature Raigeki pouted and kicked some sand into the flowing river by them, her arms crossed.

Kikyo laughed, "Are you jealous?" she giggled,

"Fool! Why would I be jealous? Raigeki's power is a mere half of mine, perhaps even less." Omo Raigeki argued, Kikyo's laughter coming to a stop,

"Whatever you say. But really, why am I here?"

"I told you, I don't know!"

"Don't I know all my skills?"

"Yeah."

Kikyo frowned in thought, as Omo Raigeki stared at her with furrowed eyebrows,

"Maybe I came here to recover?" Kikyo suggested with a shrug,

"You should go back to the real world. From what I saw, that woman who rescued you is in deep trouble."

"You're right."

* * *

><p>Kikyo's eyes snapped open as she lay painfully on the slippery ground. She gasped when she realised that the ice was partly mushy, sitting up immediately. The ice was thawing, but that was not the only reason it felt more wet than before. Kikyo had to bite her bottom lip to stop her from screaming when she realised that the ice on the ground was stained with blood.<p>

Her eyes wandered to Fuyu's corpse, which lay cold and still across from her. Her mind soon focused on other things. _Where's Yoshida? _She thought to herself desperately, standing up and nearly slipping on the bloody ice (I mean bloody literally)

Kikyo closed her eyes in concentration, trying to sense the new Taichou's reiatsu, gasping when she couldn't sense a single thing. She must have masked it, but why would she do such a thing?

* * *

><p>"Eh? You're still alive?" Akuma asked with a sneer as she stared down at the pool of blood on the floor, "You'll soon bleed to death anyway. This is goodbyes, Yo-shi-da-san! ~" she chuckled darkly before walking away from the weak woman on the ground.<p>

"Stop…" she croaked, struggling to stretch her trembling arm out after the mysterious woman who was now cackling with laughter, Once the figure had faded, Yoshida finally gave up. "I guess this is the end…"She whispered to herself, closing her eyes peacefully and taking a deep breath,

"Don't worry, Yoshida. This is far from the end." Yoshida widened her eyes when she heard a warm voice reassure her from right next to her, how could she not sense-?

"Don't panic." the woman told her, "I'm on your side. I brought someone along who will be able to help you."

"What's your name?" Yoshida croaked weakly, just about seeing the blurry figure of the woman above her,

"It's Yuki." The voice replied gently. "Yuki Monami. Come, Ren."

Yoshida could just about see another figure appear from the shadows before drifting into unconsciousness.

"You're skilled in healing Kido, right, Ren? Akuma did some nasty damage to her." Yuki asked as she watched the severely wounded woman's body go limp, her arm sliding off of her stomach and hitting the ground.

"That is correct." A girl around Kikyo's height replied in a high-pitched voice. She had an interesting hair style. Her hair was short but she had extremely long bangs, which were a ruby red colour. She was wearing a loose, silk kimono and had sapphire eyes. "I'll heal you. I owe you, Onee-Chan. If it weren't for you, I would still be under her control."

"No problem. That's my job, after all." Yuki laughed as the girl knelt down next to Yoshida and proceeded to heal her, the deep slash wounds starting to slowly close, "And it's all thanks to Kuchiki-Taichou we escaped in the first place. It would have been impossible to escape without the abilities of a Taichou."

"Why didn't he escape sooner?"

"Oh, something about learning Kuraitsuki's plan."

"He could have just asked us. We know that more than anyone."

"Don't forget everyone else. Really, Akuma is on her own now. With my ability, I knocked them all back to their senses."

"That won't stop Akuma though."

"Yeah. She'll do anything for her goal."

"What was it again?"

Yuki frowned at the girl's question, "I believe she just wanted to challenge Yamamato again. He was the one who killed her back in the day. She was using the killings in Seireitei to attract Taichous, who would come and investigate. Then she'd kidnap the Taichous one by one as Yamamato sent more and more. In the end, only Yamamato would be left and he wouldn't have any choice but to battle her."

"Talk about a grudge." The girl snorted before standing up, brushing the dust off of her clothes and clapping her hands together. "There. I've done all I could."

"Well done. She's starting to look better now. Is everyone else at the hideout?"

"Yes. Before I came with you I guided them to Kuraitsuki's back up hideout. Akuma will figure it out eventually, but for now it will serve as a safe hiding spot."

"Good." Yuki smiled, "Now I have somebody I need to visit."

* * *

><p>Kikyo sighed in relief when some of her passed-out subordinates started to finally regain consciousness. There were multiple exclamations of shock as they noticed the amount of blood shed around them.<p>

"I want you to return to Seireitei immediately, and stay alert. I have business to attend to." Kikyo ordered them seriously once they had all recovered,

"But what happened?" The girl who had melted the ice on Ume and Yuriko asked desperately,

"I'll tell you later. That isn't important right now." Kikyo replied, sighing once they were gone. "What's going on?"

* * *

><p>"What is the meaning of this, Kuchiki?" Yamamato demanded after Byakuya had randomly shown up, requesting an important meeting in the Soutaichou's office. Byakuya opened his closed eyes, giving Yamamato a cold stare,<p>

"I know Kuraitsuki's plan."

* * *

><p>This is getting tiring to write…o.O anyway, hope you enjoyed.<p>

* * *

><p>And it's time for another episode of Kikyo's corner!<p>

Me: Hello and welcome back everyone! I trust you're having a nice Christmas? Today, we are going to discuss Kikyo's relationship with Toshiro!

Kikyo: Hey everyone!

Me: So, Kikyo, what is it that attracts you to our favourite midget of Seireitei?

Kikyo: Hehe, I don't even know. I think it was love at first sight 3! But, if I had t say something, it's that although he acted so cold I know inside he's a really kind person! I guess I wanted to bring out the warmth inside of him!

Me: I see, I see. So, Kikyo, have you and Toshiro ever considered marriage?

Kikyo: EH! W-what? N-no we still only just- you know, it's a bit early for that ^^"

Me: Oh, I see. What about children?

Kikyo: O.O! Of course not! I mean, perhaps some time in the future *blush* but I'm still quite young, and we aren't even married yet!

Me: Pfft, you're older than Shunsui nearly, but, I supposed you haven't reached 'That age' yet.

Kikyo: I don't know what you're talking about…And neither have you.

Me: Ooh, you want to fight?

Kikyo: meh.

Me: I think we should end this before it starts getting…violent. Good bye everyone and stay tuned in next time for another wonderful episode of 'Kikyo's corner'!


	58. Chapter 58: Akuma's Rage and Sorrow

Chapter 58: Akuma's rage

* * *

><p>Hello everyone! ^^ Sorry for not updating in forever, I was just enjoying my presents and spending time with family But now, I am back! I have a story on Fiction press, so feel free to have a look (hint hint) there's a link to my FP account on my profile! Remember, sadly, I own neither Bleach nor its characters, but I do however own my OCs. I hope you all had a merry Christmas and I'm wishing you all a happy new year! One more thing before I get on with the story, thanks to all of you who have reviewed and special thanks to HatredWithPassion for their…Um…*counting* ten reviews o.O<p>

* * *

><p>"Everyone! Our plan is going smoothly!" Akuma exclaimed excitedly as she swept into the hall, widening her eyes when she saw the sight before her. "WHAT!" she screeched shrilly in fury once she realised that the cave was empty, "Where are you all!" she desperately searched the cave, every single shadow and crevice was frantically scanned by her. He queen of the Kuraitsuki clan fell to her knees in anguish, as she was no longer the queen anymore, but all alone. "Yuki…" she whispered, "YOU DID THIS!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I can't believe…I let her control me for so long…" A diminutive boy sighed in a depressed tone, staring at the floor in self-hatred, the only source of light being multiple candles that danced across his face and the many others,<p>

"Don't be upset, Nii-Chan…It's not your fault. Rather than grieving, you should be appreciating Yuki-Chan, it's because of her that we are sane again…" A girl who was not much taller replied happily in a reassuring voice, closing her eyes into an anime smile and gently placing her hand on the depressed, black-haired boy's shoulder,

"You think so?" he asked with a frown, his silver eyes staring at her hopefully, "What if I could have done something to stop it myself?"

"Stop sulking, Cry-baby! It's not like you're the only one who was being manipulated! Stop seeking attention and pull yourself together!" A taller girl snapped, her green eyes giving the boy an icy stare,

"Stop being so mean to Shin-Chan! He didn't do anything to you!" The girl argued bravely despite the fact that she was a good few feet smaller than her,

"I just hate cry-babies like that! He needs to grow up! And stop calling him baby names like that, it's _Shinjiro!" _

"Stop arguing, you guys, isn't it far more childish picking a fight like that?" A lanky young man with sleek, black hair sighed with the roll of his eyes, smirking at the glaring older girl,

"Shut up, Yasahiro!" the older girl snapped angrily with the stomp of her foot, her leather coat bouncing along with her brown hair,

"Quiet, Midori, I'm older, and I thought respecting your elders was polite." Yasahiro replied smugly, still smirking,

"Come, Shinjiro, Etsuno, let's leave this stuck up brat by himself." Midori scowling, grabbing the two youngsters by the sleeve and towing them along with her to another end of the cave.

"Yasahiro-Chan! Are they giving you trouble again?" A girl with mammoth, wobbling breasts exclaimed dramatically, pouting and latching herself onto Yasahiro's arm tightly, glaring after the three as they marched away.

Yasahiro sighed In irritation, _Not again…_He thought to himself in irritation, "Asuka…How many times do I have to reject you? I'm your _cousin, _We can't be lovers! It's…It's…_Incest!" _

"Who cares? As long as it's us, it doesn't matter!" Asuka sighed in an attempt to be seductive, rubbing Yasahiro's arm an fluttering her eyelashes,

"Go away." Yasahiro snapped, pulling his arm away and storming off in anger,

"Oh Nii-Chan, you can't blame her…It's not like Akuma has let us near anyone _other _than Kuraitsuki." A tall girl with spiky silver hair sighed in sympathy at Yasahiro's 'fan girl',

"How the hell did this clan get so big anyway?" Yasahiro asked, glaring at Asuka who had by now burst into tears and ran away,

"Well, I suppose there was _some _incest along the way…" the tall girl laughed nervously, a sweat drop appearing on her forehead,

"That is so wrong…No wonder some people are a bit messed up…" Yasahiro said in disgust, his eyes wandering to some of the unfortunate Kuraitsuki members.

"It is. And it's all Akuma's fault. We need to find a way to pay her back." The girl sighed, her topaz eyes closing, her arms crossed.

"You're right, Hikari. Maybe we should join forces with the Gotei 13." Yasahiro thought to himself,

"Well, having joined forces with Yuki, we already have, but…After all we've done…Who knows if they'll accept us." Hikari said sadly and regretfully, opening her eyes and holding up her hand, "Our hands are already stained with the blood of innocent people, and no matter how hard we try to cleanse them, this won't change."

"You're right…Not one person in this cave…Has not committed at least one murder…Whether we were in control or not, sane or insane…We are still killers." Yasahiro sighed, looking up at Midori, Shinjiro and Etsuno, "Even children like Shinjiro and Etsuno."

* * *

><p>"Akuma wants to challenge me?" Yamamato asked in his gravelly voice, opening his eyes and staring down at Byakuya,<p>

"That is correct." He replied after a short pause, Yamamato sighing as he thought,

"Akuma is no ordinary woman…Perhaps I should give her what she wants." He wondered, Byakuya closing his eyes,

"You know best. But If you don't mind me asking…How did Akuma receive all of these powers?"

"It's a long story…" Yamamato replied,

"I'm willing to listen."

"If you insist." The Soutaichou gave in, "It all started…With an experiment within the 12th division…"

* * *

><p>"Yuki!" Kikyo exclaimed when her aunt came into sight, the latter turning around and smiling when she saw her 'niece'.<p>

"Hello dear." She replied, embracing the small Taichou,

"What's going on?" Kikyo asked, hugging back, trying to see past her aunt to see what was going on.

"There's a lot to explain, Kikyo. I guess I should start with this…" Yuki started, smiling down at the girl in her arms, "…I'm part of the Kuraitsuki clan…"

There was a long minute of silence as Yuki smiled awkwardly and Kikyo stood there frozen in shock, staring at Yuki like she was an alien, the silence was broken by a loud shout that echoed through the whole of Rukongai,

"WHAT!"

* * *

><p>"They had good intentions…Similar to the Bount affair, the scientists of the 12th division wanted to make a super shinigami to help with missions, a lot of painful experiments were performed on the unfortunate victims. Most of them…Died. No, all but one died. And that lucky girl, who was barely even a teenager at the time, was called…Akuma Kuraitsuki."<p>

"…I see." Byakuya interrupted Yamamato's explanation, although Byakuya didn't allow it to show on his face, that had shocked him quite a lot,

"As the only survivor, she had gained many extraordinary powers from the experiments, and before long, the research team lost control of her…She released her wrath on them…Not one member of the research team survived.

Akuma was far too scarred for anyone's begging to reach, apart from one person. Only one person was able to calm her down, A young boy. They both ran away from Seireitei, becoming wanted criminals. By the time they were located again, the Kuraitsuki clan had grown considerably…Akuma had given birth to many of that man's children, and a lot of inbreeding took place. But one girl was born with a power unique to any other Kuraitsuki's members. She had the power to counter every singly ability of Akuma, the queen of the Kuraitsuki clan. And with her help, we could locate them."

"What was her name?" Byakuya asked,

"It was Yuki. Yuki Kuraitsuki. She was only young at the time, but the fall of the Kuraitsuki clan was due to her. I…Killed the traitor, Akuma's lover, myself, right in front of her eyes, driving her into insanity. I thought I was doing the right thing when I killed her, too…But it seems her powers were beyond our comprehension. Rather than killing her, she just went into a deep slumber along with her children and grandchildren."

"Yuki revived her, didn't she…"

"She did. But it was not for Kuraitsuki that she did that. She just wanted to finish off Akuma once and for all."

"…And that means…"

"Yes. Yuki Kuraitsuki…Should, after freeing all of the other Kuraitsuki members, be on her way to finish the job…Right now."

* * *

><p>"I know you're confused, but I'll explain everything later. I...Have something very important to do now…" Yuki told the trembling, wide-eyed Kikyo, pulling away from her and giving her a smile, "I will be back…I promise." She reassured her, giving her one final hug before using shunpo to disappear, leaving Kikyo by herself,<p>

"Yuki…" Kikyo whispered to herself, looking down as she tried to hold back her tears, "Why…despite your bright smile…Did your eyes look so sad when you promised that to me?..."

* * *

><p>"She won't survive. Someone who has not even learned shikai will not last one minute against Akuma." Byakuya stated in his usual monotone voice, staring up at Yamamato, who looked back in sorrow,<p>

"It is true…That her chances are slim."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Kikyo." Yuki whispered to herself as she stood outside Akuma's cave, a single tear trickling down her cheek although a forced smile was on her face, "I might…Not be able to keep my promise after all." And with the unsheathing of her sword, she stepped into the cave, the darkness engulfing her completely.<p>

* * *

><p>And that's the end of that chapter…I made it slightly longer 1: to make up for the scarce updates and 2: Because I liked the way the end turned out XD Reviews are always appreciated, and will Yuki survive? What happened to Yoshida? Ume? Yuriko? Stay tuned for the next chapter of My Name is Kikyo Monami to find out! XD<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, now that we have covered most of the subjects with Kikyo, and because I think she hates me *sweat drop* we'll Now be moving onto Yuki's Corner!<p>

Yuki: Hiya folks!

Me: Oh, how we missed our usual bubbly Yuki! Okay, question number 1, why did you call yourself Yuki 'Monami'?

Yuki: Well, Hana-Chan asked me to! To make it more believable to Kikyo that I was her aunt…And also to cover up the fact that I'm a member of Kuraitsuki…

Me: So that means Akuma is your mother? And all of Kuraitsuki is related to you? And that boy from a long time ago is your father?

Yuki: Yes, Yes and yes!

Me: So what was your father actually like?

Yuki: Well…He was actually…A very nice person. He wouldn't have wanted Akuma to have turned out like she has. He didn't want to be evil or anything, he just pitied Akuma so much that…I guess he fell in love with her. She wasn't as insane as she is now; I guess she was just lonely and depressed…

Me: From what you said…It sounds like You don't hate Akuma completely…

Yuki: No…I hate what she's doing…She is so lonely…And sad…I don't think anyone can reach to her anymore…I think it would be best if all her misery ended…

Me: Yes…Maybe she will be with him again…

Yuki: I believe…That after souls die…They go somewhere else. They can't just disappear. They have to go somewhere.

Me: Yes. I'm sure Akuma's lover is very sad someplace right now. It looks like we've run out of time, who will we interview next? Stay tuned!


	59. Chapter 59: The Final Showdown

Chapter 59: The final showdown

* * *

><p>Hi everyone! I'm back ^^ Thanks to all of you who reviewed, and Mangaloner, how could I refuse a review like that? XD As you know, I own neither Bleach nor its characters, but I do own my OCs including Kikyo, Yuki, Ume, Yuriko, an arrancar minus Ulquiorra and Harribel (unless I featured some more from the anime), All of Kuraitsuki and many more, so unless you have my absolute permission, please don't use them anywhere.<p>

* * *

><p>Midori frowned after overhearing Hikari and Yasahiro's conversation, it was true, it was most likely that not one person in this room hadn't killed someone, whether they were conscious or not.<p>

"Were you listening to Yasahiro's conversation too?" Shinjiro asked, his voice sad and his eyes lifeless, he was amongst the guiltiest of their crimes.

"Don't let it bother you, Shinjiro, okay? We couldn't do anything about it, and if you feel guilty, it shows that you are a nice person no matter what you did." Midori sighed, kneeling down so that she was level with his face and forcing a smile onto her face,

"Who could have known that Midori-Chan could be comforting." Etsuno giggled, a vein in Midori's forehead bursting as she scowled,

"It just annoying me that he's sulking, okay!" She lied furiously, standing up and pouting with an 'hmph', crossing her arms and looking away, glaring at them out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh, come on Midori, you can't fool us. The blush says it all." Etsuno teased, chuckling and smiling up at the older girl, who managed to keep the sulky look for a few seconds before giving up and smiling, relaxing her arms.

"You got me." She admitted with sigh, Shinjiro finally smiling too as they all laughed together.

* * *

><p>"At least they're still cheerful." Hikari sighed, smiling as she watched the three have a group hug, "Midori looks so happy."<p>

"Yes. Some of us haven't let the blood on our hands bring us down. I respect those of us who are like that." Yasahiro sighed as he watched them enviously from across the cave, crossing his arms as Hikari frowned, staring at her brother with a concerned expression,

"You still haven't forgiven yourself, have you?" she asked sadly, staring at the stone ground,

"How could I? I don't care if I was under that _witch's _control; I still murdered innocent people, _children, _families…"

"Yasahiro…" was all Hikari could say, she was unsure of what else she could say, as they stood there in silence, just staring at each other, Hikari biting her lip worriedly and Yasahiro just staring back lifelessly, "Just…Forget about that, okay?" Hikari said finally, Yasahiro just looking away with no reply.

* * *

><p>Kikyo narrowed her eyes as she neared Seireitei, sighing in relief once she was inside the borders of the shinigami's territory. She didn't feel safe elsewhere. Okay, she had to report to the Soutaichou's office. Wait. Maybe she should visit the fourth division first to check on her subordinates…<em>No; I'll report to Yamamato first…The fourth division can handle my subordinates for now…<em>

Kikyo walked up the hall leading to Yamamato's office, widening her eyes when she heard voices, she stood frozen still, _Should I walk in? If I don't I'll be eaves dropping…But I might interrupt something important…_

"What is the chance of her survival?" she gasped after hearing Byakuya's voice before covering her mouth, _If they hear me, I'm dead…_

"It's low…" Yamamato's voice replied solemnly, there was a short silence before Byakuya spoke again,

"What about her niece? Monami Kikyo?" Kikyo widened her eyes at the mentioning of her name, _they're talking about Yuki? What do they mean…Her chance of survival is low? _Kikyo closed her eyes as she bit her lip, the whirlwind of thoughts and conclusions in her head was so large that it hurt, her mind felt like chaos,

"It might be hard to tell her…That her aunt may well be lying dead right now."

Yamamato's voice said finally, Kikyo widened her eyes even more as the words echoed in her head, _what? Yuki…She could be…She could be…_She didn't want to let the words go into her head, her hand still remained on her mouth from earlier and tears were starting to well up in her eyes, which she closed as a tear trickled down her cheek followed by many more until they were flowing out of her eyes.

The voices were blocked out from the sound of her crying, _No…They'll…Hear me…_She thought to herself desperately, but no matter how hard she tried the tears kept coming. Before long she was on her knees sobbing as memories of her time with before long she was on her knees sobbing as memories of her time with Yuki flowed through her head and visions of what could have happened to her stood firmly in her mind.

She didn't look up when the door opened, Byakuya's expression not changing when he saw her, Yamamato just looking down at her sympathetically before closing his eyes,

"Monami, I don't believe this is a suitable place for thi-" Byakuya started before he was interrupted by Yamamato,

"Kuchiki, guide her out of the first division." The latter ordered, Byakuya reluctantly nodding,

"N-No!" Kikyo protested through her tears, "I have to report what-"

"Kuchiki has already reported all we need to know." Yamamato interrupted again, Kikyo's eyes moving to Byakuya, who was staring at her icily, "Do not jump to conclusions. We did not say that Monami Yuki was dead, she may still be alive."

Kikyo held onto these words as if they were something more precious than anything as she followed Byakuya through the corridors silently, her eyes still wet from her tears. She was surprised when Byakuya spoke, although still in the monotone voice,

"Monami."

"Y-Yes?" She replied, wiping her eyes and waiting for an answer, sniffing.

"Stop crying. You are a Taichou, your whole division and the lives of Rukongai are in your hands. If you are weak, you might as well give up your position and pass it on to someone capable of not bursting into tears and depression over every slight event." Byakuya told her icily, still staring blankly ahead, and not at the stunned girl behind him.

Kikyo froze for a second before continuing to walk, now further behind him as a smile crossed her face, wiping the remains of her tears away, _He's right, I can't…I have to get stronger. _"Thank you, Kuchiki-Taichou." Kikyo replied after a moment's pause, Byakuya not replying as they continued to walk.

Kikyo was greeted by a sight that lifted her spirits immediately when she finally stepped out of the building, "Toshiro!" She exclaimed happily, running over to the small Taichou and wrapping her arms around him into a tight hug,

"I was worried! I heard you returned." Toshiro sighed in relief as they stood in each other's arms, "Are you okay?"

"Toshiro…I'm not weak. You don't have to worry so much. I'm…A strong person now." Kikyo replied confidently, still hugging him,

Byakuya smirked upon hearing this as he walked away,

"Well, I don't know _where _that came from, but that's good to hear." Toshiro chuckled as Kikyo finally pulled away from him, her hands on his shoulders,

"I missed you, Toshiro." She smiled before leaning forward and giving him a quick peck on the cheek, "But I have to go see my subordinates. Some of them were badly injured and are at fourth division right now, I need to make sure they're okay right away."

"I'll come too." Toshiro said stubbornly, Kikyo chuckling,

"I guess I don't have a choice about that." She replied jokingly before grabbing his hand and dragging him along with her as she used shunpo to travel to the fourth division.

* * *

><p>"Yuki…" Akuma whispered as she faced away from Yuki, who had just entered the cave bravely and confidently, her had tightly grasping her zanpakuto, "You…Why?...Why did you do this to your mother?"<p>

"You…Aren't my mother…I decided that a long time ago…" Yuki replied quietly, glaring at Akuma, who was still facing away, with hatred in her eyes…_Why did you become like this?...Akuma…When I was born…You were a happy person…._

"Lies!" Akuma hissed angrily, turning around, Yuki gasping when she saw her. Her hair was all over the place, many strands messily falling over her face and her eyes were wide. _So this is what madness can do to a person…_Yuki bit her lip as Akuma stared at her.

"I'm going to finish this once and for all!" Yuki declared through gritted teeth, holding her zanpakuto with two hands as she got into battle position,

"Oh, really? Dream on, Yuki dear!" Akuma laughed maniacally as Yuki stared at her, determination burning in her eyes. Akuma smirked before holding her hand out, her fingers positioned as if she was holding something. Yuki widened her eyes when darkness seemed to gather in her hand, morphing into shape until a sword formed in her hand, "I know my other abilities will be ineffective, I'm not stupid, dear. So I prepared myself."

"You…Knew I was coming?" Yuki asked her as she looked the weapon up and down. The hilt was black and many carvings shaped like serpents were engraved in it.

"You're so easy to read, Yuki dear, whether I'm using my powers or not. Let's end this quickly so I can pay Yamamato back…And the whole of Seireitei." Akuma chuckled smugly as she watched Yuki with confident eyes,

"Akuma…I…I know you're upset…I know how sad you are…But please…Don't do this!" Yuki begged desperately, Akuma ignored her completely, a frown now on her face,

"Let's just get this over with." Akuma sighed before disappearing suddenly. Yuki widened her eyes as she appeared behind her, dodging just in time to avoid Akuma's slash.

_Yuki, to the left! _Yuki widened her eyes after hearing a voice in her head say, "Who said that!" She demanded, looking around the cave frantically,

_You idiot! Just jump to the left, quickly! _Yuki sighed, deciding to trust the voice for now; she jumped to the left, gasping when Akuma slashed just where she'd been a second ago,

_Who are you? _ Yuki asked inside of her head, trying to doge Akuma's attacks at the same time,

_Use your head! I'm your zanpakuto! _The voice inside her head hissed impatiently, Yuki widening her eyes and immediately looking at the sword in her hand,

_Don't lose concentration! Just follow my instructions!_

_Are you going to tell me your name?_

_You'll just have to wait and see won't y- to the right!_

Yuki gasped before jumping to the right, once again just barely avoiding an attack from Akuma, who was by now scowling,

_Left, right, strike! _The voice coached her, Yuki frowning as she followed the instructions, which to her surprise were turning out to be quite effective as she landed a cut, although shallow, on Akuma's arm.

_You're quite good at this, zanpakuto-Chan!_

_Yeah, yeah, save the flattery for later._

_You're a girl, right?_

_No, I'm a guy…WHAT DO YOU THINK? You think any guy would have a voice like this!_

_Sorry, sorry…_Yuki replied as she continued to doge Akuma's attacks. She stayed alert when Akuma stopped, panting as she glared at the cuts on her arms.

"Fine…I wanted to finish this without using this, but it seems I have no choice. Did you forget that despite my powers, I'm still a shinigami?" she chuckled as she smirked at Yuki in the dark,

"Don't tell me-" Yuki started as Akuma raised her zanpakuto into the air,

"Slash them into a thousand pieces, Mikazuki!" Akuma interrupted loudly, a deep wind blowing through the cave, Yuki's hair and shihakusho blowing all over the place as she raised her arm to shield her eyes from the gusts, once the wind dyed down, she decided it was finally safe enough to open her arms, she lowered her arms and slowly opened her eyes, gasping when she could just about see Akuma's weapon in the dark.

In her hands was an extremely long and large scythe, the long, shark blade in the shape of a crescent. The scythe was beautiful despite the darkness, many purple gems and carvings were engraved into the black metal and the blade was neat and elegant.

Yuki's eyes widened when, before she could even blink, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Akuma had appeared behind her faster than the eye could follow and swung her weapon, which painfully collided with Yuki's stomach.

Yuki coughed up blood as she fell to the ground,

_Zanpakuto…Please…I need to know your name…I'll die… _Yuki pleaded inside her mind as Akuma towered above her, preparing for the finishing blow,

_You aren't ready!_

_Please!_

_Fine, it's _!_

_I didn't hear….Again…!_

_It's not going to be any different from last time!_

_AGAIN!_

__! My name is _!_

_Again…Repeat it as many times as you must!_

_It's no use!_

_PLEASE! Just…Try…_

__!_!_! My name is…it's…Moeru! _

Yuki widened her eyes, a grin appearing on her face as she jumped up, dodging Akuma's final blow swiftly, landing on the other side of the cave, Akuma widening her eyes when her scythe's point just dug into the ground, scowling as she struggled to pull it out again.

"Burn…Moeru!" Yuki exclaimed from the other side of the cave, fire appearing in her eyes as her zanpakuto glowed, her hair flowing around in a non-existent breeze as her zanpakuto started to morph shape. The light soon engulfed the entire cave, Akuma having to release her weapon and shield her eyes with her arm before she went blind.

Yuki's silhouette just became visible as the light slowly started to dive down. Akuma gasped when she fully came into view. Her sword had completely disappeared now, and both of her hands were occupied with different weapons. In her hands, were two beautiful, traditional looking fans with amazing embroidery and patterns covering them, all gold, red and amber. Yuki smirked under the fan that she held covering the bottom half of her face as she stared at the other identical fan, which was in her other hand.

"Now we can fight, fairly…Akuma…But…." The burning embers became visible in Yuki's eyes again as she positioned herself into a battle position, her legs wide apart and one of her arms in the air and the other stretched out, the fans spread out fully in her firm grip, "Don't expect to get out of this…Alive."

* * *

><p>And, sorry, but that's the end of that chapter ^^ Reviews are always appreciated! Kikyo you heartless, heartless, obsessed person! Forgetting about your aunt, who could well be dead right now, just because you see Toshiro! I mean, I don't blame you, er, but…Um…I'm disappointed!<p>

* * *

><p>Me: And now, folks, we will be interviewing Yoshida, the new Taichou! Say hi, Yoshida-Chan!<p>

Yoshida: …

Me: Um…Well, anyway, so, Yoshida, question number one, What do you think of Kikyo Monami?

Yoshida: Pass.

Me: Do you like being a Taichou?

Yoshida: Pass.

Me: Did you enjoy brutally killing that snow girl?

Yoshida: Pass

Me: *vein pops* Are you going to answer any of this questions?

Yoshida: …

Me: WELL!

Yoshida: Pass.

Me: I give up. Um, tune in next time to see who we'll interview next *whisper* Yoshida, you're going to make the viewers stop watching this!...


	60. Chapter 60: Moesakaru: Jigoku!

Chapter 60

* * *

><p>Wow…I never knew that I'd get as far as 60 chapters! Many thanks to you for following Kikyo Monami all this time and an even bigger thanks to those of you who favourited or reviewed or both. As you know, sadly, I own neither Bleach nor its characters, but I do own my OCs. Also, happy new year everyone! Make the most of it, before the world ends! …I'm joking, to all those thinking it's going to end, it's a bunch of crap! I'm saving the movie '2012' especially so that I can watch it in 2013!<p>

* * *

><p>The figure sighed as it walked at a fast pace through the shadows of the cave, <em>Why do I have to check up on them? <em>The figure's face became visible as none other than Byakuya's as candle light fell upon it and a brunette young girl with emerald eyes stood before him, holding her zanpakuto at the ready.

"Oh, it's you. Sorry 'bout that, we have to be careful." She chuckled apologetically once she saw his face, regaining her composure and rubbing the back of her neck.

"Is there any trouble?" Byakuya asked straight-to-the-pointly, the girl, Midori, shaking her head as she slid her zanpakuto into the brown sheath attached to a black, studded belt on her green, leather trousers which were tucked into medium-length, black boots.

"Then I shall leave." The noble replied before turning around and beginning to exit the cave, coming to a stop when Midori placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, that's all!" She complained, _and I went to the trouble of checking too! _She thought to herself angrily,

"Yes." Byakuya replied without flinching, his expression still emotionless, angering Midori further; she snatched her hand, which was dressed in a short, leather, fingerless glove and crossed her arms with a 'hmph'

"Fine. Leave then." She said in a put on I-don't-care voice before muttering under her breath, "_prancy little snob." _

Fortunately for her, although having overheard her comment decided to ignore it, Byakuya silently started to exit the cave, with no interruption this time.

Midori grumbled to herself angrily as she stalked back into the cave, kicked the stone door leading to it open and used the same method to close it before jogging over to Shinjiro and Etsuno.

"Anything out there?" Etsuno questioned, her eyebrows furrowed before sighing in relief when Midori nodded, closing her eyes and opening them again into a glare,

"Just that noble snob-Taichou of the 6th division checking on us."

Etsuno giggled at this remark, smiling at the pissed-off senior, "Come now, don't be so mean Midori-Chan. He's the reason we're here and sane in the first place." She chuckled, catching Midori's attention,

"Wait…I thought Yuki's the reason we're sane and here?"

Etsuno shook her head, "Nope. Well…I guess she is kinda, but there was the one who freed Yuki so that she could free us." She explained, Midori pouting, flicking her hair, and once again crossing her arms with a 'hmph',

"I still won't accept him though. He's an annoying, stuck up, snobbish, rich, poncy fool." She spat in a childish tone, waving her arms in the air in an annoyed gesture, just making Etsuno giggle more as she looking at the older girl,

"_Sounds _to me like Midori-Chan has a crush." She laughed as Shinjiro just stared at Midori, whose jaw had dropped, with blushing wonder,

"WHAT!" Midori exclaimed angrily with an angry stomp of her foot.

* * *

><p>Akuma scowled once she'd finally managed to pull her weapon out of the ground, the stone surrounding it cracking and crumbling as it was hoisted out of the air by the agitated woman,<p>

Yuki's cool act came to an end when she realised she knew absolutely nothing about how to use her new weapon, she took a deep breath, _I can do this! _She thought to herself confidently before opening her burning eyes, getting into a position and-…Waving her two fans in the air frantically and clumsily, waiting for something to happen before losing her temper and starting to whack them on some rocks

"WHY WON'T YOU DO ANYTHING?" She yelled impatiently, A single anime sweat drop appearing on Akuma's forehead as she watched the grown woman throw a child-like tantrum at her weapon,

_Will you stop banging me against this damn rock ya impatient fool! Calm down this instant and do as I say! _Moeru's voice echoed furiously in her head, Yuki immediately freezing, placing the two fans on the rock she'd previously been beating them with and knelling down obediently so that she was eye level with her weapons,

_Educate me! _

_Ahem, _Moeru coughed before sniffing, _Okay. I want you to grab me, stand up, and pretend you're a chicken. _

Yuki, without a second thought started to do as she was told before throwing the fan on the floor angrily, "I'm in the middle of a fight her, be serious!" she shouted over the hysterical laughter of her zanpakuto,

_Okay, okay fine. Jeez, get a grip, woman! I want you to pick me up again, get into the stance you were in earlier and repeat after me. Er, well, I guess you'll know what to do from then on. _

Yuki sighed in relief at some finally useful instructions before doing as she was told,

_Moesakaru jigoku: Dai Monji! _Moeru's voice exclaimed in Yuki''s head,

"Moesakaru Jigoku: Dai Moji!" Yuki repeated loudly before instinctively swinging the fan in her right hand, a ball of fire blasting out of her zanpakuto which soared towards Akuma quickly, roaring loudly as the flames danced on the now lit up walls of the cave.

Akuma, although caught off guard, still managed to dodge the attack as the fire ball zoomed past her, smashing into the wall; smoke erupting from the pitch black scorch mark left behind on the stone surface.

"Just because you have shikai doesn't mean you can beat me, you're a hundred years too early!" Akuma laughed; a smug smirk on her face as she confidently gestured towards the wall. What she _did _fail to dodge, however, was the roaring rain of fire-balls that came zooming her way next, many of them colliding with her, her black hair going alight.

"What was that you said?" Yuki chuckled as Akuma screamed, frantically patting her hair as she tried to put out the flames on her head. She sighed in relief, her shoulders relaxing once the fire finally died out, leaving a long trail of smoke drifting from her now tangled head of hair,

"Silence." Akuma growled through clenched teeth, charging forward with her demonic scythe at the ready. Yuki missed a fatal injury to the chest by millimetres as she crouched out of the way just in time, the blade just swiping off a few strands of hair as it swung over her. Akuma scowled as Yuki sprung up again, sending a wave of fire her way, which she managed to dodge with a swift backflip.

"This fight's gonna go on forever." Yuki complained as she dodged yet another attack from Akuma's weapon.

* * *

><p>"Monami-Taichou. Hitsugaya-Taichou." The nurse who had come to great the couple said respectively, bowing before regaining her stature and smiling at the two, "How may I help you?"<p>

"We're here to check on Kikyo's subordinates." Toshiro replied quickly before Kikyo could speak, the latter frowning at him,

"Toshiro, I can speak for myself!" She hissed at him angrily, receiving an apologetic nod in reply before the nurse interrupted, her concerned expression immediately catching Kikyo's attention.

"About that, Monami-Taichou…" she replied worriedly, nervous about the reaction she might get as she clutched her clip-board tightly,

"What's…wrong?" Kikyo asked with furrowed eyebrows, frowning when the nurse tried to avoid her eyes at all costs,

"Well, all of your subordinates are okay…apart from…The Shizuka's, Ume and Yuriko." The nurse told them quietly, the two Taichou's exchanging wide-eyed glances immediately, Kikyo being the first to break their eye contact, her eyes flicking to the worried nurse,

"What's wrong with them?" she asked quietly,

"Ume Shizuka is perfectly fine and recovering quickly, but…Yuriko…" The nurse trailed off,

"She's not dead, is she!" Kikyo demanded in panic, the nurse snapping out of her nervousness and immediately shaking her head,

"N-No, of course not! Shizuka-san is alive! We just fear the cold may have gotten to her…her temperature is dangerously high and her breathing and heart-beat patterns are abnormal." The nurse explained, concerned again as Kikyo frowned deeper, threatening to stick on her face forever if the corners of her lips dropped further,

"Take me to her." Kikyo ordered, the nurse obediently bowing before starting to walk quickly down the corridor, her high heels clomping on the solid flooring, the two young ones following behind as Toshiro wrapped his arm around Kikyo's shoulder,

"It's okay." He reassured her calmly,

Kikyo was about to panic again when she remembered Byakuya's earlier lecture, nodding quickly and wiping the pained expression off of her face, "I'm perfectly fine." She replied, trying not to let her voice break as she spoke,

"We're here." The nurse announced once they'd reached a door at the far end of the hall, turning the handle and pushing it open with her shoulder, revealing a white room furnished with machinery, beds and tables and decorated boringly with the odd green plant in a white pot. The two Taichou's followed the nurse to a bed near the end of the room.

Kikyo frowned at the girl before her, lying down under the covers, her eyes clothes and her breathing more of a pant than a steady breath. Her white hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat and her skin was slightly pale.

Kikyo out of habit placed her hand on the forehead as the experience of caring for Yuki during her sickly times came back to her, pulling it back when the skin underneath burned.

"Don't worry, Monami-Taichou. We're sure that she will recover. There's an 80% chance of full recovery. She may just be in here for a little while, that's all." The nurse tried her best to sound comforting and state the facts at the same time, finding it difficult,

"There's still a 20% chance of…" Toshiro started solemnly, trailing off with the fear of upsetting his lover, glancing at her anxiously,

"It's okay, Toshiro. You can finish, I know what you're going to say anyway." Kikyo replied with a weak, forced smile at him,

Toshiro closed his eyes, still keeping them shut as he finished his sentence, "Death."

* * *

><p>Dun-dun-duuun! And, that chapter end's here, folks. I hope you enjoyed, goodbye, sayonara, adios, see ya later suckers! XD Ahem, anyway, reviews are always appreciated ^^<p>

* * *

><p>Me: Hello, folks! Happy new year! Today, we will be interviewing Midori!<p>

Midori: Hmph!

Me: Alright, ya little tsundere, let's start the show! So, question 1-…

Midori: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Me: Nothing, nothing *under breath* I didn't call you anything I just stated a fact *normal voice* AHEM, anyway, so, Midori,…What's your favourite food!

Midori: …That's all you could come up with?

Me: Just answer the question, Damnit!

Midori: Okay, okay! Hmm…I guess…If I had to choose…lemons.

Me: OOH, really, oh Midori ya big perv! Yes, yes, we all like lemons, but I meant _your favourite food! _*snicker*

Midori: What the- *blush* I MEANT THE FOOD, LEMON! Y'know, the yellow things that are sour! You're the perv her for assuming that!

Me: -.- Oh…That kind of lemon…Damnit, I thought I had some good information…

Midori: And why are you sounding so disappointed!

Me: …

Midori: …?

Me: … I'll be the one asking questions here! What's your favourite pass time!

Midori: You totally avoided that question…AHEM, but, my favourite pass-time is…I guess…Teasing, Kicking, pinching, pulling-

Me: Okay, okay, enough information you big bully!...And what do you mean 'pulling'….Oh, ho ho…I get it…Oh, Midori, Midori, Midori, we _really _didn't need that information *wink wink*

Midori: *blush* I mean hair, you perverted sicko, pulling people's hair!

Me: *sly grin* what kind of hair? You get hair in other places y'know *wink wink grin grin perv perv*

Midori: …Y'know, I'm not even gonna bother anymore. I quit this show! Bye! *gets up, walks off*

Me: NO! WAIT! I WASN'T FINISHED! DO YOU LIKE BYAKUYA KUCHIKI! ARGH! *dodges rock that comes flying my way* Ok, jeez, no need to get violent *sigh* Well, folks, I guess this makes that the end of this episode! *mumble* Damnit, why do I keep failing lately?


	61. Chapter 61: The Grand Finale

Chapter 61: The Grand Finale

**Hi everyone ^^ As you know, this fanfiction…Is very, very nearly at its end T-T IN fact, this is the FINAL chapter! There may or may not be a sequel, I plan on starting a Fragile Dreams fanfiction soon (You should buy that game…So beautiful and sad at the same time…And frickin' creepy…) But, ahem, anyway, As you know, I own neither Bleach nor its characters (or Fragile Dreams) But I own every inch of my OCs :O…Minus the Bleach parts of them XD **

"Thank you. I'll be on my way now." Kikyo said politely to the nurse, a bright but forced smile on her face as she walked out of the hospital room, leaving Yuriko, Toshiro and the nurse behind.

"Thank you." Toshiro repeated with a small nod of his head, the nurse bowing, before he followed her, his face concerned, with furrowed eyebrows and his mouth twisted into a frown.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked worriedly once he'd caught up to Kikyo, who was walking with a rather fast pace, her true feelings still hidden behind her false expression.

"Of course I'm alright, Toshiro. I can't…Cry at every little thing right? I have to be strong. I'm perfectly fine." Her voice was awkwardly happy, but her expression changed when Toshiro's hand wrapped around hers tightly, stopping her quick steps as they stood there side by side in the fourth division corridors.

"You're right." Toshiro broke the silence, "You can't cry at every little thing. But…That doesn't mean you can't show any emotion at all. There were times when I let my emotions get the better of me…And I regret that…" Toshiro closed his eyes as he remembered the time he'd lost it whilst battling Aizen and foolishly charged towards him, resulting in the fall of nearly all of his comrades, "But sometimes it's best to let it out because if you don't…it will hurt even more" (OOC ftw 8D) "I heard about the danger Monami Yuki is in. Anyone with a heart would be upset."

Toshiro widened his eyes when Kikyo placed a hand on his cheek, she was still smiling, although this time, the hint of falseness didn't exist, "Thank you, Toshiro, but…I'm not upset. Because I believe in Yuki. You…were always superior to her, so…you might not see her hidden strength too, but…Yuki has always been strong. Not just physically…But mentally. If ever we were in a time with great sadness, she would never let her unsure emotions show; she would put on a smile…Even though it was difficult…So that _I _would be at ease. That's why I'm not sad, Toshiro. Because I think- I _know _that Yuki will win."

Toshiro's eyes remained wide throughout the speech, but once she had finished, they slowly closed and a sigh escaped his mouth, "I guess you're stronger than you used to be, Kikyo." He opened his eyes into a smirk as Kikyo chuckled back,

"You're right. And anyway," She abandoned his hand to link arms instead, "I'll always have you."

* * *

><p>(Don't worry; the corny moments are over 8D)<p>

"You think I have a crush on him? Are you crazy or what! As If I would like him, I think I hate him more than I like him!" Midori snapped, although her face was bright scarlet,

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Etsuno teased as Shinjiro smiled with her,

"I-It's okay, Midori…We don't mind if you do." He tried to reassure her, which ended up useless, just angering her even further,

"What do you mean 'We don't mind if you do'?" she replied with an actually quite accurate imitation of Shin's voice, "Even if I did like him, I wouldn't give a f-beep-ck about what you think!"

"Quite irresponsible, talking like that in front of children." A familiar male voice chuckled from behind her, a scowl appearing on Midori's face as she turned to face Yasahiro,

"Shut your mouth, you!" she snapped furiously before storming off into the shadows, her glistening emerald glare just about visible in the darkness as it aimed at the two children and the chuckling man,

"What's wrong with her?" Yasahiro asked with a smile at the two children, Etsuno giggling mischievously,

"Oh, Midori's just growing up!" She replied happily.

* * *

><p>Yuki panted, her used-to-be-smooth skin now covered with scratches and wounds as she stood opposite Akuma, who was in no better shape as she stood before her blood daughter, her eyes hatred itself as they glared at the exhausted Yuki,<p>

"Let's…End this…Now…" Yuki said through her teeth between breaths, Akuma nodding in agreement as beads of sweat rolled down her fair skin, sticking her tangled locks to her forehead. Yuki looked down, she knew it wasn't time to be doubting herself…But could she really pull it off? The fate of Soul Society pretty much rested on her shoulders…That was quite a lot of pressure to put on a single woman.

_Now's not the time for negative thoughts! Be positive! Positive as can be! You're gonna win! _Moeru's voice cheered her on in an encouraging manner, a smile suddenly appearing on Yuki's lips, although not at her zanpakuto's cheering, but at the idea that had just come into her mind at that moment,

_No-Wait! _Moeru exclaimed suddenly, _N-Now don't be rash! Don't you understand the consequences of the decision! Now let's carefully think this through-_

_It's okay, Moeru. I know exactly what I'm doing…And the results of this action. _Yuki interrupted confidently, her voice perfectly calm,

_But if you do that…What about Kikyo?_

_Kikyo…Is a very strong girl. And even so…She has Hitsugaya with her. I've always…loved her like my daughter. I wouldn't do anything that would hurt her…Usually…But this time is different…This is best for her…And Soul Society. _Moeru could hear the sureness and happiness just from Yuki's words as she spoke, every single word was so full of confidence that it sounded ready to burst, she sounded…So wise, and mature…

_I guess…There's no stopping you, then Yuki. Please…Be sure this is what you want though. _Moeru's voice echoed, Yuki widened her eyes a fraction when she heard sobbing from inside her head…her zanpakuto…Was crying?

_And I thought…This was the time to be positive. It's not a zanpakuto's job to cry, Moeru. I'm sorry, but I don't think shikai form is suited for this job…I'd like you to revert back to normal now. _Yuki could hear sniffing in her head as, with a dim light, her two fans morphed back into her red-hilted sword.

Akuma laughed in disbelief as Yuki stood before her, her eyes burning with bravery as she stood before her with the sword tightly gripped in both of her hands,

"You really plan on beating me with _that? _With not even shikai?" Akuma sniggered, a dark sneer on her face, which turned into a furious scowl when Yuki didn't look at all offended or intimidated, but instead…Smug?

_I just need to taunt her a little…_Yuki thought to herself, a determined, serious face behind her smirk, "Oh, _seriously, _I could defeat you unarmed. Heck, probably even with my hands tied behind my back!" Yuki chuckled, relying absolutely on her acting skills, feeling deep relief when Akuma growled with rage, "Oh, growling like a dog now? Or, for your case, should I say a weak, helpless puppy?"

"You brat…" Akuma said through her teeth, her eyes burning with fury, making Yuki feel uneasy as they connected with her own, silver eyes. "I'm going to kill you."

Yuki's smirk widened into a grin, "Oh yeah? I think I'd sooner see a pig fly!" she teased, sticking her tongue out, "Hmph, I think a pig would be more attractive than y-" Yuki's eyes widened as she stopped mid-sentence to only cough up an alarming amount of blood, closing one of her eyes in agony as Akuma smirked at her,

"I think that's where you're wrong, Yu-u-ki." She whispered into the doubled over woman's ear, her cold breath sending a shiver down her spine, "Because…I don't see any flying pigs right now. Do you?"

Yuki didn't reply as her open eye wandered down to her stomach, where the excruciating pain was located, seeing exactly what she expected to see. The blade of Yuki's humungous scythe had gone right through her, so far that the point peeked out of her back. It had slipped through her as effortlessly as a knife through butter, how fragile the body was...

"It's over." Akuma hissed with demonic delight as the life seemed to vanish out of Yuki's eyes. She was just about to rip her weapon out of the dying woman when she stopped, her jaw dropping and her eyes wide as a weak, but definite grin appeared on Yuki's face, her eyes not quite dead yet as she lifted her left hand weakly, her other tightly grasping her zanpakuto, and placed it on the staff part of the scythe, her fingers wrapping around it as she used every ounce of her strength to stop Akuma from escaping,

"You're…wrong…" Yuki choked, almost inaudibly as Akuma trembled, sweat still trickling down her cheek and dripping off of her chin, "It's over…For both of us…" The strength seemed to flow back into Yuki's eyes as she raised her other arm quickly, her murderous pupils staring back into the terrified eyes of her mother, before closing them, _May the next world…Be kinder to you, Akuma…I hope you can finally calm down…But if you don't forgive me…I understand. _And with that, she drove her sword forward.

* * *

><p>(Oh, I know I'm evil for changing scene now 8D But that's the way I roll XD)<p>

Kikyo gasped, freezing mid-step suddenly as she walked alongside Toshiro out of the fourth division, trembling as her smile faded into a frown and her eyes opened wide,

"Kikyo, What's wrong?" Toshiro asked worriedly, looking into her widened green eyes, which, without turning her head flicked towards him,

"I…Have a bad feeling. I don't know why…But I feel cold suddenly…I thought I heard the sounds…Of blood spilling." Kikyo replied, her eyes having relaxed but the frown and the trembling refusing to leave.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination-" Toshiro started before he was interrupted,

"Yuki!" Kikyo exclaimed, "I have to see her now!" and before Toshiro could protest, she found herself running. She didn't even know where she was…She knew she was being stupid…But…She felt as if a force was leading her there, pulling her there, luring her there…

* * *

><p>Akuma's neck craned, her eyes even wider than her open mouth as the pain shot through her chest as the gleaming blade was driven slap-bang in the centre of the heart. A trickle of glistening blood was the beginning of what seemed like a waterfall of the red liquid gushed out of both her mouth and her wound as Yuki's eyes finally narrowed, her vision blurring as weakness swept over her.<p>

Her hand limply fell from her weapon, which was still firmly stuck through the witch's chest. Yuki's head fell back limply, her hair falling out of her face as she slid off of her foe's blade, landing in a heap on the floor. The last thing she saw was Akuma falling before her, although now just a blurred mass. Yuki smiled to herself weakly as her area of vision seemed to grow narrower, her eyelids feeling heavy. _I did it…It's…Too bad I can't celebrate it with the others…_She thought to herself as she finally fell into blackness. _Goodbye…Kikyo…Sakura…_

And with that, her hand, which was previously balled into a fist, went limp along with the rest of her body as the blood soaked into her clothes, her fingers finally uncurling slowly and her mind clear.

* * *

><p>Akuma stared weakly up at the ceiling after hearing her daughters hand hit the floor, splashing in the pool of blood that they lay in. <em>…Why is it…That I'm suddenly feeling…Great remorse. <em>She closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as a gentle, pure smile crossed her face, _It's nice…I feel so peaceful…Like all the hatred and grief has been lifted off of my shoulders…I guess…I should thank you, Yuki. You ended…The misery that was my life…Only now can I be happy…And…I'm sorry…For ending yours. _Akuma felt all of the remaining strength leave her body as she, too fell into blackness. She felt light…As if she didn't weigh anything. She couldn't see a thing…But she still felt…She still felt…There. She didn't feel at all surprised when a familiar face appeared before her,

"I can…Finally be with you…Can't I? I missed you…so…so much…And I hope…That you can forgive me for my sins…" she sniffled in pure happiness and warmth as she felt warm liquid trickle from her eyes and down her cheek, tears?

The boy before her, the image of what he used to be, not having aged a day, smiled back at her…He seemed to be glowing…_Yes…_Akuma thought to herself…_You were always my sun...In times of great darkness…You lit the way…_

"Thank you, Hiroyuki…You were my first and only lover…" she whispered aloud, and with that, she took his hand. _Yuki…I remember…You used to always say that Soul Society wasn't the end…You know what…It may be too late…But I believe you._

Both Akuma and Yuki lay there with smiles on their faces, the blood still spreading across the floor. And this…Was the end of the Kuraitsuki war…

* * *

><p>Kikyo widened her eyes, falling to her knees onto the cave floor, not caring that the force of her fall cut her knee against the stone of the cave floor. It was dark…But still light enough to see the two bodies before her. The world seemed to slow down as she stared at the two women…corpses…It seemed to be in slow motion as Toshiro ran to her, calling her name desperately as he approached her. The image of Yuki's pale, lifeless and bloodied face failed to leave her mind as she closed her eyes.<p>

Toshiro wrapped his arms around her as her cries turned into sorrowful screams.

* * *

><p>The remainder of the Kuraitsuki clan immediately went silent once the two reiatsu's disappeared…Midori stepped out of the shadows, her eyes fully of grief as she stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes for a moment before walking over to her two relatives, Etsuno and Shinjiro and wrapping her arms around the two sobbing children as the faint, muffled cries of the third division Taichou just about became audible, the sorrowful sound reaching all of their eyes.<p>

And with that, they closed their eyes, every single person in the cave, for a few minutes silence in respect; it was over, with the death of both the miserable witch who caused it and the brave hero who ended it.

* * *

><p><em>Exactly one year later…On the same date of their deaths…<em>

Many shinigami gathered in the streets of Seireitei, most of them crowded together in a large courtyard. The chattering and laughter stopped immediately with the sound of Yamamato's voice. Many heads spun around to face the old but powerful Soutaichou as he spoke,

"Today, we celebrate the day Akuma Kuraitsuki's misery finally stopped and the remainder of the Kuraitsuki clan finally joined us again," He announced, Midori smiling happily as she stood amongst the crowd in her shihakusho, proudly patting the fukutaichou's arm band she wore,

"And at the same time, show our respect for the brave shinigami who ended it all, Kuraitsuki Yuki." Yamamato continued his speech, "Please, for one minute, close your eyes and think of her sacrifice."

The heads of thousands of shinigami lowered as they stood still and silent, the only sound being the slight breeze and the trees as they shifted slowly, their leaves and branches moving in time with the wind,

Finally, Yamamato signalled for the shinigami to open their eyes, "And now, let us move onto celebrations." The gathering of shinigami once again erupted into chatter as the sake bottles were handed out. From her same position as before, Midori clenched her fist in determination, she gulped, closing her eyes, _I have to do this! _She opened them again quickly, now burning with confidence.

Etsuno giggled, tugging on Shinjiro's sleeve as they just about saw her approach Byakuya Kuchiki over the heads of the people, her cheeks bright scarlet.

Elsewhere, in a quieter place, Kikyo and Toshiro sat side by side on the roof of a house, staring up at the bright, moonlit sky, covered with shining stars, surprisingly peaceful despite the sound of drunken laughter in the background,

"It doesn't seem like a year ago, does it?" Kikyo sighed as she gazed up at the moon, her arms around her legs. In the last year, her hair had grown even longer and her face seemed that little bit less round, her eyelashes also having grown longer. There was not much different about Toshiro, although Kikyo swore he was a few inches taller.

"You're right." Toshiro agreed as Kikyo smiled at him, she stopped smiling when he looked away. He had been…acting kind of strange all day. He didn't seem to want to meet her eyes…Was it…Shyness?

"Are you alright?" Kikyo asked, leaning forward to see his face, which apparently he wasn't expecting as he jumped, Kikyo the only thing stopping him from falling as she grabbed his hand after he slipped. "Phew, that was close." She closed her eyes as she sighed in relief before opening them into a smile, "I don't know what I'd so if something happened to you…You're the only family I've got!"

Toshiro shook his head to her surprise, "I'm not your family." He argued,

"What do you mean, of course you a-"

"Not officially." Toshiro interrupted her, and she froze immediately, before slowly grasping what he was saying,

"Oh…" She replied slowly, "I think I get what you're saying…"

"Do you want to…Become family?" Toshiro asked suddenly, his cheeks burning red as Kikyo widened her eyes,

"You…You mean…You mean…_That, _right?" she replied nervously, now blushing too after receiving a nod from Toshiro, who was getting worried now. Her face was so shocked that he was beginning to lose confidence,

"It's- It's stupid, just forget I said-" Kikyo smiled before interrupting,

"I'm not saying anything until you ask properly." She said brightly, closing her eyes and grinning as Toshiro sighed in relief, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them,

"K-Kikyo…Will you marry me?" (If you thought he meant something else, you're a dirty minded freak 8D)

"Yes!"

"Wow! What is with this year? Love's everywhere! Love is in the air!" Kikyo and Toshiro both screamed, jumping out of their skins and spinning their head around to see a plastered and grinning Matsumoto behind them who was tightly gripping a sake bottle,

"Matsumoto…" Toshiro growled angrily, a vein popping in his forehead, _He had been angry at her before, but now she'd gone too far…_He was about to yell when Kikyo held her hand over his mouth, gesturing for him to be quiet,

"Shh. Don't be angry. It's time to be happy!" She smiled before removing her hand and looking at Matsumoto.

"Honestly…What's with the shinigami this year…So many new couples…I mean, with Hikari and Hisagi…Renji and Rukia…And I'm pretty sure something's going on with Yasahiro and Unohana, too." She went on, her face flushed.

"U-Um Matsumoto?" Kira appeared behind her, not expecting to be pulled into a bone crushing hug at all,

"And of course me and Kira!" Matsumoto exclaimed as Kira blushed.

* * *

><p>Midori's determination still burned as she approached Kuchiki-Taichou. She felt her confidence drain however when she received a cold glare from him,<p>

"U-Um, Kuchiki-Taichou," She started nervously, fidgeting as she looked up at him shyly,

"What?" He asked icily, just making her feel even worse,

"I…I…" Her cheeks went red as she prepared to say it, "I love you! Will you go out with me!"

"No."

She stood there, frozen as he walked away from her, having replied without a seconds hesitation, rather than crying and feeling upset like a normal girl with, Midori instead found herself burning with rage,

"FINE! I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE ANYWAY, BASTARD!" She yelled after him before storming of.

* * *

><p>"Although it doesn't seem like everyone had a happy ending." Matsumoto giggled after having heard the exclamation of fury. She finally released Kira, who was getting quite blue, to take another gulp of sake. "Hey, Monami," Matsumoto asked, Kikyo replying before she could say anything else, a large smile on her face,<p>

"Hey, Rangiku-Chan…Soon, It won't be Monami anymore…It's going to be Kikyo Hitsugaya." Kikyo announced the big news.

Kira's jaw dropped and Matsumoto's sake bottle crashed to the floor, shards of glass flying in all directions.

* * *

><p>Three months later…<p>

Kikyo yawned as she woke up, stretching out her arms as she threw off the covers and lazily got out of bed, noting that Toshiro wasn't there. "Huh…He always gets up before me." She yawned, glancing at his side of the bed before making her way into the kitchen, where Toshiro, her husband, was sitting in his shihakusho and haori.

"Good morn-" He started to say before Kikyo, out of the blue, suddenly dashed off, her feet pounding on the wooden floor as she ran, "Hey, where are you going?" he called after her, standing up and following her. He found her in the bathroom, bent over the toilet. "Are you alright?" He panicked as Kikyo stood up straight again, her face kind of pale,

"I-I'm fine, I just suddenly felt a bit sick." She replied with a smile, "It's nothing to worry about. I'm going to get into my shinigami clothes-"

"It's not fine. I'm not taking any chances. We're going to fourth division _right _now." Toshiro interrupted, Kikyo shaking her head,

"But I'm fine!" She protested,

"Come on." Toshiro said stubbornly before grabbing her arm and dragging her out of the house.

"Hm? Hitsugaya and Hitsugaya? How can I help you?" Unohana asked with a smile once they'd entered her office,

"Kikyo suddenly threw up this morning; I want you to make sure nothing is wrong." Toshiro explained before Kikyo could even speak, the latter pouting and crossing her arms,

"Oh, I suppose I'll take a look. I'm sure it's nothing serious though." Unohana said gently, gesturing for Kikyo to come forward. Toshiro stood their anxiously, his arms crossed as he waited for Unohana to finish.

"Oh…Oh my." Unohana chuckled in surprise after examining the third division Taichou, causing Toshiro to panic,

"What! What's wrong! She's okay, right?" He demanded, stopping when Unohana held a hand up, a strange smile on her face as she looked at him,

"There's nothing to worry about, you two…Although this may be a bit of a shock."

Kikyo stared open mouthed and Toshiro's jaw dropped once Unohana explained,

"You've…Got to be kidding me…"

* * *

><p>Many, Many years later<p>

(Hey, sorry about all the fast-forwarding, this is the last time, okay? ^^ Sorry if the ending seems rushed, but this is how I've been planning it to end for weeks, okay? *.*)

The short girl walked through the hall, her pace quicker than usual. Her long, snow white hair flowed behind her along with her haori as she approached the large doors, stopping for a second to take a breather, leaning on her knees. _I hope I'm not late…_She thought to herself as she looked up at the door, her green eyes glistening in the sunlight as she took a deep breath, gulped and pushed open the door, balling her hands into fists as she stepped into the room,

"U-Um, I'm not late, am I?" She asked nervously, staring at the Soutaichou anxiously from across the room,

"No, Hitsugaya Kazumi. You are on time." He replied, the white-haired girl sighing in relief before grinning and jogging over to her position next to her father, who smiled at her proudly as the sound of the Soutaichou's staff echoed throughout the hall.

* * *

><p>Hey…Guess what…T0T…That's the end! 8D Did you enjoy it? Did ya! Did ya! Did ya! X10. Ahem, anyway, many, many thanks to you for following this story until the very end…I hope you enjoyed it, and, please, if you are reading this…Even if you never have before, seeing as it's the end of this story…I would be overjoyed if all those who have never reviewed were to do so just this once. I may, or may not write a sequel…Depends on who wants one. So..As a final vote…WHO WANTS A SEQUEL! 8D Although even if I do get loads of votes, it won't arrive for a while…I need to do loads of planning and I have other fanfics to write…Thanks again for reading this whole story! And actually, once again, one last question…WHO IS YOUR FAVORITE OC OF MINE! 8D Just out of curiosity…Sorry to all you Yuki fans…But hey, her death resulted in an adorable marriage proposal right? :D<p> 


End file.
